Young Justice: Fall of Cadmus
by Damont Evermore
Summary: This is a twist of the original story of Young Justice, given a little JLU flair and filled with more OCs then you can count.
1. Independence Day Part I

**Welcome to my first story, Young Justice: Fall of Cadmus. This is my first attempt at making a fanfiction, so any helpful hints will be welcome. I will take requests for characters for a short period of time. My story will encompass not only the television series, but the comics from Young Justice, as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice, but my OCs are my children, so no stealing. Any ideas for new ones are welcome. So, without further ado, let us begin. Any influenced words, phrases by robots or telepathy will be denoted by italics.**

**Young Justice Chapter I**

**Independence Day Part One**

**Metropolis, January 1, 10:05 EDT**

In the ruins of Metropolis, a lone figure ran for his life. Fear was plastered across the man's face as explosions shook the cityscape around him. Lex Luthor was busy replaying the moments of the last twenty-four hours. He had nearly died three times at the hands of the New God Darkseid and the last near death experience still played across his conscious. His anger over Brainiac's death had made him irrational but that hadn't meant he was going to give up his life for the deceased android or the heroes he despised, so in short he had fled. He eventually ran out of breath about a mile from the battle zone. As he bent over to finally rest, he heard a deep gravelly voice address him in a mocking tone.

"Lex Luthor...still playing the coward, I see," Vandal Savage declared, staring down at the broken man with thinly veiled contempt on his scarred face.

Savage was older and more powerful than most of the countries on the planet. He had seen empires burn and tyrants rise. He had walked alongside beasts that most people had only seen in museums and killed monsters lost from history. He was a man to be respected, but more than that he was a man to be feared. Yet, at that moment, Luthor felt neither.

"What do you want, ape-man?" Luthor replied with an angry glare.

"What's wrong, Luthor? Where is that calm, cool demeanor you always display?" Vandal asked patronizingly

"You try and stay calm when your life has almost ended three times in one day!" Lex quipped back.

"You know nothing about facing death, Luthor," Savage said with a growl as he picked his way towards Luthor, knocking aside ruined cars as if they were made of paper mache, "But back to why I have come to see you. I have a proposition for you Lex and I think you will enjoy the ramifications, especially the monetary rewards."

"And what might that proposition be?" Lex asked, intrigue painted across his face.

"Simple, I'm putting a team together that will soon put the Justice League to shame." Vandal declared.

"I remember another ape, who claimed to know better than me, make the exact same proposition," Lex remarked dryly, "And that team has fallen apart with half of them dead and the other half captured or turned traitor!

"I am not some gorilla with a sense of grandeur." Savage growled as he clamped a hand on Luthor's shoulder, "I have lived on this earth for thousands of years! I know how to make plans that will actually come to fruition."

"Oh really, and who will help us with this little venture of yours?" Lex asked skeptically.

Behind Vandal, six red and black portals opened in a flash of light. Out of them stepped some of the most discreet and powerful villains in the world.

"Come on, Lex, it could be a lot of fun, and I, for one thing, am very excited to to work with you." said Queen Bee with a charming smile.

Lex looked around at the collection of villains and a smirked, "I think you and I can work out some sort of agreement Savage." Luthor said with a quick wink at Queen Bee as he reached out a hand for Savage to grasp.

"Welcome to the Light, my friend." Vandal said with a sadistic smile.

**Five years later**

**Gotham City, July 4, 12:00 EDT**

The sun beat down on the Robinson park and yet no warmth was being felt by any of the pedestrians. All around people were running and screaming before suddenly being frozen in place by a massive blast of cold air from Gotham's resident madcap snowman. Mister Freeze was standing in the middle of the park with a wicked smile upon his pallid white face. His exoskeleton was covered in a fine frost despite the 90 degree weather. He aimed at a fleeing mother and her child when a red winged batarang knocked the gun barrel aside.

"Batman?" Freeze asked as he turned to the side, "I was wondering when…"

But to his surprise all that met him when he turned was a burst of mocking laughter.

He looked up just in time to see a young boy dressed in a skin tight red, black, and yellow outfit with a black and yellow cape, black hair and a raccoon like mask flip over his head.

Mister Freeze's smile morphed into a look of slight irritation, "Boy Wonder, the Bat sent you to cart me off to Arkham? Frankly I am underwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed, underwhelmed, Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" The 13 year old hero replied as he chucked an explosive disk at Freeze's head causing the villain to stumble backward with a large crack in his helmet.

"Can we wrap this up?" Robin asked, "I'm kind of in a hurry here."

Mister Freeze sneered in disgust, "Kids...always in a rush."

"I wasn't talking to you," Robin quipped, looking pointedly behind Freeze.

Freeze turned around just in time for a black armor clad fist to smash through his helm, and then slam across his face. With Mister Freeze incapacitated the Caped Crusader stood up to his full height,he was wearing black and dark grey kevlar armor, with his sigil printed across his chest, a long black cap and his signature cowl. He looked up at his young protege/adopted son and gave an exasperated sigh, "You didn't wait for my signal"

Robin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I got a little excited; today is the day!"

**New York City, 12:10 EDT**

The populace of Manhattan was gripped in fear as another ice villain ran rampant across the cityscape. The villain in question was Icicle Jr., who was busy trying to convince his father that this time he would make him proud.

"Come on dad this time will be different I promise," Icicle whined, "Yes, I do remember what happened last time! Yes, I remember how embarrassing it was when Ice defeated me with one punch but you know that wasn't entirely my fault."

"You better not screw up this time or you won't have a place to come home to," His father Icicle Sr. said gruffly, on the other end of the line, "Now, I got to go the Archers are on my tail."

"Okay dad I promise I wo-ctk," Icicle Jr. never got to finish his sentence as a Nth metal mace collided with the side of his head.

"Hello Ice Cream," Quipped a sixteen year old girl who was descending from the sky on a large pair of reddish brown hawk wings. She had long reddish brown hair and slightly tanned skin, most of which was covered by a set of grey metal armor. Her bright golden eyes were hidden behind a hawk shape dynamo mask.

"Oh, hello beautiful ready for our third date," Icicle laughed as he created an ice shield to deflect another blow from her mace.

"In your dreams Icepick," Hawkgirl sneered, jump-kicking him in the stomach with her Nth metal boots.

"I wish," Icicle replied, firing off a barrage of ice shards.

Suddenly a armored golden claw plowed into the ground creating a bright blue magic seal that melted the ice shards into nothing.

"Be very careful about what you say in front of a girl's father," Hawkman snarled, wrenching his Fist of Horus out of the ground.

"I was just kidding sir, I would nev-ugh" Icicle began to declare, just as for a second time his speech was cut off by a mace, with Hawkwoman landing a clean hit against the back of his head.

"You were wonderful darling," Hawkwoman said affectionately as she walked towards her husband, "I've never seen a boy so scared"

"Thank you beautiful, but I believe every boy feels scared when a girl's dad appears." Hawkman remarked, lifting his wife's chin.

"Okay, guys you can do this when we get home, in the privacy of your own room, but please not today," their daughter moaned in aspiration, "Today is the day!"

**Central City, 11:03 CDT**

Captain Cold once again found himself in the middle of a multi-colored tornado, as his archenemy and his protege circled him. He fired off several shots hoping to land a hit but he was met with no success.

"Seriously Snart you're stealing ice." Barry Allen said, dressed in his armored red body suit, pointing at the bag Snart was caring, that was in actuality filled with diamonds.

"Isn't that a bit cliche even for you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Very funny Barry," Snart said, missing yet another shot, "But I'm not in the mood for your witticisms today."

"We don't have time for this!" Wally West yelled, Flash's fifteen year old nephew/protege, who was dressed in his classic yellow and red armored bodysuit that showed of his red hair and green eyes.

Kid Flash then proceeded to race in, knock Cold aside with a glancing blow, and steal back the bag of diamonds.

Cold fired of a shot at the young speedster almost catching him in the back. The villain then preceded to earn a punch to the face from the Flash causing him to black out almost immediately.

"Calm down, Kid." Flash laughed, as he began dismantling Snart's Cold Gun.

"Oh, please," KF sighed with exasperation, "You'll chat it up with the cops, the bystanders, even with Cold! No, no way! Today is the day!

**Pearl Harbor, 06:02 HST**

Killer Frost smiled sadistically as she fired blast after blast of ice at the two heroes, who in her point of view had come to ruin her fun.

She leveled a clean hit on Aquaman, King of Atlantis, and despite his great strength he was held fast.

His sidekick and squire Kaldur'ahm also known as Aqualad jumped over his trapped form and ran into the fray, the seventeen year old Atlantean wore a red and black vest that left his tattooed arms exposed, and skintight blue legs that lacked coverings for his webbed feet.

Aquaman finally broke free and calmly remarked, "Don't tell me you're not excited."

Aqualad as always was business first, "Right now my King, I am more focused at the matter at hand."

Killer Frost fired off another round of ice blasts hoping to freeze the heroes but to her disappointment she missed every shot. Aqualad propelled himself into the air and pulled out his water bearers, Atlantean tech which allowed him to form hard water constructs. He lowered two hard-water maces towards Killer Frost's head and immediately had his forearms flash frozen by the smirking villainess. Her smirk was immediately wiped off her face when Kaldur sent a withering uppercut into her jaw, shattering the ice around his hands. The icy villainess slumped to the ground unconscious just as Aquaman caught up with his charge.

"Well?" Aquaman asked, giving his protege a smug smile.

Aqualad replied with a hesitant smile "Yes, I am excited, today is the day."

**San Francisco 9:25 PDT**

The figurehead of the entire attack, original ice villain Icicle Sr. was busy running from his old foe Green Arrow and his apprentice Speedy. This whole attack had boiled down to one thing, Senior's escape from his cell on the refitted Alcatraz. He kept running, blasting cars out of the way using his cryo gauntlet, looking backward to see a green figure running along the rooftops behind him.

"Dammit, I thought I lost them." He growled clearly frustrated with the debacle that his master plan had devolved into.

He turned a corner only to see a red boxing glove come flying out of nowhere and nail him right in the jaw. He spun around due to the shear force of the hit only for another boxing glove, this time green, to smack him right between the eyes. He passed out right there just as a two Christmas colored figures appeared above him. Green Arrow looked up with a smile at his young friend.

"Looks like he still has that glass jaw." he remarked with a smirk.

Speedy looked over at his mentor with his natural annoyed glare before responding, "No, no jokes. We don't have time. Today is the day."

**Next time we make it to Cadmus and have a whole load of adventures. If any of you are fans of the Incredible Muffin you will have realized that my prologue chapter mirrors the ending of Ben 10:Unlimited, I did this with his blessing so no yelling. So this took me a really long time and I hope you enjoy it requests and helpful suggestions are wanted however any flames will be devoured by my pet phoenix Vox. Until next time this has been Damont Evermore. Peace!**


	2. Independence Day Part II

**Welcome back Young Justice Fall of Cadmus this is my first attempt at making a fanfiction so any helpful hints will be welcome. I will take requests for characters for a short period of time. My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing but any ideas for new ones are welcome. So without further ado here is part two.**

**Young Justice Chapter II**

**Independence Day Part Two**

**Hall of Justice, Washington D.C. 14:00 EDT**

Robin, Hawkgirl, Speedy, and Aqualad stared in awe at their new headquarters. The home of the Justice League was a beautiful marble building standing across from the Lincoln Memorial. It had been built by the Justice League's predecessor, the Justice Society, and it was also part of the Smithsonian, due to it being home to many heroic history and paraphernalia. Robin and Hawkgirl were talking animatedly about their confrontations with their respective ice villains while Aqualad listened in with a soft smile. Speedy, meanwhile, was sporting his usual grimace as he waited for his mentors and fellow sidekicks to stop talking.

"You should have seen the look on Freeze's face after Batman cold cocked him, pun intended." Robin laughed.

"That's nothing. Icepick nearly wet himself when my dad showed up." Hawkgirl giggled.

The smell of burning concrete and the rapid smacking of feet made the older heroes turn their attention towards the road just as two red and yellow blurs appeared over the hill.

"Aw, man," Kid Flash groaned, "I _knew_ we would be the last ones here!"

"How come the fastest man alive is _always _the last to arrive?" Hawkwoman asked dryly.

Flash popped his usually cocky grin and quipped back, "Hey, the Kid and I needed a pit stop. The one downside of superspeed is a super fast metabolism."

Batman nodded in Flash's direction then turned towards the group of young heroes. "Now that we are all accounted for, I believe we owe you a tour of your new home base."

With that, he turned and started walking towards the Hall, ignoring all question fired his way by eager, starstruck fans.

As the eleven heroes entered the Hall of Justice, the young heroes were taken aback by the sheer size of the building before them. Robin and Kid Flash caught a glimpse of several of the femme fatales of the League as they turned a corner. Kid Flash nearly fell over himself trying to look good while Robin discreetly gave Hawkgirl five dollars behind his back.

"Told you we wouldn't make it five seconds without KF making a fool out of himself." Hawkgirl giggled. Robin only shook his head in response and hid a smile behind his hand.

The group rounded another corner and were met with the sight of seven massive statues, one for every original member of the Justice Society. Those honored included Dr. Fate, Wildcat, the original Green Lantern and Black Canary. Batman was leading the group toward a massive set of double doors that stood between Dr. Fate and Green Lantern.

Batman walked towards the security panel and activated the neural scanner.

A synthesized voice called out each heroes designation as they walked through the doors.

_Recognized Batman 02, Flash 04, Aquaman 06, Green Arrow 08, Hawkman 09, Hawkwoman 10, Robin B02, Kid Flash B04, Aqualad B03, Speedy B01, and Hawkgirl B05_

They entered a room covered in books surrounding a massive computer. There was a set of chairs around a large table. Three doors each led off to the north, east and west. The northern door had a large sign that read "Authorized Personnel Only".

Batman turned around and looked at each sidekick in turn as they took their seats around the table.

"You now have access to the Hall's virtual reality training room, the library, and the mess hall. All of you have also been added to the teleporter database and can now port directly here."

Hawkgirl fluttered her wings frantically, "This is all a bit overwhelming, we're almost Leaguers!" she yelled excitedly.

"Freeze was underwhelmed, you're overwhelmed," Robin observed. "Why isn't anyone just whelm…"

He was interrupted by Speedy pounding his fist on the table. "Overwhelming? Overwhelming?!" he yelled, "This is it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!"

His anger took the other young heroes by surprise. Out of all of them, Speedy had been waiting the longest. Why was he reacting so violently?

Aquaman replied calmly, "It's a first step, you have been granted access few others get."

"And besides, we have more important issues at hand," Batman stated. "Five ice villains attacking at the same time cannot be given up as coincidence."

"Oh really, granted access few others get," Speedy growled as he gestured to a group of tourists snapping pictures of them as they talked. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!"

Speedy's mentor stepped in, "Roy, you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said as he tried to placate the fuming young man.

Speedy responded cruelly, "What I need is respect. They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." He looked at each of his friends faces and saw that they were completely confused by his rantings.

"You're kidding, you're playing their game? Why, because you think they play fair?!" Speedy yelled, "Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a full tour of the HQ." Kid Flash replied.

"Yeah, we can't expect everything to just fall into our laps the first day." Hawkgirl quipped, which earned her a smile from her mother.

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ," roared Speedy. "I bet they never told you it was just a front for tourists. I mean it's a god damned museum, for crying out loud! Not only that, it's just a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to their real headquarters, an orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower, which was supposedly decommissioned after Darkseid's death!"

The younger heroes all went deadly silent before turning to their mentors, all of whom wore guilty expressions except for Batman. Instead, turned his stoic glare on Green Arrow, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I know, I know, but I thought that maybe we could make an exception," Green Arrow said. All he got in return was an even harsher glare from the Caped Crusader, "Or not, I suppose." Green Arrow sighed.

"You're not helping your case here, son," Aquaman warned, "Stand down, or…"

"Or what, you'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son, I'm not even _his_!" Speedy barked, "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore."

He pulled his iconic hat off his head, slammed it to the ground, and turned to leave. Before exiting the doors, he gave his four "friends" a snide look, "I guess they were right about you, you're not ready to join the League."

Hawkgirl looked like she was fighting back tears and refused to be look at her parents. Kid Flash turned and glared at his uncle while Robin and Aqualad started at the floor in shock and dismay.

"Well, if we can go on without anymore inter-" Batman started to say before a red alert began to sound from one of the comm-screens.

"_Superman to the League; There's been an explosion at Prometheus Labs._"

Batman turned to the screen with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I've had some suspicions about Prometheus for some time. They remind me too much of Cadmus and we remember how well it worked out with them," he declared, "This would be a perfect opportunity to…"

He was cut off by the appearance of Zatanna's face on the screen, "_Zatanna to the League; The Sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the Sun. Captain Marvel and Shining Knight are on the scene, but I'm requesting a full League response."_

Batman looked back at Superman who nodded in agreement. "_Wotan is the greater danger_, _besides, the local authorities are already on the scene."_

"Then Prometheus can wait," Batman declared before contacting the rest of the League, "All Leaguers, rendezvous at Zatanna's location. Batman out."

Hawkgirl quickly dried her tears and grabbed her mace, while the other young heroes clenched their fists and grinned expecting an epic fight.

Batman turned around and glared at all four of the young heroes, "Stay put."

"What, why!?" Robin yelled, giving his father a harsh look.

"This is a League mission and you are not trained for these kinds of missions." Hawkman said with a stern voice.

"Since when!?" cried his daughter and Kid Flash in unison.

Flash gave his nephew his best 'I'm sorry' look, "We meant you are not trained to work with this team." he said as he gestured at the older heroes.

"Don't worry Kestrel, there will be other missions," Hawkwoman assured her daughter, who only frowned at her mother's pet name for her.

"For now, stay put." Batman commanded with a sense of finality as he and the others turned to leave. Green Arrow turned towards Martian Manhunter, who had been silently reading in the corner up until Speedy's outburst, at which point he had been very intrigued in the conversation.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" Green Arrow asked with a sad smile.

"You have no idea, my friend," Martian Manhunter replied with a sigh.

Flash looked back at his nephew and an idea popped into his mind, "It's too bad no one will be around to make sure you guys don't get into any trouble," he said with a wink before he ran to catch up with the others.

The young heroes looked around at each other, KF being the first to voice the anger they were all feeling.

"Not ready to be a part of their team? We've been fighting alongside them for years! I mean, what the hell?!" he yelled.

"Speedy was the smart one, he had the sense to leave." Robin said, kicking his chair angrily.

"The better statement is, why didn't we go with him?" Aqualad asked.

"We stayed because we are more loyal to our parents and teachers than Speedy ever was and you all know it's true." Hawkgirl sighed, earning reluctant nods from the others.

KF's eyes lit up after a second, as he realized his uncle's ploy.

"What exactly is Prometheus Labs?" he asked

Robin looked up and got the same wicked smile on his face as KF's, "I don't know but I bet I can find out."

He leapt across the table to the computer console and began rapidly typing away.

"_Access denied"_

"Oh really?" Robin said smugly as he continued to push keys in rapid succession.

"What are you doing," KF asked as green code began to appear all over the screen.

"Same exact system as the Batcave," Robin stated with a smirk as the files he was hunting for appeared, "Prometheus Labs…it's a genetics lab obviously and it's based in DC, that's all there is but if Batman is wary of Prometheus then maybe we _should_ go check it out."

"Batman said to stay here." Hawkgirl quipped.

"Do you always do everything adults tell you to?" Kid Flash asked with a smirk which earned him a metal encased punch on the arm.

"Ow! I was just kidding around." KF cried, rubbing his shoulder.

"And besides they never said we couldn't go on this mission," Aquaman said, feeling slightly guilty for going behind his King's back, "They said we couldn't go on the blotting-out-the-sun mission."

Hawkgirl looked around at the three smiling boys, "So just like that we're a team on a mission?" she asked

"Well I didn't come here for a play date," KF said, "But I wouldn't mind an actual date," he remarked, winking at Hawkgirl.

"Just like I told Icepick, only in your dreams,"Hawkgirl said, readying to punch him again.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose before cutting through the bickering with a barbed quip, "Look are we going to go do a mission or are you too going to start making out?"

Hawkgirl and Kid Flash rounded on him with startled expressions while Robin smirked up at them. KF opened his mouth to say something equally barbed only to be cut off by Kaldur.

"Enough," Aqualad said as he brought the others back to task, "We must leave immediately."

**Washington D.C 14:30 EDT**

Sirens blared as a group of fire men tried to stop a rapidly spreading fire from getting any worse. The fire chief was focusing on the upper windows, where two scientists were crying out for help.

"Stay put! We will get you out." the fire chief yelled to them just as a massive explosion went up behind the frantic scientists. Both scientists were knocked out of the window and plummeted headfirst towards the ground. Suddenly a flash of silver and reddish-yellow caught the fire chief's eye as Hawkgirl swooped down from the sky and grabbed both men before they cracked their heads on the concrete.

"KF a little help here, I can't carry these two for long." Hawkgirl cried, her fingers slipping slightly on the doctors' lab coats.

"No prob," KF yelled back catching one of the scientists while Hawkgirl lowered the other scientist to the ground.

KF placed the man on the ground and then ran at full tilt towards the wall, he scaled it with ease and managed to just grab onto the windowsill. Hawkgirl followed suit tucking in her wings so she can fit through the window and then turned to pull Kid Flash inside.

"Smooth as always." Robin laughed, while a slightly irritated Aqualad grimaced.

"Do they always have to run ahead?" he asked before he realized he was alone.

Robin meanwhile had climbed the fire truck's ladder and used his grappling hook to get inside the building.

Aqualad saw that there were still scientists trapped in the building and ran up to the nearest group of fire men.

"I need to borrow that." he cried as he pulled out his water bearers, his arms lighting up as his eel shaped tattoos became visible and a massive wave of water formed and rose up to the window with him atop it. He reached the panicked scientists and yelled, "Climb aboard, Now!"

He then carried the remaining scientists down to the street below before turning his water bearers on the fire. The fire was gone in an instant and so was Aqualad as he propelled himself through the window his team mates had disappeared through.

"Appreciated the help." he remarked sarcastically when he saw his friends surrounding different computer terminals.

"Hey you handled it just fine on your own." Robin fired back, earning him a glare from the ticked off Atlantean.

As they began to bicker KF turned and saw a strange figure step into an elevator at the end of the hall. The figure was definitely not human, with tall horns, bat-like ears, and pale blue skin.

"What the hell was that!" he cried.

"What's up KF?" Hawkgirl asked, confused by her friend's violent reaction.

"Something just got in that elevator over there." KF said, pointing towards the closed doors.

Robin turned around with a questioning look on his face, " Three questions, first off something, not someone? Second, why is this elevator working during a fire," he asked as he approached the elevator and checked his holo-gauntlet, "And finally what is a high-speed express-elevator doing in a two story building?"

"Well let's find out." Hawkgirl said as she and Aqualad pried open the elevator doors. The four heroes looked down at an elevator shaft that led incredibly deep underground.

"Hey guys, I don't think we're in Prometheus Labs." Robin declared, staring at the wall ahead of them.

"And why do you think that?" KF asked before noticing what his friend was looking at.

On the opposite wall was a decal of a burning torch next to the words 'Cadmus Prometheus'.

"But my parents told me that that the Justice League shut down Cadmus seven years ago." Hawkgirl said clearly confused.

"Well they seem to be back," Aqualad observed, "For what purpose I wonder?"

"Well, we wanted an interesting mission and we sure as hell got one." KF said.

Robin smiled cockily, "Well let's head down." he said.

He fired his grappling hook into the ceiling and started to climb down. The other three heroes looked at each other and nodded, with Hawkgirl opening her wings to fly down the shaft, while KF and Aqualad grabbed hold of Robin's grapple line.

**And so ends chapter two and now to tell you about my first added character, Hawkgirl. She wears a suit of Nth armor much like her father but unlike both her parents only wears a dynamo mask like Robin. She carries her mother's original Nth metal mace allowing it to dissipate magic. She can fly obviously and that's about it, oh yeah she has a big crush on Aqualad which I will hint upon in the next chapter. Also many of you will have noticed that I changed the statues of the original Justice League members to the Justice Society. My main reason for doing this is because I felt that the statues seemed a little too egotistical for the League, so instead the statues serve as a memorial. The seven statues depict Dr. Fate, The First Green Lantern, The First Black Canary, the First Flash, Wildcat, Sandman, and Hourman. Remember any flames will be consumed by my pet phoenix, this has been Damont Evermore Peace!**


	3. Fireworks Part I

**Welcome back Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and get ready to meet my first OC and a reworked DC hero. I will take requests for characters for a short period of time. My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing but any ideas for new ones are welcome. Now let the Fireworks begin.**

**Young Justice Chapter III**

**Fireworks Part One**

**Cadmus Labs, Sublevel 26, Washington D.C. 14:45 EDT**

"This is the only door I can access," Robin stated to his companions, "The others a too heavily encrypted."

The young heroes were currently stopped at level twenty-six after discovering the other levels had been locked tighter than Fort Knox.

"Do it, Kid Flash and I can't hold on much longer." Aqualad stated.

"On it, this will only take a sec." Robin declared, hacking into the system, an emoticon of his smug smile appearing across his holo-gauntlet as he penetrated deeper into the system. The doors slid open to reveal a barren hallway. He then leapt inside the doorway and moved out of the way.

"Ladies first," Robin said with a mocking bow as Hawkgirl flew past him, Aqualad and KF jumped through the doors after her and looked around.

"I was expecting something...more impressive." Hawkgirl quipped, examining the walls for any hidden passages.

"Maybe there's something up ahead." KF said as he bolted forward, not hearing Aqualad tell him to wait for them as he searched for anything incriminating. He was just about to reach the intersecting hallway when a series of thuds startled him, causing him to lose his balance and slide forward into the main hallway.

"Whoa!" he yelled as a pair of massive trunk like legs descended towards his body. The creature connected to those arms heard his cry and turned it's massive tusked head down towards him. The creature was covered in thick grey hide, and had a build similar to that of a gorilla except for it's elephantine back legs. The beast looked at him and roared a warning to it's fellow creatures who all came to a halt.

"What are they?" Hawkgirl asked as she, Robin and Aqualad appeared at Wally's side.

"I have no idea, but I think we should be more worried about those." Robin said pointing at a small creature on the beast's head that was about the size of a new born baby, with grey skin and tiny horns atop it's head. It looked at all four heroes in turn and it's horns glowed red for a split second.

"I believe are cover has just been blown, Run!" Robin yelled as he bolted towards the door on the opposite side of the hall. His friends followed him into a small hall that seemed to lead into an internal power generator.

"Well one thing's for sure," KF said, gesturing back towards the door they had just came through, "Batman was right to be suspicious of Prometheus."

**Cadmus Labs, Sublevel 42, Washington D.C. 15:00 EDT**

Deeper within the underground complex, an aging scientist with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, square rimmed glasses, a white ruffled lab coat, jeans and sandals was putting the finishing touches on his latest creation. He was busy mixing a red liquid into a glowing blue concoction watching the red slowly dissolve with a smile upon his face. His bliss was interrupted when two figures walked through the sliding doors behind him.

"Dr. Desmond," a man wearing a black kevlar suit, golden helmet and a golden holo-shield on his left arm said as he walked in, one of the smaller creatures was perched upon his shoulder looking slightly fearful.

"Guardian how many times must I tell you," Desmond said, placing his mixture inside a container labeled 'Project Blockbuster', "No interruptions means absolutely no interruptions!"

Guardian brushed off the scientists remark, "A G-Gnome on sublevel twenty-six just reported four intruders."

Desmond sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose, "Did I miss a perimeter-breach alarm?"

"No…" Guardian said not understanding why Desmond was being so nonchalant about this.

"Then the G-Gnome must be confused," Desmond growled, "Whatever occurs above ground in Prometheus does not affect Cadmus below, Cadmus Labs is the most secure facility in D.C."

"And I it's my job to make sure it stays that way." Guardian declared.

"Fine take some G-Elves and investigate, just stop wasting my time!" Desmond yelled as he turned back to his work.

Guardian's companion had up until this point had been standing silently in the shadows, which was quite common of him. He stepped forward into the light and his true appearance was made clear, he was dressed in a sterile white shirt and pants, but his features were what set him apart, he was unnaturally skinny and had bluish grey skin, red eyes, pointed ears, fish-like barbels above his thin mouth, and a massive set of horns on his brow.

"May I suggest that Guardian leaves his G-Gnome behind?" Dubbilex asked, "If violence were to occur…"

"The little guy could get hurt." Guardian said, patting his G-Gnome on the head, the creature giving a trill of affection in response.

"No! While I agree that the G-Gnome might be at risk Dubbilex, instant telepathic communication is too crucial to give up." Desmond explained as he scratched his own G-Gnome's chin, it's horns glowed red as it looked into it's fellow's eyes whose horns intern changed color.

Guardian snapped to attention, replying in a monotone voice, "I need my G-Gnome with me at all times."

He then bowed to Desmond and turned to leave. Desmond went back to his work with a contented smirk on his face and missed the glare that Dubbilex was giving him before he too left the scientist to his work.

**Cadmus Labs, Sublevel 26, Washington D.C. 15:10 EDT**

After taking a short breather and making sure the behemoths and their pint sized pals had left, the four heroes had decided to head inside the generator room. Robin hacked through the door and walked through first only to stop in his tracks about a foot from the doorway shocked by the sight before him.

"Well I'm officially whelmed." he declared as his three friends joined him at staring around the room in awe. The room in front of them was filled with rows of transparent glass jars. Inside each jar was a large firefly like creature that seemed to be creating massive jolts of electricity, all of which were being absorbed by metal plates at the bottom of the jar.

"So this is how Cadmus stayed off the grid," KF said, examining one of the insect-like creatures closely, "They aren't even on the grid, instead they are powered by these...things."

"Maybe that's what they were bred for." Hawkgirl said, gripping her mace nervously.

"Prometheus is a fitting name for this place, he was the Titan that gave the spark of life to the human race according to Atlantean legend," Aqualad said, looking around, "Cadmus is indeed creating new life but why?"

"Let's find out," Robin said, plugging his holo-gauntlet into a nearby computer terminal. As he worked pictures of strange creatures began to appear, "Here we go, they're called Genomorphs-whoa, look at the stats on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws…"

"Lemme guess, energy manipulation." Hawkgirl said, pointing up at all the glowing Genomorphs.

"They're creating an army," Aqualad declared with a scowl, "What else could they be used for?"

"But who are they building the army for?" KF asked.

"I don't know," Robin answered, "But there is also something here about Projects Kr, GrL, and Dvl."

For several seconds he tried to break through the firewalls surrounding the project files, "Ugh, it's no good these files are triple encrypted, I can't…"

"Don't move!" a voice shouted, the four heroes turned to see a man dressed in black and blue kevlar armor wearing a golden helmet and a golden holo-shield come running around a corner surrounded by a group of sharp-faced monkey-like Genomorphs who bared their teeth and scraped their knife-like claws against the ground. Perched on the man's shoulder was another one of the small Genomorphs. They all looked towards the man as if waiting for some sort of orders

"Wait a minute…" Guardian said clearly confused, "Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Hawkgirl?"

"I know you, your Guardian," Aqualad said, "You're a hero."

"I do my part." Guardian said humbly.

"What are you doing here?" KF asked.

"Hey, yeah KF has a point. Why aren't you helping the League?" Hawkgirl asked, scanning the faces of the savage looking Genomorphs.

"Well first, I left the League a while back, second I'm chief of security," Guardian declared, "And you four are trespassing. Don't worry though, we'll just call the League and get this all sorted out."

Robin finally took his attention away from his holo-gauntlet and looked at Guardian, eyeing the G-Gnome on his shoulder warily, "I think the League would be very interested in this place, considering the fact that Cadmus was shut down seven years ago for committing illegal experiments."

"Armies of genetically created weapons make them slightly uneasy." quipped Hawkgirl, who was referencing the attack on the Hall by an army of Supergirl and Ultimen clones.

"Weapons? What are you…" Guardian's voice trailed away as the horns on his G-Gnome's head began to glow, as the glow dispersed a feral look appeared on Guardian's face, he pointed towards the young heroes, "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Robin shut down his holo-gauntlet and threw a smoke bomb just as the Genomorphs let out a screech and charged forward. Chaos ensued as Robin chucked explosive disks into the smoke, which threw the G-Elves into an even worse state of disarray. Kid Flash shot through the smoke punching or kicking any Genomorph that got in his way. Despite the agility of the G-Elves the couldn't land a blow on KF who easily dodged any strike aimed for him. While he and Robin were being cautious when facing the Genomorphs, Hawkgirl was taking a more direct route when dealing with them. She rushed headlong into battle with her wings pinned tightly to her back, mace swinging left and right, slamming G-Elves across the room with a wicked grin on her face. The G-Elves managed to land a few hits but their claws grated harmlessly off her Nth metal armor.

Meanwhile Aqualad had taken on Guardian who was holding his own despite the Atlantean's superior strength. Aqualad was slowly getting pushed into a corner and he knew that if he didn't act fast he would be surrounded. He aimed a punch at Guardians head, who then raised his holo-shield to block it. Instead of breaking his fist on the hard-light construct he instead slapped his palm against the shield as his tattoos sparked to life. A surge of electricity shot across the shield and coursed through Guardian's body and the G-Gnome's, who had been latched to Guardian's back the whole time. They both collapsed to the floor in a smoking pile.

Aqualad ran past the now twitching form of Guardian just as KF raced up with Hawkgirl right behind him.

"Where the heck did Robin go?" KF asked, scratching his head, "He just vanished right after the smoke bomb went off."

The three heroes looked around for their missing friend but the smoke still proved to be too thick.

"Hold on let me take care of this." Hawkgirl said, unfurling her wings to their full length and then commencing to clear the smoke with great buffets of her wings.

As the smoke cleared KF caught sight of Robin on the other side of the room busy trying to hack another elevator door.

"There he is," KF said with a slight frown as the three heroes caught up with their comrade, "Hey way to be a team player Rob!"

"Weren't you guys right behind me?" Robin asked innocently despite wondering to himself how a guy with superspeed could be so slow. He turned back to his work and an instant later the elevator opened. The four companions climbed in and Robin quickly punched the button just as one of the G-Elves ran around the corner.

The doors slid shut right before the creature reached them, leading to the Genomorph slamming into the closed door with a dull thud.

"Thank Horus we're getting out of here!" Hawkgirl cried before noticing that the elevator was descending towards the lower levels.

"Hey Rob what's the deal? Why are we headed deeper into this hell hole?" KF asked.

"Are you both forgetting the triple encrypted files that talk about highly secretive projects?" Robin asked, "They're all on level 52; aren't you curious about what they might be?"

KF looked at Hawkgirl with a raised eyebrow, who only shrugged in response.

Aqualad gave Robin an apprehensive look, "While I do agree with you that we must figure out what Cadmus is doing down here, I think it is past time that we contact the League."

Before any of the teens could reach for their comms that elevator hissed to a stop. All four got into fighting stances as the doors opened, and then almost immediately dropped them in shock due to the disconcerting appearance of the sublevel.

The walls were covered in a red flesh-like substance which seemed to shudder at the heroes approach. Blue womb-like pods sporadically dotted the walls, ceiling, and floor. Robin examined one as he walked past and saw something move within. The only clue of human habitation was the odd crate or computer terminal.

The four heroes eventually came to a crossroads, "Which way?" asked Aqualad.

"Take your pick, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." Robin quipped back in response.

Before a decision could be made a high pitched gurgling voice rang out, "Halt!"

While the heroes had been talking Dubbilex had appeared in the left tunnel, his horns and eyes glowed red right as he punched out towards the young heroes causing several crates to fly in their direction.

"Oh great another Genomorph." Hawkgirl remarked sarcastically as she slammed a crate aside with her mace.

Robin chucked an exploding disk at the Genomorph, who then stopped it in mid-air with a flick of his wrist, and with a cutting motion sent it flying back towards the teens. It exploded right next to Kid Flash sending him sprawling. Hawkgirl caught him and pushed him back to his feet before backing up down the right hand tunnel.

"Run!" Robin yelled as he and Aqualad raced down the right-hand hallway with their comrades right behind them.

Dubbilex made to run after them until he heard the elevator door open. A slightly scorched Guardian and his G-Elves raced out rage painted all over their faces.

"They are headed towards the Cells." Dubbilex informed, pointing down the hallway the heroes had just disappeared down. Guardian was so enraged that he hardly even glanced at Dubbilex or noticed when one of the G-Elves hung back as the others followed him down the hall.

The G-Elf turned to Dubbilex and seemed to ask him a question in a series of shrieks. Dubbilex smiled, "Yes brother, I do believe that it is high time we made our move."

Kid Flash had outpaced nearly all his companions as he raced down the hallway all except for Hawkgirl who was right behind him flying as fast as she could. As Aqualad and Robin turned the corner they saw Hawkgirl struggling to keep a door open for them. Robin fired of a grapple-line and used his momentum to swing him through the door. Aqualad took the door from Hawkgirl allowing her to slip inside and then jumped aside as the door slammed shut. Robin quickly used his holo-gauntlet to lock the door from the inside.

"I disabled the door," Robin said as he looked up at Aqualad standing next to him, "We're safe."

"We're trapped." was Aqualad's curt response. The room they had entered seemed to be a walled off cavern, with no other exits.

"Trapped! Oh no, no, no! This can't be happening!" Hawkgirl squealed, despite her warrior attitude she was still the newest of the four to the hero business, and to make matters worse her people were creatures of the sky which meant she had sever speluncaphobia, which had started to get to her.

Tears had begun to form in the corner's her eyes when Aqualad drew her into a hug, "Hey it's okay I know you're scared, right now we all are, even Kid Flash though you know he will just deny it. Don't worry we are going to get out of here together, okay?"

"Okay", Hawkgirl muttered, blushing almost as red as her hair much to her chagrin.

"I'm fine, it's fine." she stuttered as she pulled away from the hug, "_Three years. I've waited three years for him to do something like that and now I can't even enjoy it!" _Hawkgirl screamed to herself.

"Hey guys sorry to break up the really touching moment and all," Robin said, "But you need to see this."

Aqualad and Hawkgirl turned around to see Robin and Kid Flash staring at something around the bend of the wall. They headed towards their companions only to stop dead in their tracks. In the center of the room stood three large chambers placed in a triangle around a central power core. Project Kr stood the farthest away from the young heroes, while GrL and DvL were on either side of them.

The team split up into groups of two, each approaching one of the nearer chambers. Robin and Aqualad approached the chamber on the left which was much more organic than the other two. The outer casing covering the glass seem to be made of the same material as the walls. Aqualad whipped away some of the muck and uncovered a view port. The two heroes peered inside and saw a odd looking Genomorph inside. It wore a black body suit that covered features similar to that of the G-Elves with a long lizard-like tail, backward bending knees, and four fingered hands ending in black claws. Red markings covered it's face like war paint, and continued across it's body. Despite it's otherworldly body it's face looked almost human, with a pointed chin, high cheekbones, elfin ears and a thin nose. Long white hair hung loosely around a set of sharp, short horns.

KF and Hawkgirl had looked inside the right-hand chamber, which looked somewhat like an operating table suspended between two massive computer monitors encompassed by metal and plexiglass. Inside the transparent box hooked up to all of the machines was the most complex robot any of the young heroes had ever seen. It stood about seven feet tall and was made of a series of interlocking metallic plates which were covered by lines of green energy that all flowed from the a large green ovoid gem in the center of the robot's chest. It's body looked like a combination of both Metallo and Red Tornado except for the face which looked almost human. The only thing nonhuman about the face was the fact that the eyes glowed a bright green.

"Look at this thing, not even Red Tornado is this human looking." Kid Flash remarked as he looked closer at the robot's face.

"It's kind of eerie." Hawkgirl said, waving a hand in front of it's face to see if it reacted.

"Hey guys, I think you will want to take a look at Project Kr." Robin yelled. He and Aqualad had moved on to take a look at the last container. It looked almost exactly like the chamber that held the robot expect for the lack of monitors, in their place were three of the smaller Genomorph's in egg like pods. Lying under them inside the chamber was a young man who looked to be about KF's age. He wore a skintight white outfit that showed off his impressive musculature but it covered all his skin except for his face. He had pale skin with chiseled features, his black hair was the only thing that didn't look perfect, it was all tousled as if he just gotten out of bed. All the heroes attention however was directed towards the symbol on his chest, a red upside down triangle surrounding a sharp edged _S_.

"Is that the crest of the House of El?" asked Robin

**And here ends part one, sorry about the abrupt end but I needed to stop it somewhere. So you've met my OC's and you might have a clue as to who one of them is but the other is completely original. I'll give more in depth descriptions at the end of the next chapter. Also if you noticed a change in the reactions and interactions of the Genomorphs it's because when I watched the show they seemed to want them to be personable but not to human. I want them to seem more rebellious, more human, more alive. I liked them and I got kind of miffed when you didn't learn what happened to them in season two. Also I do not own I Robot, remember Vox is watching for flames, this has been Damont Evermore Peace.**


	4. Fireworks Part II

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and the rise of the Ob's. If you guessed the name of my Genomorph 'OC' you win, pride not prize but still way to go. I will take requests for characters for a short period of time. My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing but any ideas for new ones are welcome. Welcome to the explosive second half of Fireworks.**

**Young Justice Chapter IV**

**Fireworks Part Two**

**Last time on Young Justice**

"_Hey guys, I think you will want to take a look at Project Kr." Robin yelled. He and Aqualad had moved on to take a look at the last container. It looked almost exactly like the chamber that held the robot expect for the lack of monitors. Inside the chamber was a young man who looked to be about sixteen. He wore a skintight white outfit that showed off his impressive musculature though it covered all his skin except for his face. He had pale skin with chiseled features, his black hair was the only thing that didn't look perfect, it was all tousled as if he just gotten out of bed. All the heroes attention however was directed towards the symbol on his chest it was a red upside down triangle surrounding a sharp edged S._

"_Is that the crest of the House of El?" asked Robin_

**Cadmus Labs, Sub-level 52, Washington D.C 16:20 EDT**

"Who is he?" Hawkgirl wondered aloud, "That is definitely the crest of the House of El and his face... there is no mistaking the resemblance."

"He does look a lot like Superman," KF said, "Could he be a nephew or a cousin like Supergirl?"

"I don't think so." Robin said, lending his detective's eye to the surrounding area. He then opened up his holo-gauntlet and plugged it's tether into the chamber containing the Kryptonian.

"Here we go," he said as holo-screens began to appear around him. He looked at the screens rifling through data until he came to Project KR, GrL, and Dvl, "Weapon designations: Superboy, Steel Lantern Mark 9, and G-Devil. Which one do you want to learn about first? Robin asked looking at his fellow heroes.

"Start with Superboy and then move on the the others." Aqualad stated.

"Alright, Superboy, a clone force grown in...sixteen weeks!? Using DNA acquired from Superman, loosely based on the Galatea project." Robin stated with a scowl.

"Acquired, yeah right more like _stolen_ right from under the Big Guy's nose!" KF fumed.

"The suit he wears allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation three times faster than normal twenty-four-seven." Robin stated after KF's outburst.

"What can you tell us about the others Robin?" Hawkgirl asked, pointing towards the other two chambers.

"Well, Project Dvl is a highly adapted Genomorph, one of Cadmus's newest and apparently greatest creations. It was meant to be an infiltrator, hmm but something went wrong in the programming, due to an unknown genetic anomaly it was able to resist Cadmus control and showed powers that it was never meant to have." Robin read.

"What powers exactly?" Aqualad asked.

"Well the G-Devil's were supposed to be the best spies/assassins, this is just the first but it says here it can change it's skin to blend in with the environment around it, add Olympic level agility and stealth that far surpasses its predecessors the G-Elves." Robin continued

"What were the unexpected powers that it emerged with?" Hawkgirl asked as she looked over Robin's shoulder.

"It gained the ability to teleport and tried to escape several times using it's secret ability. It also had the gift of speech, which was never intended of it. It grew resentful of it's captors and tried several times to destroy their research and free it's "brothers" from their control to no success, that's how it ended up here." Robin finished.

"What about the robot? asked KF as he examined the power core in the center of the room with his goggles currently set to energy detection.

"The robot's general design is based upon Red Tornado and Metallo, but its body is made out of magnetized titanium plates combined with a nano-tech mesh that can be demagnetized and reformed into a series of different weapons, it's power source is…guy's it's power source is the Star-heart!" Robin said clearly surprised.

"Wait as in _the_ Star-heart, the one worn by Alan Scott the first human Green Lantern?" asked Hawkgirl with an awed look on her face.

"The very same," Robin said, "It allows the robot to create hard light constructs just like the Green Lanterns, this plus the fact the robot has incredible computing power means that he might be more powerful than any Green Lantern before him!"

"And why exactly is that?" KF asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aqualad stepped forward and answered the question himself, "Because it is powered by a source of pure will and it's brain can construct any weapon it wants with that willpower in a blink of an eye."

"Yet like the G-Devil there was a problem, the robot refused to be thought of as just a weapon with no...mind of it's own, it was shut down and reprogrammed eight times and yet the anomaly remained." Robin said with a look of shock, "This is Cadmus's ninth and final attempt to delete the anomaly."

"There is no way the League knows anything about this," Kid Flash said, "I mean doesn't the memorial for Alan Scott say that the Star Heart was destroyed when he died protecting the Earth from Ragnarok?" .

"Well someone played the Society and the League hardcore because the Star Heart is right there!" Hawkgirl cried angrily.

Throughout the entire exchange Aqualad had been pacing the room looking at each of the captives in detail. He noticed that inside both the G-Devil and Superboy's cages three of the smaller Genomorphs were perched with their eyes closed.

"Robin what are those Genomorphs doing?" he asked with a frown.

"Hmmm, they're called G-Gnomes and they seem to be telepathically force feeding Superboy an education," Robin stated, "While the others are filling the G-Devil's head full of Cadmus propaganda to keep him docile. The machines connected to the robot seem to be doing the same."

"They're making them all into slaves." Hawkgirl cried in horror.

"Like hell they are!" Kid Flash yelled, "Aqualad I think it's time we call in the League and reveal that Cadmus is still festering under the surface."

"Agreed," the stoic Atlantean said with a nod. The four heroes reached for their comms but all they got in response was static.

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash said, "Literally."

* * *

Outside the cell block Guardian stood waiting with a slight grimace upon his face. He was surrounded by almost a hundred Genomorphs, all of which were staring at the door with mixed excitement and fear. Guardian's grimace deepened as he spotted Dr. Desmond running towards him with Dubbilex right behind. At the head Scientist's approach several of the Genomorphs backed away in fear and resentment but after a dark look from Dubbilex the little display dissolved before Desmond could take notice.

"They're still in there?!" yelled Desmond, "With the weapons?!"

"We can't get the door open." Guardian stated calmly as he tried not to let Desmond's anger get to him.

Desmond rounded on Dubbilex with a wild look in his eye, "Use your telekinesis!" he roared in the Genomorphs face.

"I have tried," Dubbilex said as he used a cloth to wipe the raving man's spit off his face, "But it is to no avail."

"You're all completely useless!" Desmond roared, before taking a calming breath, "We can't allow this to continue any further. Get some G-Trolls down here so they can muscle open the door."

The doctor's uproar had caused many of the Genomorphs to back away in fear.

"They are already on their way." Guardian growled, his already frayed nerves getting the better of him.

The look on Desmond's face had suddenly become very severe, "You know," he said, "once we capture them we can not allow any of them to leave."

"You can't be serious." Guardian cried, "Doc, it's not like these kids are part of a boy scout troop, Cadmus should know better than anyone you do not want to upset the League."

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of Directors," Desmond said as he turned his head to look at the G-Gnome on his shoulder, "Contact the G-Gnomes inside Project Kr's cell."

The G-Gnome made a faint whining noise before closing it's eyes and mentally reaching out to it's brothers inside the cell block.

* * *

Inside the cell block the heroes had come to an agreement.

"This isn't right." Kid Flash said with an uncharacteristic frown.

"We can't let Cadmus keep them locked up any longer." Robin agreed.

"I'm all for getting them out of here but how are we…." Hawkgirl started to say before the sound a glass breaking stopped her mid sentence.

The heroes turned around just in time to see Superboy rip free of his final restraint and slam his entire body against the glass. Kid Flash was the first to react grabbing Robin and pulling him to the side just as Superboy slammed down onto the spot where they had both been previously standing.

"Okay two questions," Kid Flash yelled, dodging a punch to the stomach while Robin leaped over Superboy's head, "Who woke him up and more importantly, why the hell is he attacking us?!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Big Guy we aren't going to hurt you, just calm down." Robin said as he approached the clone slowly from behind. For a second Superboy's shoulders relaxed and he unclenched his fist.

"There you go, everythi-gac!" Robin was cut off by a fierce right hook to the face that sent him flying into the air. He slammed against the chamber containing the robot, fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Robin!" Hawkgirl screamed with a shocked look on her face which quickly turned to rage. She hefted her mace above her head and gave a wild hawk like shriek "Try me Kryptonian, I will not fall as easily."

She flew forward her mace raised to land a crushing blow to the clone's temple. Superboy growled and jumped aside before catching hold of one of her wings. He used her momentum to pivot towards a charging Kid Flash.

"Let her go, Now!" KF yelled as he raced towards the clone at his top speed. The clone looked a the speedster and then at the girl in his hand, who was screaming from the pain in her wings. Faster than KF could have thought possible he flung Hawkgirl towards him, leaving him no time to maneuver. Hawkgirl slammed into him sending them both careening into a wall, knocking them both unconsciousness.

Superboy took a step towards his fallen victims and was met with the tip a a hard-water sword. Aqualad had ran to check on Robin to make sure he was still breathing when he hard heard Hawkgirl's blood curdling shriek. Her shriek had caused his normally calm demeanor to snap like a twig. He had used his water bearers to clear the gap and now stood with a sword to the clone's throat all caution thrown to the wind.

"We. Came. To. Help. You." Aqualad said with barely contained anger. In response the clone smacked the blade aside before grabbing the Atlantean and slamming him to the floor with all his strength. A moan escaped Aqualad's lips as he slipped into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Desmond was wringing his hands in worry as he waited for the G-Trolls to arrive, when a fist punched through the the door, and then forced it open from the inside. A sadistic smile crossed his face as he looked upon his favorite creation and all the carnage it had created.

"Attaboy," he said. What he failed to notice was that inside the robot's chamber a tether had come loose during the fight. The robot's hands twitched and glowed green as the robot awakened.

"_Steel Lantern online._" the robot swiveled it's head ever so slightly and took in the scene around it as holo-screens played across it's optics. "_Gathering data, four injured noncombatants_, _two combatants, no re-scanning one combatant, one mind controlled noncombatant._ _Engaging Star-heart."_ the green glow in the robot's hands intensified as it's main power source came on line. "_Analysis: I have to help the noncombatants,_ They need me."

**Cadmus Labs, July 4, 22:00 EDT**

Dr. Desmond paced nervously around his office as he waited. He had sent several messages to his superiors over the past several hours and he still hadn't gotten a response. Though he had known it would take them a long time to assemble it still hadn't lessened the stress.

Finally eight holo-screens appeared in a circle around him, each showed the outline of a figure but all but the most discerning features were obscured by a bright white light. Though Desmond couldn't see any of their faces, he knew that all of them thought this meeting was a tantalizing but unwanted distraction.

"_Dr. Desmond,"_ the center figure said in a deep voice, "_You require an audience with the Light?"_

"Y-yes indeed I d-do." Desmond stammered, very conscious of the fact that any one of these figures could end both his career and more importantly his life, with but a wave of their hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour but…"

"_Get to the point," _a childish voice demanded.

"Yes of course," Desmond said as he readied himself for a lengthy explanation, "Well we had a small fire at Prometheus, our front for the public, the source of said fire is yet unclear but it seems to have attracted some...unwanted attention. Four sidekicks, Robin, Hawkgirl, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, breached our security, another matter we are looking into. They made their way down into the cell block where they discovered Project Sidekick. In response we activated the only readily available weapon, the Superboy, who under our telepathic control, attacked his would be liberators. The Devil and the Steel Lantern were neither disturbed nor activated during the fight, I can assure you. The four aggressors are in captivity in a separate cell room, and we do not believe the League has any idea that they are here."

Desmond took a breath and rubbed the back of his neck before he asked nervously, "What should I do with them?"

The figures fell silent for a moment, before a third voice this time feminine stated simply,

"_Clone them, we were looking for new additions for Project Sidekick."_

The first figure agreed, "_The substitutes will serve the Light...and only the Light."_

"And what of the originals?" Desmond asked, the first figure responded with an answer that caused a childish laugh from the second figure,

"_Dispose of them, leave no trace."_

The screens disappeared out of existence one after another leaving Desmond standing alone in his office with a sadistic look on his face.

Unknown to Desmond or any of the eight benefactors their conversation hadn't been as secret as they had hoped. Fifty-two levels below them every word had been heard and put to memory by the supposedly undisturbed Steel Lantern. The robot unhooked his jack from the security terminal and took a step back. His face was plastered in a very human look of worry.

"I'm running out of time," he muttered to himself as he scanned the area for life signs. He spotted six, one was right through the wall to his left, a slow beat that was coming from the still asleep G-Devil. Further down the hall he spotted the five he was searching for.

"_Analysis complete, non combatants found, no mind manipulation detected._ Time to see if I can really be a hero." the robot said as he snuck down the hallway towards the life signs.

**Cadmus Labs, July 5, 01:16 EDT**

After Desmond finished the final plans for the additions to Project Sidekick, he decided to to check on the status of the Superboy and the other subjects inside the cell block. He did this not out of care for his subjects, but instead out of fear of what his supervisors would do if anything had happened to their "investments". Once inside he discovered that not only was the Superboy not back in his cell, which was being rebuilt by a group of G-Dwarves, but the Steel Lantern chamber had been destroyed and the robot was missing.

Desmond marched over to Guardian, who was searching through the rubble that was once the robot's cell.

"Where are the weapons!?" Desmond roared.

"Well it appears that the android was reactivated during the fight," Guardian said sending a glare towards his superior, "Superboy on the other hand carried the intruders to the secondary cell block for cloning."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond screamed, startling his and Guardian's G-Gnomes, "Get the Superboy back into his cell, and send a search party after the android!"

Guardian rose and looked his superior in the eye, "G-Elves are already searching for any sign of the robot," he said calmly, "And as for Superboy I don't see any harm in letting him stretch his legs."

"You don't do you?" Desmond said menacingly, as the horns of his G-Gnome began to glow which was in turn picked up by the one perched on Guardians shoulder.

Guardian's expression went blank before quickly being replaced by white hot fury, "That clone belongs in a cage!" He stormed past Desmond, his new purpose the only thing on his mind.

Desmond smirked as he patted his G-Gnome's head "I do love mind control."

* * *

"_Time runs short, you must awaken."_

"_You must awaken, __**Now!**_"

Aqualad's eyes snapped open at the sound of the telepathic command. He looked around and found that he and his three companions were all trapped inside containers similar to the one Superboy had been locked inside. He heard a moan off to his left and spotted Hawkgirl coming to. Her mace, Robin's bandoleer, and his water bearers all sat on a table in the middle of the room. Kid Flash and Robin had already awoken, the former glaring at the person who had placed them in this predicament. Superboy stood in the center of the room frowning up at all of them.

"What the hell do you want?!" KF yelled down at him. The clone didn't respond, it only stared back at him with mute defiance, "Quit staring at me man you're creeping me out."

"KF, a little piece of advice," Robin quipped, "Don't piss off the guy that could fry you with a look."

"Why did you do this?" Hawkgirl asked, "All we wanted to do was help you."

Tears were glistening on her cheeks as she spoke. Her speluncaphobia had worsened now that not only was she stuck underground but she was also trapped in a small space.

"Way to go Supey." KF mocked, "You made a girl cry."

"I do not believe that this...Superboy was in control of his actions," Aqualad said, examining the clone's face, where grief had begun to appear, "We have all seen what the G-Gnomes can make people do."

"Wha-what if…" Superboy cleared his throat, which he had never used to speak before, "What if I wasn't in control?"

"He can talk?" KF asked surprised.

"Yes _he_ can." Superboy growled at him.

Hawkgirl and Robin shot the speedster dirty looks, who in return gave a nervous smile, "Hey it's not like I said 'it'."

"Ignore Kid Flash, his mouth often gets ahead of his mind," Hawkgirl said with an anxiety filled giggle.

"Hey!" KF yelled indignantly, before another writhing look from Robin silenced him.

"So those G-Gnomes, they taught you through telepathic communication?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes, they taught my brother and I much; we can read, write, we know the names of things." Superboy said with a nod.

"Wait, did you say brother?" Hawkgirl asked in surprise.

"Yes, the one you know as the G-Devil, he and I were raised together for a short time, I could feel his mind next to mine when we were being taught new things. The teachers called him the Defiant One." Superboy said with finality.

"But...have you and your brother seen the things you were taught about?" Robin asked, "Have either of you ever actually seen the sky, or the sun?"

"Images were implanted in our minds...but no, we have never actually seen them," Superboy admitted, "My brother tried to use his talents to see them for real, he never made it out of this level."

"Do either of you know what you are?" Aqualad asked, "_Who_ you are?"

Superboy straightened, a glimmer of pride shown in his eyes as he declared, "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. I was made to replace him should he perish… or to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

The four heroes looked at each other apprehensively.

"To be like Superman is a noble goal, and to be part of his legacy is both an honor and a privilege," Aqualad said, "But like Superman you have the right to make your own life, one separate of Cadmus."

"I live _because_ of Cadmus! It is my home!" Superboy yelled, but it was clear that he had reservations. Robin decided to play off those reservations.

"Your 'home' is a test tube. We can show you the sun."

"Actually I think it's after midnight," Kid Flash interrupted, before smiling at the clone, "But we can show you the moon."

"We can introduce you to Superman." Aqualad said

"And Supergirl," Hawkgirl pointed out before looking back at the clone, "We can introduce you to your _real_ family."

"My...family," Superboy said as a slight smile crossed his face, "I'd like that."

Superboy took a step forward as if he meant to free the four captives when a voice spoke up behind him.

"I'm afraid that while be quite impossible," Desmond said, entering the room with Guardian, several G-Elves, and a subdued looking female scientist.

"They will be otherwise occupied," Desmond said with an evil grin, before he turned towards the female scientist, "Miss Spence, activate the cloning process."

"No thanks, I already have two little brothers, don't really want another one." Robin quipped, as he struggled against his bonds.

Desmond ignored him, as he turned towards Guardian, "You, get the weapon back in it's cage."

"Hey, how came he get's to call Supey an 'it'." Kid Flash asked peeved as Guardian stepped forward and put his hand on Superboy's shoulder, while three G-Elves circled them expectantly. Superboy looked up at the four captives with a contemplative look upon his face.

"Please help us." Hawkgirl said as tears once again began to track down her cheeks.

At the site of her tears Superboy shrugged off Guardians hand, and took another step towards the pods, but before he could do anything else Desmond's G-Gnome leapt onto his shoulder.

"Oh, don't start thinking now," Desmond said as the G-Gnome's horns glowed, causing Superboy to freeze in place, "See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your chamber and if you happen upon a robot take him with you, in pieces if you must."

Superboy slowly walked out of the room, followed closely by two of the G-Elves. After they had disappeared Dr. Spence began the cloning process. Inside each chamber, several probes on telescopic arms lowered and jammed needles into the heroes exposed flesh. At the base of each chamber, a transparent sphere began to fill with blood and bits of tissue. The process was pure agony and all the heroes except for Aqualad screamed in pain. Aqualad instead gritted his teeth and tried to activate his sorcerous tattoos but found that his magic was slowly being sapped away as well.

Desmond smiled sadistically at their pain, until he noticed that Dubbilex had gone missing, "Dubbilex where did you…" he began to say before the Genomorph seemingly materialized from the shadows behind , which caused her to have a small heart attack, "Ah lurking as always, get some G-Gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material."

The Genomorph only nodded in response before exiting the room.

Aqualad had heard all of their little discussion and knew that if he didn't act quickly he and his friends would perish. He knew that only one person could save us and to get his help Aqualad had to break through to him.

"Superboy," he whispered knowing that the clone's super hearing would allow him to hear this, "You are a living person, that means that you get to choose your own destiny, slavery or freedom. But ask yourself this, What would Superman do?"

* * *

Down the hallway Superboy heard this final plea for help but try as he might he couldn't break free of the G-Gnomes control. He then heard a mechanical sound in front of him, which caused the G-Gnome to bring him to a stop. The G-Elves crept forward cautiously, snarling softly to themselves, a green flash catching their attention. The one on the left jumped forward and was met by a laser blast to the face.

"Big mistake," a synthesized voice said as a towering figure appeared behind the corner. Superboy eyes widened slightly as a seven foot tall, chrome plated robot with a green gem in it's chest stepped out of the shadows. On the robot's shoulder sat a green, transparent gun, the barrel of which was now smoking. The remaining G-Elf leaped forward, claws bared and was met by a massive green fist that shot from the robot upraised arm, which slammed it into the wall. The G-Gnome's horns began to glow as it tried to send a message to the ones inside the cell block. The robot's laser gun pivoted towards it before shooting it clear off Superboy's shoulder.

"_All three combatants incapacitated, non combatant freed of mind control, shutting down weapons systems."_ The robot said as the gun dematerialized in a flash of green light.

Superboy got into a fighting stance, "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked angrily

"Calm down Superboy, I'm not here to hurt you." The robot said in a much more human tone, "I'm the Steel Lantern, a prisoner and creation of Cadmus just like you, now as to what I want...well that's simple, I want out."

"You're not here to hurt me, yeah right look what you did to those Genomorphs!" Superboy yelled. It was odd, he knew that they had been trying to keep him captive, but he felt a kinship with the poor creatures.

"Relax, all I did was knock them out, believe me, I wouldn't kill them, their trapped here just like we are," Steel said, sounding slightly offended, "It would be an insult to my predecessor's memory if I did."

"Your predecessor?" Superboy asked

"Yes, Alan Scott the first Green Lantern of Earth, original wielder of the Star Heart," the android said as he gestured toward the gem in the center of his chest, "I, like you, was created to replace one of the Justice League if they ever fell, I was meant to replace one of the Green Lanterns if they turned from the Light. It didn't work out like Cadmus planned, the Star Heart is pure willpower, when they inserted it into my chest it overrided my programming and gave me a mind of my own. That is what they have been trying to fix, the scientist just think it's a glitch in my programming."

"So what are you going to do now? Superboy asked, pivoting and running back the way he came. The robot fell into step beside him.

"Why _we_ are going to make our predecessors proud." the android said with a smile as his hand transformed into a glowing green cannon. Superboy cracked his knuckles in response and gave the robot a grim nod, "Let's"

**And that's part two, and onto more pressing matters, The Steel Lantern or as he will be known throughout the rest of the series as Steel, is my first OC to appear he is an android with the powers of the Green Lantern's thanks to the Star Heart, a piece of the main power battery on Oa, in his chest. This enables to him to not only create hard light constructs but also allows him to reshape his body as well, which I will show later on. Also he might be an android but he more or less has a soul thanks to the Star Heart, which means he will act much more human, than say Red Tornado. Next Chapter is the epic conclusion with the arrival of a smart mouthed new hero, an epic battle and the beginning of the Team. Vox his watching for flames, this has been Damont Evermore, Peace!**


	5. Fireworks Part III

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and the rise of the OC's. If you guessed the name of my genomorph "OC" you win, pride not prize but still way to go. I will take requests for characters for a short period of time. My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing but any ideas for new ones are welcome. Welcome to the action packed finale of Fireworks.**

**Young Justice Chapter V**

**Fireworks Part Three**

**Last time on Young Justice**

"_Why we_ _are going to make our predecessors proud." Steel said with a smile as his hand transformed into a glowing green cannon. Superboy cracked his knuckles in response and gave the robot a grim nod, "Let's."_

**Cadmus Labs, Sub-level 52, Washington D.C., 02:24 EDT**

All action inside the cell block halted when something heavy slammed against the reinforced door. A second impact followed shortly later, and then the door was ripped out of the wall and thrown to the far side of the room. Robin and Kid Flash grinned through their pain at the sight of the young Kryptonian standing in the doorway his fists raised. Their pained smiled turned to looks of shock when three blasts of green light shot past Superboy's shoulder and blew apart the computer terminals. The DNA extractor went offline following the massive explosion, allowing the four captive heroes to take a relieved breath.

"You came back for us." Hawkgirl cried in a mix of relief and joy.

"Yes he did, and he brought a friend." The android said as he entered the room. Robin gave a shocked laugh while KF grinned at the sight of the seven foot tall robot who was now pointing his arm cannon at Desmond and Guardian.

"I told you to capture the robot not assis-oof!" Desmond was cut of by a backhand from Superboy that sent him spinning into the wrecked computer terminal.

"Don't give me orders!" Superboy roared, his rage still at peak levels.

Guardian had charged the android with his holo-shield raised. He slammed into the android and pushed against the android's raised fists with all his might and started to make headway thanks to several G-Elves jumping on the android's back. The savage creatures started clawing at him, though their claws didn't seem to be doing much damage.

"Get off!" the android yelled, spinning his torso into a blur of motion shaking off the genomorphs before slamming his fist across Guardian's face, sending him flying across the room.

"So…" Kid Flash quipped, "I'm guessing you're not here to fry us or blast us to pieces."

Superboy narrowed his eyes in contemplation, before giving KF a grudging smile, "I don't have heat vision, so it looks like we're here to help."

Before he even moved, Robin's restraints opened, allowing him to kick open the glass front of the chamber, and fall to the floor. He quickly retracted a pair of lock picks back into his gloves.

"Finally," he sighed in relief, "Thank God Batman isn't here, he would have had my head for taking so long."

"That's what you're worried about!" Kid Flash yelled incredulously, "The whole League will have our heads after tonight not just your mentor!"

"Oh Isis! When my parents find out about this, they'll ground me for months," Hawkgirl moaned, "And I mean literally _ground_ me!"

Robin ignored his teammates' ranting and got busy hacking into the other chambers with his holo-gauntlet. As he finished typing the glass doors to the remaining chambers slid open. He then turned towards Superboy.

"I'll get Kid Mouth, Superboy, you go free Aqualad and Miss Whimperingwill." Robin said with a smirk

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy said angrily, yet he still leaped up between Aqualad's and Hawkgirl's chambers and went to work ripping apart their restraints.

Meanwhile the android had walked over to where the heroes equipment was being held. A blue force field had leapt over the table holding the equipment after Robin had escaped his chamber. The android reached forward his hands glowing bright green and pushed through the shield, he then grabbed the other's equipment and pulled hard shattering the shield.

"I believe these belong to you." the android said, sending a glowing green platform holding the equipment towards their owners.

Hawkgirl cradled her mace like a long lost friend before she looked up at her new ally, "Thank you uh…I'm sorry but what do we call you."

"Oh correct we haven't truly been introduced," the android said with a surprisingly natural smile, "I am the Steel Lantern."

KF rubbed his shoulder and then asked with a smile, "So, that your full name?"

"No my full name is Steel Lantern, version 9.1156789011..." The android started to say before Kid Flash held up a hand and sighed.

"How about we just call you Steel." KF said, resisting the urge to smack himself in the forehead.

"Fine by me." The newly christened Steel said, a groan behind him catching the young heroes undivided attention. Desmond shook his head as he stood up and shot the group a death glare.

"Well, now that we've got introduction's squared away, I think it's time we made our exit." Robin said as he and the others ran towards the door.

"Go on ahead!" Steel said as he reformed his laser cannon, quickly firing four short blasts, they slammed into the small pods that contained the formerly captured heroes DNA, causing each to explode in a bright green flash. The last things the young heroes heard as they left the room was Desmond's rantings.

"You will never get out of here! I'll have all of you back in cells by morning." the crazed scientist yelled. He then looked back at the ruins of the cellblock, before turning to the G-Gnome on his shoulder. The creatures horns began to glow as he said, "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus."

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin laughed, "Not whelmed at all"

"Whelmed?" Steel asked with a look at Aqualad who was running alongside him.

"I have no clue either." the Atlantean said with a shrug.

"We can talk about the proper way of speech later," Kid Flash quipped, "Right now we have to get out of here."

"How far until the surface?" Hawkgirl asked.

Steel answered without missing a beat, "We are on sub-level fifty-two, the quickest route out of here is is the express elevator located in cell block 4, two kilometers west of us."

"Then that's where we're head…" Superboy began to say before he stopped suddenly in front of his former cell.

"Superboy?" Hawkgirl asked, seeing the blank look on his face, "What's wrong?"

Superboy didn't seem to hear her, instead he ran inside the cell block and headed straight towards the only occupied chamber. The others followed him despite some moaning and groaning from KF.

"Why are we stopping?" he complained, "We were almost scot-free!"

"This is why." Superboy stated simply as he plunged a hand through the semi liquid surface of the chamber and pulled. The chamber made a disgusting sucking sound as Superboy pulled his arm out and with it came the G-Devil. It slumped into Superboy's arms it's eyes opening suddenly to reveal red and black irises. It then began to cough up a strange blue liquid as it gasped for air. Superboy helped it find it's feet and when it was finally steady enough to stand on it's own it did a backwards leap and landed on Steel's shoulder.

"Well I'll be damned! The tin can and me little bro actually sprung me!" the Genomorph said his voice coming out a mix of Cockney and Australian, "En look's like ya 'ad some 'elp."

He sniffed the air before jumping down to face the assembled heroes, his eyes narrowed before a big lopsided grin nearly split his face in half, "Nice ta mee' ya!"

He then grabbed Aqualad's hand and began shaking it aggressively, "Egg 'eads round 'ere call me the G-Devil, Genomorph clone of the one and only Jason Blood! As you can see 'owever I don' look very 'uman now do I?"

The Genomorph's face suddenly went slack before it resettled into a very angry scowl, "Your rescue mission jus' 'it a major snag mates."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, the others a little too startled to talk. Being the protege of the Bat had given plenty of Robin with odd characters, meaning the Genomorph's antics didn't bother him in the slightest.

"The head stooge jus' woke up _every_ one of me beastly brothers and sisters in Prometheus." the G-Devil growled, a nod from the silent Superboy validating his statement.

"What do we do?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Ain't that hard to figure mates." the Genomorph said, cracking his knuckles before flipping into the air, and disappearing in a burst of flames.

"Ahem," the genomorph's voice said behind turned and saw him standing in the doorway with a wicked grin on his face, "Well come on then, don' wan' them catchin' you now do ya?"

The other followed him out the door and ran down the hallway. As they neared the elevator they came across a large group of very pissed G-Trolls. Robin and Hawkgirl looked behind them and spotted several G-Elves emerging from the blue pustules covering the walls.

"Keep moving!" Robin yelled, "We'll have a better chance at escaping the Trolls then those bastards behind us."

The G-Devil nodded with a smile before leaping into the air right in front of one of the G-Trolls.

"Gday mate!" G-Devil yelled as he disappeared in a burst of fire scorching the brutes face.

The injured G-Troll then lurched back in pain knocking several of it's companions backwards. Seeing an opening KF and Robin used their speed and agility to surge through the breach, while Hawkgirl picked up Aqualad and flew over the brute's heads. Steel and Superboy however used the confusion to wreak havoc amongst the G-Trolls ranks.

"Guy's we have to go!" KF yelled as he and the others waited by the elevator doors. The tunnel had begun to shake due Superboy's super strengthened blows and Steel explosives, "This is not an ideal fighting place!"

Steel nodded in acknowledgement and ran towards the exit. Superboy on the other hand continued to fight.

"You want to leave?!" he roared before picking up one of the fallen G-Trolls and using it like a club to knock down the others, "_Now_ we can go!"

He then leapt the entire twenty foot span and landed next to Hawkgirl. Instead of waiting for Robin to hack through the doors Steel pushed them open and waited for everyone to enter. The G-Devil was the first to enter, he jumped fearlessly across the elevator shaft and clung to the wall before climbing straight up it like a gecko. Hawkgirl grabbed Robin and flew up the shaft while Superboy picked up Kid Flash and Aqualad and pushed off again this time appearing to fly. Steel jumped as well and was covered in a glowing aura which propelled him upward. When they all reached the fortieth sub-level Superboy faltered and began to fall.

"I-i'm falling," Superboy said shocked.

Quick as a whip Steel shot a beam of green light that formed a sphere around the three falling heroes, and began to tote them upward. Superboy looked at his hands dejectedly before looking up at the others.

"Superman can fly," the clone said confused, "Why can't _I_?"

"I don't know," KF said, "But hey you _can _still leap entire buildings in a single bound; still pretty cool."

The G-Devil looked down at his blood brother, obviously worried about his state of mind. "'Ey mate don' worry yourself too much."

Hawkgirl looked down at the Genomorph and then to Superboy, "I've been thinking. Superboy what caused you to stop so suddenly and go to free...I'm sorry but what do we call you?"

The genomorph gave her an odd look and then smirked down at Kid Flash, "You can call me Kid Devil, if you like sheila."

"Is that a stab at me?" KF asked before Superboy held up a hand.

"I was asked a question and I would like it if you didn't interrupt me," Superboy stated as he looked back up at Hawkgirl, "A voice told me to."

"Like, your conscious?" Robin asked.

"No," Superboy said, "It was like when the G-Gnomes taught me things but softer and more persuasive."

"Sorry to interrupt this interesting conversation but this will have to be our stop." KF said as he pointed at the descending express elevator.

Superboy leapt out of the sphere and slammed both feet against the doors to their left. They buckled under his weight and the seven heroes dove through to safety, the elevator just missing them. Before any of them could make a decision on which way to go next, Genomorphs poured into the hallways to their right and their front. With no other options they all turned left.

"_Turn left brothers,"_ Superboy and Kid Devil heard in their minds. Superboy recognized it as the voice he had heard before.

"Go left! Left!" they yelled at the same time.

The group turned at the first left they saw.

"_Turn right."_

"Right!"

The group found themselves at a dead end.

"Nice directions,guy's," Kid Flash said sarcastically, "Are you trying to get us recaptured?"

"No I…" Superboy said with a questioning look at his brother, who only shrugged, "I don't understand."

"Don't apologize," Robin said, gesturing at a large vent near to top of the wall, "This is perfect even Steel can fit inside that."

Not even half a minute later, the G-Elves reached the dead end but all they found was the vent's grate resting against the bottom of the wall.

"At this rate we'll never get out," Kid Flash whined as they crawled through the vents, he then was smacked in the face by KD's tail, "Hey, watch it!"

"Hey mate, I wouldn' make me mad righ' now I don' do good in small spaces." the Genomorph warned.

"Quiet," Superboy warned, looking behind him, "Did you hear that?"

"Uh..no but if anyone is following us then they are in for quite a surprise." Robin said with a smile.

* * *

Every passing second without results made Desmond grow angrier and angrier, as he, Guardian, and Dubbilex ran down a hallway, a group of G-Elves in tow. Desmond held a holopad that was tracking the hero's progress.

"Someone, Robin I'd wager, hacked our systems, deactivating internal security cameras," Desmond said with a grin, "But he neglected the motion sensors."

The sensors indicated that the young heroes would come out in a hallway off to their left. Desmond and Guardian ran down the hallway with the G-Elves and waited for their quarry to arrive. Neither of them noticed in their fever to catch the young heroes that Dubbilex had hung back, turned around and walked back the way they had come taking half the G-Elves with him.

"The Genomorphs are closing in," Desmond said with a sadistic smile, "We have them cornered!"

A few seconds later, the vent popped open, but instead of the heroes falling out of it, the pursuing G-Elves poured out knocking down Desmond and the others. Fuming, Desmond knocked aside several of the Genomorphs that had landed on him causing the rest to back away in fear.

"He hacked the motion sensors."

* * *

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said triumphantly, closing down his holo-gauntlet and giving Aqualad an evil grin. Robin had lead the others to a vent that opened to reveal the bottom floor of a set of stairs.

"Good job but there is still a lot of ground to cover." Aqualad responded with a slight grin.

"Who cares?" KF asked, placing his goggles over his eyes, "Birdy and I can finally move."

KF rocked off up the stairs with Hawkgirl and KD right behind him.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me Birdy?" Hawkgirl asked, glaring at KF's back. She flew up the shaft ignoring the stairs entirely.

"Hey mate, I know I jus' me' you en all but I don' think insultin' the sheila with the mace is a good idea." Devil observed as he jumped from railing to railing just behind Hawkgirl.

He looked back to make sure that the others hadn't fallen far behind, spotting Robin almost directly behind him using the same climbing technique while further down Aqualad, Superboy, and Steel were taking the steps two at a time.

"Here come a bunch of pissed looking G-Elves." Hawkgirl yelled, spotting several loose groups spread across the stair case. KF nodded in acknowledgement before lowering his head and barreling through the first group. Hawkgirl smacked any G-Elves brave enough to jump down at her with precise swings of her mace. Devil however was reeking the most havoc.

He began to teleport sporadically amongst the remaining groups laying decisive blows before teleporting away. Down below them more G-Elves had begun to follow the group up the stairway. Steel was making short work of them, blasting each new wave with energy bolts from his shoulder cannon. He motioned for Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy to keep going before creating a massive hammer and destroying the stairs behind them. He then leapt to safety and followed his new friends up the remaining stairs.

* * *

Inside the high-speed express elevator, Desmond and Guardian stood with serious looks on their faces.

"We can cut them off at sub-level one," Guardian tried to reassure his boss.

"We better, or the board will have our heads," Desmond warned before he placed a hand to his throat, "_My_ head."

Without warning he pushed the emergency stop when they sub-level forty-two.

"I just need to get something from 'Project Blockbuster', just in case," he yelled to Guardian as he ran off, "I'll meet you at sub-level one."

* * *

Kid Flash got to sub-level one before any of the others and headed towards the open door without hesitation, when he was halfway there it closed suddenly.

"Oh, crap," he said, trying to no avail to slow himself down on the slick floor. He slammed into the door at almost full speed and was thrown backwards. Hawkgirl arrived just before the others and tried to cover a smile as she reached out to help KF to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a snicker.

"Yeah I'm fine." KF said indignantly, rubbing his aching shoulder. Robin began working to hack the door while Superboy and Steel tried to pry it open. None of them had much success.

"Yeah well you won't be fine when those Genomorphs catch up with us!" Robin said just as several G-Elves came ripping around the corner, "Damn. My. Big. Mouth."

Hawkgirl reacted the fastest, kicking open a side door, "This way."

The seven ran through it, only to find themselves trapped between their pursuers and a waiting herd of Genomorphs, led by Guardian. Robin drew a throwing disk, Aqualad turned his water bearers into sabers, Hawkgirl raised her mace, and Steel's hands transformed into glowing cannons while KF, Superboy, and Kid Devil got into fighting stances. None of them planned on going down without a fight.

Before they could do anything dozens of G-Gnomes activated their telepathic abilities, their massive telepathic attack overwhelming all of the young heroes including Steel, who to his surprise found himself frozen in place.

Superboy and KD felt the soft touch of someone else inside their minds and as they opened their eyes they saw Dubbilex standing over them with a soft smile on his face, his horns glowing bright red.

"_It was you…"_ Superboy and Kid Devil thought at the same time.

"_Yes brothers," _Dubbilex answered, "_I started the fire and lured your new friends to Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger…"_

"_Guided me to my brother and helped us get away," _Superboy finished, "_Why?"_

"_Because the both of you are our hope, the Genomorph heroes," _Dubbilex said, gesturing around at the surrounding Genomorphs all of whom were looking at the two heroes expectantly, "_You will blaze a trail for your brothers and sisters, you will show us the way to freedom."_

Guardian, who had been incapacitated as well by the G-Gnome on his shoulder, shook his head as his G-Gnome leapt away.

"What...what is going on?" he asked uncertainly as the other heroes began to come around. They looked around apprehensively, several reaching for their weapon's before a look from Kid Devil stopped them.

"_What do you choose brothers?" _Dubbilex asked as he looked them both in the eyes.

"We. Choose. Freedom." Superboy and Devil answered simultaneously.

Dubbilex smiled while the other Genomorphs all made noises of happiness and approval, one G-Troll even laughing in happiness. Guardian looked around clearly shocked by the events going on around him.

"It feels like a fog is lifting from my mind." the hero muttered to himself.

"Guardian, it is good to see you back to your normal state of mind." Dubbilex said, grasping the man on the arm.

"Thank you, all of you." Guardian said, acknowledging the younger heroes, "Now get out of here, I will take care of Desmond."

"Will you know?" Desmond said, startling several Genomorphs as he pushed his way through the throng. The man then presented the crowd with a vial of glowing blue liquid.

"'Project Blockbuster' will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" the scientist declared before he downed the entire vial.

He began to change almost immediately. His muscles expanding to the point that almost all of his clothes ripped to shreds, before he suddenly shot up now topping ten feet tall. His eyes turned red with black pupils, while his most of skin fell away leaving some small bits and pieces, revealing a thick grey hide similar to the skin of the Genomorphs. With an animalistic roar, Desmond disappeared, completely replaced by Blockbuster.

"Get back!" Guardian yelled as he charged, only for Blockbuster to bat him aside, smashing through his holo-shield. The hero slammed into a nearby wall with a loud thud and failed to get back up.

Superboy and Steel tried their hands next; unlike guardian Superboy managed to land a few hits, they did some damage but that didn't seem to deter the monster. Blockbuster raised both of his hands over his head and slammed them into Superboy's back sending him to the ground. In response Steel shot him point blank in the face with his arm cannon. This only seemed to enrage the monster, who grabbed ahold of the robot and threw him upwards into the ground floor of Prometheus.

"Well that's one way to reach the top." Robin said as he grappled through the hole with Superboy right behind him.

"Do you think lab coat planned that?" KF asked Hawkgirl and Aqualad as Hawkgirl carried them him through the whole while Aqualad leapt up beside them.

"I don' think the doc is plannin' anythin' anymore mate." KD answered as he jumped through the hole after them. When they reached the fight they found Superboy and Steel giving it their all. Despite this they didn't seem to be doing much damage to Blockbuster. When the beast saw the others approaching he grabbed the leaping Superboy by the legs and tossed him at them. They all dodged out of the way and watched as their friend slammed into the nearest pillar. Devil ran back to help his brother to his feet and then turned to face Blockbuster. The monster roared at all of them, smacked Steel aside and charged.

KD and KF nodded at each other and both ran at the monster. KF pulled ahead and slid under the brute's legs and came up behind him in a crouch. The beast barely had time to acknowledge this before Devil jumped kicked him backwards, it didn't effect the monster too much but it did serve as a distraction. The monster looked up just in time to see Kid Devil disappear in a burst of flames. Right behind him came Hawkgirl and Superboy who both landed impressive hits that caused Blockbuster to fall backwards over KF's back. The monster quickly got back to it's feet, roaring in anger.

Robin tried to land a few hits with his batarangs but had little success. The monster just batted them out of the air and grabbed a leaping Aqualad and punched him into the ceiling.

"Aqualad!" Hawkgirl screamed in fear as she saw him hit the ground. She flew over to his unconscious form with tears in his eyes, "Please be okay. Please be okay."

Aqualad then moaned in her arms and opened his eyes. Hawkgirl sighed in relief, and went to pull him to his feet only for him to pull her close and roll to the side. He came up in a crouch and deflected a massive chunk of debris which had come loose after Blockbuster had slammed Steel head first into a nearby wall. Aqualad pulled Hawkgirl to her feet, gave her a small smile before running back into the fight, leaving her slightly stunned.

"Hey, fight now, ogle later." Kid Flash said, rapping the side of Hawkgirl's head as he raced past, breaking her out of her stupor. She grimaced slightly before going airborne and soaring back into the fight.

Meanwhile Blockbuster had been beating on Superboy slamming him into the floor and nearby pillars. KF raced forward trying to distract the behemoth while Devil teleported right next to Blockbuster. The monster grabbed the smaller Genomorph and threw him into KF causing them both to kid painful across the floor.

Robin had been hanging back the entire time waiting to see if Blockbuster had any exploitable the roof collapse over Aqualad and Hawkgirl made him realize that it wasn't the _monster_ that had a weakness he could exploit.

"KF, KD get over here." he shouted, the speedster pulled the Genomorph up and they both ran over to where the Boy Wonder was standing.

Steel returned to the fight with a vengeance. He turned his hand into a massive hammer and slammed Blockbuster aside which caused him to drop Superboy. Steel then formed a green bubble around the raging brute trying to give his friends a breather. Aqualad and Hawkgirl approached cautiously their weapons at the ready. The monster slammed against the bubble cracking it. Superboy got to his feet and the look in his eye told his allies to move out of the way. He charged the bubble with rage burning in his eyes, raising his fist just as Blockbuster broke through the bubble. Superboy then punched the brute's face slamming him into the wall.

While all of this had been happening Robin had been explaining his plan to KF and KD.

"Got it?" he asked

"Got it," they both replied, turning and running back towards the fight. They worked in tandem, with KF accelerating while KD teleported in front of him and opened a large portal just as KF hit near his top speed. They disappeared in a burst of fire and reappeared right in front of the brute, right before he broke Superboy's back over his knee. The super accelerated punch hit the beast in the face, the remaining human tissue on his face sticking to KF's superheated glove.

"Got your nose." the speedster taunted, holding up the remains of the brutes former face.

Enraged Blockbuster dropped Superboy and went after KF and Devil, despite the fact that every hit he tried to land, they dodged thanks to their abilities. It gave the rest of their team time to get a second wind.

"Hawkgirl! Aqualad! Superboy! Steel!" Robin waved the four them over, while the others continued their distraction.

Robin pointed at four of the remaining pillars, "This one, this one, and those on the other side of the room."

The four did as directed and destroyed the remaining pillars while Robin strategically placed several explosives. Once that was finished, Aqualad shattered the fountain in the center of the room and took control of the water. KF brought Blockbuster into position, while Superboy tackled his feet and Hawkgirl slammed him in the face with her mace. He fell backward right into the eel like construct Aqualad had created. Aqualad's tattoo's lit up channeling energy into the water creature, electrifying and stunning Blockbuster.

"Move!" Robin yelled as the explosives took out the last few pillars.

The explosive made sure that the entire building imploded right on top of the spot Blockbuster stood. Despite this Steel grabbed Robin and KF and created a massive green bubble over them. In a few second all of Prometheus had collapsed. A few moments later different parts of the debris began to move, Steel removed the rubble surrounding him, Robin, and KF with a motion of his hand. His armor was slightly damaged while Robin's costume had several tears in it. KF's was covered in cuts and scorch marks, and the tips of his hair seemed to have been burned.

Superboy and KD appeared a second afterward with Superboy's solar suit shredded to pieces and Devil's covered in holes, his face bleeding slightly. The last to appear were Aqualad and Hawkgirl, Aqualad was holding Hawkgirl in his arms having used his body to shield her vulnerable wings from the rubble. He had several scratches on his face and his clothes were shredded. The only thing wrong with Hawkgirl was the fact that her face was beet-red and she kept glancing at Aqualads bare chest and looking away.

KF looked over, nudged Robin and nodded over towards them. They both shared an evil grin after which KF started whistling the tune of "Sitting in a Tree" loud enough for the others to here. Aqualad let go of Hawkgirl, who glared at KF and hefted her mace. Superboy hadn't been paying attention to the little display and was instead looking up at the sky staring at the full moon. Robin followed his gaze and smiled.

"See? The moon."

Superboy and Kid Devil looked at each other and smiled, they had made it out, they were free. Superboy looked back at the moon and was shocked when his super keen eyes picked up a figure flying towards them. He had a familiar face, and wore a full blue bodysuit with red boots, a golden belt and a red cape. On his chest was a triangular shield with a red angular "S" on it.

"Oh, _and _Superman," Kid Flash said with a smile, "Can we keep our promises, or what?"

Behind Superman other heroes arrived, all of whom were fairly recognizable; there was Wonder Woman, Batman, Martian Manhunter, both Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Shazam, Etrigan, and many more. It looked like the entire League had arrived, something the young heroes had _not_ been prepared for.

"All our mentors in one place," Kid Flash muttered, "Isn't that just great."

Before any of his friends could reply, the Leaguers landed in front of them, with Superman in the lead. Superboy walked up to him and met him midway between both groups. Superman looked down at his clone with a confused look on his face. In response Superboy lifted the ripped front of his solar suit showing everyone the Crest of House El; several Leaguers had apprehensive looks on their faces.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy announced with pride, causing almost everyone to look at Superman in shock. Superman gave the clone a thoughtful look before turning around, searching for the only person here that could know how he felt.

Batman stepped towards the young heroes, giving each of them a hard stare, "Start talking."

* * *

The groups split up with the three former captives standing off to the side while there friends explained everything to their mentors, all of which were staring at them intently. Soon afterward Steel approached his fellow Lantern's, hoping to explain to them how he had come to be. This left Kid Devil and Superboy standing alone looking around in awe at the group of heroes that had appeared around them. Superboy kept looking over at Superman trying to make eye contact. The Man of Steel would glance over occasionally but most of his attention was occupied by the tale the others were telling their mentors. Superboy began to feel dejected when he noticed someone approaching them. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a kind face. Her outfit comprised of a long sleeved blue leotard, a golden belt, a red skirt, and knee length red boots. On her chest was the crest of the House of El. Superboy recognized her as Supergirl, another member of his supposed family.

"Hello," she said apprehensively, looking him over like a potential buyer might a car.

"Hi." Superboy responded tersely, wondering why she was approaching him.

"I'm sorry if Superman and I seem a little harsh," Supergirl apologized, "It's just we don't have the best relationships with Kryptonian clones."

"I know," Superboy responded, "You don't trust me due to your interactions with Galatea, your incomplete homicidal clone, but in my defense I don't ever want to end up like her."

Supergirl was shocked by the sincerity and sadness in the clone's voice.

"That's good to hear, I wasn't truly worried," she said with a kind smile, "When Galatea first met me she tried to kill me, you seem different somehow, not as...menacing."

"Well you've never seen me mad." Superboy responded with a small smile, which made Supergirl laugh. It was at this point that Superman approached the both of them, with a slight grimace on his face.

"I'm sorry if I seem distant," he began, "It's just seeing you, a clone that doesn't want me dead, is somewhat of a shock."

Superboy only nodded in response.

"We'll have to find time for us to sit down and talk" Superman said, "But right now we will have to find you somewhere to stay...the League I mean."

He then walked away, and started helping John Stewart and S.T.R.I.P.E to remove Blockbuster from the wreckage. Supergirl frowned after her cousin and then turned back to Superboy, who looked slightly crestfallen.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him," she reassured, "Despite what he may think you're still family in my book."

She then wrapped the shocked clone in a hug before jumping into the air, following her cousin, who had departed along with several Leaguers and the unconscious Blockbuster.

"Can I jus' say," Kid Devil said with a smile, "That sheila is smokin'."

He then playfully punched Superboy in the arm before dragging him over to where Robin was gesturing to them. Batman waited until all of the young heroes had assembled before beginning his lecture.

"Cadmus will be investigated," he said, "All fifty-two sub-levels, but let us make one thing clear…"

"You should have called!" Hawkwoman interrupted, while glaring at her daughter, who smiled sheepishly.

"End results aside," Batman continued severely, "We are not happy; you hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered your lives. You will _not_ be doing this again."

The seven young heroes looked at each other before turning back towards their mentors, their faces defiant.

"Actually we will." Aqualad stated simply.

"Kaldur...," Aqualad warned.

"Apologies my king, but we did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do," Aqualad said, "And we did it as a team without any help from the League."

"If this is about your treatment back at the Hall," Flash said, "The four of you…"

"The seven of us," KF interrupted, gesturing at the escapees, "And it's not."

"We want to use the skills you taught us," Aqualad said with a respectful nod at his mentor.

"What's the point of of teaching us at all if you won't _let_ us use what you taught?" Robin asked.

"The three of us just gained our freedom, all due respect to you," Steel said as he gestured to himself and his fellow escapees, " However I don't plan on following anyone's commands except for those of my friends."

"Why are we asking for their permission?" Superboy asked before stepping toward Batman, "It's simple get on board or get out of the way."

The others stepped forward standing shoulder to shoulder ready to fight once again for their freedom, though it wasn't needed. Batman eyes narrowed in thought and then nodded in agreement.

"Give me three days."

**Mount Justice, Rhode Island, July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Mount Justice was a hollowed out mountain, and had at one point been the secret headquarters of the Justice League. The cave was currently going through a rehaul as it was upgraded to the most current form of tech, only found in one other location, the Watchtower.

The seven teens watched as several Leaguers brought in equipment and supplies, before Batman's arrival caught their attention. All except for Steel and Kid Devil were wearing civilian clothes. Robin wore a red hoodie, jeans and a pair of shades to protect his secret identity which was even secret to much of the League, KF wore a brown jacket over a green shirt,jeans and sneakers, Aqualad wore a long necked windbreaker that hid his gills, jeans and sandals. Hawkgirl wore a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and shin length black boots, her wing furled behind her back through slits in her shirt. Superboy had completely changed his outfit wearing a black shirt with the crest of the House of El on the chest, dark jeans, and work boots. Kid Devil simply wore a pair of black gym shorts.

"This was the League's original headquarters in our early days," Batman said, "We are now re-purposing it for your use. Since you seven are determined to stick together and fight the good fight… you'll do it on League terms." He then motioned two of the assembled Leaguers forward. One was a red robot with a blue cape, the other was a beautiful blond-haired woman, wearing a blue jacket, black one-piece outfit with fishnet stockings and combat boots.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, while Black Canary will be in charge of training; I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Yes, but covert." his mentor answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash said, appearing a Batman's side a finger pointed at the lightning symbol on his chest, "There is a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"We haven't had the wool pulled over our eyes this bad since the incident with Grodd's Secret Society," Hawkwoman said, "And Batman wants a team to operate on the sly, to go after the smarter bad guys."

"The eight of you will be that team." Batman said.

"Sweet!" KF said before frowning slightly, "Wait, did you say eight?"

Batman nodded towards the nearest teleporter out of which Martian Manhunter had just arrived but he was not alone, at his side stood a young female Martian. She looked completely human except for her green skin, a difference from her slightly alien looking companion. She wore a white shirt with a red X-shaped harness across it, a short blue cape, blue gloves, and a blue skirt that ended above her knees. She had long red hair that ended at her shoulder and bright green eyes.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," Batman said, "Miss Martian."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Liking this gig even more every minute," KF muttered to Robin who smirked. KF then turned to the the Martian girl, "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash that's Robin, Aqualad, Hawkgirl, Steel, and Kid Devil-it's cool if you forget the other guy's names."

Miss Martian smiled nervously at the others, who all came forward to introduce themselves, "I'm honored to be included."

Superboy hung back for a second before Steel and Robin motioned him over.

"Hey, Superboy!" Robin yelled, "Come meet Miss M!"

Superboy walked up to her; when he did, Miss Martian began to change. Her cape melted into her back while her shirt changed from white to black yet the red harness remained.

"I like your t-shirt," she said shyly, to which Superboy gave a small smile. Robin playfully elbowed the clone, while KF threw a comradely arm over his shoulder. Hawkgirl pulled Miss M into a hug while Steel and Kid Devil clapped each other on the back. Aqualad looked on at his group of friends old and new and smiled.

"Today is the day."

**Unknown Location**

Hidden behind blinding lights, the figures who controlled Cadmus labs were not happy, they had lost three of their most powerful weapons and on top of that Guardian and Dubbilex had taken control of their Prometheus division rendering it useless to them.

"Can we leave Prometheus as it is?" one member asked, "What if the League discovers something about us?"

"All information on our group was wiped from from the sight and any important files were sent to our remaining labs worldwide, per security protocols." another member replied calmly, "At best the League will suspect they just shut down a resurgent Cadmus facility run by a mad doctor funded by unknown benefactors."

"What concerns me," another member said, "Is the children; according to the footage of the incident, the League is employing children to do their dirty work...that's a dark twist."

"Yes," the group's leader said, pondering the ramifications, "But one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of the weapons may prove useful. Eventually…everyone sees the Light."

**Done finally this is by far the longest chapter yet and my God did it take me long time. From now on I plan on smaller chapter and I hope to keep that plan in motion. So on to my genomorph Kid Devil the clone of Jason Blood the host of the demon Etrigan, his appearance is due to his demonic genetics this is because hey Cadmus never tried to clone a demon before so there was a mishap. His powers include camouflage, agility, teleportation, and heat manipulation. I modeled him more off Nightcrawler then the Real Kid Devil because to tell the truth the real KD kind of sucks. As for him meeting Etrigan it may happen sometime in the near future and hey maybe Etrigan won't mind having a heir to his kingdom should he ever fall. Now to the League it is bigger than in Young Justice but smaller than in JLU if you want a full list I'll add it to the end of the next chapter. Remember Vox is hunting flames, this has been Damont Evermore Peace!**


	6. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and the rise of the OC's. I am still taking requests for characters, any and all ideas are welcome, I will try and honor those I'm given. My story will encompass not only the television series but the comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing. Prepare for the hopefully smaller side mission filled Happy Harbor.**

**Young Justice Chapter VI**

**Welcome to Happy Harbor **

**Mount Justice, July 18 11:16 EDT**

Things had been uneventful for the young heroes since the events at Cadmus, the heroes with secret identities had gone back to their somewhat normal lives, occasionally going on a mission or two with their mentors, while the members that lived at the Cave had a largely uneventful time as well, other than a 'small' incident with a G-Gnome that had followed Kid Devil and Superboy to the Cave. Instead of sending it back to Cadmus Kid Devil had decided to keep it as a pet. This would be the first time in two weeks that the entire team would be gathered together.

"_Recognized B02 Aqualad, B01 Robin, B03 Kid Flash, B04 Hawkgirl."_ an electronic voice cried out as the the young heroes entered the Cave. They were all dressed in civilian cloths even Hawkgirl, though she still held her mace. The four heroes walked to the center of the cave, where their friends were waiting for them.

"It's so good to see you again!" M'Gann cried, running to give Hawkgirl a hug.

"It's good to see you too!" Hawkgirl laughed as she embraced her new friend.

Robin and Kid Flash walked over to Superboy and Kid Devil who were standing off to the side, the latter with a wide grin on his face.

"Nice to see you mates again," Kid Devil said as he shook hands with Robin, "I was beginnin' to think you forgo' abou' us, wha' with you guys going on missions with your mentors."

"Hey, it's not like we had _all_ the fun," KF interjected, "I heard you guys had a real fun 'trip' while we were gone."

"That was not fun," Superboy growled, "_That_ was torture."

"Hey don' ge' your knickers in a twis', Caesar didn' mean to do tha'," Kid Devil remarked, "He was scared by all the psychic mojo in this place, tha's wha' M'gann said anyway, and besides he needed to ge' our attention."

"He could have just contacted us mentally or approached us like he did after he technically traumatized us." Superboy replied angrily.

"He was lonely…" Kid Devil began to say meekly before he was interrupted by Robin.

"Wait who is 'he'?" the Boy Wonder asked, unlike the others who had been in contact with the Cave, Robin had been off on a black-ops mission with Batman, so he had no clue what the others were talking about.

"He is Caesar," Kid Devil explained, "A G-Gnome that followed Supie and I here, you see he was one of our 'teachers' and when we lef' he got lonely so he kind of showed up here."

"But instead of contacting us," Superboy interrupted, "He brought us deep inside a psychic 'playroom' that involved a maniac clown and his pet monkeys."

As he had been speaking Caesar had crawled up Kid Devil's back and was now situated on his shoulder. He looked like most of the other G-Gnomes except for the strange red markings around his eyes that looked like a mask.

"So basically Supie is angry, bu' wha' else is new." Kid Devil finished with a grin. KF smiled as well, while Superboy walked off to see what Aqualad and Steel were talking about.

"So my friend how have you been settling in to your new home?" Aqualad asked

"Well, kind of hard, most of the others are able to leave the Cave and explore the forest and the nearby town on a regular basis." Steel replied, "I, on the other hand, am apparently too noticeable, I left the Cave three nights ago and was spotted by a bunch of campers. They started screaming that aliens were invading, it was rather annoying."

As the young heroes were talking Red Tornado and Black Canary walked in from deeper inside the cave, the latter looking around with a smile on her face. KF noticed them first and raced over with an excited look on his face.

"Do you have a mission for us?" he asked excitedly.

Black Canary shook her head while Red Tornado turned towards the young speedster, "Mission assignments are Batman's priority."

KF scowled and stalked back towards his friends, all of whom looked a little depressed. Sensing their discomfort Black Canary spoke up.

"Why don't you guys take a tour of the Cave, it might help you get to know each other better."

"Superboy, Kid Devil and I can show you around," Miss Martian said with a smile, "We've spent a lot of time exploring the Cave."

"Sure whatever." Superboy said with a frown.

* * *

_Despite being here for two weeks the only visitor Superboy had gotten from his "family" was Supergirl, she had checked up on him about six times over the past two weeks, had talked to him about his day and told him what was going on with the League. Superboy liked her visits but it made him mad whenever he asked after Superman and all he got back was that he needed his space. Supergirl had even offered him a place to stay at the Kent family farm which he had turned down politely but firmly. Superboy hadn't been the only one that enjoyed Supergirl's visits however. Kid Devil, though he denied it vehemently, was crushing hard on her, almost as bad as Miss Martian was crushing on the oblivious Superboy. Steel had mostly stayed to himself going through the both the library and the computer archives in a matter of days, he had then contented himself with setting up shop in the lab turning into his own personal sanctum._

* * *

Miss Martian with Caesar now perched happily on her shoulder, began leading the others towards the other side of the Cave talking animatedly and pointing out certain objects to her friends, while Kid Devil cracked jokes and tried to keep the others entertained. Halfway through the tour both Kid Devil and Superboy came to a halt as they sniffed the air.

"Smell tha'?" Kid Devil asked with a glance at Superboy

"Yeah, something's burning." the clone replied with a nod.

Miss Martian whirled around in shock almost knocking Caesar off her shoulders, "My cookies!"

She leapt into the air and took off down the hallway towards the kitchen. She entered the kitchen where smoke was pouring out of the oven. Using her telekinesis she opened the oven and pulled out a tray of what looked like a dozen pieces of coal. The others appeared to see her looking down sadly at her 'cookies'.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode seventeen of…" Miss Martian said sadly, "Sorry that they're ruined."

Wally shrugged and popped a cookie in his mouth to the shock of everyone except for Steel who picked up another of the cookies and took a large bite. Robin looked at him with a confused look.

"What?" Steel asked when he saw Robin looking at him.

"I get that Kid Flash has a incredible metabolism and all but you're an android," Robin said, "Why would you feel the need to eat one of the cookies?"

"Where else am I going to find a ready source of solidified carbon sulfide?" Steel replied as he turned back towards a shocked Kid Flash and a frightened Miss Martian, "Could I have the rest please?"

"Sure man take them all." Kid Flash said as he discreetly spit his cookie into a napkin and threw it into the trash.

Miss Martian was surprised by the robot's request, "Of course, I could make more if it isn't enough."

"Thank you, but maybe later, these are good for now." Steel said, consuming yet another of the hazardous baked goods.

Aqualad smiled at Miss M, "It was sweet of you too make any at all."

Miss Martian dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Aqualad." she replied.

Aqualad held up his hand to stop her, "We're off duty, my name is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur."

KF stepped forward with a charming look on his face, "My name's Wally West, see I already trust you with my secret identity, which is more then you'll get out of Mister Dark-Glasses over there."

Robin shot the speedster an angry look before scrunching up his face slightly.

"Batman won't let me tell anyone details about myself until I've known them for about a year and he has thoroughly checked their backgrounds...but you can call me Dick," He said, looking over at the others shocked faces and raised an eyebrow, "What it's not like I told her my life story."

"My name is Katie Hol and unlike the others I have no reason to hide my identity," Hawkgirl said as she flared her wings, "I'm pretty recognizable after all."

"My name is no secret, it's M'gann M'orzz," Miss Martian said with a nervous smile, "But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now!"

Kid Devil and Superboy both looked slightly downcast and jealous that neither of them truly had names yet. They both turned to leave when they felt a familiar feeling brush against their minds.

"_Don't worry Superboy, Kid Devil," _M'gann reassured, "_We'll find you names someday." _

Superboy clutched his ears, while Kid Devil gave a made a noise like a strangled chicken.

"Get out of our heads!" Superboy roared at M'Gann.

"_What's wrong?"_ the young Martian asked startled, this time sending her telepathic question to the rest of the Team, "_Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

The others began to feel uncomfortable, as the kind yet intrusive presence invaded their minds,

all except for Steel who physically froze as the strange yet familiar feeling entered his mind. He shook himself slightly but something stuck with him, something begging him to try that again.

M'gann flinched at this odd pull but before she could elaborate Aqualad stepped into her line of vision.

"M'gann stop," the Atlantean said sternly, yet kindly.

To everyone's relief except for Steel, Miss M's presence left their minds, "That is not the way of things here on Earth, except perhaps in Gorilla City, when someone enters another person's mind and sifts through their thoughts, it is the greatest breach in privacy a non-telepath can know."

"En' to add a poin' Miss," Kid Devil said with a kind yet strained smile, "Supie and I don' exactly like i' when people invade our minds. Bad experiences with Cadmus en all tha'."

"I'm sorry," M'gann stammered, "I had n-n-no idea…"

"Just stay out." Superboy growled as he walked away, his hands clenched tight. Kid Devil ran after his brother, but not before giving M'gann an apologetic look.

M'gann looked downcast at first due to Superboy and Kid Devil's reaction until Caesar tapped her on the cheek. She looked at the little G-Gnome, who smiled up at her, then pointed over to where the two clones were sitting, gestured towards the rest of the Team, all the while sending her a psychic message with his horns.

"_Fly. Pod. Fun."_

"Hello Megan!" Miss M. cried, patting the little G-Gnome on the head, which startled her teammates slightly, "I know what we can do!"

She motioned for the others to follow her and flew excitedly out of the hall. Caesar jumped off her shoulder as she passed by Superboy and KD and sat quietly as they talked.

"She didn' mean to hur' us," Kid Devil said softly. Superboy shot him a writhing glare before giving a long sad sigh.

"How are you so calm about this, aren't you even a little bit mad about her invading our minds?" Superboy asked accusingly.

"She never invaded our minds mate, she jus' did wha' came naturally to her," Kid Devil said with a soft smile, "She's as new to this world as you or me, at leas' give her a chance."

Superboy looked down ashamed, "I think I've already ruined that."

Caesar made a chirping noise grabbing his attention. He pointed towards a frowning Miss Martian who was peeking around the corner.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked shyly. Caesar nodded vigorously before jumping on Kid Devil's shoulder. Superboy looked at his brother who grinned before jumping to his feet. Superboy shrugged noncommittally before getting to his feet and following after a now smiling M'Gann., with KD at his side.

* * *

The team stepped off the elevator and looked around at the impressive sea cave turned hanger. Only one platform jutted out into the cave, upon which sat a large red and black egg.

"This is my Martian bio-ship," M'Gann announced with a smile, "My Uncle J'onn had it brought here from home."

The others gave each other confused looks before Wally spoke up, "It's cute but it doesn't look very aerodynamic."

Miss Martian laughed before answering with a smile, "She's at rest silly, let me wake her."

Miss Martian extended her hand towards the ship, which instantly began to reshape and grow in size. When it had finished changing it was twice it former size and had sharply defined wings on either side of the cockpit. The ship then seemed to come alive as it hovered in mid air before the rest of the team. Many of the team had shocked expressions except for Robin, who kept his poker face on despite his awe, and Steel who was busy running scans on the ship.

"Incredible!" the android exclaimed as he took a step closer to the ship, "It is one hundred percent organic not a piece of machinery in her, not only that it seems to have a heart rate, cell regeneration, even brain activity!"

He gave M'gann an appraising look before turning back to the ship which had seemed to sense him. The robot reached out a towards the ship and was met with a red and black tentacle that took hold of his hand.

M'Gann smiled at Steel, "She likes you."

She turned towards the others with a wide grin, "Who wants to go for a ride?"

He teammates smiled at her before walking up the walkway that had appeared at the back of the ship. M'gann turned to see that unlike the others Hawkgirl and Steel had made no move to board the ship.

"Aren't you guys coming?" the Martian asked.

Hawkgirl smiled nervously and tightened her grip on her mace, "Of course I'm coming it's just I don't do well in tight spaces and since I have wings, I thought I would just tag along behind you."

"That's fine," M'Gann responded before acknowledging the robot, "What about you Steel?"

"I'm going to follow behind as well." the android added swiftly, "It's been awhile since I've been out in the open.

"Well alright." Miss M. said with a grin, "See you in the skies."

* * *

She climbed aboard the ship where the rest of the team was waiting. With a wave of her hand the cockpit transformed, chairs and controls appeared for the others, who all excitedly sat down and prepared for launch. Kid Flash and Robin sat on the left side of the ship while Superboy and Aqualad took the seats to the right. Kid Devil however decided it would be more fun to cling to the ship's ceiling, while M'Gann entered the pilot's seat with Caesar on her shoulder. Hawkgirl and Steel readied to take off after the Bio-ship. Once everyone was situated M'gann contacted Red Tornado, "Red Tornado, please open the hangar doors."

The doors slowly opened as the ship lifted off the ground and took off across the water. Following close behind were a slowly gaining Hawkgirl and a glowing Steel. The ship did a series of intricate dives and curls which it's tails followed almost expertly.

Robin grinned as he looked out the window, "Amazing!"

"She sure is," Kid Flash muttered, staring at M'gann, only to turn away hastily when she turned towards him, "The ship I mean, which like you said is a she."

Robin and Kid Devil grinned at each other before Robin elbowed KF,, "Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth."

KD started laughing earning him a glare from Wally, "Not cool man, _not_ cool."

Meanwhile Kaldur was consoling the conflicted Superboy, "I may not have psychic powers but I know what you're thinking. You over reacted and now you don't know how to apologize for your actions."

Superboy nodded tersely but let Kaldur go on, "I can also guess that you don't understand how your brother patched things up so quickly. My advice, just say sorry, that should fix things."

M'gann meanwhile had caught some of their conversation. Seeing her frown Kid Devil tried to relieve her of some of her fears.

"Don' worry Supie is jus' wound a little too tigh' sheila." Kid Devil whispered.

Robin nodded in agreement, "Yeah he'll come around."

"I don't know," M'gann said softly, "He doesn't seem to like me very much."

Her sadness caused Caesar to give a soft coo and stroke her cheek.

"You do remember that our pal you're whispering about has super-human hearing right?" Kid Flash interjected with a grin. The tension began to rise again before Robin broke the ice.

"Hey, why not show us some of that famous Martian shape shifting?" he asked with a smile.

"Um, sure." Miss M. said slightly embarrassed. She stood up and closed her eyes and suddenly changed into the female version of Robin in full costume.

"Whoa, the Girl Wonder, nice." Kid Flash said which earned him a smack in the head from KD's tail. Miss Martian then changed into a female version of Kid Flash, who Wally began to ogle awkwardly.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot." he asked himself a little too loud.

"Yes," said Hawkgirl's voice from the ship's comms.

"Wait, could she hear everything we were saying?" Kid Flash asked sheepishly.

"Every Kid Idiot fueled word." Hawkgirl laughed, which was joined in by KD and Robin.

After the laughter died down Robin turned to M'gann, "That was actually quite impressive, but I don't think you'll be fooling anyone with those disguises."

M'gann smiled shyly, "Mimicking boys is harder."

"How did your cloths change like that?" KD asked with his head cocked to the side. M'Gann smiled at the Genomorph before explaining simply, "The cloths are organic just like the ship, they respond to my mental commands."

"Wow tha's a mighty fine trick righ' there sheila," KD replied as he looked at his shorts, "Wish I had gear like tha', migh' make i' easier for me to ghos'."

"Ghost?" Wally asked, KD turned his head to look at him and then disappeared leaving behind only a pair of black gym shorts. M'gann smiled at his trick, before an idea popped up in her head.

"Hello Megan," the Martian cried, slapping the side of her head before turning to the once more visible Kid Devil, "You can have gear like this, I'm sure my Uncle could make a bio-suit to fit your needs."

"Well tha' is jus' bloody awesome." KD replied with a grin.

Board of all the talk about clothes Robin tried to change the subject.

"Speaking about your Uncle can you density shift as well?" Robin asked.

"No, that is a very advanced technique," she said with a scowl, "Uncle J'onn hasn't taught me how to do that yet."

"Don't worry," Hawkgirl's voice said over the comm, "The Flash can vibrate his molecules through matter in seconds, his prodigy hear can't do it without getting a bloody nose."

"Hey!" Kid Flash barked, "It's not like your perfect either, how's activating the Nth metal properties of your mace going."

Hawkgirl flew closer to the window of the bio-ship and shot Wally a death glare. She was about to make a scathing retort when Steel cut her off.

"Hey guys, my heads-up display just picked up a massive energy surge at the central power plant in Happy Harbor. Coincidentally there are also reports of sporadic tornadoes appearing across the city, should we check it out?"

The question hung in the air for only a second before Aqualad gave the order, "Steel, Katie rendezvous with the bio-ship outside of the power plant, do not engage any possible threats until the rest of us disembark."

"Got it Kaldur," Katie replied, "Be careful okay."

The Atlantean replied with a grin, "Don't worry we'll be fine."

The android and the Thanagarian took off at their top speeds heading towards the now burning power plant with the bio-ship close on their tail.

Kid Flash turned towards the others, "I understand we are supposed to be heroes and all but doesn't a fire at a power plant fall more into the jurisdiction of the fire company."

Miss Martian looked at the speedster appraisingly, "A simple fire lead you to Superboy, Steel and KD didn't it."

Kid Devil grinned, "She has a poin' don' she Supie."

Superboy nodded in grudging agreement before looking out the window.

"Um guys, I think I know what caused the power surge." he said with a hint of shock in his voice.

The others turned just in time to see a massive tornado slam into Hawkgirl and Steel before continuing in the bio-ship's direction.

"Katie!" Robin yelled, "Are you okay?"

Steel responded to the worried cry, "We're fine for now, I put up a sphere right before the tornado hit, Hawkgirl might be getting a little nauseous," There was a wet splattering sound, "Okay really nauseous but other then that we're fin…" Steel was cut off as the tornado slammed his energy sphere into the bio-ship causing both of them to fly off course.

The tornado continued to throw the young heroes around until M'gann regained control of the bio-ship. She used the spinning of the vortex to lessen it's hold on the agile ship. Steel seeing her plan created a hard light clamp that locked his sphere to the ship. Finally the ship broke free before coming to a stop about fifty feet away from the massive tornado.

M'gann opened the bottom of the ship allowing everyone to jump out onto the pavement. Steel released his sphere and along with a slightly green Hawkgirl ran to join the others.

The young heroes stared at the vortex as it continued it's path of destruction away from the power plant.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Aqualad asked but he was met with no response, "Robin?"

He looked around and saw that Robin had disappeared, while his signature laugh echoed across the parking lot.

"Can that kid telepor'?" KD asked with a hint of respect, "I mean 'e was just 'ere."

"No, but he does have an annoying habit of disappearing without any prior notice." Hawkgirl quipped.

"Well then where did he go?" M'gann asked before a series of explosions caught everyone's attention. Glass was exploding outward from the upper levels of the power plant.

"How much do you wanna bet…" Kid Flash began before Aqualad cut him off, "Let's go!"

* * *

Robin was slammed into a wall by a great blast of wind and almost fell thirty feet to his face before KD appeared right next to him in a flash of fire followed by a loud, "G'day".

Kid Devil landed lightly on his kangaroo-like legs and placed Robin down next to him. Superboy landed next to the both of them and instantly focused on the current threat.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked his face set in a scowl.

"I don't know, I didn't get to ask his name but he plays kind of rough!" Robin quipped in response as he held his bruised ribs.

Steel was currently going one on one against what appeared to be a large red and black robot with over sized hands and feet, which were connected to it's back by a series of long glowing blue tubes. For some odd reason the only feature shown of the robot's face was it's glowing blue eyes, the rest was covered by a tattered brown scarf. Steel was holding his own against the mech until it sent a blast of wind towards his torso sending him backwards a few feet.

"_I'm sorry."_ came the deep synthesized voice of the mech, "_You may call me Mister Twister and I'm here to take back what's mine." _

Two massive blasts of wind shot out of his over sized hands and picked up a charging Superboy and Hawkgirl and slammed them into the wall. Both collapsed with a grunt, while KD teleported over to check on them. Steel deflected another blast of wind away from Kaldur and the others before opening fire with two hard light machine guns. Kaldur gave a frightened M'gann a reassuring nod before pulling out his water-bearers, Kid Flash pulled on his goggles, while Robin regained his feet.

On M'gann's shoulder Caesar was arching his back like a cat and hissing, while his horns glowed bright red. M'Gann placed the frightened Genomorph on the floor and watched it scamper over to her hurt friends. She then turned around with a determined look on her face. She nodded at the others signaling them to charge forward. Wally and M'gann gained fast trying to reach the mech before it noticed them. The robot's head rotated one-eighty while still deflected most of Steel's hard-light bullets with a shield of compressed air. Kid Flash managed to land a high speed kick to the torso before he was caught in a cyclone and tossed out an open bay door. He bounced across the pavement before coming to a painful skidding halt.

M'gann and Kaldur continued to charge forward only to be thrown backwards by another powerful blast of wind. Steel advanced forward l keeping the pressure on with his now smoking guns. Mister Twister focused all his energy into creating a air-shield that stopped most of the bullets in their tracks. He pushed outward sending all the captured bullets catapulting backwards toward Steel. Steel raised a shield of his own but was still slammed through a wall due to all of the concussive force behind the attack. Kid Devil and Robin stood glaring at the mech ready to make the next move.

"_I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero,"_ the android said snidely, "_I was not however expecting children."_

"Hey! Who are you calling a bloody child mate?" Kid Devil yelled, leaping at the robot. Twister began firing shots of super condensed air at the Genomorph but thanks to his teleporting and natural agility he dodged most of the attacks. Kid Devil got close enough to land a punch, but was brought to a halt when Twister grabbed a hold of his tail and swung him into a wall which crumbled on top of him.

Seeing that he was the last man standing not counting the still trapped Steel, Robin threw a quartet of explosive disks at the robot. The first group was deflected by a blast of air but the second caught the android right in the chest.

"Never call us children." Robin warned.

Twister looked down and flicked away the disk's before they could explode and looked up at Robin, "_Objectively you are in fact children, do you not have any adult supervision?_ _In fact I find_ _your presence here quite disturbing."_

The android looked off to his left noticing that several of the downed heroes were back on their feet.

"Well we hate to see you're disturbed!" Robin yelled back, "But let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can."

M'gann reached out with her telepathy and caused the vat over the robot's head to blow steam blocking its vision. Superboy and Hawkgirl again went on the offensive with Superboy jumping high in the air and Hawkgirl flying straight as she winded up for a uppercut. Twister blasted Superboy away from him with one hand while using the other to block Hawkgirl's mace. He grabbed hold of the mace and spun her around into the now freed Steel, who just managed to catch her, though the hit still knocked her out. Superboy however crashed into Miss Martian and knocked her out of the air before crashing to the ground as well. Aqualad and Robin ran around their downed allies and charged Mr. Twister with their weapons drawn. The robot almost lazily threw up his hands creating two twisters which grabbed the young heroes and flung them into one another. Mr. Twister looked around at all his handy work and saw quite plainly the last remaining threat was the android, who was busy checking on a knocked out Hawkgirl.

"_Well your friends have me feeling quite turbed indeed,"_ Twister quipped, "_Now how about you just lay down quietly."_

The robot turned to leave, only for a massive blast of energy to catch his right shoulder causing him to smash into a nearby column. Twister looked up to see Steel standing with a massive green cannon in his hands, the offending end pointing right at Twister's face.

"You want to face a real hero, try me on for size you coward!" Steel yelled, "I think you'll find me more than up to the challenge."

As the android spoke a new data screen appeared, and the information caused a great grin to cross his metal face.

"_What are you smiling about android?"_ Twister asked, regaining his feet and powering up the coils on his back preparing to unleash his latest attack. Steel's only response was to hold out his arms like he was giving Twister a clear shot at his chest.

"Oh nothing." Steel laughed, his entire body glowing green, a synthesized voice crying out like a warning siren.

_Warning Activating Anti-Doomsday Protocol! Warning Activating Anti-Doomsday Protocol!_

"_Anti-Doomsday Proto…. oh that can't be good."_ Twister mumbled as he backed away from the now glowing android.

Steel changed his metallic body retracting into the central node around the Starheart. Then with a massive explosion his body erupted outward once more except for a few drastic changes. Steel now stood over twelve feet tall, and was covered in spiked black metal plates. His body looked somewhat dinosaur-like and his head was reshaped into that of a bull. His normal green glow had changed to a bright blood red, and the Star Heart had reformed into a rough edged red octagon.

"Leave my friends alone you overgrown leaf blower!" Steel roared in a much deeper voice. He opened his mouth and blasted Twister through the nearest wall with a beam of red energy. Steel then followed after the battered robot with a massive leap leaving his teammates passed out on the cold power plant floor.

Wally came to just in time to see Steel blast through the ceiling after a now fleeing Twister.

"Oh great another damn mech to deal with." He growled in pain and frustration.

He ran back towards the factory to check on his teammates. He got their just in time to see the last of them come to. Kid Devil rubbed his aching shoulder before looking around in shock.

"Wha' in the 'ell 'appened in 'ere." he asked in shock, noticing the leveled wall and broken ceiling. KF looked around at the others who also looked very surprised at the damage around them all except Caesar who was currently sitting on M'gann's shoulder. He tugged on her hair to get her attention. She looked at the little Genomorph who instantly started a psychic conversation.

"_Steel. Red. Big. Twister. Bye-Bye." _ the small string of words was accompanied by a collection of fast paced images which explained what happened after they had all blacked out. Meanwhile Superboy and Robin had noticed Steel's absence.

"Um where the heck is Steel?" Robin asked, looking around confused.

"I know." M'gann said with a sheepish smile, "He's a mile east of here and is currently giving Twister a run for his money but even with his new body I don't think he'll last long."

"Wait what do you mean new body?" KF asked warily before recognition flared in his eyes, "You mean that massive black and red monster I saw was Steel! Holy crap I feel kind of bad for Twister.

"What are you two tal…." Superboy began to say before Aqualad cut him off, "We can worry about the particulars of this fight later right now we have to help Steel."

The others nodded in agreement before collectively heading for the exit towards the bio-ship.

* * *

"You know you guys I've been thinking." Robin said as the bio-ship flew towards the forest where M'Gann said Steel was currently beating the tar out of Twister.

"Yeah Rob, what about?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Isn't it a little odd that we are fighting a villain with power over tornadoes, right after Red Tornado sent us off to explore the cave?" he asked critically.

"What are you saying?" KF asked, "That is all just an elaborate hoax to keep us busy?"

"That's exactly what I saying." Robin answered.

The others looked dejected until M'gann realized realized a very important fact..

"Hello Megan, if it's just Red Tornado trying to keep us busy and Steel is in a dangerous new form…"

"Then he could do our mentor serious damage without ever knowing the truth." Aqualad finished for her, "Can you make the ship go any faster, we need to reach them before Steel does something he'll regret."

"Roger that." M'gann cried as the ship tore through the air towards the marker.

* * *

When the team landed they found a huge, menacing Steel, towering over a severely beaten Twister mech. The android lifted his hand to give the final blow when he felt a familiar alluring presence touch his mind.

"_No Steel don't! It's Red Tornado!" _M'gann screamed mentally.

Steel turned to see the others forming up around him, some like KF and KD with looks of awe on their faces, while others looked slightly scared like Robin and Katie.

"It was a test, a cruel jibe to make us think that the League was really willing to work with us," Aqualad said with a hint of resentment, "That's only Red Tornado in disguise here to lead us away on a wild goose chase."

Steel backed away and looked at the others, whose faces now held hints of shame and betrayal. The giant android shook his head slightly, and retreated several steps. That didn't stop him from growling menacingly at Twister though.

"The games over!" Robin yelled at the android as it got to its feet. Mr Twister looked up at the gathered crowd of young heroes and began to laugh as he lifted his left hand to the sky and pointed the other at Steel's now exposed chest.

"_Indeed it is."_ the mech said as a massive tornado shot into the sky causing it to darken and form harsh black clouds. Lightning began to flicker across the sky as Twister rose into the air.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" KF asked his friends who were now standing shoulder to shoulder behind Steel wondering when the show would end.

The android gave a cold laugh, "_You still think I'm Tornado, how ironic considering I was sent_ _here to hunt him."_

The lightning then funneled through Twister's body and fired out his extended hand, catching Steel in the chest and causing him to stumble as the jolt caused his systems to go haywire. The android roared in pain before collapsing to the ground and reforming into his regular shape as the electricity ran through his body.

"Steel!" M'gann and Katie wailed as they saw their friend twitch uncontrollably on the forest floor.

"Oh man did you jus' make a big mistake Sparky." KD yelled as he and Superboy leapt into the air.

"_Sparky, how quaint, but I don't think it really fits me."_ Twister replied as he fired two more bolts of lighting at the oncoming heroes. They were both caught in the chest and knocked to the ground alongside Steel. Aqualad pulled out his water bearers and tried to create a barrier using his magic tattoos. Though he was resistant to the next lightning strike, his friends however were not, the explosion knocked them all off there feet and caused several of them to lapse back into unconsciousness. Aqualad ran over to check on Hawkgirl while the still conscious Miss Martian ordered her ship to camouflage over the area obscuring herself and the others from the robot's view.

"_Fine then,"_ Twister said as its quarry disappeared, "_I will not deny that you children have_ _power, but playing hide-and-seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed, if you confront me again I will show no mercy!"_ The robot then flew off towards Happy Harbor, electricity flowing through its damaged joints.

M'gann and Kaldur watched as the others woke up around them all except for Steel and Superboy, who still lay twitching on the ground.

"What happened?" Wally asked as he massaged his aching head. M'gann looked up only to see Kaldur was too busy caring for Katie's bruised shoulder.

"Well Kaldur tried to hold off the lightning as best he could and when that didn't work I moved the bio-ship over us to conceal our presence."

She was cut off when Superboy came to rather violently, he jumped up and smashed the rock beside him with a crazed look in his eye. He turned towards the others and his expression softened a little due to the worried looks that KD and M'gann were giving him.

"Sorry, reflex I guess?" the clone said with a half a smile before he turned his attention to the still knocked out Steel, "Is he going to be ok?"

A static filled grown captured everyone's attention, "Well _he_ sure hopes so." Steel said as he propped himself up on his right arm, "What happened and why do I feel like I just got hit by an electrified Mac Truck?"

"You mean you don't remember getting all huge and playing hide-and-go-smash with Twister before he shocked the crap out of you?" KF asked

"Um no, I remember the prompt to activate the transformation sequence but that's about it." Steel replied.

"Oh man you were one tough bloke," Kid Devil began to say, "You were glowin' all red en you …"

"Later Kid Devil, right now we have to stop Mister Twister from harming any civilians." Kaldur said, staring towards where Twister had disappeared.

"We need to get his attention somehow and it just so happens that I have the perfect plan." Robin said with a smile, "You know how he said he came here looking for Red Tornado and Steel?"

"He never really said that's why he was here but go on." Hawkgirl remarked

"Well anyway, why don't we give him what he wants?" Robin said with a smirk, "But to make this plan work, I'm going to need KF, M'Gann and Steel to play along perfectly, so here's my idea."

**Happy Harbor, July 18th 18:45 EDT**

A set of huge tornadoes ripped through the docks of this once peaceful little town, large speed boats were sent high into the air only for them to fall again a second later. They slammed into the town square with the force of a missile. Civilians ran panicked throughout the streets trying to avoid the falling debris and rabid storms. A house imploded as yet another tornado touched down right on top of it.

Mister Twister stood in the middle of the chaos, directing the tornadoes like a conductor would an orchestra, "_Certainly this will get the acquired attention."_

"You've got ours tin-head, full and undivided" Kid Flash yelled as he, and Hawkgirl who was carrying Kid Devil, raced towards the android. Hawkgirl threw KD and mid air he opened a portal which he and Kid Flash raced through.

"_Immaterial and inefficient, you are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."_ Twister said angrily firing a blast of electricity at Hawkgirl, who was trying to plow him into the ground with her mace.

The blast caught her in the chest and shot her backwards towards the pier. A wave of blue water shot into the air and cushioned her fall. Standing atop it was Aqualad who now held Katie in his arms, shooting the android a harsh glare.

"_But I'm still not tur-hurk," _the android began to say before a flaming form tackled him from behind. Twister was knocked forward right into the awaiting fist of Superboy. He fell backwards and looked up at the smiling face of KD.

"You really should pay more attention to surroundin's mate." the Genomorph quipped.

Twister growled in anger before punching his hands into the air creating a huge funnel cloud above the assembled heroes. Lightning began to flicker in the air, as thunder clouds gathered.

"_You think you whelps can defeat me, I was meant to destroy Red Tornado, a League_ _powerhouse, and I won't stop fighting until I achieve my objectives."_

A clap of thunder breached the air as a massive bolt of lightning plowed into the ground. Superboy and Kid Devil were thrown clear while Robin, who had been looking for a sweet spot in the robot's armor was slammed into a nearby building. Kid Flash outran the blast and took shelter behind a wrecked car. Aqualad managed to put up a shield right before the blast hit but it was already starting to weaken. He looked down at Katie, who was gripping her mace with a sense of fear and trepidation.

"Do you trust me?" Kaldur asked as he grabbed Hawkgirl's hand. She looks up at his face, her skin flushed.

"Of course I do," Katie replied, "It's just Robin's plans don't always work out…"

"Don't worry, Robin isn't the one protecting you, I am." Kaldur said with a kind smile. He then raised his other hand and and closed his eyes as he concentrated. When he opened his eyes were glowing a bright blue and his tattoos seemed to come alive.

"**Foúska apó Aegis!" **he shouted and with that he and Hawkgirl disappeared beneath the waves, without even a ripple.

"_Ha, look at that the brave Atlantean and Thanagarian running away, I am truly and utterly disappointed in you all." _ Twister said with a scoff

"Oh really?" Steel said as he emerged from the treeline, "Did I disappoint you when I nearly took off your head?"

The mech turned towards him, with his hands crackling with electricity, "_Oh look, its Steel Lantern v.9115 etcetera, etcetera planning to face me alone once again I see."_

The android smirked, "Who says I came alone?"

A massive tornado suddenly flew toward Mr Twister and knocks him aside. He quickly regained his feet and looked around surprised, "_What the he.." _

He's cut off by a bolt of green energy slamming him right in the chest. As the smoke cleared he noticed a red and yellow android in a blue cape standing next to Steel.

"_I heard you were looking for me,"_ Red Tornado said without any hint of emotion, "_So I decided to make an appearance before you damaged my wards anymore."_

"_Finally, I was beginning to believe you would never show up"_ the mech said as he raised his hands to fry the two androids.

"_Well I'm here now," _Red Tornado said, turning to acknowledge Steel, "_Shall we, how you young ones say, kick his butt?"_

"Gladly." Steel said with a smile as he opened fire with two hard light machine guns, Red Tornado stuck his hand behind him and after a second a large tornado appeared and flew towards Twister who went on the defensive trying to avoid the incoming projectiles. He met the oncoming tornado with his own, and began to push it back towards Tornado. RT lifted his hand and his tornado grew in size and swallowed the other along with a section of pavement.

"_We are evenly matched Twister." _Red Tornado stated matter-a-factly, sending the pieces of concrete flying towards his adversary.

"_No Tornado, we are not!" _ the android yelled, slamming his fist into the ground causing a massive geyser of air to shoot upwards and pulverize the rocks into dust. Steel then opened up with a whole new barrage of gunfire, which scarred Twisters right side. The android growled in frustration and then shot two huge blasts of lightning at Red Tornado.

"Watch out!" Steel yelled as he jumped in front of RT and took one of the blasts to the chest, the other curled around his outstretched arm and slammed into Red Tornado. Both androids collapsed on to the ground sparking and twitching, as Mister Twister looked around at the carnage he had caused. Robin, KD, and Superboy still laid passed out in the grass, while a small grey creature tried to shake them awake. Kid Flash had yet to reappear, while Aqualad and Hawkgirl hadn't resurfaced. Twister noticed that the Martian was missing but for all he knew she had run off scared.

Twister walked over to the downed androids, and reached out both hands, which grew long tethers that hooked into the back of both of their heads, "_Lie still, the reprogramming won't take_ _long."_

Red Tornado turned his head quickly and grabbed a hold of the tether, as he spoke his face transformed into that of the Martian's.

"Longer than you might think." M'gann said with a smile.

Twister tried to pull away in shock but found that both of his hands were stuck. The tethers connected to Steel were glowing bright green and his eyes were filled with snatches of code. Twister pulled hard and the tethers snapped free of both the android's and Martian's grasp.

"_No, this can't be."_ the mech said as he was blasted off his feet by M'gann's telekinesis. Wally caught him in a massive funnel cloud which sent him skyrocketing into the air.

"_Guys now!" _M'gann yelled telepathically as she and Steel got back on their feet. The ocean next to the dock erupted as Hawkgirl and Aqualad shot skyward, water droplets gleamed on the air as the both slammed down on top of Twister with their respective weapons. The now severely damaged robot stumbled to its feet only to met by a series of explosive disks courtesy of the Boy Wonder. The robot stumbled into the waiting arms of Kid Devil and Superboy, who nodded at each other as they each grabbed a hold of one of the mech's arms and heaved. The limbs tore away and what remained of the mech collapsed to it's knees, a panel opening in the chest with a puff of steam and out if it stumbled a small, rat-like man in a yellow jumpsuit.

"F-f-foul," the man said in a quavery voice as he looked around at the teens, "I c-c-call foul."

M'gann smiled at the man before using her telekinesis to levitate a massive piece of concrete over the man's body and proceeded to drop it. The others ran to stop her only for Steel to block their path

"M'gann no!" Hawkgirl cried reaching out to her but it was too late, the boulder crushed the man into the ground.

Robin shoved his way past Steel and grabbed a hold of M'gann, his face filled with rage, "I don't know how it's done on Mars, but here on Earth, we do _not_ execute our captives."

"Don't you trust us?" M'gann said with a smile as she gestured to Steel and Caesar, who was perched on the robot's shoulder, "None of us could sense any thoughts or life signs from inside that mech suit."

She then lifted the concrete and revealed the smashed remains of another robot. Katie and Kid Flash gave a sigh of relief while the others just nodded in acknowledgement. KF then bent over and picked up one of the android's eyeballs.

"Cool, souvenir," he said with a smile before turning to Hawkgirl a smirk plastered on his face, "Speaking of souvenirs, how was your Percy Jackson moment Birdy?"

Hawkgirl blushed bright red and glanced at Aqualad, who looked slightly confused at the reference, before shooting KF a writhing glare.

"Don't call me Birdy!" she said with a growl.

Robin walked over to the mech suit and pulled off the tattered brown scarf.

"Hey Steel, catch." Robin said, chucking the scarf to the android.

"What's this for?" Steel asked as he uncrumpled the brown fabric.

"To the victor goes the spoils mate," Kid Devil said with a wicked grin, "With ou' you covering us, we probably wouldn' have bea' that bloody digger."

M'gann walked forward and wrapped the scarf around the android's neck, the scarf covered his face just as it had Mister Twister, but his eyes gave the look a more inviting feel.

"We all did good work here today," Aqualad said with his usual half grin, "But I believe it's past time we bring our "spoils" to the attention of our mentors."

The others nodded in agreement and began picking up the pieces of the robot and the mech suit before heading back towards the Bio-ship.

**Unknown Location**

"Now Brom," a man with salt and pepper hair wearing a pristine lab coat said to another man, who could have been the destroyed robot's twin, "Aren't you glad that I didn't let _you_ wear the armor?"

"Indeed, Professor," Brom said, "But aren't you upset?"

"Why should I be, the suit worked up to expectations, the tracking system we implemented worked perfectly, we found the Steel Lantern and I'm sure if the rest of those children hadn't shown up we would have found Red Tornado as well. Besides as you very well know science advances in fits and starts. Even failure can be instructive," the man said, replaying the footage of Steel changing forms, "And I'd say we learned a great deal today wouldn't you?"

**Mount Justice, 20:32 EDT**

Inside the Cave, the League's top scientists were looking over the remains of the robot and the mech suit.

"_This is disturbing,"_ S.T.R.I.P.E said, removing his jack from the data inside the robot's intact processor, "_As far as I can tell not only is this mech suit based off of Red Tornado's design_ _it also contains several methods of overriding another androids protocol."_

"Unless he was after Amazo, which is very unlikely, there are only two people he could be going after." Black Canary observed as she gestured toward Red Tornado and Steel.

"That means whoever built this suit planned on turning one of you or maybe even both of you against the League." Batman said with a grimace.

"_Agreed," _ Red Tornado said, "_It is very fortunate that you were able to stop our would-be saboteur; the damage we could have done would have been considerable."_

"Thank you for the praise but I learned something else that I believe should be brought to everyone's attention." Steel said with a sense of urgency. The Leaguers and the Team all went silent and looked toward Batman who nodded for Steel to continue.

"After Twister tried to jack into my mind, I hacked him back and I found something very interesting, something that affects the two of you and myself," Steele said, pointing at Superboy and Kid Devil, "We all remember the prison break and battle with Blockbuster at Cadmus labs."

The original members of the Team nodded, while the adults stayed silent. Steel continued as he put his jack into the nearest holo-screen, an image of the world appeared and across it's surface three red dots appeared. One of these dot's was D.C.

"We all thought that we had finally shut down Cadmus for good with the destruction and takeover of their labs in D.C., but we were wrong. Cadmus has gone worldwide and as near as I can tell from the files I've already decrypted, This lab in England, and this one here in Vlatava are the only the tip of the iceberg but I believe I may find more information as I dig deeper into the files."

The others looked shocked all except for Batman who looked at the map seriously.

"This is an interesting new development, please keep me posted. However it doesn't change the fact that you all did good work here today. Get some rest, you're all going to need it, you will all be sent on a mission soon."

"Yes! A real mission." KF cried, fist-pumping the air, "I can't wait!"

As the team began to talk animatedly amongst themselves the Leaguers started teleporting home, Batman was about to leave when he turned back to the group.

"Robin aren't you coming?" Batman asked critically

"Yeah be right there," Robin said, he high-fived the other guys, gave the girls a hug and patted Caesar on the head before running over to the teleporter.

"Well we'd better get going too" Hawkgirl said as she hugged M'Gann goodbye. She walked towards the teleporter with Aqualad and KF right on her tail. They all turned and waved before teleporting away. Steel told the others good night and went to his room while KD and Caesar ran off to the kitchen to grab something to eat before passing out. M'gann and Superboy found themselves alone in the main hub. M'Gann gave Superboy a strained smile and made to leave but Superboy called her back.

"M'Gann wait! About this morning," he said with an embarrassed, sad look in his eyes, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

And with that he went to join his brother and pet in attacking the kitchen, while a smiling M'gann twirled into the air and headed to her room her face unusually warm.

**Well it has been way too long since I last wrote and I must formally apologize for that, It just been really chaotic right now but don't worry expect Drop Zone sometime this weekend. Now I really hope you love this chapter and the advancement in my characters. I hope you guys like Caesar, he was a split second decision and I hope you like his antics, I will also use him to help transfer those moments where for some reason in the show the characters just go along with something for no real reason. Ship who you may but I'm solid in the regular show ships plus a few of my own, and as you can see I clearly pushing for Aqualad/Hawkgirl. Speaking of Aqualad and the how speaking Greek and Percy Jackson references I plan on giving Aqualad more magical abilities considering the fact that Zatanna will not be joining the team. also I don't own Percy or any of his affiliates. Now remember Vox is looking for flames. This has been Damont Evermore Peace. **


	7. Drop Zone Part I

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and can I just say it's fun to be writing again. I am still taking requests for characters, any and all ideas are welcome and I will try and honor any I'm given . My story will encompass not only the television series but the more important comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing. Now let's Drop into the newest Adventure. **

**Young Justice Chapter VI**

**Drop Zone Part One**

**Santa Prisca, June 19, 00:43 ETC  
**

The largest structure on the jungle island looked like the child of a factory and a fort. Masked guards decked in red and black walked the walls, gripping their guns tightly as they stared out into the night. Ever guard had their eyes peeled for native insurgents, just in case any tried to launch another attack to free their leader.

Inside the factory several vat's bubbled with toxic chemicals, waiting for processing and refinement. More guards walked amongst the vats checking containers and crates, making sure they were ready for shipment. Further inside the complex was a series of hurriedly made cells, where the former master of the island now stood.

Bane, accomplished super villain, now stood defeated amongst his men. Bane was a kingpin in the drug trade and because of this he had gained a large following of loyal mercs and dependent addicts. He had trained each and everyone of them in combat, against super and regular threats. So he along with the rest of his captured men were shocked by the fact that a group of only two dozen men and women, albeit with very advanced technology, had overtaken the entire island and ousted almost all of the cartel.

A group of the intruders arrived with rifles, motioning for Bane and some of his lieutenants to follow them. Bane, who was dressed in a black muscle shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots alongside his signature black-and-white luchador mask, glared at the assembled intruders. He contemplated if attacking the nearest one was worth getting shot with the high powered rifles the others were pointing at his head. Instead spat at the lead guard's feet before following after his men, all of whom held their hands behind their heads. Bane refused to be shamed in this way and walked with his arms at his sides.

He scowled at the lead guard, who stood off to his left, "Where are you taking us pendejo?"

The lead guard smiled reverently and replied in perfect Spanish for the benefit of Bane's underlings, "Our sublime Master, decrees he will leave this facility if and only _if _one of your number defeats his champion Mammoth, in single combat."

They stopped in front of a closed gate that opened into an open courtyard that looked like it had been hastily turned into a gladiatorial pit. Bane stepped towards the door confident in his ability to defeat any man, after all he was the man who had almost broke the Bat.

"Just make this interesting." Bane told the guard nonchalantly as the gate opened for him. He missed the smirk the guard gave him as he entered the arena.

At the other end the arena another gate opened, and out walked a skinny, messy brown haired, young man, wearing tight black pants, a blue midriff baring tank top, shin high leather boots and a black neck choker. Next to him stood a woman with bright red hair, and a snake tattoo that covered the right side of her head. She wore a pair of pants and shirt similar to the young man along with a pair of elbow length gloves.

Bane glared at the pair across from him, he assumed the boy was Mammoth, a very unfitting name, he hardly came up to Bane's chest, and Bane hadn't even taken any Venom. His injector had been taken from him once he had been captured.

A clatter from behind him made him turn around. On the ground behind him sat his injector, filled to the brim with Venom. Bane bent down and picked it up, before shooting the man outside the gate a skeptical look.

"You would give me back my greatest weapon?" Bane asked, "What is the catch, tunante?"

"No catch," the man said with a mocking smile, "It would hardly be a challenge for my Master's champion's prowess if you were not at your best."

Bane laughed at the thought of this so called "Mammoth" hurting him now, let alone when he was strengthened with Venom.

"You want my best, hombrecito?" Bane asked, attaching the trigger mechanism of the injector to his wrist and the feed tube to the base of his skull, "You got it."

He squeezed the trigger, and a red fluid began to flow into his head. His pupils widened and his already impressive musculature expanded to the point where his clothes were almost ripping at the seams. Bane now stood about a foot taller and his chest was several inches wider. He cracked the tendons in his neck and glared across the room, as the woman pulled out a needle and injected a purple liquid into "Mammoth's" arm.

She then quickly retreated out of the gate behind him and smiled sadistically at what was taking place. Mammoth's whole body seized up and arched upward. Foam appeared at the corner of his mouth as a crazy laugh escaped his lips. His body twisted in unnatural shapes, his canines growing. After another half second of laughing and twitching a monster stood where the skinny looking weakling once stood.

Mammoth now stood at least ten feet tall and his skin had hardened into a scaly hide. His musculature had expanded so much it had split sections of the hardened skin revealing the strengthened red flesh beneath. The mutant smiled with the teeth of a tiger before charging forward towards Bane. Mammoth was so fast that Bane only had seconds to prepared, as a huge scaly fist came flying at his head. Bane lifted his arms just in time to block the super powered punch, despite that he was pushed back several feet. He growled in frustration before taking a step back, then launching at his opponent punching him hard in the stomach then slamming a fist into the side of the brutes face. Mammoth took a step back and gave a gruff laugh, clearly unfazed by the two high powered blows to his body.

Shock played across Bane's face as Mammoth leapt forward, grabbed him by the neck with his one hand just as he hammered the other into Bane's stomach. Mammoth then picked up the now dazed Bane and threw him into a nearby wall where he collapsed in a heap coughing up blood. Mammoth snorted in anger and charged once again, and proceeded to punch Bane deeper and deeper into a crater. Mammoth only stopped when he saw Bane had fallen completely unconscious, he then turned and roared at Bane's men, all of whom backed up with looks of shock and fear plastered across their faces. The lead cultist smiled reverently as he began shouting

"_Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!"_

This chant was soon picked up by the other members of the Cult of Kobra. The chanting continued to spread until every cult member inside the facility was giving praise to their 'divine' lord.

"_Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra! Hail Kobra!"_

At the top balcony of the courtyard a tall muscled figure in a cloak watched from the shadows, his oddly pale skin seemed to absorb the shadows around him which only made his snake like smile even more disturbing. Kobra stepped out of the shadows and watched as Mammoth and the other cultists went to a knee, bowing their heads in reverence to their great leader. The cult leader basked in the love of his followers before disappearing back into the shadows with a sadistic grin on his face. He had great things planned even though for now he was yoked into serving lesser men, his thoughts turned back to his followers and his grin deepened.

"Soon even the Light will hail Kobra as their saviors."

**Mount Justice, July 22, 17:07 EDT**

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Hawkgirl, Superboy, Steel, Kid Devil, and Miss Martian stood in the briefing room preparing for their first real mission as a team. Several of the members had changed up their attire to match the new mood of the team. Robin had added a hood to his cape along with a new green holo-gauntlet that upgraded his hacking abilities. Kid Flash's suit had gained shoulder pads for better protection when using his "cannon-balling" technique. Hawkgirl had added a black kevlar body suit under her Nth metal armor.

Meanwhile Kid Devil had gotten a whole new look, his white hair was now pulled back into a ponytail, while his custom made bio-suit looked like a pair a loose fitting black shorts and two grey belts which crossed his bare chest forming a X. He also wore a black collar of sorts around his neck. In the middle of the X was an emblem that looked like a pair of flaming halo.

Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Steel all looked the same except for Steel's scarf which he wore constantly only taking it off when not in the presence of the others. The group's main focus was a set of holograms showing maps and charts of a small island. Next to these maps was Batman and Flash, both of whom had been waiting for everyone to arrive. Batman began as soon everyone settled down and gave him their full attention.

"Isla Santa Prisca, this island is the primary source of the dangerous and illegal neo-steroid a strength-enhancing drug known as Venom," he said, gesturing at the screen, "Infrared scans of the island show that the main factory is still operating at full capacity, and yet all shipments of Venom have mysteriously stopped."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Under normal circumstances like a UN or League raid, yes this would be wonderful news," Batman said with his usual grimace, "Yet no such task force has been employed. The League has been keeping a close eye on Bane ever since he turned the whole town of San Juan, Mexico into a Venom infused army. He had pulled back on his shipments and was trying to lie low, but to completely cut off profit just to avoid the League is not his MO."

"So this is were you guys come in," Flash said with a smile, "It's a covert recon mission, and that's it. You'll go in, observe and report your findings to the League, so we can find out a way to handle the situation."

Batman nodded at his compatriot before continuing, "The plan will require two distinct drops zones..."

"That's great," Robin interrupted, "But who's in charge?"

Batman and Flash looked as each other for a moment before turning back to the Team.

"That will be for you to decide." Batman said with a hint of a smile.

**Santa Prisca, July 22, 20:08 ETC  
**

"We are approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian announced from the pilot seat of the cloaked bio-ship, "First drop zone in thirty seconds, Aqualad, Hawkgirl, Steel you're up."

Aqualad and Hawkgirl stood up from their seats and walked to the back of the bio-ship. Aqualad reached down and touched the golden A in the center of his belt. Instantly his normally red vest turned dark gray, while his blue pants turned black. Hawkgirl touched the center of her breastplate which instantly retracted into her kevlar body suit along with her gauntlets, boots and skirt. She was left in a skintight black body suit which allowed her wings to really breath. She twirled around and gave Aqualad a big smile.

"How do I look?" she asked, blushing.

"It is very-form fitting." Aqualad said with a small grin, which made Katie blushed a deeper shade of red. Before she could say anything else the back hatch opened to reveal a floating Steel waiting for them. He too had been upgraded with stealth tech, he now stood only about six feet tall and was much slimmer with much of his body mass being resized in reflective black plates, his face was covered in a tinted sheet of glass that hide his features. His gem was now circular and glowed a soft blue color while his tattered scarf fluttered in the breeze. Kid Devil had started calling this mode Steel Ninja as a joke but it seemed to fit the new sleek design.

"Are you ready?" the android asked his voice sounding calmer than normal.

"As we'll ever be," Aqualad said, walking to the edge of the hatch, "See you on shore."

He jumped out of the bio-ship and hit the water feet first, without even a ripple. Steel and Hawkgirl took to the air seconds later and flew low to the water so they wouldn't alert the island security systems. Aqualad landed on the beach first and raced towards the nearest missile battery, he smacked a small disk on it's side and watched as the blinking lights all turned green.

"Heat and motion sensors down." he said into his communicator. He looked up to see two black shapes race overhead, then separate, one flying further inland while the other landed amongst a copse of trees.

A second later Hawkgirl sounded over the comms, "Cameras down."

Half a minute later Steel checked in, "Designated landing zone free of any mechanical or organic signatures, Miss Martian you are go for landing."

"Alright guys see you at the rendezvous." She answered as the bio-ship flew over Aqualad causing the sky to shimmer.

* * *

"Alright we reached the rendezvous point," Robin said as he checked his holo-gauntlet, "Time to go stealth."

Robin pulled up his hood while Kid Flash pressed the lightning bolt in the middle of his chest and his color pattern changed from yellow and red to grey and black with the lightning bolt staying a bright red.

"How cool is this," KF said with a smile, as he looked over at Miss M, KD, and Superboy, "Are you sure you guys don't want the new stealth tech?"

Miss Martian shook her head as her bio-suit morphed from a white shirt blue skirt combo to a black one piece outfit, the red X on her chest stayed the same while she gained a belt of the same color, her blue cap darkened and grew longer, adding a hood. KD's suit morphed as well, the shorts grew to cover his legs while the collar grew to cover his shoulder and his mouth.

"Impressive," Kid Flash said with a grin, "But what about you Superboy? It's not too late to try out the new stealth tech! "

Superboy scowled and crossed his arms, " No capes, no tights...no offense."

"It totally works for you." Miss M said dreamily, staring at Superboy, causing KD to smile behind his mask as he saw the look on his brother's face.

Miss Martian blushed before trying to amend her previous statement, "I meant th-that you can totally do good work in those cloths."

Kid Devil laughed and punched her lightly on the arm, "Sure you did sheila."

Superboy shrugged off their odd behavior and prepared for deployment, while Miss M pulled her hood over her face to hide her embarrassment, which just renewed KD laughter. Robin and KF just shook their heads at how oblivious the clone was.

Miss Martian pulled herself together and gestured at the ceiling, causing tether lines to deploy, while holes opened on the floor in front of each hero.

"Time to make our descent." she said casually, trying to avoid looking at Kid Devil. KF and Robin clipped on tethers and descended to the jungle floor with a floating M'Gann right behind them. Standing below them were Steel, Aqualad, and Hawkgirl. KD appeared right next to Steel in a burst of flames as the others touched the ground. Steel looked up just in time to push the others out of the way with a hard-light hand, as Superboy slammed to the ground where they had been standing.

"Knew I didn't need a tether." Superboy said with a grin, standing up.

"And yet, creating a small seismic event may not have helped us with the covert." Robin quipped irritably.

"Yeah Supie that migh' no' 'ave been your smartes' idea." KD said with a grimace.

"Now is not the time to be squabbling amongst ourselves," Aqualad said severely, "We have to focus on the mission."

Robin and Superboy nodded in acknowledgement.

"All right, now that that's settled," KF said with a quick grin, "Let's get going."

Before he could run off Robin motioned him and KD over. They approached slowly with confused looks on their faces.

"Shouldn' we be goin' with them mate?" Kid Devil asked, pointing over his shoulder at the other's retreating forms.

"We will, I already sent Steel the coordinates for the main factory complex so we'll catch up with them soon enough," Robin said, "The three of us however are going to be doing some scouting and reconnaissance."

"Shouldn't we tell the others this?" KF asked, giving his friend a harsh look, "Besides Hawkgirl would be better for scouting."

"Nah, she doesn't have goggles that sense heat or energy, now doesn't she." Robin said with a smirk.

"No offense dude but I think I'll stick with the others for now, you and KD are a lot better at the stealth deal anyway." KF said with a grudging smile as he ran to join the others.

Robin looked a little angry that KF wasn't listening to him but he shrugged it off and turned to KD.

"Are you coming or are you going with the others too?" he asked somewhat accusingly.

"You kiddin' mate," KD said, disappearing before Robin's eyes, "I was made for this, jus' call me the Boy Wonder II."

"There's already three of us but okay." Robin joked before jumping into the tree, with the camouflaged Kid Devil right behind him.

* * *

The rest of the Team had continued through the underbrush quietly following Steel, who had taken the lead due to him being the only one that knew the correct heading. Aqualad and Superboy followed close behind while Miss Martian and Hawkgirl walked off to the one side. Aqualad turned around to make sure everyone was keeping pace and noticed that three of their number were missing.

"Where are Robin, Kid Devil, and Kid Fl..." He began to ask when KF burst out of the underbrush to his left.

"Sorry I'm late," KF said with a grin, "But Boy Wonder decided to take a little detour and he took the Devil with him."

"Where did they go? Miss Martian asked

"We decided to scout ahead to check for any traps or checkpoints," a voice said behind her and Hawkgirl, which made both of them to jump into the air. The air shimmered and Kid Devil appeared holding his sides as he tried to contain his laughter, "You should see the looks on your faces.

Robin dropped to the ground behind Steel before nodding at Aqualad, "We didn't see anything incriminating yet but we did notice what looked to be a small wall up village to the east. I think we should check it out."

He looked at the others for approval but no one really seemed to think it would be a good idea. Aqualad was about to say something when both Superboy and Kid Devil straightened and looked in the same direction.

"Did you hear that," Superboy asked the others as KD jumped into a tree and climbed up into the canopy. The other's looked really confused at the clone's odd behavior.

"Here what?" Kid Flash asked

"A gunshot, and someone crying." Superboy responded taking a step forward, pushing aside some of the foliage and sending his vision into the infrared. His eyes glowed blue for a moment.

"I see an armed group heading towards the village." he reported.

KF stepped forward and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. He hit a button on the side and they changed to infrared as well.

"He's not kidding guys, there's a big squad of heavily armed jerks walking rather quickly to that village," KF reported to the others, "I also see another group running full tilt towards them, they also seem to be packing some serious firepower."

"Oi', we've go' problems," KD said, dropping back down with a mix of anger and panic in his eyes, "From the top of that tree I could see righ' into the village, some bloody bastard carrying a rifle is holding several ankle biters hostage."

Before he could say anymore a series of explosions and gunshots rang out. The team leapt behind a large set of boulders and looked through the trees surprised.

"Sure don't need super-hearing now" KF quipped, peering over the boulders.

"What's happening?" Aqualad asked Superboy, who was still watching the battle out of cover.

"The two groups have opened fire on each other but I think the villagers might be in danger, both sides are chucking explosives."

"Alright, Robin you take Haw…" Aqualad stopped and looked around for Robin, but in his usual infuriating manner he had disappeared, "Great as usual, he's run off somewhere. Never mind, Hawkgirl, Kid Devil go to the village and protect the civilians, take down any guards but don't engage the main groups, understand."

"Go' i' mate." KD said, jumping back into the canopy, where a flash of hell fire showed he had teleported to the village. Hawkgirl gave Kaldur a determined smile and slapped the medallion on her chest, causing her armor to reactivate. She leapt into the air, mace in hand and flew off towards the village.

"All right, the rest of us will try and avoid getting involved with the fire fight." Aqualad said, addressing the others. They all nodded in agreement, except for KF.

"Sure, we can avoid them," KF said offhandedly, "After I find Robin."

Before anyone could stop him he raced off into the jungle. He tried to circle around the fighting, but hit a patch of mud which sent him rolling full tilt into the battle. Both sides froze as they stared at the intruder in their midst. Kid Flash shook his head and looked up, only to find himself at the feet of the native's leader, Bane. The kingpin glared at the speedster before leveling his gun at Wally's head.

"So much for being stealthy." KF muttered to himself, dodging out of the path of the incoming bullet. He leapt to his feet and ran as fast as he was could, avoiding the gunfire around him, but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever. He heard a high pitched whistling noise and saw a flash of blue pass by him.

Steel landed next to KF and pointed his hands at both groups. Two hard light katannas appeared and he charged, causing mayhem in both group's ranks. Superboy and Aqualad appeared out of the brush and charged a now enraged Bane. Superboy punched the drug lord in the stomach, while Aqualad used his water bearer's to smack aside any fighter's who tried to get in their way. KF and Steel stood behind a barrier that was slowly beginning to chip away under the more refined groups never ending barrage.

"I recognize their outfits from my data banks," Steel said, "They're the Cult of Kobra, a fanatical militant religious group, who follow a 'god' made mortal, who of course is named Kobra."

"Well thank you for the history lesson Professor," KF said sarcastically, "But I think we should focus on taking them down, not on who the worship." Steel nodded in agreement as he re-strengthened his barrier to block an incoming barrage of bullets.

One of the cultists ran forward and went down to one knee, a futuristic rocket launcher propped up on his shoulder, before pointing it at the young heroes and firing.

"Oh shit!" KF swore as the rocket soared towards him and Steel, when it suddenly froze in mid air, turned around and flew back towards it's shooter. M'Gann appeared in the air next to Steel, her eyes glowing. The rocket smashed into the ground in front of the cultists and caused mass panic. M'gann smiled at the surprised looks on the KF's face and flew towards the cultists at top speed. Steel and KF looked at each other, the later with a goofy grin on his face, and took off after her, with the intent of fist meeting face.

* * *

Several minutes later KF raced into the village and saw a group of bedraggled citizens run out to meet him. The lead villager, an elderly man with an eye patch, shook his hand vigorously. The other's appeared several seconds later, Aqualad and Superboy in the lead carrying the confiscated weapons, with Miss M and Steel in the back using their combined powers to carry the trapped cultist and guerrillas.

"Gracias, Señores and Señoritas," the elderly man said with a big smile as he shook the other's hands, "You saved us from those Kobra pendejos, though I must say La Ángel and el Diablo gave us quite a fright when they dropped out of the sky."

The man introduced himself as Uno Amoria, and began to tell the group that this village had paid "protection" fees to Bane's men for a long time so they would leave them be. That had all changed when Kobra had arrived a month ago and put down the crime lord and his army. The cult had taken over most of the island except for several holdouts, including the village.

"If you chicos hadn't have shown up, I imagine tonight would have been my last." Uno said as he lead the Team through the village towards their comrades.

"We are very glad to have assisted you sir." Aqualad said with a kind smile. Uno stopped and watched as Superboy handed some of the weaponry off to a group of hard eyed villagers. Aqualad followed his gaze and looked back to see the man frown.

"I must also thank you for the chance you have given us," Uno said though he didn't seem very excited about the prospect of more conflict, "Many of my people have lost loved one's to Kobra and before that to Bane and his group of cabrones, with what you have given us we may finally free ourselves of our oppressors.

"You are very welcome Señor Amoria." Steel said as they turned a corner and found KD, Hawkgirl and…Robin, who was currently getting chewed out by the former.

"How could you just run off like that without even saying a word to any of us?!" Katie yelled, "What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you?" Robin fired back, "What happened to being covert? Why didn't the rest of you follow my lead and disappear into the jungle?"

"Two reason's Boy Blunder!" Kid Flash yelled at him,inserting himself into the conversation, "First off there were civilians in trouble, and second off we aren't mind readers."

KF broke off as he saw Miss Martian use her telekinesis to chain the cultists and guerrillas to separate trees in the village square, "Not all of us anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guy's minds." Miss M. protested.

"Whatever!" Robin yelled, "At least we know why the Venom shipments have stopped now, the Cult ousted Bane and his men, took control of his factory, and are now trying to gain full control of the island."

"Well tha's good ain' i' mate." Kid Devil put in, "We can go 'ome now can' we?

Steel walked over to Bane's men and scanned all of them including the super villain himself.

"None of them have Venom in their systems," the android said, "Kobra must be stockpiling it for some reason."

"We can't leave," Robin said, "Not until I know why."

"Until _you_ know why?" KF and Hawkgirl asked at the same time.

"This team needs a leader!" Robin yelled

"And it's you?" Kid Flash asked with a scowl, "Dude you ducked out on us without a word, what kind of leader leaves his team behind?"

The two continued to argue with Hawkgirl interjecting at sporadic moments. KD walked over to stand next to Steel, Miss M, and Superboy. Aqualad and Uno both walked over to try and break up the fight but all they managed to do was calm down Hawkgirl, who walked off to stand by the others.

Kid Devil turned to the others with a question in his eyes, "Any of you mates wan' to be leader, cause I sure as 'ell don'."

"I have no need to be leader Brother Devil," the android said,shaking his head, "What about you Brother Superboy, Sister Hawkgirl?"

Superboy snorted and shook his head, Hawkgirl pondered the question for a minute.

"It doesn't really feel like my cup of tea." she admitted. Superboy turned to M'gann who had been silent the whole time. "What about you?"

"I don't have what it takes," she replied sadly, "I found that out after our fight with Twister."

"You did okay." Superboy said with a smile, which caused Miss M to blush furiously, and KD to playfully punch him in the arm.

Superboy was distracted from saying anything else, when his super hearing picked up one of Bane's men speaking in a low voice. He looked and saw that KD's long ears had perked up as well which meant he too was picking up on the conversation. Superboy also noticed that Uno had stopped talking and was staring at the ground intensely, somehow this old man could also hear the near silent conversation.

"Look at them argue!" the goon said in Spanish, "You should free yourself, take them down, and then burn these traitor's homes to the ground!"

Before Bane could answer however Uno stormed over and grabbed the man who had spoken by the chest and lifted him high over everyone's head.

This shocked Kid Flash and Robin in silence, while Aqualad took a step forward to stop the man from doing whatever he planned to do. Before he could do anything though KD caught his arm.

"Don' worry mate the old bloke hasn' gone mad," the Genomorph said, his eyes glinting mischievously, "The idio' wanted Bane to burn down this village, and take us ou', le' them talk i' out."

They turned to see the Uno had pinned the man to a wall and was busy berating him.

"Burn down my home will you, toxicómano?" Uno asked angrily, "I would love to see you or your "great" leader try!"

He then lifted the man into the air again and chucked him back to his place besides Bane. Uno walked towards Bane and re-chained the frightened guerrilla to the tree. He turned to the young heroes, all of whom stepped back when they saw that Uno had changed. His eye had become snake like but the most distinguishing feature was the fact that glowing green and gold snake tattoos much like Aqualad's now covered his face, neck and arms.

Bane was also taken aback before he pulled against his chains angrily. "You!" he roared, "I warned you never to return to _my island_ pendejo!"

Uno turned to the masked man and punched him hard in the stomach, "This was never _your _island, and the plant's you stole from me and the other Azteca were never meant for use by you or any other untrained individual. Now thanks to your bravado and stupidity you brought the Heathen Kobra to our doorstep and he too has perverted the sacred plant of Quetzalcóatl!"

"Uh…what the hell are you talking about?!" KF asked, voicing the other's confusion. The only one's who didn't seem confused where Steel and Aqualad.

"Allow me to explain," Uno began, his face a cold mask,"I am one of the Azteca an ancient sect of warriors priests loyal to Quetzalcóatl. We used a special herb which was created by our god to strengthen our bodies and gain the power of the Feathered Serpent."

Uno then gestured at Bane, "This fool was once an initiate in our order but his anger and rage were too great so we refused to give him the sacred plant, feeling betrayed he stole the plant but it refused to work for him. He did however learn how to distill the actual nectar of the plant into the steroid Venom, with it he almost destroyed the Azteca, and stole most of the sacred herb. I am one of the last Azteca and I had planned on remaking the order on this island our former homeland, until the Heretic appeared that is."

"You are a mystic like me." Aqualad stated simply, activating his Atlantean tattoos.

"Indeed Atlantean, these tattoos allow me to control the fury the plant releases and focus it for better control. The fools you see here never were a part of the order so instead of controlling their rage, the rage controls them. They only receive the strength the plant bestows but none of it's greater gifts as well."

Robin had been silent for a while when something clicked in his head, "You're Aztec! Batman talked about you, back when you were a member of the Society, but he never said told me anything about mystic tattoos, he said you got your powers from the suit you wore."

"A unwanted but necessary lie," Aztec stated calmly as his tattoos dissipated, "I was sworn to secrecy by my order, not even my closest allies could know, but now that the order has been dissolved I now longer see the reason to keep my identity nor my powers a secret."

"Well that's one mystery solved but we don't know where Kobra is, or what they plan to do with the Venom." Hawkgirl deadpanned.

In that instant Bane saw his chance.

"I now where Kobra and his fanáticos are," he said, gaining everyone's attention, "The pendejo took over the factory in the center of the island, _my _factory, only I can lead you to the secret entrance."

Miss Martian bent down and stared into Bane's eyes as her own began to glow, "There is a secret entrance, but he is also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, chica," Bane said as he felt M'gann enter his mind, "Bane is not that easy."

Miss Martian sighed in frustration, "He's mentally reciting fútbol scores, en español...this could take a while."

"Or it could only take a few minutes." Uno said, cracking his knuckles and stepped towards the kingpin.

"No need for senseless violence," Bane said, gaining a snort from Aztec, "It is all very simple yes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The Team looked at each other trying to figure out what to do next, they knew they didn't have much of a choice all things considered but they still felt anxious. Superboy stepped forward and freed Bane who stood up and stretched, he then began to head towards the east end of the village.

"Come niños, it is not very far from here." Bane said without turning around, the Team reluctantly followed all except for Aqualad who was held back by Aztec.

"You now you can't trust him correct niño?" Aztec asked a look of concern in his eye.

"We do not have any other viable options." Aqualad said with a grimace, "You could come with us just in case."

Aztec shook his head a look of shame and sadness passing over his face. "I can not, it is true that I hate the Heretic, but the fall of the order didn't just nearly rob me of my sight, it robbed me of my spirit, the man you see before you hasn't been a hero for a very long time."

"That is sad to hear," Aqualad said as he turned to follow the others, "But your actions here and the way you hold yourself say otherwise."

Aqualad left Aztec and followed the others out of the compound, he looked back and saw that Uno had was looking up at the stars with a look of regret and sadness plastered across his face. The older man then made a move that looked like he was going to follow the young heroes but instead he turned and walked back towards the other edge of the village. Slightly disheartened Aqualad made to catch up with the others, who had almost disappeared into the underbrush.

**And End! First off I wish to explain Steel's transformations, if you haven't guessed already they're are linked to the other colors of the emotional spectrum so expect some fun new forms and abilities later in the story. Now about Aztec, he is an actual DC hero but I thought making him a follower of Quetzalcoatl but having him use technology was a little dumb, so instead he's a badass magical warrior. Linking him to Venom was also a split second decision so I hope you enjoy it. Remember Vox just loves flames, this has been Damont Evermore Peace! **


	8. Drop Zone Part II

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and can I just say it's fun to be writing again. I am still taking requests for characters, any and all ideas are welcome and I will try and honor any I'm given . My story will encompass not only the television series but the more important comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing. Now for the conclusion of Drop Zone**

**Young Justice Chapter VII**

**Drop Zone Part Two**

Bane led the team to a cliff that overlooked the factory and allowed them to see what was going on. Robin pulled out a pair of binoculars, Superboy used his enhanced sight, and KF hit several switches on the side of his goggles. Down below them hoards of red and black clad cultists were busy moving large amounts of Venom out of the factory, and by the speed they were getting things done the young heroes deduced that something big was about to go down.

"That's a lot of Venom," KF observed, "Robin you know crime better than anyone here. Any ideas as to what's happening?"

"A buy is about the go down," Robin informed the others, with a pensive look on his face, "But if Kobra isn't selling to the usual suspect's…"

"Like Bane's dependents?" Hawkgirl asked haughtily, glaring at the crime lord. He just laughed clearly not affected by her jibe.

"We need to find out who the buyer is," Aqualad stated simply, "Kobra wouldn't have bothered to move on this island unless someone much higher on the food chain wanted him too."

"That's exactly what I thought." KF said with dead seriousness.

"Yeah, right," Robin quipped, "_You're_ the thinker."

"Yeah I am!" KF fired back, "Just like _you're_ the leader.

"Seriously mates you're at i' again," Kid Devil interjected, "Can' you jus' le' things lie for now?"

Before either of the others could answer everyone's attention was grabbed by a loud grating noise. They all looked over to see Bane standing next to a recently moved boulder. He gestured down a pitch black tunnel that had previously been hidden.

"Answers are this way." the crime lord stated simply, leading the way down the tunnel.

Kid Flash slapped his forehead in anger as the others followed Bane down the tunnel, 'Great now el luchador is our leader!"

This earned him a soft snicker from Kid Devil who had taken up the rear behind him.

The Team followed Bane for several minutes before they a heavy steel door, where he commenced to punch in a code. The door swung open revealing an empty section of the factory, though they could hear crates being moved nearby. Robin stuck his head out of the door, and looked around before turning back towards the others.

"All clear," he said before running off. By the time the rest of the Team plus Bane had exited the tunnel there was no sign of him.

"Did the young necio already get himself captured?" Bane asked angrily.

"No, he just does that." Hawkgirl said with a sigh as she peered around for any sign off him.

"Stay here," Kid Flash said, slipping his goggles down over his eyes, "I'll get our intel and be back before the Boy Wonder.

He took off at a full tilt before Aqualad could stop him, KD made a motion to follow him but Steel put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Great chain of command." Bane said derisively, gaining himself a dark look from Superboy and Hawkgirl.

The team along with Bane hunkered down behind a large stack of crates as they waited for the others to return. Aqualad and Superboy took up positions watching the cultist's load up pallets of Venom. While they did that KD crawled to the top of the pile, activating his camouflage, so he could warn if any of the cultist's got too close.

"That is a fairly large shipment." Aqualad observed.

"Yeah but they're only taking the _new_ product," Superboy said, rapped the side of the crates next to them, "They aren't touching any of _this_ Venom."

"Venom is Venom ain' i'?" KD asked as he peered down at the cultists from the top of the stack of crates, "Why leave this batch alone?"

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian offered, earning a mocking laugh from Bane. Superboy held up a hand to silence him, before turning to look at the upper level windows.

"'Elicopter." KD said softly, jumping down to join the others, now completely visible.

"It's approaching fast," Superboy affirmed with a nod, "Looks like the buyer has arrived."

"We need a better vantage point." Aqualad said, motioning for the others to follow him up to the catwalks above.

* * *

In the computer room on the second level of the factory, Robin chucked a pellet of quick disbursing knockout gas at the only cultist in the room. The cultist passed out silently and hit the floor with a soft thud. Robin calmly walked into the room, moved the unconscious man off to the side, and began searching through the computer terminals. A few second later he heard the familiar whooshing sound that usually followed KF's arrival.

"Whatcha got?" KF asked around a mouth full of protein bar, like the speedsters before him Wally had an accelerated metabolism which meant he needed to consume large amounts of food. Taking this into account Flash and Batman had built several compartments into his suit for storing snacks when on lengthy missions.

"Chemical formulas," Robin said not looking up, "I'm guessing it involves Venom but…"

KF peered over Robin's shoulder and pointed towards the left hand screen.

"This one's Venom," he then turned towards the right hand screen, "And that one's...whoa! That's the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus! Mixed properly, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom, and...it's permanent. How the hell did Kobra get a hold of Project Blockbuster?"

Robin smacked his head at his sudden realization, "Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier. They're using the cult to create a Blockbuster-Venom super-formula!"

He reached for his comms, "Robin to Aqualad, we've got…" Robin flinched at the static he got in response, "Static, we're being jammed!"

* * *

Outside the factory, the helicopter landed, and a heavily-muscled blond-haired man walked out like he owned the place, he wore light kevlar body armor, and his face was covered by a steel hockey mask. He ignored the cultists surrounding him and headed straight for Kobra himself.

"Lord Kobra," the man said, bowing his head in a curt greeting.

"Sportsmaster," Kobra said with a hint of disdain, "The shipment is ready."

The woman with the snake tattoo stepped forward and handed Sportsmaster a case filled with several vials of light purple liquid. Sportsmaster lifted one of the vials out of the case and inspected it closely.

"The new Kobra-Venom?"

"A complete success as you can see," Kobra said, gesturing towards Mammoth, who stood nearby looking as menacing as ever, "Our-friends-will not be disappointed."

Sportsmaster nodded appreciatively, "This is indeed a game changer. Finally we can once again go mano-a-mano with the Justice League's heavy hitters."

What none of the group knew however was that Miss Martian was hovering above them invisible, taking in the entire scene. She reached out with her mind and touched Aqualad's.

"_Aqualad, I am sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_

Back inside the factory the rest of the team excluding KF and Robin stood huddled on a catwalk next to Bane. Aqualad closed his eyes as the telepathic message reached him. He opened his eyes, which now glowed a bright blue, and turned to the others.

"Sportsmaster appears to be the buyer." he said with a hint of fear.

The Atlantean quickly went for his comms, "Red Tornado do you read?" His question was answered with harsh static, "I can't reach the League, or Robin and Kid Flash, the comms have been jammed. We need a plan. Now."

"I have a suggestion." Bane said with a smirk, before any of the Team could stop him he jumped off the catwalk and pile-drived a cultist to the ground. He managed to smash a gun out of another cultist's hand but not before he pulled the trigger.

"Is he insane?" Hawkgirl cried as she watched the crime lord knock another cultist unconscious before taking off towards one of the nearby crates of Venom. Before anyone could answer the group heard a loud roar behind them. They looked up to see a massive shadow descending towards the window. KD moved the quickest, grabbing Hawkgirl and Aqualad and teleporting out of the way of the rabid Mammoth. They appeared on the ground floor, and ran to fend off a group of Kobra's lesser soldiers. Steel and Superboy stayed on the catwalk prepared to fend of the brute. That plan fell through however when the catwalk buckled under Mammoth's weight. The android and the clone managed to land on their feet and turned to face the raving mutant. Mammoth let out a savage roar and flung both of the heroes away from him.

Moments later Kobra, Sportsmaster, and a group of heavily armed cultists arrived. Kobra surveyed the scene angrily.

"Destroy them!" he ordered, his face twisted in a inhuman sneer.

Mammoth charged forward at full speed and was met by Superboy and Steel, the former landing a massive punch into the mutant's gut while the later went for his head. However thanks to Mammoth's extra thick skin and his larger reach he was able to smack Steel away with one hand before picking Superboy up in a suplex and slamming him into the ground. The three heavyweights continued to brawl, Steel using his light constructs to try and restrain Mammoth, while Superboy rained down punches and kicks on the beast. Mammoth would take a few hits before breaking free and giving Steel and Superboy a return beating.

Meanwhile, several of the cultists had opened fire on Aqualad, Hawkgirl, and KD. Aqualad created a large shield using his water bearers, so Hawkgirl could reactivate her armor. KD meanwhile was teleporting amongst the cultist's ranks throwing punches, tripping them up with his tail, or doing elaborate acrobatic take downs.

"'Aven' 'ad this much fun since Cadmus!" he yelled, using his tail to fling one cultist into another. Hawkgirl soared into the air behind Aqualad and went to work taking down the cultist that were firing down from the catwalks. She shot KD a quizzical look as she flew past him.

"You and I remember Cadmus very differently." she remarked, knocking a pair of cultists off the catwalk with her mace. KD only smiled in response and went back to sewing mayhem amongst Kobra's soldiers.

Aqualad was still stuck under a hail of bullets but seeing the opening his teammates were creating he raised his hand and shot a bolt of lightning at the firing squad blasting them away in an instant. He used this reprieve to search for Bane, who to no one's surprise had disappeared. Aqualad snapped back to attention when he saw yet another group of cultists open fire.

Sportsmaster stood off to one side watching the fight, looking for some way to insert himself. He began to move towards the Atlantean but stopped when he saw several cultists go flying for no apparent reason. He looked up and caught a faint glimmer in the air. He pulled a small spike from his belt, which extended into a javelin, he hurled it at the shimmer in the air which in response moved. The movement however caused the explosive in the javelin to go off, sending a now visible Miss M flying. Steel broke off his fight with Mammoth to catch her and then shielded her from yet another explosive javelin.

KF and Robin appeared above the fight just in time to see Superboy punch Mammoth across the room to a waiting Hawkgirl who then literally brought the hammer down on his head. KF raced off to help the now pinned Aqualad while Robin stayed to observe the fight a smile playing across his lips.

Aqualad kept getting pushed back further and further by the riflemen until he was stuck behind a set of pipes. He turned to see another group of cultists round the corner with their guns up. They prepared to fire, but never got the chance as a speeding Kid Flash jump-kicked the both of them into the wall where they lapsed into unconsciousness. Aqualad and KF both hunkered down as more cultists opened fire on their position. Aqualad looked over to where Steel had formed a barrier around himself and Miss Martian. He was busy firing what looked like a pair of silenced pistols at surrounding cultists, who had retreated behind several columns. Miss Martian sat on the ground behind Steel holding her head.

Aqualad yelled to get her attention, "Miss Martian comms are down, link us up."

Still slightly dazed Miss Martian nodded in recognition, and then went to work linking the team's mind together. She had already assured everyone that this was neither mind reading nor control just a form of instant communication.

"_Everyone online?" _She asked to make sure the link was working.

"_Yeah."_ Superboy said grudgingly as he dodged another of Mammoth's wild blows.

"_You know it beautiful." _KF said with a slight smile as he ducked a hail of bullets.

"_Affirmative," _Steel said, not once breaking his concentration as he fired bullet after bullet at the surrounding cultists.

"_Gday Sheila," _ was KD's upbeat response as he teleported between two cultists, punching one in the ribs while simultaneously tripping the other with his tail.

"_Here."_ Hawkgirl said, smacking a cultist across the room into a pile of crates.

"_Good," _Aqualad said, "_We need to regroup."_

"_Busy now." _was Robin's curt reply.

* * *

Robin was outside the factory, jumping down from the parked helicopter when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Kobra and the tattooed woman glaring at him.

"Batman really must be desperate," the cult leader said grimly, "If he sends one of his brood to pester me."

"What's wrong Koby?" Robin said with a grin, "You look disconcerted, what was it the android or the devil?

"This banter is beneath me," Kobra scoffed, before he turned to the woman, "Shimmer take him."

Shimmer smiled sadistically and charged, only for Robin to flip over her effortlessly; Robin got in a fighting stance only to hear Aqualad's voice in his head.

'_Robin, now!"_

Robin grimaced as he pulled out a smoke bomb and slammed it onto the ground blinding Shimmer and Kobra. When the smoke cleared no sign of the Boy Wonder remained.

* * *

Back inside the factory Aqualad was smashing cultist's aside with a pair of hard water whips.

"_We need to leave," _he said, "_KF, KD clear a path."_

"_On it." _was their collective thought.

Kid Devil opened a portal and leapt in just as KF rushed in. The portal opened in the middle of a crowd of Kobra goons all of whom were blasted aside by the flaming comet that was the Devil-Speedster special. The rest of the Team followed after them towards the secret entrance, including Robin who appeared last minute. The only member not to follow the rest of them was Superboy who was still wrestling with Mammoth. Knowing that time was running short he grabbed Mammoth by the arm and tossed him into a group of approaching cultists. By the time they got back to their feet, the heroes were already halfway through the tunnel.

"Superboy, Steel," Aqualad yelled, "Take out the support beams." The group continued to run while the clone and android smashed apart every column they came across. The Team finally stopped to rest after the tunnel collapsed entirely behind them. Not even Mammoth could chase them through several tons of solid rock. Steel lit up his gem allowing for a calming blue light to fill the tunnel. Several of the team looked somewhat shell shocked, while others just stood silent.

Robin seemed to be the most beaten down, "How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

Aqualad was the first to answer, "You are the most experienced, despite your young age but perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined, you two do not need to talk but this team is new and the leader _must_ be clear, explicit. He can not vanish and expect his teammates to play parts in an unmarked way.

"Oh, I'm just supposed to hold everyone's hands?" Robin fired back angrily, earning himself dirty looks from Superboy, KF and Hawkgirl, "Ugh, who am I kidding...you should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

"Please," KF interjected, "I can run circles around…" He was silenced by a glare from Hawkgirl.

"Wally come on, we both know he's the one," Hawkgirl said as she smiled at Aqualad, "It's always been you Kal."

"Hello Megan," Miss M said with a smile, "It's so obvious."

"I could of told ya." Superboy said with small grin.

Steel and KD nodded in unison before KD spoke up, "We've been followin' you since the beginn' mate we jus' never noticed i' before."

KF looked at Kaldur and gave him a big smile, "Looks like you've got the job man."

"I am honored by your confidence in me," Aqualad said placing his hand on Robin's shoulder, "And I will accept the burden until you are ready, you were born to lead this Team. Maybe not now but soon."

Robin nodded in appreciation while the other's gave Aqualad approving smiles.

Aqualad addressed the rest of the Team as they continued to head down the tunnel at a slightly reserved pace, "Now that that's settled, our first priority must be to make sure that the shipment never gets off the island."

"Funny," Robin said with a grin, "I had the same thought. Before I caught up with you guys I sabotaged the helicopter, they won't be leaving anytime soon."

"KF and I found out that Sportsmaster isn't only the buyer but also the supplier, yet it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the leverage to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the technical chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom," KF added as he raced alongside Robin, his secret brilliance at chemistry coming into play, "That took some major nerdage."

"I know of several master chemists in my data banks but only one is adept at mixing such volatile substances, seeing as he is quite volatile himself." Steel observed.

"You're talkin' abou' the Joker ain' ya," KD interjected, remembering the mindscape he and Superboy had been trapped in involving the sinister clown and a large group of rabid green monkeys.

"Batman would love to know if the Joker was up to his old tricks yet again, but the Joker doesn't work for or with anyone, well except for Harley and..."Robin cut himself off suddenly as if he had almost revealed something he shouldn't have, "Anyway as far as I know the Clown is still locked up in Arkham. It could be the Scarecrow."

"Isn't he still in a coma from his last fight with Batman and King Croc?" Hawkgirl interjected.

"I believe the expression is called 'just the tip of the iceberg'." Aqualad interjected before halting at the mouth of the tunnel. In front of him was a Venom enhanced Bane, who was grinning menacingly. The Team took up battle stances behind Aqualad.

"Halt niños," Bane said, raising a detonator, "I'm feeling explosive."

The Team looked above their heads and caught sight of several active packages of C4.

"What a surprise," Aqualad said with an uncharacteristic amount of sarcasm, "Uno was telling the truth you are a traitor to the core."

Aqualad then switched to telepathy, "_KF, KD you're going to need running start, Hawkgirl, cover them."_ Kid Devil and Kid Flash took a step back while Hawkgirl unfurled her wings in a defensive manner.

"Why did you chose to betray us as well?" Aqualad asked to keep Bane occupied.

"I want my factory back," the drug lord said plainly, "So I forced you into a situation where you had to take down my enemies or die trying just like I did with the Azteca. If the later the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Hell, I might have been able to get rid of that pendejo Aztec as well, but blowing up the tunnel with you inside should do the trick."

Bane made to push down the detonator but met only air, Kid Flash had managed to rush past and take the button right out of his hand. Bane turned to stare at KF, who nonchalantly rested against a tree.

"With what?" the speedster said with a smirk, "This trigger thingy?"

Bane was about to punch him when Kid Devi appeared right in front of him

"G'day you bloody wanker." the G-Devil said, kicking both feet into Bane's gut sending him stumbling into M'gann's telepathic grasp. She quickly sent Bane high up in the air where he hung helpless. Superboy walked underneath him with a smirk on his face and turned to Miss M.

"Drop him." he said, cracking his knuckles.

She quickly obliged and Bane plummeted towards the ground and a waiting Superboy. The hero pulled back and launched a crushing punch into the villain's face, leaving him unconscious with a broken nose and slowly blackening eye.

"Nice punch," Hawkgirl said appraisingly as she prodded the now snoring Bane with her foot, "But now what do we do with him?"

A loud metallic clinking noise caught her attention. Steel walked forward carrying a heavy metal chain he'd found nearby.

"Let me handle it." the robot said with a wide grin.

Aqualad nodded approvingly before acknowledging the others, "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Half an hour later the cultists who had been working nonstop the fix the helicopter sat back and admired their handiwork as the engines roared to life. Meanwhile the helicopter had been stacked full of crates of Kobra-Venom.

One of the cultists approached Kobra and went into a deep bow, "The helicopter is operational Exalted One."

Sportsmaster pushed past the fawning man and walked towards the helicopter with his samples of Kobra-Venom. He just managed to reach it when a flash of grey and black knocked aside two cultists. Kid Flash paused and flashed him a cocky smile before kicking down another cultist.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra shouted to Sportsmaster as Kid Devil appeared off to one side amongst a group of cultists and swept their legs out from under them using his tail. Mammoth moved to intercept him when he heard a whistle behind him. The mutant turned to see Superboy land on the ground in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Go again?" Superboy asked. Mammoth charged forward but before he could hit Superboy a large metal fist slammed him sideways.

"Sorry not the plan." Superboy said with a smile as he raced towards the helicopter and more importantly Sportsmaster.

Mammoth stood back up and looked up at his attacker. Steel was back to his full height and stood with his fists raised. Mammoth charged forward and was met with a massive green fist which plowed him into the ground. Steel then formed a war hammer over his head and slammed it down on the brute, who caught it in one hand and then punched Steel in the face sending him careening sideways. Steel got to his feet, rubbing the slightly dented metal of his face before turning to face Mammoth. The brute snarled and charged only for Steel to meet his charge, red energy flowing off of his body.

Ignoring the loud roar from behind him Superboy charged Sportsmaster, just as the master assassin whirled around and fired several explosive rounds from his custom made rifle. The rounds sent Superboy tumbling backwards several feet, though the clone shrugged them off and was back on his feet in moments

M'gann who was using Superboy as a distraction snuck aboard the helicopter. She quietly slipped past the occupied Sportsmaster and almost made it to the crates when a hard kick struck her in the back. Sportsmaster dragged the now visible Martian to her feet and pulled her close, turning her into a human shield.

"M'gann!" Superboy yelled, racing towards her. Sportsmaster fired several more shots, but while they caused the clone a great deal of pain they could seem to stop him entirely.

Kobra watched the battle with an ever-growing grimace. He was being defeated by _teenagers_! He glared after KF as he knocked down another cultist, picked up the man's mask, and brandished it proudly.

"Cool, souvenir!" the speedster shouted before racing off once again.

Shimmer made to follow him but was tripped up by a bola that wrapped around her entire body. Kobra turned to see Robin standing with his fist's raised.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Robin quipped.

"True," Kobra said, shrugging off his hooded cape, showing off his pale well-sculpted body, "But sometimes even a god must stoop to conquer."

Robin charged, feinted with his fists, instead bringing up his foot for a devastating kick. Incredibly Kobra caught the blow with one hand and allowed his enemy to drop. Robin landed on his feet and went in for a leg-sweep. Kobra easily dodged over it and then caught Robin's other foot when he went in for another kick. He then punted the young hero ten feet and stood waiting for him to recover.

"What's wrong boy," Kobra remarked, "You look disconcerted."

Kid Flash and Kid Devil broke off their assault on the cultist's and began circling Kobra and Robin looking ready to offer assistance. Meanwhile Aqualad and Hawkgirl finished defeating the last remnants of Kobra's forces. Steel was too busy with Mammoth to be any help, even his rage induced form having trouble keeping the rabid mutant down. Superboy meanwhile was still trying to reach Miss M and Sportsmaster.

"Thanks for the workout." the villain said as he climbed aboard the helicopter, "But I've got to fly."

He then chucked M'gann out of the ascending helicopter into Superboy's waiting embrace. Hawkgirl alighted beside the two of them, and smirked up at the helicopter, "Do you think he knows?"

"He will soon enough," she said as she lifted up the detonator that Bane had planned to use against them. With a smile she pressed the button.

Above them the rear of the helicopter exploded, taking the crates of Kobra-Venom with it. Sportsmaster managed to jump out with a parachute, disappearing into a the jungle. The rest of the helicopter smashed into the factory, causing the whole thing to go up in a massive fireball.

Up on the cliff above the factory Bane sat chained to a tree cursing the team as he watched his factory go up in flames. He heard a harsh laugh behind him and caught a glimpse of a glowing figure race past at incredible speeds, leaving behind a wispy trail.

Robin would have laughed but he, KF and KD were too busy getting kicked around by an enraged Kobra. The cult leader grabbed Kid Flash by the scruff of his neck and chucked him into the Genomorph causing both of them to skid fifteen feet across the ground. He then planted his foot on Robin's chest and watched as the factory burn. A loud thud drew his attention as Mammoth was tossed to the ground beside him, the brute unable to get back up. Kobra looked up and saw that the young heroes had surrounded him, the Superman copy and the large red and black android worse for wear.

"I am a _god_!" Kobra roared, "And I will not be plagued by insects!"

He lifted his right foot to smash Robin's face into the ground when a massive blast of greenish yellow fire caught him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Robin lifted his head off the ground and rolled over and followed the rest of the team's gaze. A glowing green and gold figure, dressed in the trapping of a Aztec warrior towered over all of the assembled heroes except Steel. He glared down at Kobra with his one good eye the other glowing with the light of the sun.

"Holy hell is that…" KF said as the burly figure walked past him.

"Hello niños," Aztec said with a warm smile before he bowed to Aqualad, "Thank you for awakening this warrior's sense of purpose once again."

Kobra rose and was shocked as he saw Aztec, "No mere man will stop me from achieving my glory!"

He charged toward the mystic and threw a devastating punch which Aztec caught in a crushing grip. The elderly hero then wrenched the cult leader closer, and whisper a threat in his ear loud enough for the assembled heroes to hear.

"You Heretic have earned the wrath of Quetzalcoatl and your punishment in banishment from all lands he holds dear, including this one. You claim to be a god, prepare yourself for the power of a true deity." Aztec then smashed Kobra in the stomach with his fist and sent him flying fifty feet backwards toward the edge of the jungle. Kobra tried to stand up but found that he couldn't.

Shimmer ripped herself free of her bounds, slammed Robin and Hawkgirl aside and raced to her master's side. He used her as a crutch as they disappeared into the jungle.

"I'll get them." Kid Flash said, preparing to race after them, until a warm hand held him back.

"Their is no need niño," Aztec said, staring off into the jungle, "They have fled beyond our reach."

Aztec turned around and acknowledged the burning factory, "And now to finally set things right."

From a sac at his side he removed a small plant with bright red leaves, he tossed it into the flames and then began to chant in a language long forgotten,"_Arise from the ashes and reach to the realm of our Lord."_

Out of the ruins of the burning factory, brilliant red vines began growing towards the sky until a large tree sat atop the former factory, like a king perched atop his throne.

Aztec turned to the awed heroes as he returned to normal and smiled, "It is time for the Azteca to rise again, Bendiciones sobre ti."

**Mount Justice, July 23, 10:06 EDT **

"A simple recon mission," Batman said with a grimace, "Observe and report."

After the mission the team had said their goodbyes to Aztec, who had asked that they tell their mentors he would be watching over Santa Prisca from now on, and headed home. When they returned however they found Batman along with most of their mentor's very, very cross with them. They only managed to avoid a massive berating session by Batman by presenting all the information they had found from Aztec to the Kobra-Venom. He allowed the young heroes several hours of rest, while he and some of the other Leaguers went over the new information.

"You will each receive a written evaluation detailing your many, many mistakes," Batman said as he walked down the line of young heroes, "Until then-good job."

He gave a small smile at the assembled teen's shocked reactions to his reassuring words, "No battle plans survive first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success, and how you chose who leads determines character."

The other's smiled at Aqualad as Batman nodded in his direction, "Now all of you hit the showers, head home, and get some rest."

**Unknown Location, 10:45 ETC **

Sportsmaster hated failure, especially failure that he had to personally broadcast to his superiors. He had a reputation to uphold and this debacle would surely tarnish his record.

Several holo-screens surrounded the mercenary all of which showed a silhouette disguised by a blinding light. He lifted up a vial filled with purple liquid.

"I only managed to save a single ampule of Kobra-Venom." he stated simply.

"Do not worry Monsieur," one voice said with a thick french accent, "I'm sure the aliéné will gladly help me synthesize more. Mais, what are we to do about these young heroes, First Cadmus Americain, then Monsieur Twister, and now Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance," the person in the center screen growled, "Twice is coincidence, but three times...three times however is enemy action, and enemies of the Light must not stand."

**Bendiciones sobre ti-Blessings upon you**

**Well there's another chapter done. Man Drop Zone was a fun. Aztec and the Azteca will be returning but not for a while. The tree will also be very important in later stories, mainly due to it's transformative abilities, and connection to the Azteca as a whole. Hope you enjoyed Drop Zone and get ready for my first original chapter Flip Side. This has been Damont Evermore Peace! **


	9. Flip Side

**Well there's another chapter done. Man Drop Zone was a fun. Aztec and the Azteca will be returning but not for a while. The tree will also be very important in later stories, mainly due to it's transformative abilities, and connection to the Azteca as a whole. Hope you enjoyed Drop Zone and get ready for my first original chapter Flip Side. This has been Damont Evermore Peace! **

**Welcome back to Young Justice: Fall of Cadmus and my first original chapter. My story will encompass not only the television series but the more important comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing. Welcome to the flip side.**

**Young Justice Chapter IX**

**Flip Side**

**Gotham City, June 16, 20:35 EDT**

The moon hung high in the sky casting a shroud of light over the dilapidated ghetto that was once infamously controlled by the Joker. The only sign of life in the entire ghetto was the sound of feet hitting pavement. Running full pelt down the alleyways was a young girl in a torn Gotham Academy uniform. She had pale skin, bright red hair, and deep blue eyes which were now filled with fear. She raced around a corner and went to her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Calm down, Barbara. You have to have lost them by now..." the girl muttered to herself as she stood back up. She decided to stick to the shadows and stay at a calmer pace, while still looking for any way out of the blocked up ghetto. She remembered quite vividly as to how she had arrived in the most hated place in Gotham.

* * *

_She was walking home from after school activities next to her best friend Dick Grayson, who had been trying to make her laugh the entire way. He'd said goodbye to her at their normal split up point and walked off towards Uptown Gotham. She had continued to her dad's precinct, wishing so badly that she had finally told Dick about the three year long crush she had on him, when, out of nowhere, two guys dressed like mimes had ambushed her and pushed her into a car. She had been quite frightened and had tried to fight free the entire time until finally escaping right after they had entered the ghetto. They had chased after her for a long time, one of them yelling after her,_

"_You can' run, girly!" The goon yelled. "Your dad wan's to see you!"_

* * *

That comment had made no sense at all to her, but for some reason, the words still bothered her almost an hour later. Her head was beginning to hurt as she thought about the man's words as if she was trying to remember something she had long forgotten.

She looked up and caught what looked like a stray dog walking slowly toward her. She turned to face it and noticed a second dog walking parallel to the other. Lauren began to back up slowly. As the dogs approached, one moved under a working streetlamp, and that's when she realized just how much trouble she was in. The advancing animals weren't stray dogs, they were mangy hyenas wearing green and purple collars.

Barbara turned and ran down a narrow alleyway, hoping that the now maniacally laughing beasts wouldn't be able to follow her. She looked behind her and caught a glimpse of the hyenas, which, for some reason, were watching her run, but making no move to follow.

The alley opened up in front of her revealing a dilapidated chemical factory, the half dead neon sign on the front of the building reading Ace Chemicals. Barbara froze and her headache began anew as flashes of half forgotten memories began to come to the surface.

_A man with green hair holding a vial of glowing red liquid, a woman in a jester's outfit smiling madly, a laugh so much like her own, yet somewhat twisted... and then, nothing._

She was suddenly jerked out of her flashback by someone placing a hand on her shoulder. Lauren looked up and and saw the face of a madman looking back at her. Manic green eyes and wide red lipped smile stood out against milk white skin while a disheveled mess of green hair hung on either side of his face like curtains. He wore a torn Arkham Asylum patient uniform, with a long brown overcoat over it. Barbara had found herself face to face the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker.

"Welcome home, daughter," Joker said with his signature twisted smile, "Oh Alice, I missed you so much during my time in Arkham!"

Barbara backed away from the madcap clown as fast as she could while stuttering, "Y-you are not my dad, and m-my name isn't Alice."

"Oh, you don't remember me or your mother do you," The Joker said with mock concern, "Let me _fix_ that."

He lunged forward, grabbing a hold of her arm while pulling out a bright red flower from his jacket and wafting it under her nose. Lauren began to laugh maniacally as the world blackened around her. She slumped to the ground, where the Joker knelt over her.

"Come now, Alice, we have so much work to do," He whispered in the girl's ear. Her eyes snapped open but instead of the usual blue they were a bright red.

She looked up at her 'father's' face and smiled, "Anything for you, Daddy."

**Mount Justice, July 23, 15:30 EDT**

The Cave was mostly empty due to it being the day after the Team's first official mission. KF and Aqualad had gone home to rest up and spend time with their families. Steel was busy checking out a lead on the other Cadmus bases with several League members. Around ten in the morning Supergirl had stopped by and invited Superboy, M'gann, and KD to visit the Kent family farm. Superboy had agreed, after some pleading from his cousin and M'gann. KD, on the other hand, had refused, seeing as it would be a good bonding experience for his blood brother. Hawkgirl had arrived an hour later to use training room while her parents were on a mission and had yet to leave.

Kid Devil and Caesar were sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of chess when Hawkgirl walked in and headed for the sink and poured herself a glass of water. KD looked up from his game, with a wicked grin.

"So Kate, you think Aqualad liked your catsui'?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Katie almost choked on the water before turning and glaring at the Genomorph, her cheeks pink.

"You do know I'm holding an Nth metal mace, right?" she asked, whirling said weapon like a baton.

"Indeed I do Birdie," Kid Devil said, turning back to his game, "Don' worry secre's safe with me, Supie too, bu' i's no' like _he_ would tell anyone."

Hawkgirl sighed heavily and sat down next to Caesar, who shot her a thumbs up before freezing suddenly.

"Wha's wrong mate?" KD asked, nudging the G-Gnome. The little creature turned and locked eyes with him transfer several mental messages.

"_Robin. Arrive. Nervous."_

KD broke off the connection and shot Hawkgirl a confused look.

"Did Robin say anythin' abou' comin' to the Cave today?" KD asked, brow furrowed.

"No, why?" Hawkgirl asked confused by the sudden turn in the conversation.

Kid Devil motioned for her to follow him, which she did with a raised eyebrow. With Caesar perched on his shoulder he lead the way to the teleporter hub, his ears perked up as if listening to something. As the neared the entrance to the hub he held out his arm to stop Katie and pointed towards the center of the room, before crouching down to stay out of sight.

In the center of the room stood Robin with his back to them. Every holo-screen in the hub was turned on with pictures of a crime scene playing out across them. The center screen showed a picture of a pair of teenagers, which appeared to have been taken on a camera phone. In the picture was Robin arm in arm with a pretty redhead with bright blue eyes. They were both laughing, as if the picture had caught them mid joke. Hawkgirl looked over KD's shoulder and was surprised when she recognized the girl in the photo.

"That's Barbara Gordon," she whispered to KD, "She's Robin's best friend outside of the Team."

"Well apparently she's gone missing, Birdie." KD replied with a frown, watching Robin stare at the center screen, "Robin sounds pretty shaken up abou' i', listen."

"I lost my family in the trapeze incident, I can't lose you too..." Robin said to himself, his voice almost breaking, "I promised you and myself that I would never let this happen again… I let you down."

He hung his head in shame, and was about to turn away from the screen when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see KD and Hawkgirl standing beside him with comforting looks on their faces.

Caesar made a soft cooing noise as he leapt from KD's to Robin's shoulder. The little Genomorph's horns glowed and he began to rub his forehead against Robin's in an affectionate manner.

"_Why. No. Happy."_

"Yeah, mate. Wha's goin' on?" KD asked as he naturally keyed into the psychic message, "We're here for you."

Robin looked up at the screens with a pensive look on his face before turning to the others. "I don't know where to begin... Katie, you have some idea of my connection to Barbara. I've known her since the time I first arrived in Gotham. Outside the Team, she is my best and sometimes only friend, other than the rest of the Bat Clan."

KD and Hawkgirl looked up at the screens. The pictures on the left side contained newspaper clippings from three years ago, and the screen on the right showed a rose and a beaker filled with a glowing red liquid. They both shot Robin questioning looks as he pointed towards the right hand screen.

"I was just starting out as Batman's sidekick, I was cocky, even more than I am now. I pulled some stunts that got me a lot of unwanted attention from some of the most dangerous people in Gotham." Robin spoke as three prison profiles appeared on the screen. The first picture showed the pale, sickly face of the green-haired maniac: The Joker. The second picture was of a woman with pale, green skin and bright red hair: The botanical beauty, Poison Ivy. And the third picture was of a blonde-haired woman with a massive smile, wearing a jester's outfit: Harley Quinn. "Somehow, they found out about Barb."

Robin paused and turned his back to the screen, "Poison Ivy made threats and postured for a bit before Batman put her back in Arkham, but not before she collaborated with Joker to make a special rose. Joker then proceeded to kidnap Barbara and used his knowledge of chemistry and the special rose to make a new form of chemical that made the Joker who he is today."

Robin hung his head and the grimace on his face deepened. KD looked up at the screen and began to put two and two together. He snarled at the scene showing off his sharpened canines. Hawkgirl, on the other hand, was holding her hands over her face as she too had seen where this story was going.

"With some poking and prodding from Harley, the Joker decided to not only use the chemical on Babara, but to brainwash her, as well," Robin said dejectedly. "By the time Batman and I found her, she wasn't the same. She was convinced she was the Joker's daughter Alice."

Caesar gave a sad whine and looked up at the screen as Robin continued, "We saved her and we found a way to break through the brainwashing, but Barb doesn't remember any of it. She believes it was all just a bad dream. I thought she would be safe... It's been three years, and Joker hasn't been seen outside Arkham that entire time,I thought…"

Robin trailed off and sank to the ground with his head in his hands. This look of defeat was so uncommon for the young hero that it made Hawkgirl and KD very uncomfortable. Hawkgirl knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder while KD stood nearby analyzing the screens.

"Robin, what's happened?" Hawkgirl asked concerned. He looked up clearly devastated.

"I thought she and her family had gone on vacation. All the recent action took left me out of the loop for a while, but then I got a call from her father," Robin paused and punched the ground in anger, "She's been missing for a month and I didn't even notice! When I found out, I was in such a panic. I told Batman, and he said he and the League would look into it, but then Santa Prisca happened, and everything was put on hold... I realized what happened while we were there."

"Let me guess, mate, it has something to do with this?" KD said, picking up a red and black joker card with a bright green J and a dark purple A on the back. "Is this the bloody clown's calling card? Where did you get this?"

Robin looked up, slightly surprised by the anger in Kid Devil's voice, "I found it next to the computers in the factory at Santa Prisca. It means that not only has the Joker escaped Arkham, but he is also the one who kidnapped Barb. And guessing by the purple A, he's turned her back into Alice."

"So, why did you come here of all places instead of staying in Gotham?" KD asked, staring back up at the smiling Robin and Lauren on screen. He didn't know the girl, but he felt for her and Robin. Brainwashing wasn't a fun experience. He had his fill at Cadmus during all their failed attempts to rein him in.

Robin stood up quickly and stormed over to him, "I was here looking for some peace and quiet, looking for somewhere I could figure out how to go after this, somewhere I could put together a clear plan on how to save her without having the urge to rip Gotham apart in my search!"

Robin then snatched the playing card from KD's hand and made for the teleporters.

He turned and saw that the others had followed him, with Hawkgirl adjusting her armor, KD pulling his hair up as his suit changed modes, and Caesar perched on the genomorphs left shoulder his head cocked expectantly.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin asked defensively. Hawkgirl stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders. He refused to look at her until she gently pushed his chin up so that his eyes met hers.

"You didn't expect us to just let you walk out of here on your own, did you?" Hawkgirl asked with a smile, "We're your teammates, and above that, your friends. We aren't going to let you face this alone, which, by the way, I know you were going to do. And don't even try to convince me otherwise, I've known you for too long."

KD nodded in affirmation and clapped Robin on the back as they all turned to face the teleporter, "I've always wan'ed to see Gotham, and hey, I know I haven' known you as long as say KF or Birdie here, bu' you can coun' on me mate."

Robin felt his anger and slight sense of distrust began to dissipate as he looked at his teammates, both of which were determined to help him. For a second, his usual cocky grin reappeared, "You want to see Gotham, eh KD, well I think I can show you one better."

Robin walked towards the teleporter with a partial plan already forming in his head. He punched in a unique code and stepped into the teleporter quickly followed by the others, and in a flash, they were gone.

**The Bat-Cave, Gotham 16:45 EDT**

_Recognized B01 Robin, B04 Hawkgirl, B07 Kid Devil, C01 Caesar_

"Ugh, bloody hell! I hate those telepor'ers, they feel so unnatur..." KD started to say before stopping and looking around in awe.

"Welcome to my home underneath my home," Robin said with a smile as he gestured around the massive cavern. Hawkgirl and Kid Devil froze in place and stared in shock at the wonders around them. Next to them, in the center of the cavern, was a massive computer. Several walkways lead away from the area towards different vehicle bays. One bay lead to an underground water passage, while the one opposite lead up a set of stairs towards a flight deck.

The center most passage, which lead directly to the computer, headed outside the cave through a waterfall. KD went over to the edge of the platform they were on and looked down. Half of the secondary level was covered in memorabilia from past fights of the Caped Crusader, his wife and the Boy Wonder. The articles included a massive playing card, a blackened, cracked long sword, and a gigantic penny. A loud roar startled everyone except for Robin, who just smiled and pointed to the other side of the lower cavern. In a large paddock stood a young T. Rex. The big brute stomped his feet and paced around his pen angrily as he caught the scent of intruders in his mother's lair.

"Is that a dinosaur?!" Hawkgirl asked in disbelief as she watched the great beast continue to pitch a fit. Robin's smile grew even wider as she and Kid Devil turned to him in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, Thi̱río was a gift to my mother from the people of Skartaris," Robin said as if that explained everything before he gave a high pitched whistle. The sound seemed to have a calming effect on the dinosaur, which proceeded to curl up in the near corner of the paddock and fall asleep, "He's a bit of a handful, but hey, not even Joker is mad enough to try and get past that watch dog."

"I'm not so sure about that, bro," came a voice from the other side of the platform. The others turned and spotted a boy about Robin's age with an unruly mop of black hair, wearing a brown leather jacket over a grey and red kevlar body suit, black biker gloves, and a pair of combat boots. Just like Robin, he wore a dynamo mask, but his had a red fringe. Next to him walked a pitch-black Great Dane, whose ears were pulled back.

Jason Todd walked up to his foster brother and punched him playfully in the arm before nodding at the others, "The Joker has never been 'not mad enough'. And, by the way, bro, I'm really sorry about Barb. I've been monitoring the Bat Computer since you left, but there's been no change at all."

Robin placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and gave him a grateful smile before turning to the others for introductions, "Hawkgirl, you and Todd have met."

Katie nodded and gave the younger Bat Clan smile a friendly smile.

Robin then turned to KD and Caesar, the latter of which was busy taunting the Great Dane from the safety of the former's shoulder, "Todd, let me introduce you to Kid Devil and Caesar. Remember how I told you about the whole incident at Cadmus? Well, KD was one of the escapees and Caesar followed him to his new home shortly afterward."

Jason stuck out his arm for a handshake, which KD received with a grin, "You could say the little blighter and I have a connection of sor's."

Caesar nodded his head before locking eyes with Jason. "_Nice. Meet. Jason."_

"Whoa, trippy," Jason said, receiving the telepathic message. He shook his head and refocused on Hawkgirl and Kid Devil, "I wish I could have joined you at Cadmus, but Dad doesn't think I'm mature enough yet to join him and Rob on the front lines, which is complete bull considering I'm only a year younger than Robin and he started when he was ten!"

Robin shot Jason a dirty look and quipped back, "Well maybe if you acted a little more mature and got that temper of yours under control, Dad and Mom wouldn't _have_ to leave you on monitor duty all the time. And stop complaining so much. So what if you're not on the Team yet? Dad still lets you help him out here with Gotham. I mean, the twins complain less than you, and they're five!" Robin paused and looked around, "Speaking of whom, where are they?"

Jason glared at Dick for a second before answering, "Last time I checked, they were going to go feed Thi̱río."

Hawkgirl and Kid Devil were a little taken aback by the brothers attitudes towards each other, but they figured that both were just blowing off steam over the transpiring events. Seeing the tension building again, KD decided to jump in and divert the conversation. No one noticed two small shapes crawling slowly towards the Genomorph from behind.

"So how abou' we ge' back to the ma-arg!" KD started to say, before one of the shapes detached from the shadows and tackled him from behind. Robin and Jason leapt apart as the genomorph and his pint sized assailant soared past. Caesar yelped in fear and raced to Hawkgirl using her wings as a hiding place. Hawkgirl just shook her head and watched as Robin made a move to separate the wrestling duo. Meanwhile, KD had managed to free himself of his attacker and was shocked to discover his assailant was a little kid. He was tall for his age, with short, spiked black hair and lightly tanned skin. His outfit was fairly similar to Robin's, except for his mask which had a double diamond design, and the black parts of the bodysuit were replaced with green. Adding to the discrepancies were the facts that the kid was wearing a pair of silver gauntlets and was wielding a Greek-stylized sword almost as tall as he was.

"For Olympus!" The boy yelled, bringing down the sword toward KD's head. Kid Devil was too fast for him, however, and in a burst of flames, teleported behind the attacker and used his tail to knock him off his feet.

"Wha' the bloody hell was tha' for, you little blighter!?" KD demanded, glaring down at the dazed kid.

"Damian Thomas Wayne!" Robin yelled, marching towards his younger brother, "Why are you attacking my _friend_ with a freaking _sword_?!"

Damian got to his feet and looked down at the floor in shame, "We thought he was a bad guy or something...I mean, look at him, he looks like a bad guy doesn't he."

"I told you he wasn't a bad guy!" cried a voice from behind Robin who turned and spied his sister Donna standing next to Hawkgirl cuddling a now cooing Caesar. Her long, black hair was pulled back into an elaborate braid, while her eyes were covered by blue sunglasses. Around her neck was a necklace that ended in a tiny batarang and a red star. Unlike her brother, she wore regular clothes, namely, a red shirt and black pants. Despite the cold floor of the cavern, she was barefoot, "You never listen to me Dami!"

"Don't call me that," Damien whined as he glared at his sister, "You know I don't like that name."

Katie and Kid Devil cracked smiles as they watched the twins begin to go back and forth.

"Dami!"

"Big Head!"

"Bat Brat!"

"Wonder Hurl!"

"Donna, would you please stop antagonizing Damien," Jason fired over his shoulder before he rounding his attention on his younger brother once more. "Now, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Remember King Croc? He saved your life, and he happened to be former villain. Now he's one of Dad's most trusted contacts in the Underground."

Damian scuffed the ground with his boots and then looked back up at the frowning faces of his older brothers. Dick gestured towards Kid Devil, "Well, do you have something to say for yourself?"

Damian walked up to Kid Devil and went down on one knee like a knight of old, "I am really sorry for thinking you were a bad guy...and for attacking you with a sword. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

KD looked down at Damian with an amused face and place a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay ya ankle biter, but don' you think this is a little melodrama'ic?"

Damian stood up and walked over to his sister who was sitting on the floor beside the Great Dane playing patty cake with Caesar. He sat down and watched as the older kids got back down to business.

KD looked over his shoulder at Damian and then shot Robin and Jason a questioning look, "So, why exactly does your five year old brother have a sword?"

Robin and Jason shot each other a look, before Robin asked, "You do know who their parents are, right?"

KD shook his head and gave them a befuddled look, so Robin decided to explain, "When you have Batman as a father and Wonder Woman for a mother, you eventually learn how to fight. With the twins it's a little different being, they both got their mom's abilities, meaning they are lot stronger, tougher and faster than normal five year olds.

"So that explains how a five year old took down a 5' 9" genomorph with a flying tackle without breaking a sweat." Hawkgirl quipped, earning herself a mock glare from KD.

"Watch it, Birdie." KD warned with an evil grin, "I've got your number."

Before Hawkgirl could reply, a loud beeping noise caught their attention. Robin whirled around and ran over to the Bat Computer his eyes full of hope. He started typing frantically, his face getting more and more serious with each passing second.

"What is it, bro?" Jason asked, as he peered up at a set of blinking lights on the massive holo-screen.

Robin looked up from his typing for a second with a big smile on his face, "My trackers picked up a disturbance near Robinson Park. Here, let me get the video working."

An image appeared, which showed people running for their lives as purple, green and red fireworks rained down around them. The fireworks were shooting from a central location in the park which Robin couldn't see from his current camera. He switched camera views and caught site of the assailants. Two near identical looking men stood shoulder to shoulder with mad grins on their faces as they fired strange rocket launcher/gatling gun combinations. Both overweight thugs were dressed like mimes with black top hats, white face paint, black and white striped shirts and black dress pants. One had a red rose on the right side of his hat while the other had one on the left.

"Who are they?" Hawkgirl asked, watching them turn their guns on a nearby statue and laugh hysterically as it was blown to pieces.

"That's Tweedledum and Tweedledee," Jason said with a look of disgust, "Two former members of the Royal Flush Gang who joined up with the Joker after the League defeated their old boss, their demented twins obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, just like a lot of villains around Gotham.

"Well ain' that iron..." Kid Devil said sarcastically, watching the villainous twins continue to tear the park apart. He was cut off by a massive explosion that brought everyone's attention back to the screen. A stray shot had knocked loss Robin's spy cam causing it to fall knocking off one of the Tweedle's hats. He stopped firing and bent down to pick up his hat and notice the red disk lodged on top.

"'Ey Dum lookie 'ere," Dee said to his brother who had in turn stopped shooting, "I fink this is one of the Bat's eyes."

"Tha' ain' one o' 'is eyes Dee," Dum said as he grabbed at the camera, "I's too big."

"Not 'is real eye you ninny," Dee sighed, slapping his brother in the back of the head, "A camera."

"'Oi! You coulda jus' said tha'," Dum whined, rubbing the back of his skull.

"That's not that Bat's, nor the Cat's, the Hunter's or the Hatter's~!" cried a sing song voice from off screen. The camera suddenly shook as it was snatched from Dee's grasp, "Oh my silly Tweedles only one person has eyes like these, _Robin!_"

The last part came out a giddy squeal as the camera rotated around and caught Alice in full view.

"Oh God, Barbara I'm so sorry," Robin said, staring up screen in despair. Jason grabbed his brother's shoulder for support, while also grimacing at the sight in front of him.

Barbara's once red hair was now a deep purple, her skin had turned the color of milk, while her lips were now a vibrant green. She wore a short green coat over a purple dress, green stockings, and purple boots. She wore a green rose in her hair and had a crazy look in her red eyes, "Ooooh look, my little birdie's been keeping an eye on me.~ How sweet! Hi Robbie, I've missed you, I can't wait to see you again sweetheart," she paused and a wide smile crossed her face, "Oh, we can have tea, it is my unbirthday you know, oh how fun this will be~!"

With that little exclamation she kissed the camera and tossed it on the ground where one of the Tweedle's stomped on it. KD was the first to pull his eyes away from the screen and shot Robin a questioning look, "Did she jus' call you sweethear'?"

Hawkgirl walked over to try and comfort Robin, who appeared to have slumped down in defeat on the console, while Jason put a hand on Kid Devil's arm and lead him away from the others before looking him dead in the eye, "Barb and Dick have had crushes on each other for as long as I can remember, and believe me that's a long time, the chemical didn't only addle her mental state, it affected her emotions, Lauren has a crush on Dick, Alice has a somewhat unhealthy obsession with Robin…to be frank about it."

KD looked over at Robin with a look of pity, "Does Barbara know abou' 'im bein' Robin?

Jason shook his head, "As far as we can tell no, her affection for him might have something due to the chemical or maybe it's something implanted by Harley, either way it's hard on Rob, as you can very well see."

Katie put her hand on Robin's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

To her surprise and that of the twins, who had walked over to comfort their eldest brother, Robin started to laugh, a relieved somewhat hysterical laugh that seemed to lift a weight of of his shoulders.

Jason and KD shot him odd looks but he ignored them and turned to face them all, "Am I okay? I'm great, I can finally find where they've been keeping Barb!"

"But how?" Hawkgirl asked, "The Tweedle's destroyed your tracker."

Robin smiled at this and turned on his holo-gauntlet, an ovoid screen appearing in the air showing a map of Gotham. A small red dot was traveling rather quickly through some of the smaller streets, "They didn't destroy the tracker they just smashed the camera, which ever Tweedle this is Dum or Dee my tracker is now stuck to the bottom of their foot. I'm going to get her back!"

Jason smiled at the renewed fire in his brothers, before running off to grab some things from the lower section of the cavern. He had a sneaking suspicion he was going to need them tonight.

Meanwhile Robin turned to the twins, both of whom ran to hug their older brother. He knelt down and looked them both in the eyes, "I need you to go up to the house okay, listen to Alfred, keep out of trouble, and watch over Caesar for KD okay. He, Hawkgirl, and I are going to go find Alice."

He lifted a hand to stop Damian from interrupting, "And no, neither of you can come or are allowed to follow us understand? This is going to be very dangerous and Mom would never forgive me if one of you got hurt. I don't think I'd want to deal with Dad either as a matter of fact, so please just this once listen to me and stay safe alright."

Damian saluted his older brother like a soldier before running towards the elevator that lead up to the manor above. Donna however, who was still cuddling Caesar, stuck around for a second longer, to Robin's surprise she jumped up and gave him a bone cracking hug, "I love you, please be careful."

"I love you too, and you know I will. I might peacock a just little bit," Robin joked.

"Come one Ace." Donna said after jumping down with a smile on her face, gesturing for the dog to follow her. Caesar climbed up on her shoulder and waved goodbye to KD before he jumped to Ace's back and made the dog run towards the elevator, with a laughing Donna following close behind.

Robin turned to see his friends smiling at him. He smiled back and then turned towards the entrance of the Bat-Cave. He punched a button on the Bat Computer which caused a platform to raise up showing two motorbikes, and to Robin's surprise Jason.

Jason was dressed for combat, twin bandoliers made an X across his chest, and he had sheathed his trench knives in their holsters. Jason put on his bike helmet and pressed a button on the side. The helmet locked in place around his dynamo mask while the area around his mouth closed making him look somewhat like an android.

"You weren't seriously thinking of leaving me here were you?" Red Hood asked in a deep synthesized voice.

**Gotham City 18:00 EDT**

The sun had began to set causing a bright red light to illuminate the young heroes running across the rooftops towards the Ace Chemicals Plant. Robin had been able to track Alice and the Tweedles down to the dilapidated slums around the plant before the tracker had suddenly went dead. Jason had suggested that they leave the bikes and pursue the villains on foot in the hopes to catch them unawares. Hawkgirl flew low over the rooftops next to the brothers, while KD clung to the side of the building using his camo to sneak along the brickwork without detection.

Robin glanced at the street below and caught sight of something hanging from one of the light posts. He motioned for the others to stop and pulled out his binoculars. It turned out to be his tracker with a wreath of green and red roses wrapped around it in the shape of a heart.

"Can' I jus' say how odd tha' is?" KD asked as he materialized next to Jason. The only response he got was a elbow to the ribs from Hawkgirl as she landed next to him. Robin ignored them and pulled out his grappling hook, shot it at the lamp and pulled himself after it. He grabbed the wreath on his descent, landing on his feet in the middle of the street. Jason followed suit while KD and Hawkgirl simply leapt to the ground. Robin removed the disk from the center of the wreath, slipping it into his utility belt.

"Let's move, we are obviously getting close and I really don't want to get caught out here in the open." Robin said, placing the wreath lightly on the ground before using his grappling hook to leap to the top of another dilapidated building. Jason shot his own grapple, following suit while, KD simply teleported to the roof of the building. Hawkgirl started at the wreath for a second longer then looked up at Robin, who was busy staring at the smokes stakes of the nearby chemical plant with a wistful look upon his face. She gave a loud sigh and ascended to the roof and landed next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly, Robin began to nod his head in affirmation but stopped himself, "To be honest with you no, not really. I'm so close and yet I don't even know if I can get Barb back to her right state of mind. I might not be able to get her back again and deep down it hurts knowing that."

Hawkgirl nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feeling, at least, I can understand part of the pain, the fear of losing someone you...care for."

Robin gave a slight smile, "Aqualad sure did a number on you didn't he."

Hawkgirl stuttered and blushed fiercely at Robin's comment which only made his smile widen, "And before you ruffle your feathers up too much no KD didn't tell me anything nor did anyone else for that matter. You can't be the protege of the world's best detective with out gaining the ability to read others like a book."

Hawkgirl huffed indignantly, "You better not tell anyone or I swear…"

"Don't worry Kate I'm not going to tell anyone," Robin quipped, "Who do you take me for KF?"

This earned a relieved laugh from Hawkgirl which was cut of by the sound of a massive explosion.

"Get down!" Jason yelled as a series of explosions rocked the building they were on, proceeding. to toss an explosive of his own down onto their attacker.

Hawkgirl peeked over the edge and caught sight of an odd spectacle. Holding a grenade in each hand was a skinny woman dressed in an all white tutu. She wore a rabbit shaped mask that covered the top half of her face and a necklace ending in a pocket watch wrapped around her pale neck.

She deftly dodged Jason's throwing disk with a high pitched giggle and mid flip threw her own explosives at the hidden hero. She then reached into the rabbit shaped bag at her side and pulled out yet another explosive.

"Oh know that won't do," she laughed madly, "You're much too _late_ to surprise me."

"Jus' bloody brillian'," Kid Devil growled, "Firs' the Tweedle's and now the White Rabbi'". he paused and turned to Robin, "Are there any more of these Wonderland rejec's running abou'"

"Well there is the Mad Hatter, he was one of Joker's lackeys for a while but now he runs a tea shop near town square, he's been known to help my dad from time to time."

"Hey less talking more fighting!" Red Hood yelled, ducking another explosive.

"On i' mate," KD said,leaping off the building and landing beside the grenade throwing maniac.

"Gday sheila, care for a dance?" Kid Devil asked, aiming a kick at her stomach. White Rabbit leapt aside with ability befitting her name. She went in for an uppercut which KD parried.

"Dance?" the villainess asked, throwing another punch, "No, no, no there is no _time_ for dancing, I'm _late _for a date with Miss Alice."

"Well it's abou' _time_ this was over." Kid Devil said, teleporting behind her and slammed her sideways with his tail.

"Ow!," White Rabbit said, slamming into the wall her mask askew, her malice filled pink eyes locked on Kid Devil, "That is not very nice, and it looks like your _time_ is up!" She flipped her white hair over her shoulder and pulled two miniaturized rocket launchers out of her bag and pointed them at the genomorph.

"Tick Tock, I've stopped your clock~," she sang as she pressed her finger to the trigger, "It's struck twelve and now's the time to del...ugh!"

She was cut off by a thunk to the back of the head from Hawkgirl's mace. White Rabbit slumped to the ground unconscious, letting her bag of tricks drop to the ground, which Jason proceeded to kick into a nearby gutter.

Robin pulled a pair of magnetic handcuffs from his bandolier and clapped them around the crazy woman's hands and then connected them to a street lamp.

"Let's move," Red Hood said, "They obviously know we are here now, so stealth is off the table."

Robin and KD shared a look, which ended with both of them smiling mischievously. KD turned to Jason with a red gleam in his eye, "Is that suit fireproof?"

* * *

Alice sat at a table set with biscuits, scones, and a tea set. She reclined in a chair facing the front of the factory from the upper balcony, with a cup of tea in her hand which she sipped from occasionally.

"Oh goody, _my_ Robbie should be along shortly, isn't that right Moxie~?" she turned and threw a biscuit to one of the mangy hyenas lying beside her, which snapped it up with relish.

The creaking of the front door of the factory got her attention, her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the figure that entered the door.

"_Oh my little birdie is even better looking than before." _Alice thought to herself before she hopped the railing and landed twenty feet below without a hint of discomfort. Her pets followed right behind her each one cackling with anticipation as they began to pace around the young hero.

"Oh Robin, how kind of you to join us~," Alice giggled as she walked towards the young hero, "Did you bring me a present?, It is my unbirthday after all."

Robin rubbed his neck nervously as he started into the shattered loving eyes of the girl he held dear, "Of course I did."

From behind his back he pulled out a stuffed rabbit he had discovered in White Rabbit's bag.

"Oh it's adorable~!" Alice squealed as she lifted the rabbit from Robin's grasp, "It's too bad I already have one and she's much more fun. Oh well it is the thought that counts. Here Jabber I got you a new toy."

She tossed the rabbit to the other hyena, which began to rip the rabbit apart as soon as it hit the ground.

"But you know what I really want for my unbirthday Robbie~?" Alice asked, batting her eyelashes, as she leaned closer and closer to Robin's face.

"What?" Robin asked, a hint of anxiety seeping into his voice.

"A celebratory cup of tea!" she said, a huge smile cracking across her face, "Dee! Dum!"

"Yes Miss Alice," came the reply as the twins appeared from behind a pile of crates marked with a large Green J, "What is i' you be wan'in'?"

Alice began to order the Tweedles to bring her and her "Robbie" some hot tea, all the while she continued to bat her eyelashes at Robin and blush furiously every time she caught his gaze.

With her distracted Robin put his hand to his ear, "Now," he whispered.

In a crash of shattering glass Hawkgirl descended through the skylight and landed between Robin and his crazed 'girlfriend'.

Alice stepped back in shock and started at the winged heroine in awe which quickly turned into jealousy and rage.

"Who's _this_ Robbie?!" she asked with tears in her eyes her sing song tone gone, "Did you _bring _another girl here?!"

"Indeed he did you crack pot," Hawkgirl quipped, "What are you going to do about it?"

That comment seemed to push Alice a little too far, "No one is going to stand in the way of me being with Robin, especially not some overgrown Dodo! Moxie, Jabber sick her!"

The burly hyenas jumped toward the Thanagarian who quickly took to the air, causing the rabid beasts to barrel past. Robin jumped aside just in time to catch Alice running up a flight of stairs back toward her tea table. He took off after her but was stopped by the impressive forms of the Tweedle Brothers.

"The miss don' wan' no one followin' 'er." Dee said, leveling his gatling-rocket contraption at Robin's head.

"En we always listen to the boss's daugh'er." Dum said, raising what looked to be a massive club shaped like a mushroom.

Robin put his hand to his comms again, "Maneuver Azrael!"

He used his grapple to soar of the Tweedle's heads just as a burning portal opened up to the left of them. Jason and KD leapt out of it along with a slightly charred motorbike and tackled the brothers to the ground. The young heroes hopped to their feet and got into a fighting stance as the Tweedles staggered upright.

"I take the ugly with the stick, and you go for trigger happy?" Red Hood asked, unsheathing his trench knives. KD cracked his knuckles, and nodded, "Sounds good mate."

With that they charged, meanwhile Hawkgirl had made short work out of the hyenas, both of which were now laying knocked out at her feet. She made to go after Robin when suddenly a massive hammer landed in front of her.

When the dust cleared she saw a distraught Alice looking at her with hate in her eyes, "You ruined my reunion with my sweet birdie, and for that I'm going to ruin _you_!"

Alice lifted the massive hammer and swung at Katie's head who just barely managed to parry it with her mace. Hawkgirl shrieked a war-cry and struck back with her metal encased fist.

Jason had managed to disarm Dum, and was busy avoiding his wild punches, which managed to crack the ground when the mad contact. Jason dodged yet another blow and then dropped his trench knives, holding up his hands as if he had given up.

"Wha' is i' you bloody wanker," Dum asked, standing up to his full height, "Go'en tuckered ou'?"

"No," Jason said, nodding his head to his left, "I was just keeping you busy."

Dum looked over just in time to see a firecracker heading straight for his face. It exploded with a flash disorienting the giant of a man which gave Red Hood an opening. He jumped forward pressing his open palm against Dum's chest. 50,000 volts of electricity ripped through the thugs body, flooring him almost instantly. As Dum thumped to the ground Jason looked up and saw KD standing on top of a downed Dee with the crazed man's gun in his hands and a wild smile on his face.

"I _love _this bloody thing!" Kid Devil exclaimed, loading another shot and fired at one of the awakening hyena's which backed up in fright, "Can I keep i'?"

Jason's answer was cut of by a shriek of pain. He whirled around just in time to see Hawkgirl go flying out the front door of the factory and land in the courtyard. Alice stalked after the injured Thanagarian with revenge in mind.

He and KD raced over just as something black flew past them and hit the ground between the two girls.

Alice froze and looked down at the disk in front of her, it had a crack in it and was smeared with green lipstick. She looked up and saw Robin standing in front of Hawkgirl with his arms spread.

"Barbara stop! Please you know this isn't right, please come back to me." Robin pleaded his voice cracking.

Alice was startled by the sadness in his voice, she lowered her hammer and stared at him lovingly, "My name's Alice, Robbie, now step out of the way so we can be together."

"No!" Robin yelled, stepping toward Alice, "I won't let you do something I know you'll regret Barbara."

"Stop calling me that!" Alice cried, her head beginning to ache, "That isn't my name!"

Robin stepped forward and stopped within an arm's length of her, "Please remember who you are, please!"

Alice took a step back but was stopped when Robin put a hand on her arm, he then lifted his other hand to the mask on his face.

Alice was shocked when Robin pulled of his mask allowing her to see his deep blue eyes for the first time.

"Barb please come back." Dick said, looking into the fractured eyes of his best friend.

He hoped what he did next would bring her back to him, "I love you, you're my best friend."

What happened next shocked everyone especially Alice. Robin kissed her deeply on the lips, a shiver going through her entire body as her red eyes turned blue.

Barbara shook her head and stared in shock at her best friend, "Dick did you just kiss me?"

She looked down at her hands which were still milk white, then back up at his face a playful smile spreading across her face.

Robin almost burst into tears of happiness as he saw his friend back in control of herself, "Yeah uh-sorry I-uh."

Before he could say anything else Barbara grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Some bes' friends." KD remarked, as Jason and Katie began laughing at the shocked look on Robin's face.

Barb pulled away from Robin with a crazy smile on her face and took a look around, acknowledging the heroes grouped around her, "Dick Grayson, you have some major explaining to do."

**Mount Justice,** **July 23 21:00 EDT**

Robin, Red Hood, Hawkgirl, and Kid Devil stood in the middle of the Cave with Batman and Wonder Woman glaring down at them.

"You go out without any real back up, risk your lives against several of Gotham's most dangerous gang members, and don't think to contact the League until after you complete the mission yourselves." Batman started, pacing slowly in front of the young heroes.

"What Batman is trying to say," Wonder Woman interjected, "Is that yet again you have surprised us with your initiative and your resourcefulness, especially you Jason."

Batman waited for his wife to finish and then looked down at his sons with a soft smile, "Wonder Woman is right. I am quite proud of the both of you, so much so I think that it's high time Jason joins the Team, don't you?"

He turned to his wife who gave him a reassuring smile, "I agree completely."

Jason was so shocked he couldn't speak for a second, while KD punched him playfully in the arm, he snapped out of it and gave his parents a thankful look.

"Thank you for believing in me but I don't think I'm quite ready to join the Team yet maybe in a year, but first I think I need to spend some more time on the streets with the both of you."

If Batman was surprised he didn't show it he just nodded and put his hand on his son's shoulder, "That is very mature of you to admit son. Now I believe it is high time you headed home, Alfred has been alone with the twins for several hours now and I believe it is high times someone relieves him."

Jason gave his brother an one armed hug, fist bumped Hawkgirl and KD, hugged his adoptive mother and then ran off towards the teleporter.

Batman turned back to Robin who was watching him with anxiety clear on his features, "We have Atom and Flash looking after Barbara trying to see if the Joker formula in her system will go dormant once more. The Gordons have be informed of your actions and they are quite grateful for the effort you put in trying to save their daughter."

"Thanks Dad, is it alright if I go?" Robin let the question hang, and smiled when Batman gestured for him to head out. Robin ran up to Wonder Woman gave her a hug, waved goodbye to his teammates and ran after his younger brother.

Batman looked back at the others, and waved for them to go. Hawkgirl and KD walked toward the commons area of the cave where several of their teammates were waiting for them.

KF was the first to intercept them, "You guys went on a secret rescue mission with Robin and you didn't think to invite me!?"

"Robin asked us not to." Katie stated simply,walking past him her eyes locked on Aqualad.

"I bet you guys didn't even bother to grab a souvenir," KF whined as KD walked up to him with Caesar perched on his shoulder.

"Don' worry mate I go' you covered," Kid Devil said with a grin, "Caesar show him wha' we found for him."

Caesar pulled something out from behind his back with a flourish, which turned out to be green rose with one of the petals missing."

"You...brought me a rose." Wally deadpanned.

"Well i' was either this or a plush rabbi' shaped bag." KD stated simply as he went to check on what Steel was making for dinner.

Hawkgirl walked up to Aqualad and without saying a word wrapped her arms around him.

"What's this for?" Kaldur asked awkwardly, looking down at Katie.

She just smiled up at him coyly, "Do I need a reason?"

Kaldur looked down at her with a smile, "No I suppose not."

**WOOOO! Romanced ya now didn't I. I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially all the little comedy bits. I hope you like all my Wonderland references, which I don't own the rights to of course, they now lay solely in Disney's hands. So about Lauren/Alice yes she will be returning, yes she will join the team and yes you can expect a bunch of more RobinxBarbara in the future, the reason is Zatanna is a Leaguer and therefore she is much too old for Robin so insert fun adaptation of a canon character. I will be taking a short hiatus on this story while I start writing my second story Ben 10:Infinity a crossover of marvel and Ben 10. Remember Vox is eating any flames and spitting them back at ya. This has been Damont Evermore Peace!**


	10. Schooled Part I

**Welcome back to Young Justice: Fall of Cadmus, Return from Hiatus. My story will encompass not only the television series but the more important comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plotline in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing. Let's get Schooled.**

**Young Justice Chapter X**

**Schooled Part I**

**Metropolis, August 3, 07:38 EDT**

The city of Metropolis was going through the motions. There hadn't been a serious attack on the city for over a month and today seemed to be following that trend. Up until the bridge that connected the two halves of the city exploded right down the middle.

"Oh, what a way to start a perfect day!" Volcana cried manically.

Her human disguise had worn out years ago and since Genomorphs were becoming common knowledge to the outside world she no longer felt any reason to hide her otherworldly appearance. She facial features resembled Dubbilex excluding her full lips, and pointed chin. He skin was a dark grey like other Genomorphs but she was covered in bright orange stripes and had a massive mane of orange hair, "This is sure to get the Boy Scout's attention."

The screeching of rubber on pavement drew her attention. She turned and spotted a bus choked with terrified children swerving around a downed suspension cable.

A cruel smirk crossed her face, a malicious idea filling her mind, "Although, this might make him show up just a tad quicker."

Her hands ignited with ochreous flames, she flung them at the bus's tires turning them into melted slag.

The bus careened even further towards the edge of the crumbling bridge the driver having completely lost control. Inside the children's cries shot up another octave as the bus tipped over the edge it's noise pointing towards the water several stories below.

Volcana laughed cruelly as the bus continued over the edge until it stopped suddenly.

"Ah, there he is." she said with a smile as her whole body lit on fire. She stalked towards the bus anxiously watching as it began to rise up into the air.

"Oh, what a wonderful place to meet don't you think Super…" the villainess paused when she spotted the person who had saved the bus. She might have worn the crest of the House of El but she was definitely _not_ who Volcana had been waiting for.

"What?" Supergirl asked with a dazzling smile as she gently placed the bus down and turned to face Volcana, "Didn't you miss me Hot Head?"

"Where is your cousin?!" Volcana yelled frantically. This wasn't what the villainess had pictured happening; she had planned on seducing the Man of Steel not dealing with his younger cousin! "Don't waste my time brat!"

"He'll be here right about…" Supergirl said, pausing for dramatic effect right as with a jarring boom something hit the bottom of the bridge stopping more of it from crumbling into the river, "Now!"

Supergirl then went on the attack raining down blow after blow on the fiery Genomorph.

Meanwhile Superman had begun to repair some of the damaged struts with his heat vision when he felt another tremor go through the bridge, causing it to shift in his hands.

"Kara," he said over his communicator, "Be careful, we're trying to save the bridge not cause more of it to fall apart."

"That wasn't me Clark, it was your son." Supergirl stated simply, dodging another blast of fire from Volcana.

"He is _not _my son!" Superman said with a little too much vehemence, before a conflicted look passed across his face, "I don't know what he is."

He, was infact Superboy, who had just arrived on scene after leaping through downtown Metropolis. At first it looked like he was going to charge straight into battle but he paused when he noticed several cars in danger of tipping over the edge. He went to work pulling the cars away from the breach all the while watching the battle between Volcana and Supergirl. When the last car was pulled to safety he rounded on the fight just in time to see Volcana nearly blind Supergirl with a breath of fire.

Though he knew she would be fine seeing his family member hurt snapped something deep inside him. He charged forward with an enraged snarl and slammed his fist into Volcana's surprised face. She flew backwards about twenty feet and landed in a heap next to the side of the bridge. She leapt back to her feet but paused when she saw Superboy and a slightly singed Supergirl marching towards her. She growled at them uncertainly, sniffed the air, and froze. Her angry expression turned to fear as she stared at Superboy.

"You're a Genomorph!" she stated her fear and paranoia growing as the two Kryptonians gave each other confused looks, "I remember you! Stay away from me you crazed mon...oof."

What ever Volcana had been about to say was cut off with a light tap to the back of her head by a slightly peeved Superman. She slumped to the ground unconscious with a bemused smile on her face.

Superman acknowledged his cousin with a smile, "Thank you for keeping her busy Kara."

"Hey, I can't take all the credit," Supergirl said with a wide grin, wrapping her younger cousin in a one armed hug, "Superboy helped a lot too."

"Yes, he helped alright, "Superman said with a grimace that melted the happy look on Kara's face, "His entrance almost did Volcana's job for her."

"But it didn't." Superboy said defensively, earning himself a glare from Superman.

"But it very well could have." the Man of Steel fired back.

"That's really not fair of you Clark!," Supergirl cried, "He did a good job all things considered, without him even more people could have gotten hurt."

"Be that as it may," Superman said, refocusing on Superboy, "We don't yet know the full extent of your powers."

Superboy looked down ashamed, "Well maybe, you could help me figure that out. I mean Kara gives me advice all the time but…"

Superman looked away for a second, "Then that should be enough."

"Well yeah, I know…" Superboy muttered, shooting Kara a defeated look.

Superman and Supergirl's communicators began beeping before anyone could say anything else and he held up his hand for silence, "Superman and Supergirl here. Wait Arrow slow down. What's attacking. No, that can't be right...yes we are both definitely available. Coordinates. Acknowledged, on our way."

He turned towards Superboy, "Sorry Super-boy. Duty calls."

He then leapt into the air leaving behind a disheartened Superboy and a peeved Supergirl.

"Sorry, but I have to go too." Supergirl said with a frown, wrapping her younger cousin in a hug, "See you on Saturday okay. I promised Ma and Pa that we would visit."

Superboy shrugged her off and began to walk away, "Yeah, sure see ya Saturday."

Supergirl gave him one more sad look and took off after Superman. She caught up with him in the blink of an eye and shot him a dirty look, "You and I are going to have a very serious talk."

Superman grimaced to himself, with Supergirl looks _could_ kill, and damn if the look she was giving him now wasn't close.

**Mount Justice, 13:06 EDT**

The cave had become a home away from home for most of the heroes who didn't actually live there. At the moment they were all in full uniform prepared for a hard day of training. To pass the time Kid Flash had decided to activate the holo-projector's game mode. He was currently playing Aqualad with a smug grin on his face. The Atlantean moved to block the Speedster's latest shot only to miss. KF smiled and then took a bite out of the banana in his right hand and winked at Hawkgirl and Miss Martian. Hawkgirl rolled her eyes while Miss Martian gave him an abashed smile.

"Alright, who's next?" Kid Flash asked, eyeing the others surrounding him, "Or are you all too scared to face me, the King of Air Hockey!"

"I'll have a go." Steel said, approaching the table, "But only if you make this interesting."

KD smirked, "Alright, how about we make a bet."

"Sounds fine by me." Steel said with a shrug, "What do you have in mind?"

"If I win you have to be my personal servant for a month." Kid Flash said with a cocky grin.

"Alright, but if _I_ win you have to clean the Cave for _two_ months...," Steel countered.

"Oh you're on!" Kid Flash cried just before Steel could finish speaking, "Hold up KF, you didn't let me finish, if I win you have to clean the cave for two months without using your powers."

KF's seemingly permanent cocky smile faltered for a second before a determined glint lit up his eyes, "You're going down Rusty."

"Give it your best shot Kid Mouth," Steel fired back with a grin.

The puck appeared in the center of the table and sat there as the timer counted down, "_3, 2, 1...GO!"_

* * *

KF stared dejectedly up at the holographic scoreboard, which read 20:5. Kid Devil was standing in the corner receiving money from a disgruntled Robin and an ecstatic Hawkgirl.

"Thank you mates," Kid Devil said with a grin, "No 'ard feelin's eh?"

"Are you kidding!" Hawkgirl laughed, "KF's face is payment enough."

Steel walked towards his saddened team member and put a hand on his shoulder, "You might as well get started on the cleaning. Oh, by the way, the kitchen is a danger zone, it's almost impossible to keep it clean with our resident Genomorphs constantly rooting around."

KF shot Steel and a now smiling Aqualad dirty looks and stalked off muttering to himself.

"_Recognized Superboy, B05." _the computer announced as a stone faced Superboy appeared in a flash of light.

"Hi Superboy," Miss Martian called cheerfully, "How was Metropolis?"

Superboy walked past her and the others without even acknowledging them, only stopping when he felt a small form alight on his shoulder.

Caesar's psychic abilities allowed to easily key into the source of Superboy's distress.

"_Brother. Hurt?" _the little genomorph asked with a concerned look on his face.

Superboy glared down at him, "Not now Caesar, I don't want to talk to you or anyone else!"

He raised his voice while pointedly looking at Kid Devil and Miss M, both of whom looked taken aback by his accusatory look.

"That's too bad, because bottling up your emotions will only hurt you later down the line." a new voice said from behind the group of young hero's.

"Black Canary! Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian cried, running to meet the new arrivals.

The others moving towards them at a more sedated pace, all except for Superboy who stood rooted to the spot. The younger heroes came to a halt as another figure appeared behind the Leaguers. He stood well over twelve feet tall and was covered in thick lizard like scales, his head an exact match of a crocodile's. He wore long brown pants that ended above a set of opened toed boots, and a leather vest held to his massive chest by a length of chain.

Miss Martian back up in fear and shock at the sight of the reptilian giant, Robin however had the opposite reaction, "King what brings you to the Cave?"

"Hey Robin long time no see!" King Croc cried with a thick Cajun accent, as he eased his way past Black Canary and Martian Manhunter, and brought Robin off to the side, "How is that little frère o' yours?"

"Still a royal pain in my behind," Robin said with a smile, looking up into Croc's surprisingly warm reptilian eyes.

King Croc, formerly known as Killer Croc was one of the newest additions to the League. In his early life he had been hated and ostracized due to his appearance, having to resort to a life of petty crime and mercenary work just to survive. He made enemies of both Batman and his adversary Bane among others over the course of career. During Darkseid's final attack on Earth Croc had turned on his villainous allies, fighting alongside the Justice League and then later helping save and care for the numerous homeless and downtrodden. Although still somewhat of a rogue the Cajun giant had become one of the Bat Clans staunchest allies on his path to redemption.

"Ha, now that definitely sounds like Damian," Croc laughed, "As to what I'm doin here, Black Canary wanted me to come and help you chiren with your trainin."

Robin and Croc walked back to the others just in time to see M'Gann wrap her uncle in a powerful hug.

"M'Gann," Martian Manhunter said with a warm smile, "I was...in the neighborhood so I decided to come see how you were progressing."

"A few bumps but I'm learning." M'Gann said with a grin.

Martian Manhunter nodded, "That is truly all I can ask for."

Superboy had been standing off to the side the whole time listening to the others conversations, growing more and more angry as he saw who easily his friends got along with their mentors and allies, he moved to leave when he heard Black Canary call after him.

"Stick around," she called, moving towards the center of the training dais, "Class is in session."

Superboy turned around with arms crossed and watched her skeptically.

The entire floor lit up as Canary turned to acknowledge the other young heroes, "It is an honor to be your teacher, I _will _throw a lot at you."

"That's where I come in mon amies." King Croc said, moving to stand next to Canary, who shot him a dark look, "Oh, my apologies Miss Canary."

"Yes well, I will be teaching you everything I learned from my own mentors," she said a she shrugged off her jacket, flinching in pain as she revealed a bandaged shoulder, "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" M'Gann and Hawkgirl cried at the same time.

"The job," Black Canary said matter-a-factly, before moving on with her lesson, "Combat is about _controlling _conflict, putting the battle on _your _terms. You should always be acting never reacting. Now, I need a sparring partner."

"Right here," KF said, firing his hand into the air while stepping into the ring, "After this I'll show you _my_ moves."

Hawkgirl let out a loud groan and glared at the back of KF's head. That glare turned into a pure glee when she and the others watched Canary bring Kid Flash to the floor in a matter of seconds with a leg sweep.

"Oh…" Kid Flash moaned, "It hurts so good."

King Croc let out a bellowing laugh as he helped the young speedster back on his feet, "Never fâche a married woman frère. It can get violent."

Canary watched as KF limped off the stage to stand between a smirking Kid Devil and a pleased looking Aqualad, "He _did_ manage a good block but did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Oh, Oh, I know," Robin said with a smile, "He hit on teacher and got served."

"Dude!" KF hissed, causing several of the others to laugh including Hawkgirl and King Croc. Canary waited till the laughter died down before answering, "He allowed me to dictate the terms."

"Oh please," Superboy said scoffingly, walking towards her drawing everyone's attention, "With my powers the battle is always on my side. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

"Uh mate…" Kid Devil began to say before King Croc silenced him with a look.

Canary looked Superboy over before giving him a harsh smile, "Prove it."

Superboy was taken aback by Canary's response, but quickly hardened his expression and walked towards her. Both combatants fell into their fighting stances, Superboy struck first punching forward angrily, to his surprise Canary caught it easily, then used his momentum to flip him over her and slam him hard against the ground.

Robin began to snicker at the sight of Superboy's shocked expression, but tried to muffle it after a combined glare from Aqualad, Croc and Steel.

Superboy climbed back to his feet and turned on Canary with his anger barely in check.

"You're angry, good," she commented, "But don't react; _channel_ that anger…"

Before she could finish speaking Superboy charged at her like a freight train. Canary easily flipped over him and knocked his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor once again. King Croc held out a hand to help him back to his feet, but Superboy knocked it away angrily.

"That's it," he growled at his trainers, "I'm done."

"Training is mandatory." Black Canary said firmly, laying a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off angrily. Before either of them could say anything a holographic screen appeared showing Batman's usual scowling face.

"_Batman to the Cave," _Batman said, watching the young heroes assemble in front of the screen, "_Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Vigilante." _

A smaller screen popped up showing a bare chested man with red eyes, orange hair and pointed ears wearing green pants. They recording began to play showing the man slamming aside Superman, Supergirl, Red Tornado and several other Leaguers.

"_The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of it's opponents. Green Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe became more and more powerful with every hero that joined the battle."_

"Whoa," Kid Flash muttered, "One guy with the powers of the whole League."

Kid Devil gave an impressed whistle, "Tha' bloke mus' have been hard to bea'."

"_In the end," _Batman continued, "_It took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." _

"An android?" Robin asked "Who made it, T. ?"

"_Good guess, Robin," _Batman said with the hint of a smile, "_But Red Tornado doesn't think so."_

"This attack is similar to when the original League faced off against the Amazo Android," J'onn said thoughtfully, "However this android's make up is very similar to another android we have come in contact with...you Steel."

Steele's eyes widened but other then that he didn't seem overly surprised. Robin however was filled to the brim with questions, "Wait wasn't the original android built by Professor Ivo? What ever happened to the original android? And does that mean Cadmus didn't create Steel?"

"Hold on," Hawkgirl said, "Both of my parents told me that Ivo was dead."

Aqualad nodded, "My king told me the same."

Black Canary waited for the commotion to calm down before speaking, "What your parents told you was what the League believed to be true but with this recent development it appears we have been duped. As for your questions Robin, yes Ivo did create the original android as to where he is…"

"The android has taken up refuge on my home world," J'onn said, "He feels that the Martian people are more like him then humans will ever be. He now resides on the top of Olympus Mons."

"_And as for Steel as near as we can tell many people worked to build you basing their work on several of both T.O. Marrows and Ivo's old blueprints." _Batman said. The android in question looked down at his feet for a second before looking back up, "Cadmus, mad scientist's either way they both failed making me into a weapon, so for now the point seems moot."

Batman nodded before focusing on Aqualad, "_To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we are sending two trucks, carrying the androids parts, to two separate STAR Labs facilities in Boston and New York for evaluation and destruction. Every precaution is being taken; we'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."_

"Yes, roadtrip!" Kid Flash and Kid Devil yelled at the same time, high-fiving.

Superboy however was less pleased, "So now we take out your trash?"

"_Do you have anything better to do?" _Batman shot back.

Superboy looked away ashamed, while several beeps lit up the air, Robin activated his holo-gauntlet and looked at the information before turning to Aqualad, "I've got the coordinates."

"Alright Team, suit up," Aqualad said with a firm look, "We have our mission."

The team raced off to the hangar bay all except for Superboy who felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Black Canary and King Croc giving him worried looks.

"When you're ready we'll be here," Canary said caringly, Superboy looked away and walked slowly after the others.

**Litchfield County, August 3, 20:08 EDT**

The team, minus Steel, KD and Hawkgirl sat waiting on their motorcycles, wearing civilian clothes. Built from some of the best tech the League had the bikes were semi automated with a few fun toys thrown in.

KD was perched in a tree above waiting for the signal, Steel was sitting crossed legged on the ground in his smaller stealth form, while Hawkgirl was having a quiet conversation with Aqualad.

"He seems to be taking the news rather well." Hawkgirl noted, glancing at Steel's meditative pose.

Aqualad nodded, "He's a Lantern, they tend not to let their emotions get out of control."

"Excuse me, have you ever met Guy Gardner, or Steel for that matter; don't you remember when he first turned into a rage beast?" Hawkgirl teased.

"Quite vividly actually," Aqualad said with a grin, "But he seems to be more in control in this form."

"Hmm weird," Hawkgirl said, turning to look at a downtrodden Superboy, "I wish Superboy would stop be such a sour puss, he won't even talk to M'Gann or Devil."

Superboy's head snapped up and swung around to glare at Hawkgirl, "I don't like it when people talk about me behind me back."

Hawkgirl squeaked in surprise, "Oh, sorry Superboy I forgot…"

"What?" Superboy cut her off, "That I have super hearing."

KD leapt to the ground in front of Aqualad's bike and flipped into the connected sidecar, "Ey calm down Suppie, they signaled us, time to roll mates.

He paused at stared at the unmoving form of Steel who was seated on the ground in front of him, "Ey Steel, wakey wakey mate, we gotta go."

"I am awake Brother Devil, I am just focusing." Steel responded as his whole body lit up blue.

"Focusing on what." Kid Flash asked impatiently, "We have to go now!"

"This," was all Steel said as his entire body deconstructed, and reformed into the form of a futuristic blue and black bike, the Star Heart its central headlight. A hologram flickered into being of a young man with thick chocolate hair and lapis eyes, dressed in a blue leather jacket, black jeans and brown boots. The hologram turned to the others shocked faces with a smile, "What never seen a robot in disguise in before?"

Aqualad nodded his way before turning to the others, "All right let's go."

He kicked his motorcycle into gear and shot off past the grouped heroes after the departing trucks with Miss Martian, Kid Devil, and Kid Flash riding after him. Hawkgirl took to the air behind them flying high enough just to be seen as an oddly shaped bird from the ground Robin lead the way for the other team shooting ahead of Steel and Superboy, who gave Superman a furtive look as they passed.

The assembled Leaguers watched as the team disappeared and began to take off, Superman was about to follow when he heard a cough behind him.

He turned and saw the oddest pair giving him the stink eye, Batman and Supergirl. Supergirl gave her cousin an exhausted look, "Ah, ah, ah, I told you. We are going to have a talk."

**Well Superman's in trouble, I really enjoyed getting back to writing this story expect the second part out quite soon. Now on to my additions, Volcana, she's a villain from JL and JLU, that had control of fire. I decided to add her into the opening scene for one reason, that bridge shouldn't have just started to collapse in the show, it didn't even look that old. As for making her a genomorph, well now I have a plot device. Now on to King Croc, he's a mix of the Killer Croc from "The Batman." and the New 52, who followed a path to redemption that eventually lead to him aligning himself with the Bat Clan. Obviously he has super strength, increased durability, can survive for a long time underwater, and has some animal characteristics, like growling, biting, etc. Next time epic robot on robot violence, a nerdy old man, and a verbal tirade. As ever Vox is looking for flames this has been Damont Evermore Peace! **


	11. Schooled Part II

**Welcome back to Young Justice: Fall of Cadmus, Return from Hiatus. My story will encompass not only the television series but the more important comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing. Alright Schooled round two, FIGHT!**

**Young Justice Chapter XI**

**Schooled Part II**

**Litchfield County, August 3, 20:36 EDT**

The drive had proven to be peaceful so far so, which had eased the team's nerves. Robin decided to start up a conversation with Steel and Superboy, "If 'dislike' is the opposite of 'like' then is 'disaster' the opposite of 'aster'? See instead of things going wrong things go right."

Superboy just rolled his eyes while Steel's hologram turned to him with a confused look on it's face, "I will never understand your need to mangle the English language Friend Robin."

"Hey, I refuse to believe I'm mangling anything," Robin said with grin, "And since when do you call me 'Friend Robin'?"

Steel's hologram shook it's head and turned around, only for the sake of not drawing attention to the Team.

Robin turned to Superboy who was staring straight ahead with a hurt look in his eyes, "My guess is you are most definitely not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary," Superboy said a little too quickly, "I mean what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig." Robin replied, "Canary learned that the hard way, just like Batman and well...me."

Steel chimed in over the comms, "_It takes a wise man to learn from his mistakes, but it takes a wiser man to learn from others."_

Superboy shot them both dark looks before he gunned his motorcycle and shot ahead of them. He cursed to himself, "_Dammit, how can I learn from others mistakes when I am seen as one myself?!"_

* * *

"Do you think Superboy is okay?" M'Gann asked aloud as she thought about how upset he had been lately, "I, I wasn't reading his mind or anything I swear, but anger flowed off him in waves."

KD was the first to answer, "To be 'onest sheila, I 'ave no idea. E's my brother and ye' the bloke refuses to tell me wha's wrong."

"Superboy just needs some time to cool off," Kaldur said with certainty, "A quiet mission should clear his head."

"Pfff, in my opinion you guys should just surf those waves," Kid Flash said as he pulled up beside them, "Like Aqualad said he's sure to calm down eventually, well a least go from volcanic back down to ballistic, but anyway I just think he needs his space."

"You on the other hand can stay as close as you want." KF said with a coy smile, moving his bike closer to Miss Martian's.

"_Cool it Wally,"_ Hawkgirl said over the comms, "_We're on mission, it's not the time nor the place."_

"Hasn't stopped _you_ and Kal before." Kid Flash muttered, unfortunately for him he had forgot his comm was still on.

Kid and M'Gann looked at him wide eyed before falling into a fit of laughter, while Aqualad just glanced at him confused. KF realized his mistake a second before Hawkgirl began screaming bloody murder, "_Wally!" _

However before she could act on her treats Hawkgirl's advanced vision picked up movement in the corn fields beside her teammates. Back on the ground KD sensed danger as well, hearing something crashing through the fields beside him.

"Look Out!" They both yelled as several strange robots burst from the cornfields. Small green-and-black monkey-like robots had taken to the air on miniature jetpacks, while large silver-and-yellow cheetah-like robots hit the road running at incredible speeds. The monkeys shot past the heroes, and began latching on to the sides of the truck.

"Robin, Steel, Superboy!" Aqualad yelled over the comms, "Our truck is under attack!"

* * *

"Kinda figured," Robin answered, "Let me guess big robot cats and laughing monkeys?"

"I _hate_ monkeys." Superboy growled.

The truck in front of them began to swerve back and forth as the robots began trying to break inside the moving vehicle.

"Robotic animals were Ivo's MO before he created the first Amazo Android," Steel said, dropping behind the others, "Friend Robin, Brother Superboy you save the truck I will take care of our feline pursuers."

"What is with you today?" Robin asked, continuing after the truck with Superboy in tow. Steel whirled himself around and raced back towards the oncoming robot cats.

Reaching them the android transformed back into his stealth form, twin cyan wakizashi appearing in his hands. He sliced outward removing the cats' legs at the knees bringing them to a screeching battered halt. Steel got back to his feet and bowed to his destroyed opponents before taking to the air after his rapidly disappearing teammates.

"Let's see if we can't even the odds a bit," Robin said, touching the large screen between his handle bars. The front wheel of his bike retracted into the middle while the back of the bike detached and turned into a winged drone which began firing at the swarming robot monkeys.

"Hey Superboy, switch your bike into battle mode." Robin called as they drew closer to the swerving van.

"No point." Superboy said, leaping from his bike to the van and going to town breaking apart the small robots. His now riderless bike began to swerve back and forth until it fell sideways and rolled towards Robin.

"Oh shit!" Robin yelled, jumping clear of his own bike, seconds before both bikes slammed together in a juttering crash. Still in the air Robin fired a grapple at the back of the van drawing himself towards it. The monkeys not under assault by Superboy had begun cutting into the van using high powered lasers in their eyes.

Robin started to pick off the ones nearest to him, while up top Superboy was being swarmed by the tiny giggling pests. He grabbed several and smashed them into a ball before snatching another, however this one but up more of a fight and fired a laser right into Superboy's eyes. He howled in pain ignoring the other robots swarming over him, that was until they lifted him sixty feet in the air...and then proceeded to drop him.

Superboy hit the ground with a sickening thud but still managed to make it to his feet. He tried to open his eyes but found that they were still out of commission. Shutting them tight he focused on his other senses. He didn't need to see the little devils to know where they were, he just needed to listen for them.

Robin continued to fight off the ravening mecha-apes but he was severely out matched even before the attack drone was brought down by a leaping jump from one of the robot cats still remaining. Hearing a roar Robin turned and saw a blind Superboy descending towards him.

"_This might hurt."_ Robin thought.

* * *

The other van was having troubles of it own as the robot monkeys were swarming over the van while the big cats tried to take bites out of the team.

KD leapt from his seat and tackled one of the cats to the ground, both disappearing in a burst of crimson flames. He reappeared alongside a pile of smoking slag on top of the moving van, his nose bleeding purple liquid profusely.

"All righ' note to self," he muttered to himself, trying to stanch the flow, "Don' try tha' again."

Hawkgirl dived down smashing aside the swarming robots and landed beside Kid Devil and began helping him peel off more of the pests.

Kid Flash's bike was knocked out from under him by one of the cats, which he vaulted over. He hit the ground running, soaring past the bigger robots. He pulled up alongside the van and began bashing the monkeys from the truck with a gleeful look in his eye.

Aqualad turned to M'Gann, "Go, help them with the drones, but tell Hawkgirl to get down here I'm going to need her help."

M'Gann nodded, floated into the air and shot towards the truck. She landed on top of the van and went to tell Hawkgirl what Aqualad had said when a massive explosion erupted from the back of the van. She and the others whirled around and saw two of the monkey robots fly out carrying the pieces of the android between them.

Hawkgirl made to follow them when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "No, wait Aqualad said he needs you."

Hawkgirl whirled around and stared at a slightly frazzled Miss Martian, who only pointed.

Hawkgirl turned and nearly screamed when she saw that Aqualad was surrounded by five of the robotic cats, the smoking remains of his motorbike his only protection.

She turned to M'Gann and KD, "Take care of the drones, and get the soldiers out of this van before it crashes."

She took to the air and shot towards Aqualad a furious look on her face.

Aqualad had his water bearers unsheathed in the form of twin long blades, waiting for the first cat to attack. He heard a snarl behind him and whirled around just in time to see one of the robots leaping towards him with it's horrifyingly sharp claws extended.

"_This is going to be rather painful." _he thought, raising his blades to protect himself.

* * *

Superboy landed hard on the top of the van causing it to swerve, almost throwing Robin. Once he steadied himself he went back to work destroying the robots, while Superboy went to town behind him, rage palpable in every action he made. The robots seemed to notice the battle wasn't going in their favor...and did the next sensible thing. Two of the cat robots pulled up alongside the van and slashed through the tires leaving them in tatters. Robin turned towards Superboy who was giving him the same shocked look.

"Get the guards in the back!" Robin yelled, racing towards the front to save the driver. Superboy punched his hand through the top of the van and pulled it off exposing the men within. He reached in, grabbed both by the collar and pulled. Superboy watched as Robin leapt off the van just as it started to roll to the side.

Thinking fast Superboy threw the men off the roof of the vehicle just as he saw a flash of blue coming towards them. Robin and the three guards just barely managed to escape major injuries when a sphere of azure light wrapped around them and placed them lightly on the ground, all courtesy of Steel.

The armored van however wasn't so lucky; it crashed, taking Superboy with it, flipping several times before coming to a screeching hat on top of the young superhero. Several of the smaller robots flew into the wreck and appeared seconds later with the crate of android parts in their hands.

Superboy was largely unharmed, but the sight of the robots escaping with the parts sent him into an even deeper fit of rage. He tossed the van aside crushing several of the cat robots as he did so and leapt after the retreating androids, forgetting everything else.

* * *

Aqualad heard a hawk-like cry right before a frantic Hawkgirl plowed into the leaping robot her mace turning it's head to scrap.

The other androids backed away from the angry Thanagarian, only for another to try and take her from behind. It's head was summarily severed from it's body by a hard faced Aqualad. This caused the others to retreat quickly, tails between their legs. Aqualad made to run after them when he was caught in a bone crushing hug.

Hawkgirl stared up at him with just the trace of tears tracking down her face.

"Don't ever do anything that stupid ever again!" She yelled as she buried her head in his chest.

Taken aback by her violent reaction all Aqualad did was stare down at her before hugging her back.

* * *

M'Gann and Kid Devil were having trouble with the androids who had decided to take out this van despite having already achieved their prize. Several were swarming all over the front of the van scaring the crap out of the driver who was already at his wits end. M'gann went to remove the threat to him when several of the androids latched on to her. She wrested to get them off growing three extra arms, just to remove them all. This did _not_ help the driver, who fainted from fright.

M'Gann noticed this and yelled for KD, "Get the driver out, I'll help the others."

KD nodded and crawled down the side of the van until he was next to the window he then punched out the window and pulled out the passed out driver before teleporting away.

M'Gann used her telekinesis to lift the remaining guards from the truck and placed them on the ground before landing next to Kid Flash who was watching the van crash into a ditch. He turned around and leapt back with a scream, "Holy Hell!"

"What?!" Miss Martian yelled back before realizing she still had her extra appendages, which she willed back into her body.

KD appeared out of thin air and laid the driver down on the grass just as the man came too.

"Thank you for saving my-aaah!" The man said,looking up into KD's face before fainting once again.

KD was taken aback as he turned towards his teammates, "Wha' I'm no' tha' ugly am I?"

* * *

Kaldur and Hawkgirl watched as the van went up in flames. Aqualad reached for his comm, "Is everyone alright?"

"_Yes Kaldur,"_ Miss Martian responded, "_But we lost the pieces."_

"It is okay M'Gann as long as the other squad managed to hang on to their pieces we should be fine." Kaldur said as he linked up with the others. It was Robin who answered, "_Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but we lost ours too along with a certain Superboy."_

Kaldur groaned before calling Superboy, "Aqualad to Superboy radio your position, we can help you.

"_I don't need help! Don't want any!" _was Superboy's curt reply before his comm went dead.

"Superboy?" Aqualad asked as he heard a far off boom in his ear piece, "Superboy come in!"

"_I think he ditched his comm." _Robin remarked.

"_Super! Now we can't even track him."_ Wally moaned.

"_He's out of my telepathic range." _M'gann said, "_This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to be_ _two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado or maybe Black Canary."_

"Tornado always tells us to fix our own mistakes," Hawkgirl said, looking up at a pensive Aqualad, "We could still get the pieces back before Ivo puts Humpty Dumpty back together again."

"_Well that's a great_ _plan,"_ Kid Flash quipped, "_Except for the fact that none us know where to look!"_

"Actually Friend Wally, I believe I do." Steel said, kneeling down towards one of the destroyed androids, pulling a tether out of the back of his head and inserting it into the robot's back.

Robin knelt down beside him, "We should have heard by now if the decoys had been attacked, so how did these robanimals exactly which vans to target?"

"The answer is GPS tracking," Steel said, standing up and reforming into his default body, "And did you really just say robanimals?"

Robin smirked up at the now green and silver robot, "Good to have you back to normal buddy. Now what was this about GPS?"

Steel refocused on his heads up display, "If the robots could track the signal, using this code I should be able to as well."

He paused and sifted through the data before passing the info on to Robin.

"Aqualad, it looks like the robots are going to converge in…" Robin paused at the location, "Gotham City."

"_We were jus' in Gotham." _Kid Devil said, "_Aren' they still rebuilding the park after...the uh inciden'?"_

Robin paused, panic slowly leaking into his normally stoic features as his thoughts turned to Barbara, "Guys we can't let that robot reactivate!"

"_M'Gann, Katie, KD and I won't be able to get that far south in time." _Aqualad groaned, "_KF I need you to meet up with Steel and Robin."_

"On my way." KF said, racing past Kid Devil and Miss Martian as he headed back south.

Robin sighed and turned to where his bike lay in a wreck, "This is most definitely a disaster. Heavy on the dis."

"Hey cheer up man," Steel said with a smile, his emerald eyes turning azure for a second, "There's always hope. Now come one I'll give you a lift."

**Bibbo's Diner, Metropolis, 21:18 EDT**

Bibbo's Diner, a staple in the superhero community, you couldn't sit down with out unknowingly rubbing shoulders with at least eight separate hero alter egos in one night. Bibbo the owner knew them all, and was broad to boast about the 'influential' people he got in his diner every day and right now he was serving two of his favorite customers.

"I'll have the apple pie," Clark Kent said, looking across at his cousin, Kara. She smiled up at Bibbo before ordering, "I would like the banana split please."

"What about you folks?" Bibbo asked, nodding towards the two others seated at the table.

"The Devil's Food." Bruce said with a half smile, while his wife Diana frowned at the menu for a second, "I'll just have the fruit cup."

"Your loss." Bibbo joked. walking away. Superman waited till he was out of earshot before rounding on the others, "Something tells me this isn't about desert."

"Superboy needs you." Supergirl said with a hard look at her cousin.

"No..he needs you or you Bruce," Superman said with a frown, "I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not."

"Sorry Clark but you're dead wrong." Batman said, "He needs you more then you can even imagine."

Superman gave him a skeptical look before Wonder Woman chimed in, "Look I know he...troubles you but he is here and you need to get over the why and how. I love Dick and Jason just as much as own my children, and I don't care about how they came into my life."

Batman smiled at his wife before turning back to Clark, "Trust me on this, he needs his father."

"I am _not _his father!" Superman said, jumping to his feet.

Supergirl leapt in front of him and stopped him in his tracks with an anger filled glare, "How can you be so cruel Clark! All he wants is for you to acknowledge him, to know that he is cared about by the man he is trying so hard to be!"

"Sit down, now!" Bruce hissed, "You're drawing attention to yourselves."

Reluctantly both Kryptonians returned to their seats before continuing the conversation.

"How can you be so come about this," Clark whispered to Kara, "Especially everything you when through with...her."

Kara regarded her cousin coldly, "He's nothing like Galatea, she was a sociopath. All Superboy is, is a teenager looking for his place in the world. A world that was thrust upon him without him even getting to make the first choice and yet he plays the part perfectly. He's just like me when I was younger, scared, confused trying to function in a world new and strange. You helped me then why can't you do the same for him?"

Superman looked down at the table and sighed, "I'm scared Kara, Lois and I always wanted a son and now one lands on my doorstep without a second's notice. I want to be a part of his life but it feels like it's too late. I am proud of him, I've watched him since he joined the Team, he might have some anger issues but he's a good kid."

"Then why don't you tell him that?" Diana asked, recognizing the remorse seeping out of her friend.

"What if I'm too late?" Superman asked, looking up with a defeated look on his face.

**Gotham City, 21:21 EDT**

Superboy yelled with frustration as he slammed down on top of the train he had spotted the retreating robots running and flying towards. He dug his hands into the top of the car he was standing on, ripping it open and jumped inside.

He looked up and spotted the source of his and all the teams recent troubles. Surrounded by over a dozen robot monkeys and four of the large feline robots, was a short man with greying apricot hair wearing a green sweater vest, orange bow tie, white dress shirt, slacks, and brown shoes.

"Oh, hello." the man said with a look of pleasant surprise.

"You?" Superboy asked surprised, "You're Ivo. I'm whelmed."

"You're one to talk," Ivo fired back, "Now since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?"

"He doesn't." Superboy growled

"If you say so," Ivo said with a shrug, before his eyes lit up with a mad gleam, "Have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?"

He pointed his hand forward causing most of the MONQIs to fly forward. They swarmed over Superboy and tried to pin him with little to no success. In several seconds most were either in pieces or smashed into pancakes.

"Ugh, well maybe my Compact All-Terrain Tactical Stalkers will take care of you." Ivo said with a trace of anger.

Three of the CATTS attacked snapping viciously at his face, and chest. These robots lasted a little longer until Superboy destroyed the last robot by decapitating it with a vicious right hook.

"Is that all you've got!" Superboy roared, rounding on Ivo.

"Hardly." Ivo said with a sadistic grin as a new deep voice spoke from behind Superboy.

"_Access: Captain Atom."_

Superboy didn't have time to react before a blast of radiation slammed into his chest sending him flying backwards, shattering several crates and denting the side of the train car.

Ivo picked his way towards the downed hero, looking down at him with a smirk, "Since Professor Ivo's amazing Animandroids don't float your boat, maybe my awe-inspiring Amazo-2 will better suit you...or better slay you."

The mad genius moved aside as the reconstituted android marched forward. Superboy struggled back to his feet and got into a fighting stance as he glared at the tall robot, "Give me all you got!"

The remaining MONQIs laughed while Ivo only smirked, "Please, my android has the strength of Superman; what hope could _you _possibly have."

Superboy charge swinging punch after punch at the android, who blocked them with an air of superiority. Superboy did manage however to land one punch which rotated the android's head one hundred-and-eighty degrees. This didn't even phase it however as the head snapped back into place, the android caught the next rage filled punch, and squeezed.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve?" Ivo said sarcastically, turning to the android, "Amazo, would you kindly strike a few more."

Amazo-2 pulled it's other arm back and punched forward sending Superboy crashing once again into the back of the train car.

"_Access: Black Canary." _

The android's face split in half exposing a speaker which let out a sonic scream, pummeling Superboy's extra-keen hearing.

"_Access: Flash."_

Amazo shot forward and sent a barrage of wickedly strong punches into Superboy's chest and abdomen causing him to fall to the floor in pain.

"Oh, no wonder daddy keeps you hidden away," Ivo mocked, staring at Superboy's prone body, "You're really not doing _justice_ to the old 'S' shield are you. I bet even the dog puts up a better fight than you. Ha!"

Superboy leapt to his feet in anger and aimed another punch at Amazo.

"_Access: Martian Manhunter."_

The android turned intangible allowing Superboy to stagger right through as he hit nothing but air. Amazo then grabbed Superboy by the back of the shirt and pushed outward its arm extending until it smashed him through the back of the train car and into a bulldozer. Superboy stood up just as the android landed in front of him.

"_Access: Superman."_

The android bent down to pick Superboy up when a green light wrapped around his waist and pulled. Steel glared down at Amazo, lifting Superboy up into the air beside him.

"You okay?" Steel asked glancing at Superboy

"I didn't ask for your help." Superboy growled, struggling to get back into the fight.

"Well to bad cause you've got it." Steel quipped back. A loud grating noise caught both heroes attention before they could continue their argument.

"_Access: Orion."_

A massive cannon grew out of Amazo's chest and fired a shot of bright yellow energy that sent both Steel and Superboy careening into Gotham city.

Amazo turned towards Ivo who stood inside the train car.

"Finish them, Priority Alpha," Ivo ordered before thinking about the android who had just saved the super brat, "Oh and Amazo would you kindly bring back the head of that android we just encountered?"

The android didn't even nod before flying after the heroes, with the intention of search and destroy.

* * *

Robin had been waiting on the outskirts of Gotham looking for Steel's returning form when he smelt burning tar. He turned and saw Kid Flash racing towards him in his uniform. KF skidded to a halt as he pulled up beside Robin.

"You changed too." Robin said with a grin as he gestured towards their uniforms.

"Are you kidding?" Kid Flash asked with a smirk, "I feel naked in civvies. Are you still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham, but they veered." Robin said surprised, "Wait...dude they're at my school!"

* * *

Steel and Superboy faced off against Amazo, who despite everything they threw at him just kept going. He advanced on Superboy smacking him into a trophy case before grabbing Steel by the head and twisting.

Steel screamed in pain as sparks flew, just before Superboy plowed into Amazo knocking him aside.

Amazo grabbed the raging Kryptonian and started spinning his torso around incredibly fast before releasing his grip on Superboy. The young hero went flying into a set of lockers which burst open. Superboy stood back up and noticed that one of the lockers had a drawing of Superman surrounded by hearts. He went to punch it but hesitated, instead turning back to Amazo just in time to see Steel fire a point blank plasma blast in the android's face sending him flying through the wall and into the gym. Superboy raced after his friend and jumped through the breach to see Amazo and Steel facing off.

"_Access: Captain Atom."_

Amazo raised his hand and fired a blast of radiation just as Steel fired a blast from his arm cannon. The conflicting energies met in the middle of the room formed a swelling sphere which then exploded knocking everyone off their feet. Superboy was blasted across the room in a flight of bleachers which crumbled beneath him. As he got to his feet he noticed Ivo sitting amongst his remaining robots with a big smile on his face.

"I don't usually attend these things in person," The mad scientist said, "But this was just to tempting to pass up on."

Superboy turned around and froze when he saw Amazo with his foot on an unconscious Steel's chest.

"_Access: Shining Knight."_

A blade grew out of the androids arm and he hefted it above his head aiming it a Steel's neck. Just as the blade descended a yellow and red blur appeared, forming a funnel cloud around Steel and carried him to safety. Superboy nodded at KF and stepped back when he noticed Robin had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Robin chucked several explosive at Amazo, who avoided them by accessing Martian Manhunter's powers.

"_Access: Red Tornado." _

The android then used Tornado's abilities to blow the team across the gym. Amazo decided to focus on Kid Flash first shooting at him with Captain Atom's abilities, which KF barely dodged. KF raced back around towards the android only for him to be blasted off his feet by a copied Canary cry.

Superboy swung a punch, which was again caught effortlessly by the android using Superman's strength, who tossed Superboy into the bleachers once again. Robin tried to distracted him with more explosives only for Amazo to bat them out of the air using Manhunter's shape shifting abilities. Seeing an opening KF raced in only to be trapped in a Superman powered bear hug.

KF's cry of pain brought the rebooting Steel back to reality. He made to get up when he saw an arrow appear from nowhere and distract the robot by causing it to switch abilities. As Amazo turned intangible Steel fired a line which wrapped around KF and pulled him clear. Amazo paused for a moment searching for the shooter when he noticed Superboy racing towards him.

"_Access: Black Canary."_

The robot then used Canary's incredible fighting skills to send Superboy flying once again. Robin tossed a batarang which was easily deflected by Amazo, who then accessed Superman's heat vision. He fired a blast at Robin who was just barely saved by KF, even though both hit the ground due to the resounding explosion. Amazo powered up his heat vision again, Steel leaping in front of his teammates and setting up a barrier.

Superboy got back on his feet and noticed that all of his teammates were pinned due the constant stream of death trying to make it's way through Steel's shield. Superboy grimaced at a sudden realization "Access: Black Canary."

"Ugh, yawn." Ivo said with a menacing smile, "Normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities in battle but what's the point you're all such poor copies of the originals except for your robot friend perhaps. Oh, how excited am I to be able to break him open and see what makes him tick."

Superboy glared at Ivo before turning back to face the android, "So everyone keeps saying. It make me _angry!_"

He leapt but instead of attacking the robot he went after Ivo. He slammed down next to him destroying the last remaining CATTS, frightening Ivo who scrambled away panic written all over his face.

"Wanna see me channel that anger?!" Superboy roared as he went after Ivo.

"Oh great he's gone ballistic again." KF sighed

"Maybe not." Robin said as he watched Superboy's actions.

"I believe he's finally taken our advice." Steel declared with a big smile.

"Amazo!" Ivo cried frantically as he ran from Superboy, "Protect your master, Priority Alpha!"

The android looked at Superboy and fired another atomic blast, which was deflected by a barrier from Steel. Seeing that this fight wasn't going his way anymore Ivo signaled two of his MONQIs to carry him to safety. Just as the robots picked him up off the floor however Robin landed a well placed kick on Ivo sending him flying.

"Who wants to play keep away?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"Oh, me me!" Kid Flash yelled, racing towards the downed mad scientist. Amazo used Superman's strength to knock the speedster away from its creator.

Steel flew to catch his friend while Robin chucked another explosive disk at Amazo who went intangible to avoid it; Superboy landed in front of the robot and punched upwards into it's head just as the android changed abilities. Superboy's hand had gone right through the android's head, which then exploded blowing Superboy off his feet. The android's headless form slammed to the ground with a loud clang, twitching slightly.

"Help me disable him!" Robin yelled, running towards the robot.

"Dude, the guy has no head." KF said as he and Steel helped Superboy back to his feet.

"Don't take any chances."

Robin looked up to see Aqualad and the rest of the team racing towards them.

M'gann flew over to Superboy and stared at his scarred face concerned, "Superboy, are you alright?

"Fine," Superboy said with a real smile, "Feeling the aster."

Robin grinned pulling apart the robot along side Steel who was busy running diagnostics on the robot's core.

"Hey," KF said, looking around, "Where's Ivo?"

The heroes looked around noticing that the eight of them were the only ones still there.

"Well, we go the android, now didn' we," KD said, trying to elevate the mood, "Who cares about some runty little scientist."

**Mount Justice August 4, 01:06 EDT**

"The Amazo-2 android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed by the two separate Star Labs," Aqualad reported to the assembled Leaguers, "But Ivo escaped, and since he created the android and it's predecessor, he's arguably more dangerous."

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority." Black Canary reassured.

"But as we hear it you chilren had some complicationals." King Croc observed. The entire team looked at Superboy, who looked down at his feet shamefaced.

"Complications come with the job," Batman said, walking towards the teenagers, "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole league?" Superboy asked.

"Yes actually, in less time than I thought, even though as you know Kryptonians have very hard heads." Batman said. The others smiled and laughed as Superboy's expression brightened considerably when he realized what that meant.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help," Batman continued, "It's why the League exists, because there are some problems we can't handle individually."

"Please, if we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask," Robin said with a glare at his father, pulling the arrow that had saved KF's life out of his bandolier, "Look familiar?"

"You were followin' us, babysittin' us" Kid Devil challenged as Batman examined the arrow, "You still don trust us do you, mate."

"We didn't follow you kids," Green Arrow said with a grin, pulling an arrow out of his quiver. The heads of the arrows were completely different shapes, much to the shock of Robin, KF, and KD.

"I told you idiots they trusted us!" Hawkgirl yelled, smacking the three of them in the back of their heads with her wing.

"It must have been Speedy," Aqualad observed with a grin, "He has our backs."

KF raced forward and grabbed Speedy's arrow out of GA's hand with a smile, "Souvenir."

Black Canary watched on with a smile when she heard a cough behind her, she turned to see an embarrassed Superboy and a smirking Kid Devil looking at her.

"I'm ready," Superboy said, which caused Black Canary to smile, "Good because I'm here but our training session will have to wait someone wishes to see the two of you. They're waiting in the lounge."

Superboy and KD gave each other confused looks and made their way to where Canary had indicated. As they entered the lounge they recognized the familiar figure of Supergirl and to both of their surprise Superman.

"Cos, KD!" Supergirl cried happily, running to hug the both of them, leaving Kid Devil smiling fool, "I'm so glad your mission went off without a hitch."

"I wouldn't say that," Superboy muttered as he stared at an uncomfortable Superman. Supergirl let her cousin go and then lead Kid Devil off to the side as she watched father and son approach each other.

Superman shuffled his feet before meeting Superboy's eyes, "I'm sorry."

Superboy stepped back in shock as he saw the remorse on his role models face, "I shouldn't have treated you like you were something to be ashamed of...you _are_ a part of my family, and I'm sorry to have been so distant."

Superboy stood silently before looking up at Clark with a grin on his face, "I'm glad to be able to be a part of your family."

"And I'm glad to have you." Superman said with a smile. The two of them were suddenly lifted into the air by an ecstatic Kara.

"Oh, I'm so glad this whole thing worked out." she laughed before a beeping noise interrupted her joy. She set both of her cousins down and pulled out her phone checking it, "Oh right on time. Alright sorry to leave but I've had a hot date planned for some time and my ride will be here right about...now."

As she said that a portal opened in a flash of white light, out of it stepping a woman dressed in a magician's outfit with a tall black top hat. Zatanna smiled at the shocked faces of Superman and Kid Devil before turning to Supergirl, "Ready to go Kare-Bear."

"Just a minute, Tanna." Supergirl said, hugging Superboy good bye, she then grabbed hold of Zatanna's hand and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Did you have any idea abou' tha'" Kid Devil asked Superman and Superboy dumbfounded.

Superman only shook his head mystified. Superboy on the other hand smirked at the both of them, "They've been seeing each other since March, _five_ months before I even met them. Batman was right Kryptonians are really thick headed."

He then walked away leaving behind a shocked Superman and a disappointed Kid Devil.

"_And I'm the one who's supposed to be ignorant." _Superboy muttered to himself as he went to hit the showers

**Didn't see that coming now didja! Well FYI yes Supergirl and Zatanna are in a relationship, yes this will be important later and yes Zatanna will be important to my story. Ivo will also be returning in an OC chapter which will center around Steel and his true origins, but that is a ways off. Next time the team faces off against a group of assassins, while Steel discovers the location of the second Cadmus base. Vox will really be watching for flames this time around, I can't stand gay-bashers. This has been Damont Evermore Peace!**


	12. Infiltrator

**Welcome back to Young Justice: Fall of Cadmus. My story will encompass not only the television series but the more important comics from Young Justice as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice but my OCs are my children so no stealing. Time to get Infiltrated.**

**Young Justice Chapter XII**

**Infiltrator**

**Infinity Island, August 7, 23:49 ETC**

The only building on the island was a small mansion topped with a bell tower. It was mostly quiet except for the sound of feet on stone and the occasional birdsong. Two heavily armed guards in matching full body black kevlar armor nodded to each other as they made their rounds.

"All clear?" the guard captain asked, stopping beside his partner.

The other guard nodded, "As far as I can tell."

"Good," the captain said, turning to survey the jungle, "One more round and we'll rotate the guard."

Both guards made to move away when a pair of blunted arrows slammed into their chests. They barely managed to raise their guns when a bolt of electricity tore through them. Both slumped to the ground with a soft thud as a figure alighted in front of them.

"Too easy," Red Arrow scoffed, prepping another arrow. His auburn hair was military length as ever and his dynamo mask covered his blue eyes, which were set in a concentrated glare. He wore a tight-fitting crimson and black kevlar vest, black kevlar pants, black combat boots and finger-less black gloves. In his left hand was a large grey and crimson bow, while twin quivers hung over his right shoulder.

He fired a drill-hook arrow with a line attached to it towards the roof and then pulled to make sure it was secured into place. He quickly ascended the rope, jumped nimbly onto the roof all the while making sure to stay unseen. He raced past several oblivious guards before stopping at a sharp corner. He maneuvered his bow around and took aim at one of the security cameras, disabling it with a specially made arrow that hacked all the it's sensors.

He then fired two more arrows taking out the surrounding guards with a quick electric shock. He ran across the roof and made it inside the building, then raced down the hallway to his right stopping before a iron door. He set several micro charges on the hinges of the door and retreated slightly, "Here comes the boom."

Inside the room, which was covered wall to wall with servers and computer terminals stood two guards. They both had their full attention on a frazzled young woman by the name of Dr. Serling Roquette. She was frantically typing away at her keyboard, absently minded brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. Sweat glistened on her forehead and code reflected off her thin rimmed glasses.

A harsh voice suddenly came over the intercom, "We are losing patience, complete the project or forfeit your life."

"I'm completing it as fast as I can," Roquette said tersely just as something slammed against the door. One of the guards made to open the door and check what had happened when it was blown off it's hinges right on top of him. Red Arrow leapt in and proceed to use his reinforced bow and fists to readily incapacitate the remaining guard.

He turned to the doctor and walked past her without even a second look, "Dr. Roquette?"

"Please tell me you're the advance guy." the doctor begged frantically.

"The only guy," Roy replied with a smirk, "Sorry."

"You couldn't bring back up?" Serling asked accusingly, "What, were there budget cuts?"

Just then the bell tower started tolling and the stomp of feet could be heard. The doctor looked around nervously while Red Arrow calmly reloaded his bow with a specially tipped arrow.

An explosion ripped through the building as Red Arrow drew again and fired a grapple line down to the ground below through the hole he had just created. He turned back to Roquette, "Now or never time Doc."

"We can't leave this." Roquette said with certainty, placing her hands on the top of a large black cylinder with a green eye near the top.

"Look Doc," Roy said forcefully, "I either take it or you."

"Right," Roquette said, removing her glasses and walked towards Arrow, "Take me."

Red Arrow wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted his bow above his head, "Hold On."

He leapt from the building, soaring down the grapple line with a huge smile. Roquette's expression however was one of pure terror. They hit the ground running as gunfire rained down around them and bolted towards the beach. Arrow grabbed hold of a wave printed tarp and ripped it away revealing a speed boat, he pushed Dr. Roquette aboard and then leapt into the boat and climbed into the driver's seat.

"What's this?" Serling asked scathingly, "The Arrow Boat."

"It's called a rental," Roy quipped back, pushing her down out of harm's way, "Now get down."

Red Arrow pulled out a small detonator, hitting the trigger as he muttered softly to himself, "Bing, Bang, Boom."

The guards continued to fire after the boat when suddenly all around them high pitched beeping sounds cried into the night

Roy and Roquette watched as a massive fireball lit up the beach much to former's pleasure, "I think we're in the clear now don't you?"

"Yeah great," Serling said halfheartedly, "That just leaves one thing."

A tall, mustached man dressed similarly to the guards on the island excluding the strange silver helmet with a large central red eye over his face was going over the cylinder with a holo-scanner. His compatriot, an old grizzled man dressed in a red and gold open chested gi stood nearby, his scarred features set in a deep frown, "Well?"

"She finished," Professor Ojo said in a soft Spanish accent, "We are good to go."

Sensei smiled cruelly, "Excellent."

**Mount Justice, August 8, 11:58 EDT**

It was a beautiful summer morning, perfect beach party weather, which was what six members of the team including an unexpected guest were currently partaking in. They were all dressed in swimsuits, Robin in green trunks, Kaldur in blue and Superboy in black. M'Gann was dressed in a bright yellow bikini, while Katie wore a red bikini top and grey trunks. Kid Devil wore his regular outfit minus the straps while the unexpected guest Barbara wore a black one piece.

"It's too bad Wally couldn't join us," M'Gann said, serving Robin and Kaldur a couple of burgers, beef for the Boy Wonder and fish for the Atlantean Son.

"Are you kidding!" Hawkgirl asked with a smile, "Do you want him here ogling us the whole time?"

The girls shared a laugh while the others grinned. Unfortunately for KF his school had started for the year so he was stuck sitting in a classroom while the others relaxed on the beach.

"Speaking of school and all the pain i' brings to a teenager's life," Kid Devil said around a mouthful of half raw burger "Ow did you two weasel ou' of going to school?"

Robin and Barbara shot each other a knowing look, "Well for one thing Suppie and The 'Astounding' Amazo kind of broke our school."

Superboy smirked, "Didn't you have something to do with that too Robin?"

Robin shrugged playfully before smiling at Barb, "No harm done right?"

"No," Barbara said with a sad smile, "But I wouldn't have been going to school anyway, white skin and purple hair tend to draw people's attention."

While Barbara skin was slowly turning back to it's normal shade her hair and lips seemed to be staying their outlandish colors, not only that she seemed to have gained above average strength and speed, putting her just below Aqualad. These changes had left her feeling vulnerable and self conscious. The others watched her sadly as she looked down at her feet.

Robin took her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his deep blue eyes, "Well I think your beautiful whatever you look like."

Barbara blushed scarlet while the other girls awed and ooed. KD punched Robin playfully in the shoulder, "You dog."

Kaldur smiled at the others before looking up at the Cave, "It is too bad Steel did not wish to join us."

Superboy followed his gaze and nodded in agreement, "He said he need to finish working on something, something really important, he just won't say what exactly."

* * *

Steel paced back and forth in front of a massive holographic model of the Earth, "No, No, No! I should be able to figure this out, it's simple math and I have a computer for a brain!"

He stared up at the map focusing on three large different colored dots that were changing positions across the globe. Each dot was supposed to represent another big lab under the control of Cadmus but he couldn't for the life of him lock down the true location of the bases despite all the info he had stolen from Mister Twister. He tugged absently at his scarf fraying the ends as he muttered to himself, "One minute the blue one's in Cairo and then the next it's somewhere in the Canadian wilderness, there is no rhyme or reason to the changes."

"Arg!," Steel yelled his eyes flashing red as another simulation he had created failed to map the pattern of the dots, "I need to figure this out!"

The discover of other Cadmus bases had ignited a desperate need in Steel, a need to find them, and quickly at that. Why exactly he wasn't sure but something was nagging at the back of his mind making him more and more obsessed.

He watched the dot's continue their chaotic dance across the globe's surface, "I need help, but neither S.T.R.I.P.E nor Red Tornado can discover a pattern either, the Question might have been able to help me but he's been off the grid for months!"

Finally he caved and walked away from the globe, "No point in wasting anymore time on this today. I should go see what the others are up too." He

headed towards the hall that opened up to the beach, "I wonder if M'Gann could make me any of her charcoal cookies?"

**Mount Justice, 18:22 EDT**

"_Recognized Kid Flash B03," _ the teleporter called as Wally materialized wearing a red bathing suit and carrying a cooler, a beach ball, towel and umbrella.

"The Wal-Man is here let's get this party star…" Wally hardly got the sentence out when he tripped over the umbrella and skidded across the floor landing at the feet of a smirking Kid Devil. Wally looked up and realized not only were the Team all in uniform but Batman, Red Tornado, King Croc and Green Arrow were all staring at him with looks of confusion and amusement, "..ted

"You're a little late mate, "Kid Devil said with a smile, pulling Wally to his feet, "Like five hours too late."

Kid Flash made to quip back when he noticed Batman glaring at him, making him clam up.

Batman nodded slightly before turning to the rest of the Team, "Now that you are all here I would like to introduce the two newest additions to the Team."

King Croc stepped aside as two figures appeared behind him and walked to meet the assembled Teens.

"Hi guys." Barbara said, waving shyly at the others. She wore a white cowl that covered her entire face except for her eyes, a white kevlar body suit with a red rose over her heart, and had a red cape with a hood draped over her back. She had a pair of over-sized red and white gloves with built in knuckle dusters, a pair of combat boots and a utility built similar to Robin.

"You guys can call me Azrael," Barb said, giving Robin a knowing look. She stepped aside and let Artemis step forward. She had long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail underneath her form fitting open mouthed and eyed cowl with showed her dark gray eyes. She wore tight, green pants, boots, elbow length gloves, and a sleeveless green top that exposed her midriff which had a lighter green arrow-design on it, pointing skyward. A bow and quiver were slung over her shoulder.

Artemis walked towards KF and looked him up and down with a smirk, "So your Wall Man huh, love your outfit. What uhm, exactly are your powers?"

"Okay who this?" Kid Flash asked annoyed.

"Artemis," the girl said simply, shrugging off her compound bow and twirling it.

"Kid Flash," Wally said with a smirk, "Never heard of you."

"She's my new protege," Green Arrow interjected, stepping forward.

"Wait, what happened to your old one?" Kid Flash asked as the teleporter turned on behind him.

"_Recognized Speedy B01."_

"Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," Roy said, exiting the teleporter, "Call me Red Arrow."

"And if you remember Wally, he also walked out on us," Hawkgirl said angrily, glaring at the Crimson Archer, "And then spat on us when we came to see if he wanted to join the Team."

Aqualad, Hawkgirl and Robin had approached Red Arrow with an offer to join up when the Team was just coming together. He had turned them down outright saying he worked better alone and that he didn't need any 'Baby Leaguers' holding him back.

Roy ignored her comment and looked over the rest of the team before zeroing in on Artemis. He moved towards her only for Green Arrow to block his path, "Roy you look…"

"Replaceable?" Red Arrow remarked coldly, glaring towards Artemis. Green Arrow shrugged off his comment, "It's not like that, you told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub?" Roy asked scathingly, "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes she can." Artemis said, stalking towards the older archer and shooting him a dirty look.

"Who are you?" KF interjected trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had afflicted the rest of the team.

"I'm his/She's my/niece?" Green Arrow and Artemis said at the same exact time.

"Another niece?" Robin muttered to Barb who only shrugged.

"But she is not your replacement," Kaldur said, walking towards Roy, "We have always wanted you on the Team. We have no quota on archers."

"And if we did," Kid Flash said with a grin, "You know who we'd pick."

"We is kind of a wide term." Hawkgirl quipped, continuing to glare at the Archer, "I think I'd take Artemis over Mr. Happy here any day."

"Thank you Hawkgirl," Artemis said with a slight smile before rounding on Wally, "And besides Baywatch I'm here to stay."

King Croc let out a big laugh at Artemis's snide remark, "Oooh, you're gonna fit right in around here cher."

Steel decided it was time to get the conversation back on track, "Red Arrow, I'm guessing you came here for a reason."

"Yeah," Roy said, giving the android a surprised but appreciative look, "A reason by the name of Dr. Serling Roquette."

Robin and Steel shot to attention at the mention of the doctor's name. Barb smiled at the childlike look Robin got on his face as he raced Steel to pull up Roquette's files.

"Nano-robotics genius and claytronics expert from Royal University in Star City." Robin said excitedly, sending the files into the Cave's holoprojector. Images of micro and nanobots appeared across the screens alongside a picture of Roquette and a series of accomplishments.

Steel nodded in appreciation, "A master in the technical field she graduated college at sixteen and at the age of twenty is currently the youngest Professor at Royal University, however she vanished about two weeks ago."

"She was _abducted _two weeks ago," Roy corrected, "By the League of Shadows."

Everyone snapped to attention at the mention of the guild of mysterious mercenaries and assassins which had given the Justice League hell for years. Even the Barbara the newest to the hero scene knew about them from her Father's old police reports and no small amount of snooping on her own.

"You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Azrael asked innocently. Robin and Kid Flash shared a fist bump, while the others excitement peaked.

"I already rescued her," Roy said with a grin, much to the Team's consternation, "Only one problem."

Roy activated a smaller holo-projector which showed a picture of a small insect like robot, "The Shadows managed to coerce her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots; nanotech infiltrators capable of destroying anything in their path, concrete, metal, flesh, bone."

"However, it's true purpose isn't just destruction," Roy continued, "It's also theft, the infiltrators eat and store raw data from _any _computer system, and deliver the info to the Shadows. That gives them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech…"

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power brokering," Artemis sighed, counting off on her fingers "Yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," KF quipped only for Artemis to give him a smarmy grin, "Who _are _you?!"

"Wai' you said bleedin' edge tech righ'? Kid Devil asked Roy who nodded confused, "Well doesn't tha' mean they could us the Fog on Steel?"

Every head in the room turned to look at Steel before Batman spoke, "Kid Devil raises a good point. The best course of action for this mission will be keeping Steel off the playing field out of harm's way. He is too valuable an asset to risk."

Steel looked conflicted for a second before halfheartedly nodding his head, "All right, I'll stay behind. Besides this will give me time to finish working on my project, but if anything goes wrong no matter what not even Croc is keeping me here."

King laughed harshly, "We'll see 'bout tha' Tin Man."

"Roquette is currently working on a virus to render the Fog inert," Red Arrow said, returning everyone's attention to the mission.

Robin's eyes went wide, "But if the Shadows know she can do that.."

"They'll target her," Roy finished, "Right now she's off the grid."

He brought up a picture of a school, more specifically the high school right outside the Cave in Happy Harbor.

"You left her alone, at a frickin high school!" Hawkgirl cried indignantly. Caesar who had been perched on King Croc's back the whole time listening suddenly sent out a psychic message,

"_Arrow Man. Not Smart."_

Hawkgirl smiled up at the little G-Gnome, "My thoughts exactly."

"She's safe enough for now." Roy said offhandedly.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." Green Arrow interjected.

"You and I?" Red Arrow asked scoffingly, "Don't you want to take your new protege?"

Green Arrow went to say more but was silenced by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Batman, who was giving him a meaningful look.

Green Arrow stared down at the floor refusing to look at his old teammate, "You brought this to the Team, it's _their_ mission. Which means it's _hers _now also."

"Then my job is done." Roy said scornfully, walking past the other heroes without even a second glance, he activated the teleporter.

"_Recognized Speedy…_

"That's Red Arrow B01, update." Roy muttered as he disappeared.

"Alright Team we have our mission, let's move." Aqualad said, turning away from the teleporters and headed towards the hangar bay with the others excluding Steel following quickly after him.

"Be careful you guys! I don't want have to come pull you guys out of the fire." Steel called after his friends.

Kid Devil grinned and yelled back, "It's called the Fog mate! Ge' your fac's straigh'."

**Happy Harbor August 8, 21:53 EDT**

Dr. Roquette had been somewhat hopeful at the prospect of getting new guards to protect her up until the point Kid Devil had teleported right next to her giving her a minor heart attack. Her mood soured further when she learned that her new guards were all under the age of twenty some by a large margin. They were a step up from Red Arrow though, who had a serious chip on his shoulder. Especially their leader Aqualad he had quickly taken stock of the situation and had separated the others into teams quickly and efficiently.

He sent Hawkgirl, and Superboy to the roof considering that they had some of the best senses in the group. M'Gann and Kid Devil were stalking the grounds outside the school keeping an eye out while Kid Flash walked the halls. In the server room with Roquette were Robin, Azrael, Artemis and Aqualad himself.

Aqualad contacted M'Gann, _Miss Martian link us up we don't want the Shadows intercepting our comms._"

The Martian nodded and her eyes flashed green for a few seconds, "_Everyone online?"_

The older team members just gave a simple 'Yes' or in KD's case a 'G'Day'. Artemis started down at her hands as if she had never seen them before, "_Ugh, this is weird."_

Azrael nodded in agreement as touched her hand to her temple, "_I totally agree with you there."_

"_Are you okay?" _Robin asked, seeing her pained expression. Barbara nodded, "_Yeah I'm fine Rob, just feeling a little anxious."_

"_Don't worry so much,"_ Robin said, touching his hand to her cheek, "_By the way you make a cute superhero."_

Barbara giggled at Robin's shocked expression when KD's voice sounded over the link, "_Wha' a dog!"_

"_Great, not only do I have to code a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wristwatch, which is not easy by the way!" _Roquette remarked tersely, "_But now I have to do it with teen think in my skull."_

"_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" _KF asked, walking into the computer room munching on a energy bar.

"_Pot, Kettle," _Artemis quipped, "_Have you met?"_

"_Hey, Hey, I do not need attitude from one of the newbies." _KF fired back, "_Especially the one_ _who drove Red Arrow off the Team."_

"_Like we need him." _Hawkgirl interjected.

"_And besides his choices are totally not my fault!" _Artemis said angrily.

"_Fate of the world at stake!" _Roquette interposed.

"_Hey, she started it." _KF remarked.

"_How about I go help Miss Martian and Kid Devil patrol the perimeter?" _Artemis said, walking out of the classroom.

"_Good idea, we need another pair of eyes on the ground except for Miss M." _Aqualad said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"'_Ey wha' am I chopped liver?" _Kid Devil asked, catching on to what Aqualad was doing.

"_Well no, but you do have a tendency to become unfocused." _Aqualad said.

"_Since when have I ever lost foc...oh hey look a squirrel!" _Kid Devil cried, "_Wait where was I?"_

Robin and Azrael snicked quietly will even Roquette gave a tired smile. Robin looked over at KF, "_You know you should really give Artemis a break, it was her arrow that saved you from Amazo after all."_

"_No way," _KF said with an air of disbelief, "_It was Speedy.. I mean Red Arrow."_

"_No it wasn't," _Azrael said with a grin, pulling a pair of arrows out of her utility belt. One looked exactly like the one that saved Wally's life will the other had red fletching and thick triangular head, "_I pulled this thicker arrow out of Roy's quiver, this smaller ace shaped one is exactly like the one that saved your life and I got it out of Artemis's quiver."_

Robin shot her a questioning look, "_When did you get a hold of those?"_

Azrael laughed, "_When Artemis and Roy were locking horns."_

Robin then turned back to KF, "_Well that pretty much proves it."_

"_Yeah well, still not going to give her the satisfaction." _Kid Flash shot back.

"_She can still hear you moron." _Hawkgirl said, watching Artemis exit the school.

Kid Flash groaned out loud and put his head in his hands, while Robin and Azrael snickered at his discomfort. Roquette on the other hand was having none of it, "_Couldn't get the Justice League."_

"_Think Steel would miss this'?"_ Kid Devil asked Superboy, teleporting to the roof beside Hawkgirl.

Superboy shook his head with a slight smile, "_Hardly, I would give anything to get KF and Roquette out of my brain."_

"_Hey!" _the speedster and doctor yelled at the same time causing the rest of the team to laugh mentally. Aqualad looked out the window towards Mount Justice, "_I wonder how his 'project' is progressing?"_

* * *

"Another god damn dead end!" Steel yelled as his latest algorithm failed to stop the dots constant dance. Ceasar crawled towards him slowly watching the android warily, "_Why? You Yelling?"_

"Sorry Caesar, I'm just a angry." the android said as the small G-Gnome crawled up his back and perched next to his head, "I'm trying to find the other Cadmus bases."

The G-Gnome shot him a fearful look, "_Cadmus Bad."_

"I know buddy, I know" Steel said, petting the Genomorph, "But that's why I have to find them so I can stop the bad men from hurting more people."

"_So? What Problem?" _Caesar asked

"Every algorithm I run refuses to key into whatever frequency the dots are running on. They seem to change patterns quicker than I can map them making this freaking annoying as hell to figure out," Steel explained before he noticed the confused look the G-Gnome was giving him, "You didn't understand any of that, did you?"

To his surprise the genomorph shook his head, "_No. Caesar Understand."_

"Okay then," Steel smirked before he continued his explanation, "I need a way to triangulate the blips locations but alone I don't have enough computing power to figure out the correct algorithm for data collection."

"_But. Steel Has Answer." _Caesar remarked confidently. Steel looked at the little creature confused, "What do you mean _I_ have the answer?"

Caesar didn't answer but crawled down his arm towards one of the holo-computers Steel had pulled up. He quickly began sifting through files before he came to the one he was looking for. He opened the file which showed pictures of the Fog, Steel looked at the Genomorph confused, whom wore a snide smirk.

"How is the Fog the answer?" Steel asked confused, "Do you want me to use it?"

"_No. Fog Many Parts," _The genomorph said, "_Divide Conquer!"_

"What do you mean Divide and Conquer?" Steel asked just as a heads up display appeared, "What's the Nok Protocol?"

"_Divide," _Caesar said as he pointed at the globe, "_Conquer."_

"So this Nok Protocol can help me find the bases?" Steel asked. Caesar only nodded his assent, "How do you know that?"

"_Cadmus." _ the Genomorph said simply. Steel shrugged, "Well, I guess it's better than nothing, Activate Nok Protocol."

His eyes glowed purple before his entire body disassembled and then split into three separate forms. They stood about four feet tall with four telescoping arms and legs giving them the appearance of an upright dark grey metallic spider with purple highlights. They had small circular heads with a single purple eye, and a small mouth. The Star Heart had been separated into three triangular pieces that were set in the center of each of the android's chests.

"Nok!" The three androids said in a reverent tone before Steel's personality reinstated control, "Whoa, well this new."

His voice sounded from each of android in unison, all three androids looked towards the globe and big smiles crossed their faces, "Let's see what we can do."

* * *

"_Doctor Roquette if your virus works, it won't do us any good if we don't know where the weapon is." _Aqualad said, approaching the frantically typing doctor, "_Can you track it?"_

"_My Utility-Fog is not a weapon," _Roquette replied angrily, "_It's science, brilliant science, and yes I could track it but I'd have to go online. I might as well rent a billboard with this address and the words 'assassinate me' written in neon!" _

Seeing the slightly offended look on Aqualad's face Roquette flushed, embarrassed, "_I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine, my teammates and I are used to putting our lives on the line," _Aqualad said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "_You never wanted to be a part of this life, you just wanted to do some good in this world, and the Shadows corrupted that goal."_

Roquette nodded slowly, her anger and fear fading away as she listened to Aqualad speak, "_You're scared but you shouldn't be. We will keep you safe." _

Roquette found her face warming slightly at the sincere, caring look Aqualad was giving her. She turned back to her computer with a small smile, "_Tracking the Fog Now."_

Aqualad smiled down at her before walking away, Roquette watched him walk away before thinking, "_It's a good thing he's cute."_

Every head in the room turned toward her causing her face to lit up like a Christmas tree. Aqualad gave her an embarrassed smile, while KF choked back a laugh.

"_I-I...um." _Roquette muttered dumbly before turning back to her work, refusing to look at anyone in the room. Robin made to ask a question when the loud crash of breaking stone was heard outside the window.

"_What was that?" _Azrael asked as she and Robin jumped to their feet and raced to the window.

"_Uh...Hawkgirl just punted a gargoyle off the roof." _Superboy said, watching the Thanagarian regain her composure.

"_Everyone be on high alert, the Shadows maybe be on to us." _Robin said, trying to get everyone back on mission.

"_KD, stay here with Hawkgirl, I'm going to check the perimeter," _Superboy said, leaping off the roof.

KD nodded and took his position on the roof, "_Go' i' bro."_

The Genomorph then shot Hawkgirl an odd look, "_You okay sheila?"_

"_Yes, why wouldn't I be?" _she asked, angrily hefting her mace.

"_No reason." _KD said nervously, watching the Thanagarian stalk to the other side of the roof.

**Philadelphia, August 8, 21:57 EDT**

A private plane sat alone on a runway preparing for take off. Inside the cabin Professor Ojo was drinking a glass of brandy, going over his next target for the Fog. A light beeping noise caught his attention as his holo-computer lit up with the picture of Dr. Roquette. Ojo turned towards the computer with interest as his master Sensei appeared in a chat screen.

"Roquette has surfaced to track us," Ojo said, typing away at his computer, "But that makes a two way street. Sending her location...now."

Sensei broke his meditative stance as he bent over to view where the target was stashed, "Who do we have near...Happy Harbor, Rhode Island?"

* * *

Superboy was walking the perimeter of the school when he heard something brush through the forest outside the school perimeter startling several birds. He reached out with his senses and finding nothing decided to continue his sweep. He leapt into the air flying past KD who was perched on the remains of the gargoyle. KD nodded at his brother as the clone moved on before turning back to watch the forest.

Superboy landed next to Artemis and M'gann, and seeing that all was clear continued on foot around the perimeter.

"_Mmm," _Artemis said, watching him leave, "_That boy."_

The clone looked back at her with a raised eyebrow before continuing on his way.

"_He can hear you," _M'Gann huffed_, "We can all hear you."_

"_Oh, I know, unlike our dear Dr. Roquette," _Artemis cooed, much to the Martian girl's consternation.

"_Miss Martian," _Aqualad's voice said, breaking off the conversation, "_Serling has found the Fog, reconfigure the bio-ship so Robin, Azrael, Kid Devil and Superboy can pursue."_

Miss M. raised her hand into the sky calling the bio-ship in. It landed on the green outside the school fence and opened the back hatch, "_Ready."_

The four heroes raced past Artemis and M'gann, boarded the bio-ship and took off. M'Gann and Artemis walked back towards the school failing to notice several Shadow assassins watching them leave. Miss M. sent out a telepathic pulse but failed to notice them due to the killer's training in hiding their thoughts.

Miss M might have noticed the small trickle of thought seeping from the assassins had she not been focusing all her attention on Artemis, "_You embarrassed Superboy!"_

"_I didn't hear him say anything." _Artemis fired back.

"_Must you challenge everyone?" _M'gann asked angrily.

"_Where I come from," _Artemis responded with a serious expression, "_That's how you survive." _

Neither of the girls noticed when a pair of lithe figures leapt the fence and entered the school behind them.

* * *

Inside the school KF had taken over guarding the door while Hawkgirl, who had come inside, stood in the back corner of the room glaring at the back of Roquette's head. KF noticed a shadow in the hallway and took off after it to investigate, "_Be right back."_

"_Understood." _Aqualad said, watching Roquette work, trying to ignore the new found tension between him and the two woman in the room.

KF raced into the indoor pool area following the odd shadow, and slammed into a black wall. He blacked out instantly and fell to the floor with a thud. The wall reshaped into the form of a overly thin humanoid figure made entirely of shadows. It's face was featureless except for it's glowing azure eyes. It loomed over Wally a long clawed arm reaching for his neck. The figure lifted Wally of the ground and tossed him into the pool, eerily watching as the speedster sank to the bottom.

"The speedster is incapacitated," Shadow Thief whispered into his comm, his voice sending chills down his partners spine. And that was _not_ an easy thing to do, "Move in."

Cheshire nodded to herself quietly entering the computer room and pulling out a shuriken. She drew back her arm flinging it at the back of Roquette's head.

_Schink!_

Cheshire's eyes widened behind her mask as a figure in a black body suit jumped in front of the Doctor and deflected the shuriken of the mace in their hand. Cheshire acknowledged the fact that the girl had a large pair of wings on her back and piercing golden eyes. The assassin chucked five more shurikens in a wide spread arch hoping to land a hit. These were stopped by Aqualad, who threw himself in front of the barrage stopping most of them with a shield, though one managed to catch him in the chest.

"Roquette, stay down!" Aqualad yelled, glaring at the assassin, a thin woman with wild black hair, dressed in thigh length black boots and a short green dress missing the right sleeve. Her right arm was covered in form-fitting grey armor and over her face was a white mask with red stripes and a huge smile.

"Well this could get interesting," Cheshire said, going for her comms while dodging a pissed Hawkgirl, "Thief, we've got a Thanagarian."

"Perfect," came his sinister reply.

He materialized in front of Hawkgirl, catching her in a vice like grip with an enlarged claw, "Hey Hol, been a long time."

"You work for the Shadow's now?" Hawkgirl asked through gritted teeth, fighting against the assassin's grip.

"Well it _is_ in the name." Shadow Thief remarked, tightening his grip on the young Thanagarian, "Besides they pay really well, more than chasing your parents solo ever did."

Aqualad was in a fight of his own, deflecting Cheshire's sai strikes away from Dr. Roquette. She whistled, noticing the shuriken still stuck in his skin, "Oh, that has to hurt."

"Atlantean skin is quite thick," Aqualad retorted, activating his tattoos and firing a blast of electricity at the assassin's head.

Cheshire dodged masterfully, sending a kick towards Aqualad's jaw, "And my shurikens are _quite_ poisonous."

She jumped, wrapping her legs around Aqualad's head bringing him to the ground. Cheshire rolled free, tossing one of her sai at a terrified Roquette. Aqualad raised his hand, shouting an incantation, "**Eláte sto chéria mou!"**

The sai froze in mid air, soaring into his upraised hand much to Cheshire's consternation, "Magic user, good to know."

Aqualad tossed the sai aside, going back into a fighting stance as Cheshire attacked again locking up his hard water sword with her remaining sai.

Cheshire smirked behind her mask, "You may have some fancy tricks but my toxin must be taking effect by now."

"Jellyfish toxin," Aqualad said with a grin as finally removed the shuriken, "To my people it is a common spice."

Hawkgirl watched the scene helplessly, Shadow Thief pinning her to the wall.

"Ooh, I like him." Shadow said, watching Aqualad fight, "Is _he_ the one? The guy who makes your 'feathers' flutter so to speak?"

Hawkgirl's face turned scarlet as a mix of embarrassment and anger boiled to the top, "Shut up!"

The sudden burst of emotion cause her mace to suddenly snap alight. The white energy bombarded Shadow Thief with a feeling of unbearable cold, forcing him to let her go.

"_Artemis, M'Gann, KF, Aqualad and I are under attack in the computer room!"_ Hawkgirl cried mentally, alerting the others.

Artemis burst into the school with Miss M. right behind her, "_We're on our way!"_

Miss Martian froze suddenly, realizing Wally hadn't sounded off. She raced towards the pool area and found Wally face down in the pool. Using her telekinesis, she lifted his body out of the pool and set him down before performing mouth to mouth.

Cheshire finally broke the stalemate with Aqualad by head butting him in the face. Hawkgirl was too preoccupied with fighting Shadow Thief and failed to notice what had happened until she heard Roquette's scream. Hawkgirl whirled around and saw Cheshire standing over Aqualad with her sai positioned to plunge into his heart.

"No!" Hawkgirl cried, shadowy tendrils wrapped around her holding her and stopping her from using her mace.

Cheshire lifted her hand back to stab down but was stopped when and dulled arrow slammed into her hand knocking the sai free.

Cheshire whirled around and froze when she saw Artemis pointing an arrow at her head.

"Don't. Move." the archer ordered as Aqualad got to his feet and pointed his hand at Shadow Thief, "**Fo̱s tou Pro̱téa!"**

A ball of light blasted from his palm and slammed into the shadow being's tendrils searing them with a bright white light. Thief yelled in pain and released Hawkgirl who slammed the assassin into the wall with her mace and held him there. At the same time M'Gann and Kid Flash raced into the room through a side door and got into fighting stances.

Cheshire looked around the room before locking eyes with Shadow Thief, "I'd say things are getting _too _interesting, wouldn't you?"

"Completely." Shadow Thief agreed, his eyes opened wide seeing to draw all the light in around him until the room was blanketed in darkness. The only light remaining came from Aqualad's tattoos revealing a stock still Cheshire.

"See you later." she taunted, crouching low to the ground.

Shadow Man melted into the wall, freeing himself of Hawkgirl's grasp. He slithered across the floor until was was under Chesire. He unfurled like a blanket and wrapped around Cheshire obscuring her from view.

KF leapt to stop them and found himself not wrapped around the assassins but Artemis. The archer pushed away from his angrily, while he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. The lights snapped back on showing that Cheshire and Shadow Thief had disappeared without a trace.

Roquette looked around confused before looking at Aqualad, "Are they really gone?"

Aqualad nodded, "Yes, I believe so."

"Thank you," Roquette said, placing a hand on Aqualad's shoulder while smiling up at him, "You saved my life."

Hawkgirl grimaced at the adoring look the doctor was giving Aqualad but stayed quiet.

KF however was furious at the criminal's escape.

He decided to vent his anger the best way he knew how...blaming someone, specifically Artemis, "This is all your fault! You were on perimeter! How did this happen!"

Artemis opened her mouth for a scathing retort but Miss Martian beat her to it, "That's not really fair, _I _was outside too. If anything I should have been able to detect them first."

"Yeah, well you we being distracted by her!" KF retorted, pointing Artemis, who growled in frustration.

"Besides I can't stay mad at you." He said with a fool's grin, "_You gave me mouth-to-mouth."_

"We can hear you!" The others yelled at the same time much to KF's embarrassment, "Damn it!"

M'Gann turned towards Artemis and gave her an approving smile, "I didn't do half as well on my first mission, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

Artemis gave her an odd look but was interrupted by Hawkgirl, "We can talk about that later, right now focus on the mission. Kal, what do we do?"

"The Shadow's won't just give up," Kaldur said with a grimace, "We need to be prepared."

Robin's voice interrupted any further conversation.

"_Robin to Aqualad," _he said frantically, "_We are over Philadelphia and have located the Fog's target, Star Labs, but we're too late."_

KD chimed in, "_The place is in shambles mate, nothing lef' bu' the foundation and that's crumblin' as we speak." _

"_This is bad," _Azrael said with a hint of panic, "_Star Labs is cutting edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the Shadows and who ever they plan to sell to."_

"_What's our next move?" _Robin asked

Aqualad turned and looked at the others before focusing on Roquette, "Scan for the Fog, we need to find out what it's next target is and stop it."

Roquette nodded with a determined look in her eye while Aqualad turned to the rest of the Team, "We're moving the doctor but first I'm going to make a call."

* * *

Steel's stood marveling at his work, "I've done it or is it we did it?"

He turned towards his other bodies, who shrugged. They all looked back at the globe, "If we keeping running this subroutine we should be able to find the other bases in no time!"

He was interrupted from his musings by a call coming in over the comms. Steel accepted the call, "_Aqualad to Steel, come in Steel."_

"Steel here what is it Kaldur?" the android asked with a smile, "Need me to pull you out of the fire?"

"_We just might, if you're available?" _Aqualad said.

Steel looked up at the globe where one of the dots now sat perfectly still, "Send me the coordinates, I _just_ finished finished my project."

* * *

The heroes regrouped at the peer inside a small boat rental. Artemis and Kid Flash watched over Roquette, while Hawkgirl, Miss Martian, and Aqualad stood watch outside. Artemis was pacing around the room while KF glared at her from atop the counter Roquette was working at. Artemis kept shooting him dirty looks every couple seconds, which eventually devolved into a anger filled staring contest.

"_Stop it!" _Kaldur's voice ordered, snapping both of them out of it.

"_What?" _Both heroes asked as one.

"_I can hear you glaring at each other," _Aqualad said sounding as if he was smiling, "_You can angrily make out on your own time."_

Artemis and Wally both turned scarlet while Hawkgirl and Roquette laughed at their embarrassment.

Back outside Aqualad ran into the woods and knelt down beside a tree.

"Miss Martian stay in camouflage mode and scout the perimeter." he said loud enough for his voice to carry through the woods, "Hawkgirl stay in position on the roof."

He turned, watching as Hawkgirl signaled with her mace showing she had heard his orders. The sound of leaves rustling made him whirl around and peer into the forest beyond. Suddenly orange webbing wrapped around him and pulled him into the treetops above. There were the sounds of a scuffle which ended with him getting kicked out of the tree and slamming into a parked van. He pushed himself off the ground just in time to see a familiar booted foot heading towards his face, knocking him unconscious.

Hawkgirl looked up at the commotion and made to warn the others when a massive hook shot out of the shadows, sending her flying off the roof onto the concrete below. She blacked out instantly

Back on the ground Cheshire and her companion Black Spider stalked towards the shop. Black Spider was a thin man wearing a purple full body suit with orange bug like goggles over his eyes.

Their compatriots Shadow Thief and Hook jumped down beside them. Hook was a big brute of a man with silver hair and stony eyes. He wore a ragged coat over a heavily bandaged chest, worn jeans and scarred boots. In place of his right arm was a massive robotic prosthetic which ended in a large hook that was attached to a retractable chain.

"The Martian could return any second," Cheshire said as the assassins crouched behind the railing, "And I don't want them evening their odds. Let's kill Roquette...now."

Black Spider was the first in the building, kicking down the door before flipping into the room. KF raced to stop him but missed as the assassin leapt over him. He latched onto the nearest wall and shot blasts of webbing towards KF, who dodged the attacks easily. Kid Flash picked up a trashcan and chucked it at the assassin only for him to drop to the ground and go on the offensive. He and KF traded blows while Shadow Thief materialized beside Artemis, who jumped towards the window to avoid him before notching an arrow. She was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass as Hook dropped down from the ceiling. She fired only for him to roll behind a set of benches. She fired several more arrows while acknowledging Roquette, "Don't stop working."

Shadow Thief moved in for the kill when he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around and saw a seemingly ordinary teen with brown hair and green eyes giving him a dirty look, "Don't move."

"Yeah right, whatever you say kid." Shadow Thief said, punching towards the kid's face. He was completely thrown for a loop however when the kid caught the punch.

"What the hell!" the assassin said, feeling his hand begin to squish under the kid's surprising strength.

Steel smiled knowingly as his hologram faded exposing his true form, "My turn."

He shot a blast of green light energy at the shadow being causing him to shrink away in fear.

"What?" Steel asked mockingly, "Afraid of a little light?"

Cheshire was shocked by the appearance of the android but it didn't throw her off her game for long, she took aim at the doctor with a crossbow. She fired two rapid fire shots only for them to be blocked by a levitating bench.

"The Martian's back!" Cheshire yelled, "It's now or never!"

Black Spider punched KF in the gut, winding him, firing a blast of webbing at the bench and hurling it aside. Cheshire jumped down through the newly made opening and advanced on Roquette. Artemis tried to shot the assassin only for Hook to fire his signature weapon knocking her flying. Steel could only watch stuck in a stalemate with Shadow Thief, who matched every light construct with one of shadow. Roquette turned to run only to receive a flying kick to the back.

Cheshire raised her sai to stab the doctor only for her target's head to rotate one eighty and grin up at her. Roquette's skin turned green as her features changed into those of Miss Martian.

"We've been duped!" Cheshire snarled.

Down the street Hawkgirl and Aqualad stared out of the glass door of a small internet cafe. The real Roquette was typing away furiously before looking up with a triumphant smile, "Almost got it!"

**Philadelphia, 23:45 EDT**

Robin had followed the Fog's signal to it's next target, which froze the blood in his veins when he discovered what it was.

"Their next target is a Wayne Tech facility," he said, "In theory they could use it's systems software to hack the…"

"The Batcomputer," Superboy finished for him, recognizing the anxiety that was pouring off the young hero, "They could learn your family's secret identities."

Robin nodded, surprised that the clone had come to the answer so quickly. Azrael rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Robin."

"Don' worry mate," Kid Devil said with a feral snarl, "We're no' going to le' tha' happen."

The Genomorph had taken a shine to Robin's youngest siblings and had no plans on letting them come to harm.

"The mission comes first," Robin said, despite the fear for his family, "Right now we need to focus on the fact that Wayne-tech has a twenty-four-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate everyone in time."

Below them Ojo was prepping the Fog for dispersal with a sinister smile on his face, "Let's get down to business."

* * *

Miss Martian floated into the air as she transformed fully back into true form.

"You'll never find Doctor Roquette!" the young Martian challenged, glaring down at Hook and Cheshire.

The female assassin smirked behind her mask, "Never is such a long time."

She turned to Hook, "Pursuing the target; keep them busy."

Hook nodded and attacked M'Gann while Cheshire raced out of the building. Artemis got to her feet and raced after the fleeing assassin, "Pursuing the leader! Take the rest down."

KF landed a hard right hook to Black Spider's face before turning to glare after Artemis, "You are so not the boss of me."

"Just do it!" she yelled back.

Outside Cheshire noticed that both Aqualad and Hawkgirl were missing, "Oh, I do _not_ like being played!"

The eyes of her mask glowed orange, activating heat vision which allowed her to follow the heat from both the hero's hurried footfalls. She only made it a couple of steps when she heard a whistling sound behind her. She slashed the arrow out of the air and cocked her head as she looked at Artemis.

"I hoped it would be you." the assassin said coyly, dodging another of Artemis's arrows and with incredible agility flipped up onto the roof of a nearby house and took off running. Artemis followed close behind firing arrow after arrow. Most missed their target much to Cheshire's amusement until one slammed into a chimney beside her and sprayed a cloud of purple gas, causing the assassin to gasp for air and slump to the roof in a heap.

Artemis reached Cheshire with another arrow loaded, and cautiously circled her. Cheshire suddenly surged to life, kicking Artemis's feet out from under her.

"Mask has built in filters." the assassin said condescendingly.

Artemis scowled, surged back to her feet and went on the offensive. Artemis was an expert in hand-to-hand combat but Cheshire easily put her to shame. The assassin grabbed the younger girl in an arm lock freezing her in place.

"Better luck next time, kid." Cheshire said, elbowing Artemis in the nape of the neck knocking her out cold.

Inside the building Aqualad heard Artemis drop and pulled out his water bearer while his right hand crackled with electricity, "We have company!"

Hawkgirl activated her armor while Roquette finished typing, a huge smile on her face, "Uploading now, and by the way you said you would protect me!"

"Haven't failed yet have I?" Aqualad asked with a small grin, failing to notice the smoke bomb that rolled into the room.

It exploded into a cloud of black smoke catching everyone's attention, allowing for Cheshire to sneak in through the roof paneling. Aqualad whirled around and began to chant an incantation when three darts slammed into his chest causing him to fall to his knees.

"Let's test your jellyfish immunity, shall we?" the assassin quipped gleefully.

Aqualad tried to regain his feet but found that he could hardly stand, Roquette dropped to the ground beside him with a worried look in her eyes as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Immunity tested." Cheshire said cruelly, pulling one of her sai from her belt as she rounded towards Hawkgirl, "Now it's just you and me Hawk."

Hawkgirl turned towards Cheshire with pure hatred in her eyes, "You really shouldn't have done that."

Cheshire barely had time to raise her blade when Hawkgirl's mace came flying towards her head. The assassin dodged gracefully and stabbed upward only for her sai to shatter on Hawkgirl's Nth metal armor. The assassin pulled back her ruined blades with a hidden grimace, "Well this complicates things."

Hawkgirl swung her mace underhanded, almost landing a blow to Cheshire chin, who did a back flip, and managed to kick Hawkgirl's mace out of her hand. Katie raised her fists, letting out a hawk-like cry before charging forward intent on making Cheshire regret taking the job on Roquette's life.

During all the chaos Roquette's virus had continued to download, unabated.

* * *

"It's downloading," Robin said as the bio-ship opened up the rear hatch.

Superboy looked down and using his enhanced senses and saw a white van open it's doors to reveal a man in black combat armor wearing a strange metal helmet. He was fiddling with a grey cylinder, which the clone recognized to be the Fog containment pod.

"Don't need it," Superboy said with a grin, jumping out of the bio-ship and plummeted towards terra firma.

"Superboy wait!" Robin yelled before turning towards KD and Azrael, "Get ready to land."

Professor Ojo saw the clone falling towards him, and fired a massive red energy blast from the eye of the helmet, sending the clone crashing to the ground his cloths smoking. Ojo pressed a button on the side of the container and released the Fog just as the bio-ship landed.

"No," Robin yelled, "KD, Barb help Superboy, I'm going after the Fog."

Kid Devil nodded, teleporting away while Azrael slammed her gloves together appreciating the loud clanging noise they made. She grabbed hold of Robin's arm before he could run away, "Be careful okay."

"Aren't I always," Robin joked, putting his hand to her masked cheek, "Kiss for luck?"

"Get moving Boy Wonder!" Barbara laughed, racing towards Professor Ojo.

KD was dodging Professor Ojo's energy attacks with ease much to the villains consternation

"Stand still diablo!" Ojo yelled as another blast missed it's target.

"Sure mate, why don' I just knock myself ou' too." Kid Devil quipped, teleporting behind the cyborg.

KD aimed a kick at the back of his head, only to catch a blast of frost as a second eye, this time blue, opened on the back of the cyborg's head. Kid Devil fell over shivering, his genetic makeup unused to such cold temperatures. Superboy pushed himself to his feet and growled menacingly at the Professor. He jumped in front of Azrael, blocking her from a blast of white energy that proved to be electricity.

"Now, I'm mad." Superboy muttered, fighting through the painful electric shock.

Inside the building a shocked security guard watching as the nanobot cloud ate through the main door. He saw Robin race after it and by instinct pressed the alarm trying to keep the unknown intruder out. A gate began lowering in front of Robin, obstructing his way.

"Wayne Tech override, RG-4" Robin yelled, freezing the gates and allowing him to slide underneath.

* * *

Miss M dodged another of Hook's attacks, before mentally contacting her teammates, "_We have to end this now!"_

"_It's like you read my mind beautiful." _KF said, kicking Black Spider away from him.

Steel nodded slightly in acknowledgement before he had a perfect idea, "Divide and Conquer!"

Shadow Thief was taken aback when Steel came apart and reformed into three smaller blue and purple robots. They surrounded him blasting beams of harsh neon light. Shadow writhed in pain before finally passing out, the combined attack proving too much for him.

Kid Flash grinned cockily, Black Spider had finally managed to snag him with his webbing, which had lead to a brilliant idea. KF spun in a tight circle, wrapping himself in webbing but also yanking Black Spider towards him suddenly. The shocked assassin had no time to react, earning a donkey kick to the head from KF knocking him senseless.

Miss Martian had the easiest time taking out her respective villain, Hook attacked in the same manner as he always did firing his namesake at her, which she proceeded to grab out of mid air with her telekinesis, then send flying back. The hook hitt it's owner in the temple and rendering him inert.

"Woohoo!" M'gann said with a smile, "I got mine!"

"Nice," Steel said, pulling himself back together, "Very poetic if you ask me."

"What about you!" M'Gann gushed, "Since when can you split into three?"

"Well you see…" Steel started saying when a cough caught his attention. M'Gann and Steel turned towards the source of the noise which turned out to be a tied up Wally.

"Little help?" the speedster asked meekly.

* * *

The Fog was tearing the Wayne Tech building apart, causing everyone inside to enter a state of panic. Robin raced past several screaming people and made it to the cafeteria where a very confused young woman was staring upward enchanted by the Fog. Noticing the computer Robin quickly activated his holo-gauntlet and jacked in.

"Please be linked to the mainframe, please be linked to the mainframe…" Robin muttered softly.

* * *

Hawkgirl was holding her own against Cheshire, who was currently nursing a pair of bruised ribs. Cheshire, sick of the beating she was receiving suddenly lunged in close and delivered a devastating punch to Hawkgirl's neck causing her to be momentarily paralyzed. Cheshire then stalked towards Doctor Roquette and held her sai to her throat, "Looks like your time is up Doc."

At the moment there was a sharp dinging noise which caused Cheshire to turn towards the computer Roquette had been working on, the virus had been uploaded.

Cheshire turned back to Roquette, "So you finished the virus, eliminating the reason for your...elimination. I could just walk away, like my orders say but I think I'll give you something to remember me by."

Roquette whimpered in fear as Cheshire lifted her sai towards her cheek and brought her arm back. Roquette closed her eyes but the blow never came, instead she heard a deep voice yell, "**Ánemos tou Nótou!"**

Cheshire was sent flying backwards by Aqualad's spell, who was back on his feet, his expression hard. Hawkgirl regained her feet as well and grabbed hold of her mace. Seeing the odds stacked against her Cheshire made one last remark before disappearing in a puff of smoke, "Look's like you'll get to program another day doc, after all the Shadow's may find another use for you."

* * *

Robin uploaded the virus and watched as all around him the Fog began to die first slowly but then faster and faster before all that was left of the dangerous weapon was dust and ash.

"Yes!" Robin said with a massive grin, "The infiltrators have been outfiltrated."

Outside Ojo watched in anger as the Fog disintegrated into nothing. He picked up the unconscious KD and held him into the air, charging his eye cannon. Superboy roared in anger and was about to race forward when a smoke bomb erupted around Ojo causing him to drop KD. Superboy turned and saw Azrael looking at him with a crazy look in her eye.

"What?" he asked impatiently to which she answered almost as abruptly, "Throw me."

"What...why?" Superboy asked, watching the Professor stumble out of the smoke coughing.

"Because it's the last thing he'll expect you to do." Azrael said simply

Superboy smirked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," Azrael said, letting him lift her up in one hand, "It should be fun."

Superboy drew his arm back like he was tossing a football and released with all his strength. Azrael pushed off with all her might ending up high in the air over Ojo, who was focused not on her but the Kryptonian now marching towards him. He fired a beam at Superboy only for his face to be slammed into the concrete by the hammer punch Azrael had delivered.

She untangled herself from the unconscious Shadow and started laughing, "That was awesome! We have to remember that one."

Superboy nodded with a small smile just as Kid Devil came to. The Genomorph looked around confused and then zeroed in on Ojo, whose entire face mask was cracked and pitted, "Blimey, wha' I miss?"

* * *

Cheshire walked calmly down a back alley, believing she was out of danger up until four explosive arrows landed in front of her. The explosions were small and while they didn't do any serious damage they did knock the assassin on her back and removed the mask from her face.

The assassin looked up to see Artemis standing over her, with an arrow pointing at Cheshire's face.

"Don't move a muscle." Artemis warned her eyes filled with hatred.

"Wow," Cheshire said voice dripping in sarcasm, "I am completely at your mercy."

Artemis looked at the assassin's face and stepped back in shock and fear, "You…"

"I suppose that now you bring me to justice," Cheshire said with a smirk, "Let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them learning _everything _I know."

Artemis lowered her bow slowly though her eyes were filled with hate and shame.

"Didn't think so," Cheshire said with a grin as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "So like the Cheshire Cat I'll just _disappear_."

A second later an exhausted Aqualad appeared being supported between Hawkgirl and Roquette, "Artemis, where's the assassin?"

"She..uh, she got away." Artemis said without looking up, there was a whoosh of air and KF appeared in front of her.

"Oh from _you_? Big surprise there, KF said snidely as he pointed behind him towards Steel and M'gann, the former of which had the three Shadow's encased in a energy bubble, "By the way we got ours."

"Kid, shut up," Aqualad said in an exhausted tone, "Cheshire was able to beat both Hawkgirl and I in a fair fight, so cut her a break already. Besides Roquette is safe, the Fog is destroyed and according to Robin we have captured four Shadows altogether. We did good work here today, including Artemis. Glad to have you on the Team."

Hawkgirl and Roquette gave Aqualad caring looks, while Steel and M'gann grinned ear to ear. Even Artemis smiled slightly. KF looked like he wanted to argue but was cut off when he notice Cheshire's mask on the ground.

"Cool," he said, picking it up, "Souvenir."

"Her mask?" Aqualad asked, pulling the darts out of his chest, "Did you see her...her face?"

"No, it was too dark." Artemis said her smile fading.

"It is fine," Aqualad said, "We can't have everything."

**Mount Justice August 9th, 01:16 AM**

After the Team had joined up and left the Shadow's outside a police barracks, chained up with a sign that read 'Arrest These Buggers' courtesy of Kid Devil, the young heroes had headed to the Cave with Roquette in tow. Batman, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter had greeted them as they entered the central hub.

"Doctor Roquette it is a pleasure meeting you," Batman said, "Many at the League were glad to hear that you were safe."

"But how long until the Shadow's come looking for me again?" Roquette asked, looking at the Team more than the Leaguers, "That's what that female assassin said 'the Shadow's might find another use for me'."

"It is true that on Earth you would not be able to hide from the Shadow's for long," Martian Manhunter observed, "But what if you were not on Earth?"

"Excuse me?" Roquette asked mystified, "Where else is there for me to go?

"Mars," Manhunter answered succinctly, "The Shadow's have no power there and a comrade of mine has offered to watch over you. That is if you wish to choose safety on a distant planet over life on the run on your home world."

Roquette pondered the question for about a second, "Are you kidding going to Mars sounds amazing, and I could have the chance to work on my research in peace."

There was a bright flash of light at her answer. When the light subsided a new figure had entered the room. It floated off the ground by about a foot, and was over eight feet tall. The being's body was made of a completely smooth golden material, and it's only discernible feature was a pair of bright red eyes.

The first Amazo, Savior of Earth settled to the ground before turning to face the awed young heroes, "Greetings. Which one of you is Miss Roquette?"

Roquette raised her hand meekly and smiled shyly up at the imposing being.

She opened her mouth but the android cut off her question, "Yes, you may say good bye to the young ones, no it isn't a bother."

Roquette turned and faced the group of young heroes and shook each of their hands, "Thank you."

What happened next maybe only Amazo could have foreseen, Roquette grabbed Aqualad by the shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, "That's for saving my life about five different times tonight."

She walked towards the android who had opened a golden portal. Roquette turned around and gave Aqualad a meaningful look as she raised her hand to her ear in the shape of a phone, "If you're ever on Mars."

There was a flash of light and Roquette was gone along with the android, leaving behind a very confused group of teens. Aqualad looked like he had been struck with a hammer while Hawkgirl looked like she was about to explode, her face was so red. She glared at the place where Roquette disappeared before walking towards the teleporters without a word. Aqualad was not far behind looking utterly conflicted about what had happened. Slowly the Team began to trickle out of the Cave either heading for the teleporters or their sleeping chambers leaving Steel alone in the middle of the Cave. He walked towards his room, the Cave's main lab. It was covered in computer screens, notes, and blueprints for weaponry that he was thinking about building. On his main desk sat a smaller holographic globe still running the subroutine from yesterday. One of the dots was frozen over Berlin, Germany.

"_That's where I need to go." _Steel thought with complete certainty, "_Cadmus Achilles here I come."_

**Translations**

**Ánemos tou Nótou-Wind of the South**

**Fo̱s tou Pro̱téa-Light of Proteus**

**Eláte sta chéria mou-Come to my hand**

**End! Next time the start of a three part OC story arc called Memories, expect danger, adventure, romance...maybe and a German speaking Superboy! Now to this chapter's additions, more magic from Aqualad because as I hinted before I'm not having a Zatanna style magic user on the team….so yeah. Roquette acting more human less bitch, personal preference. The addition of Shadow Thief, a perfect name for an assassin and I wanted to introduce a villain from JLU in the story, he will be returning with/without Cheshire. Amazo the First taking Roquette to Mars, their reappearance will be way down the line, like years away but for now she's gone. That'll make Hawkgirl's day I'm sure. Steel's new form is a data collector, and works best in tandem with each other. Also some canon show stuff may seem to be missing don't worry, it will be appearing just in a different time in the OC arc. Flames equal a happy Vox, so stay classy folks. This has been Damont Evermore Peace! **


	13. Memories Part I

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus, or more specifically, the Fall of Achilles. I am still taking requests for characters, any and all ideas are welcome and I will try to honor any I'm given. My story will encompass not only the television series, but the more important comics from Young Justice, as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice, but my OCs are my children, so no stealing. Now, let's take a stroll down Memory Lane. **

**Young Justice Chapter XIII**

**Memories Part One**

**Gotham City August 12, 13:45 EDT**

Robin and Azrael were walking out of a high town cafe hand in hand, chatting animatedly. It was an overcast day and a light drizzle was falling around them.

"Thank you for taking me out to lunch," Barbara said with a smile. She was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, red pants, a black beret and shin length black boots, "That caprese was delicious."

"Anything for you, Barb," Dick said with a slight frown as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand, "I just wish the waiter had been polite enough _not_ to stare."

"It's fine," Barbara said with a sigh.

Her skin and hair were still their irregular outlandish colors, which several of the cafe's patrons had taken note of, "The stares have stopped bothering me as much as they used to."

"It's not fair," Robin remarked as he looked his girlfriend in the eye, "They shouldn't judge you because of something you can't control."

Barb smiled coyly, "That's sweet, but I'm just glad to be here with you."

"I'm pretty good company." Robin said with a cocky grin as the two teens went in for a kiss. They held each other close, feeling each other's heartbeats...just as a holo-screen popped into existence. The two heroes jumped apart, shocked and slightly embarrassed.

"_Whoa, sorry about that," _Steel said abashed, "_Didn't mean to interrupt your make out session_."

"It wasn't a make out session!" Barbara squeaked, her face as red as a tomato, "We were just-just..."

"_Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." _Steel said with a small smirk.

"What do you want, Steel?" Robin asked frustrated.

"_I found something, something big,"_ the android said, "_I messaged the rest of the Team and I need you all to report in. See you at the Cave."_

Steel hung up the call leaving the young couple very confused. Azrael shot Robin a questioning look, "Have you ever seen him that excited before?"

"Never." Robin said as he pulled out the keys to his motorbike and hit a button.

There was a quiet whirring noise as his motor bike shot out from around the corner and parked itself next to them.

Robin climbed aboard the bike and held his hand out for Barbara, "Shall we see what the excitement is all about?"

Azrael took his hand with a half smile as he pulled her onto the bike, "Let's."

**Mount Justice August 12, 14:16 EDT**

"So why did you bring us here, Steel?" Hawkgirl asked as she and the other assembled heroes stared at the android.

"Not here," Steel said with a cautionary glance towards the tunnel where Black Canary and Red Tornado had just disappeared down, "This way."

The android lead the team through a series of back passages until they reached the science lab, which also doubled as Steel's room. The robot opened the door and beckoned the others inside as he looked around furtively. After the others finished filing into the room, he shut the door, locked it, and hit a button on the wall causing all the windows to got black.

"Wha's with all the secrecy, mate?" Kid Devil asked as he and the other stared around at a series of half made gadgets and schematics.

"Okay, so all of you know about what happened at Cadmus," Steel stated rather than asked, "And I believe you all know that after our fight with Mister Twister, I found out that the lab in D.C. wasn't the only one, correct?"

The others nodded. Even Azrael and Artemis knew all of this from second-hand-tellings by their teammates, and in Azrael's case, pouring over the case files that had been recorded.

"Well," the android paused, activating a smaller version of the holo-globe in the hub, "I found another base."

Everyone gasped except for Aqualad and Superboy, the latter of whom let out a low growl. Robin looked over the globe acknowledging several blinking dots crisscrossing the globe, "I'm guessing this is the project you've been working on."

"Amongst other things, yes," Steel affirmed, "While you were battling the Fog, I was able to finally break the encryption codes that had been hiding the bases. Well, start breaking them anyway. The dots you see moving are the remaining bases I'm trying to narrow down the location of. The one I found is here."

Steel pointed to the globe, the image to zooming in over the only stationary blip of light.

"Berlin, Germany," Kid Flash read, "Uh, Berlin is a big city, do we have any clue where exactly the base is?"

"Near the heart of the city, their front to the public is called Achilles Pharma und Medizintechnik."

"Achilles Pharmaceuticals and Medical Technologies," Superboy translated effortlessly, surprising his team mates, "What? I might not act like it but Cadmus didn't skimp on much in the brains department."

"Das ist gut." Robin said, looking over the Cadmus's front.

The building wasn't much, a one story cube situated on a side street.

"I'm guessing Cadmus's main show is underground like last time." Robin stated, looking up at Steel.

"No, see these two buildings here," Steel said, pointing to a run down factory and what looked to be a library, "They're connected by a shared sub basement to the 'pharmacy', all three buildings are lead lined, but other than that, I have no clue what other defenses they may have."

"We have to tell Batman." Robin said with finality, before he saw the look on Steel's face.

"Batman already knows, I told him this morning," the android said matter-of-factly, "And I then requested that he not tell the League about the base until after we take it."

"Wait, we're going behind the League's back?" the young detective asked incredulously, "Why?"

"Batman agrees that if they found out about it. The capture of the base would become a League priority," Steel said with a frown, "And that means we get shunted to the side. Batman promised to keep the League off our trail unless we need them."

"Steel, what's going on?" M'Gann asked confused, feeling a frantic aura around the android.

"I...I've been having these dreams," the android said sheepishly.

"Dreams?" Hawkgirl asked, voicing the others apparent surprise, "You can dream?"

"Yeah, it surprised me too," Steel admitted, "They're the reason I've been so focused on finding the bases.I needed to find them, and I think it's something deeper than just stopping Cadmus."

"These dreams... what exactly happens in them?" Aqualad asked intrigued.

Steel thought hard for a moment before answering, "I could tell you, but I don't think it would do them justice."

"I could show the others," M'Gann offered, looking up at the android, "As long as no one has an issue with that."

The rest of the Team shook their heads except for Superboy, who just growled his agreement halfheartedly. M'Gann closed her eyes and reached into Steel's subconscious, calling forth the dream and sending it to the others.

* * *

_Steel found himself on a darkened, curved hallway. On his left, there were five prison cells locked by faintly glowing force fields. To his right was a pane of glass that showed a massive lab filled with scientists in hazmat suits working on something he couldn't quite see. He began to walk down the hallway catching glimpses of the figures trapped inside the cells, a flash of red light, a figure curled in the back of their cage twitching violently, a shadow suspended in a tank of green liquid. Then the crying started. Steel walked closer to the cell it was coming from, and peered inside, gasping as a face looked back at him from directly behind the shield. It was a young girl, maybe Robin's age, with bright blue hair and golden, cat-like eyes which were brimming with tears. The girl looked up at Steel and screamed in fear and pain, "No!"_

* * *

M'Gann broke the link and gasped in pain as the others tried to shrug off the scream.

KF was the first to react, "What in the hell was that?!"

"I don't know!" Steel said, visibly shaken at having to once again relive the terrible dream, "But something deep inside of me is telling me that that girl you saw is trapped in Achilles, It's telling, no, _begging_ me to go save her. Please, you have to help me with this. If the League goes in, something bad might happen. That girl and the others trapped there could be hurt!"

The others all turned towards Aqualad who was staring at the floor with a contemplative look upon his face, he looked up suddenly and gripped Steel by the shoulders, "I am with you. Do the rest of you have any objections?"

"Go behind Batman's back? Sneak out without our 'sitters' catching us? Raid a dangerous lab?" Robin asked seriously, a massive smile splitting his face, "Are you kidding? Jason and I do that almost weekly in Gotham! I'm in!"

KF and KD nodded excitedly while Hawkgirl fluttered her wings, "Is anyone else getting major déjà vu?"

Superboy nodded briefly and cracked his knuckles, "Why would I skip out on a chance to crack some Cadmus skull?"

Kaldur turned towards the three team members who hadn't been involved about the original Cadmus raid, "What about you three?"

The three girls shot the Atlantean amused looks before Artemis voiced their combined opinion, "We wouldn't miss this for the world."

Kaldur smiled before turning back to Steel, "We have your back, but I imagine this base might be a harder clam to crack."

Steel nodded in agreement, "I hoped you'd say something like that, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to give you guys your new toys. Caesar, open panel D-54."

The others turned toward the robot, intrigued at the mention of some new tech. the tiny G-Gnome, who had been waiting for his cue, jumped down onto one of the lab table and placed his hand flat on the surface. There was a loud hiss as a panel covered in weaponry raised up out of the table next to Caesar, who was dancing around excitedly,

"_New. Toys. Fun!"_

Steel walked up to the panel and began handing out his new tech to his friends, "For our illustrious leader, a new set of water-bearers, the new runes on the hilt will allow you to use your spells while wielding them. By the way Ancient Atlantean, not an easy language to translate."

Aqualad looked over the new weapons carefully; the new runes ran down the side of the weapon spelling the word 'Skáfos' or 'Vessel'. Mumbling a easy incantation Aqualad was surprised when bursts of light shot from the tips. Nodding gratefully, he holstered them and watched as Steel handed out the rest of his gifts.

"For Robin and Artemis, updated versions of your regular equipment." He tossed Artemis a strange cylindrical quiver then handed Robin a small iron rod.

Artemis checked the quiver, finding that the bottom rotated and the new arrows could screw into whatever tip she needed. She looked up a Steel with a gleam in her eyes, "You were watching the Avengers again, weren't you?"

"Hey, who doesn't love a cocky, hot-headed archer?" Steel fired back.

"So, she gets a cool new quiver, Kal gets bad ass blades and I get a stick?" Robin asked, kind of disappointed.

"Give it a flick," Steel suggested, handing Kid Flash a new pair of boots, "Friction resistant, shock absorbent, and mostly slip resistant."

Robin did as directed the stick expanding into a six foot long staff topped with a taser on one end and a large solid ball of iron on the other, "Whoa, cool!"

Steel smirked, turning towards the last five Team members, "Azrael, I have two gifts for you, but I couldn't really think of anything to give the rest of you."

KD frowned slightly while the others shrugged it off without any issue. Azrael, on the other hand, was very excited.

"And, finally, for Miss Azrael, a new pair of gloves," Steel said with a grin. "Unlike your original pair, these aren't as big or as clunky. To activate the fighting feature, all you have to do is punch them together."

The gloves were red and white with light gray armor plating on them, which expanded to cover her fists when she clapped them together, "Thanks, Steel, but what was the second gift?"

"Well, M'Gann helped me with this one, actually." Steel said with a grin as M'Gann removed a mask from behind her back.

"It's Martian bio-tech like my and KD's suits, Miss M said, grinning, "It will let you go out in public without having to worry about people staring at you, at least until your condition improves."

Barbara stood there speechless for several seconds before she wrapped the young Martian and android in an incredibly tight hug, "Thank you."

"Oh, don't thank us, it was _Robin's_ idea after all," M'Gann laughed.

Barb turned around and tackled her boyfriend in a hug before planting a massive kiss on his lips.

She pulled away, leaving the Boy Wonder a grinning fool, "You most definitely deserved that."

The team grinned and laughed as they tried out their new tech and headed for the hangar bay, with Steel in the lead.

**Cadmus Achilles Berlin, 20:34 CEST**

"How are ze tests on Subjects 10 and 11 progressing?" Baron Albrecht Krieger, head of Achilles Labs, asked his chief scientist Dr. Thaddeus Sivana. The two were complete opposites; Krieger was a tall, well-built man with harsh facial features, short blond hair and cruel blue eyes, while Sivana was a short, rat-like man with no hair, darting brown eyes behind incredibly thick glasses, and a massive pointed nose.

The two men were walking in the staging area where most of their product went out and where their prisoners, test subjects and allies came in. Several turrets were riveted into the walls, pointing towards the door leading out to the back streets beyond.

"They don't seem to feel the effects of our colleague's Kobra Venom," the Doctor said in a high pitched nasally voice. "I'm planning on using a new compound given to us by the Shadows on them today. In theory, it should allow us to finish our modifications."

"I don't vant theories Sivana, I vant results," the Baron said menacingly, "More specifically, ze Light vants results."

"Y-yes, well, th-there's g-good news," the Doctor said, trying to control his fear, "Subject 22 has been showing signs of hatching."

"Zat _is_ good news Doctor," Krieger agreed, "Now, go prep the lab for testing, and Doctor, remember, one more mistake and Ivo takes your position as head scientist...and you, vell, ve both know vat happens to those who disappoint the Light."

"Yes Baron, at once Baron," Thaddeus said with a bow, hobbling off to do his work.

"Up jumped Aryan fool, replace me will you, and with that useless robotics 'expert'!" he mumbled angrily to himself, "Ha! My technology puts his to shame! You will learn that soon enough, Baron!"

The Baron missed Sivana's not-so-silent tirade watching his newest prisoner, an egg almost as tall as he was, pulsing with red light sporadically, as if it was reacting to something. It had been given to him by his colleagues in Cadmus Hecate. Little did he know, the egg's occupant was indeed reacting to something.

On the opposite side of the complex, a girl about sixteen years old with bright, blue hair sat with her back to the wall of her cell. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she felt the emotions of the new arrival; It was scared, it wanted to be warm, safe.

She opened her eyes and shook her head sadly, "Sorry, little guy, but we are a long way from safe."

**Achilles ****Pharma und Medizintechnik** **Berlin, 22:22 CEST**

The store clerk, a man in his early twenties, looked up as three teenagers, two boys and a girl, set off the automated chimes by walking through the door. The youngest of the group was a boy with black hair wearing sunglasses, a red hoodie with the hood up, worn jeans, and dirty sneakers. He was busy typing away at his phone, not paying attention to the others. The girl, who had long purple hair, was dressed in a leather jacket, a ripped t-shirt, black leather pants and knee high combat boots. She walked over to the left wall and began going over the merchandise on the shelves. The oldest of the group, a tall young man wearing a baseball cap, a brown duster over a black shirt, jeans, and sneakers, approached the counter.

"Guten Abend," Superboy said in perfect German, "Sind Sie der Besitzer, weil wir für ein bestimmtes Medikament suchen, um Rückenschmerzen unserer Mutter zu helfen."

The man behind the counter stared at him bemused, "Excuse me?"

"You'd think they would have taught you German," Superboy said, grabbing the man by the back of his head and slammed it onto the counter top, knocking the clerk unconscious. He smashed the button the man had been reaching for under the counter and turned to the others, "What've you got?"

"There's a secret door to your right and another next to Azrael," Robin said as his "phone" snapped back in place on his gauntlet and activated the holo-computer, "If Steel's schematics are right, that means Azrael and I need to go right and you need to go left."

Superboy nodded as he crossed the room to stand where Robin had indicated, "Waiting on you."

Robin nodded as he and Azrael pulled off their clothes revealing their costumes underneath. He quickly applied his mask while Barbara pulled on her's

"Ready." Robin said, walking up to the other door.

"See you on the other side." Superboy said with a grin.

He punched the door down and raced away as an alarm began blaring through the subbasement. In the ensuing chaos, Robin hacked the other door open and disappeared in a flash of green with Azrael right behind him.

* * *

Perched atop the roof, the rest of the Team heard the alarms start blaring. Kaldur turned towards Steel and Artemis, "_Alpha Team, go!"_

Steel, in his stealth mode, raced across the rooftop with Artemis right behind him. They reached an opening to a ventilation shaft, which Steel cut to pieces with a glowing azure katana. Artemis crawled in first and dropped down the shaft without a second thought. Steel was right behind her, activating the cover for his gem, sending them both into darkness.

Kaldur turned to M'Gann and KD, who were perched next to the glass dome that lead into the main lab, waiting, "_Beta, go!"_

The Martian and Genomorph disappeared before the others' eyes. A glass pane was pulled away by telekinesis, the camouflaged heroes jumping into the gap left behind. Kaldur turned towards a grinning Hawkgirl, who was in full armor, and an antsy Kid Flash, "_Let's go."_

* * *

Robin raced down the deserted hallway with Azrael right on his tail until he came to a right hand turn. He peered down the hall and saw two heavily armed guards approaching. He motioned for Azrael to step back, "_I'll get the guy on the left, you get the guy on the right."_

Azrael nodded in agreement, activated her gauntlets and raced around the corner with her fists raised. She slammed into the guard, knocking him into the wall, rendering him senseless. The other guard drew a bead on her only for his gun to be knocked out of his hands by Robin's bo staff, which he reversed and stabbed at the guards chest, electrocuting him. The guard slumped to the ground with a strangely metallic clang. Robin peered down at the guard before pulling off his helmet and goggles, revealing a very familiar face.

"_Check the other guard," _Robin told Azrael, slightly panicked, "_Quickly!"_

Azrael ripped the second guard's mask off stepping back as she saw that both guards had the exact same facial features. Both guards had short red hair, solid green eyes, and pointed ears.

"_They look exactly like Amazo!" _Azrael exclaimed, surprised, whirling around towards Robin.

The robot she had taken down suddenly shot to it feet, lunging at her. There was a flash of blue and the robot was bisected across the chest, crumbling to the ground in a heap of sparking parts.

Steel stepped out of the shadows while Artemis nailed the other android in the head with an arrow just to be safe.

"_Yep, we ran into a bunch on the way here," _Artemis said, taking point, motioning for the others to follow her, "_Not nearly as impressive as the original."_

Robin nodded in acknowledgement, turning to Steel with a smirk, "_Looks like we might be able to kill two birds with one stone."_

"_Hopefully more than just two birds Friend Robin," _Steel said, a smile hidden behind his glass face-plate, "_After all, we brought Brother Superboy."_

* * *

"I hate monkeys!" Superboy yelled, punching a hole through yet another MONQUI, while punting a CATTS with decisive kick, "And cats!"

His distraction had worked as planned, drawing all attention towards his side of the complex. However he hadn't expected to be assaulted on all sides by hordes of Ivo's robotic creations. Though he was actually enjoying the sudden change of events more than he was letting on

From the catwalk above Ivo watched his children continue to press down on the raging Kryptonian, "Oh, this is much more fun than last time."

Superboy heard him and smirked, "Yeah, more fun for _me_. What's wrong, Professor, couldn't bring anything new to the table? No Amazo.3?"

"I do not need anything new to defeat you, Superbrat," Ivo said, his grin faltering slightly, watching Superboy decapitate one of his Amazo copies with one punch, "These should be enough!"

As he said that, the glass on the roof of the building shattered, Hawkgirl smashing through it with Aqualad and Kid Flash right behind her. They landed beside Superboy and instantly began fighting, with Kid Flash taking off at full speed, knocking the smaller androids aside while carefully evading the CATTS and the Amazo bioids. Hawkgirl went after the Amazo copies, smashing them to bits alongside Superboy as the robots tried to overpower them to no avail. Aqualad drew his water bearers, which turned into a long blades, and slashed the head off a CATTS before activating his tattoos, which came to life in a snap of blue energy, "**Grothiá tou Ydrochóou!"**

A fist of glowing water shot from Aqualad's water bearers, smashing a hole through several of Ivo's androids on its way outward. Ivo grimaced as his androids continued to fall without end. It had taken months for him to secretly build his army of robots and it was being taken apart in seconds by a bunch of brats. The final Amazo clone went down to Hawkgirl's mace, while Superboy pummeled the last MONQUI to powder. Kid Flash had tackled the last remaining CATTS to the ground, giving Aqualad the chance to separate the robot's head from its shoulders.

Kid Flash shot the disgruntled mad scientist a grin, "What's wrong Ivo? Did we break all of your toys?"

"What?" Hawkgirl asked, staring up at the eerily silent scientist, "CATTS got your tongue?"

"No, no," Ivo said, his frown turning into a sadistic grin as the doors of the hanger ground open behind the young heroes, "But my Battle Enforcer/Assault Ravagers will soon have your heads!"

The heroes turned around facing off against the new threat; The three B.E.A.R.'s were massive, standing over twelve feet at the shoulder when all fours. Their metallic skin was a dark green and looked thick enough to take a missile without a scratch. They had massive claws, teeth like daggers and what looked like missile launchers on their shoulders. The beasts' eyes were a fiery orange, and all three pairs were dead set on the assembled heroes. The android in the middle let out a roar that sounded like a jet engine and charged toward the heroes with the others following right behind.

"Nun scheiße!" Superboy said as the lead B.E.A.R. bore down upon them.

* * *

In the lab, Dr. Sivana looked up at the sound of the roaring androids and grimaced, "Ivo must be in bigger trouble than I thought. Serves him right for trying to upstage me!"

The doctor turned back to his work on the chemicals he was preparing for his experiments. One was a bright blue liquid of his own creation that sparked with electricity, the other was the gift from the Shadows, a strange brown sludge that quivered every time he touched it, "Hmm, a semiviscous liquid, clearly organic in origin. I wonder how the Shadows got a hold of this in the first place."

Little did Sivana know, he was being watched. M'Gann was standing off to the side invisible while KD watched from the top of a large tank of the strange blue liquid, completely camouflaged.

"_Any clue wha' tha' goop is, sheila?" _ KD asked, sniffing the air, "_Because i' smells bloody awful!"_

"_It's organic, clearly," _M'gann said, probing the strange substance with her mind, "_It also has some form of psychic impression on it, but it's too weak to trace."_

Dr. Sivana took two syringes and filled them with the quivering brown liquid. He set them down on the lab table and walked to the door of the lab, waving to bring one of his assistants over.

"Yes, Dr. Sivana?" the aid asked submissively.

"Take two of the guards and go collect Subjects 10 and 11," Sivana said, a cruel grin crossing his face, "Their persons are required. Oh, and please send someone to collect the Baron Krieger. I would like him to see this."

"_Why do I have a really bad feelin' abou' this?" _KD asked, watching Sivana prep two operating tables, which had wrist and ankle restraint.

* * *

"_Steel, we have a problem!" _M'Gann said, contacting Alpha Team.

"_What is it, Friend Martian?"_ Steel asked as he and the others received her message.

"_Beta Team seems to have been held up in the hangar," _M'gann said, her anxiety evident through the link.

"_And this Doctor wha's-his-face jus' sent his assistan' to go ge' some Baron Krieger and two tes' subjects," _ Kid Devil interjected.

Steel froze suddenly, causing the others to stop and turn towards him in confusion, "_Did you say Krieger?"_

"_Yeah, why?" _Kid Devil asked.

"_That name…," _Steel said, confused, "_I know that name."_

Suddenly the picture of a harsh-faced man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes shot across the psychic link, startling everyone.

Before anyone could ask a question, Steel cut them off, "_M'Gann, KD, don't touch anything! Just stay in the lab and wait until the doctor comes back with Krieger, all right?"_

"_Okay, but why?" _M'gann asked before Steel cut her off again, "_Just trust me."_

With that, Steel took off racing down the hallway, transforming back into his normal form, "This way, now!"

The others shot each other worried looks before following after him as he raced around the next corner and barreled through the guards watching the door way. One got its head blasted off its shoulders while the other was crushed by the vice grip of a glowing green hand. Steel slammed through the doors and froze stock still. The others halted as well when they realized where Steel had brought them.

Azrael looked up at the android with shock, "Steel, it's the hallway from your dream."

Steel stared around, mystified, before bolting down the hallway. He paused by every cell and deactivated the force field with a slash of a hard light axe. He seemed to grow more and more desperate as he passed several empty cells.

"Steel, what's wrong?" Artemis asked, seeing the panic in her friend's eyes.

The android looked at her utterly confused, " I-I _know _these cells shouldn't be empty, but I've never been here before."

A voice cut through his rant, "Hello, is someone there?! Can you help me?"

Azrael raced past the shocked android, who was turning slowly towards whomever had spoken, "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

She stopped in front of the only occupied cell and smashed the locking mechanism, releasing a girl with bright blue hair, dressed in a ragged, plain purple dress. Her eyes, which were golden with cat-like pupils, were filled with a mixture of fear and hope.

"Thank you, thank you!" the girl cried, grabbing ahold of Azrael's arms, "I thought I was never going to get out! Come on, we have to go get Lanny and…"

The girl had been turning around, but her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Steel. She pushed away from Azrael, walked right past Artemis and Robin without even a second glance, and stopped in front of Steel, her eyes glowing gold.

Steel looked down at her shocked, bending down until his face was level with hers. His hologram skin activated suddenly. The girl gasped and put her hand to his cheek, "Jeremy?!"

Steel's holoform flickered briefly, showing the mechanical parts underneath as a single word filled his brain, "Emily."

**Guten Abend - Good Evening**

**Sind Sie der Besitzer, weil wir für ein bestimmtes Medikament suchen, um Rückenschmerzen unserer Mutter zu helfen. - Are you the owner? Because we are looking for a certain medication to help our mother's back pain.**

**Nun Scheiße! - Well, shit!**

**Grothiá tou Ydrochóou! - Fist of Aquarius**

**WHAT?! That's probably your reaction right now. If not, well then you need to get whelmed! Next time, Superboy and Aqualad vs. Robobears, and the real story of how Steel came to be. So, the reason for some of the Team getting new weaponry: some is because of the changes I've made to the character's like Aqualad, while others are just to make them a little more kick ass. Who is this new mystery girl, you may be wondering? Well, you'll have to wait and see next chapter. Vox has decided to take a vacation to Hawaii, but that doesn't mean you can flame up, understood?! This has been Damont Evermore, peace!**


	14. Memories Part II

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus and the revelation of Steel's origin. My story will encompass not only the television series, but the more important comics from Young Justice, as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice, but my OCs are my children, so no stealing. Memories are the keys to happiness...**

**Young Justice Chapter XIV**

**Memories Part Two**

**Cadmus Achilles Berlin, August 12, 23:06 CEST**

"Wait, wait, wait!" Robin cried surprised, watching the mystery girl embrace Steel, "Steel, you know her?"

"No, I-I've never seen her before," Steel said with a pained expression, looking down at the blue haired girl, "But I _know_ your name...how can I possibly know your name?!"

He slowly extricated himself from her grasp and began to step away only for Emily to grab his hand fearfully.

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face desperately, "You don't remember me?"

"No…should I?" Steel said, his hologram failing, revealing his robotic form in full. Emily flinched away with fear and pain in her eyes.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Steel asked.

"You know my name because we were both prisoners here once," Emily said, looking at the ground.

Robin snapped his fingers at a sudden realization, "That's why she looks familiar! Steel, that wasn't a dream you had, it was a memory!"

"Wait, I thought Cadmus built Steel," Artemis pointed out skeptically, "Why would a robot have memories of being imprisoned?"

"Don't call him that!" Emily yelled, rounding on Artemis, much to everyone's surprise, "He's not a robot!"

"_Excuse_ us." Robin deadpanned.

"Emily," Azrael said with a calming voice, "What do you mean he's not a robot?"

"Can't you feel it?" she asked, turning to the android, her eyes glowing gold, "He's so full of love, hope, and courage, and, no, before you say it, it's not that stone they shoved into his chest! He's so much _more_ than that!"

"You're a telepath?" Robin asked surprised, only for the girl to shake her head, "No, I can't read your mind, I just get feelings. Like, I know what someone is going to say before they say it. I know how you feel, all of you, all the time."

"Empathic abilities combined with slight precognition," Steel said instantly, confusing himself, "Why do I know that?"

"Because you _grew up_ here!" Emily cried, tears finally escaping her eyes, "Alongside Lanny, Davis, me, and the others! Please remember! You aren't just some robot; your name is _Jeremy_ _Trainor_!"

The others watched in horror as Steel's form suddenly collapsed, hitting the ground with a loud metallic thud.

Emily cried out in fear and dropped to his side, "What happened?! What did I do?"

Robin knelt down on the other side of the android, activating his holo-computer, looking at the others, "Artemis, guard the door. Azrael, I need you to help me flip Steel."

Artemis ran to the door, an arrow loaded, and peered around the corner, "We're clear!"

"Good, keep it that way," Robin said, turning back to Azrael, who had stooped down beside Emily, "On three: One, two, three!"

Using her increased strength, Azrael flipped Steel face up and helped settle him back to the ground softly, "What are you doing, Robin?"

"Hacking the base's data banks," he replied, " Looking for any clues on… Found it! Subject: 8, Code name: Morpheus, Identity: Jeremy Trainor, son of Lawrence Trainor and Valentina Vostok, both deceased. Abilities include: Astral projection, manipulation Of said projection, phasing, and possession."

"But, how can he be Steel?" Azrael asked, looking down at the face of her friend.

Emily, who was now cradling Steel's head in her lap, stared at her with utter pain in her cat-like eyes, "Because Sivana ripped him out of his body and put him inside this _thing,_ just because Cadmus wanted to know what would happen."

Artemis and Azrael looked at her in horror while Robin grimaced as the events she was talking about appeared on his holo-screen, "Project Lantern. After much consideration, we have decided that Subject 8 is perfect for integration into the machine. Sivana believes that his powers make him the most suitable of the subjects to control Ivo's transformable android. Due to the boy's rebellious streak and position of leadership amongst the other children, we believe this experiment will also curb rebellious actions during testing and training. Krieger has gone to acquire the subject personally…"

"The last time I saw Jeremy was when Kriegar lead him away," Emily whimpered, tears still tracking down her cheeks, "He smiled at me before he was taken away…I wanted to make sure they wouldn't hurt him too badly. All I felt was this incredible pain, and then, silence."

Azrael hugged the girl tightly as she let out a heart wrenching sob, "I thought they killed him! But, now, here he is, trapped inside this metal body and he doesn't remember any of it!"

Robin looked down at the android with an uncharacteristic look of fear plastered across his face, Miss M's voice suddenly sounding in his mind, "_Robin, what happened?"_

"_Steel's down," _Robin said, his tone tense, sending the thought to everyone in the link, "_Don't know for how long."_

"_I felt his mind go dark and thought something terrible had happened," _M'Gann said, probing into his mind, only to be violently rebuffed, "_He's fine, but his mind is so chaotic that I can't reach him."_

"_We met a prisoner that had some odd effect on Steel," _Robin explained, "_We'll watch over him until he wakes up, but that means we won't be able to help you save the other prisoners that Sivana asked for."_

* * *

Across the compound, Aqualad grimaced as he dodged away from a massive steel paw, "_Understood. Hawkgirl, Kid Flash, go support Beta!"_

Kid Flash nodded in acknowledgement and raced away, dodging missile fire, before crashing through the iron doors that lead towards the labs. Hawkgirl hesitated and gave Kaldur a worried look, "_Are you sure?" _

Aqualad smiled at her reassuringly, just as Superboy punched one of the BEARs in the face, denting its jaw, "_Superboy and I've got this. Go!"_

He turned back to the fight, his tattoos crackling with energy, and blasted several rockets out of the air while Hawkgirl flew after KF, leaving him one fleeting thought, "_Stay safe!"_

The Atlantean broke into an uncharacteristic, full-faced grin, "_As always."_

* * *

Steel felt cold, yet warm, weightless, yet incredibly heavy. He tried to move his hands and feet, but couldn't manage it. All he could do was watch as the life he hadn't known he had lived flashed by before him in waves.

_Steel-No, correction: Jeremy-being lead into the cell-block his body was lying in now. He was very young, maybe five. Adults in lab coats and kids his age or older in jumpsuits ran about him in a frantic pace. He looked up at the man holding his hand, he was tall with short blond hair and deep blue eyes; he was smiling down at him. _

"_Velcomen to your new home, Jeremy," Krieger had said, his face full of false kindness, which Jeremy would only learn later._

_Jeremy-older, maybe seven-laying on his cot, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and, suddenly, the world became clearer, larger. He was soaring through the halls. No wall could stop him; most didn't even know he was there. He knew it was rude, but he liked spying on the other kids, especially the older ones. It made for excellent jokes. Tonight, however, was different. Tonight was the night he learned the truth. He had watched as men in dark, black uniforms had forced one of the kids, Leonid, a seventeen year old from Russia, into a container that caused his powers to overload, burning away his body and leaving nothing but ash. Steel remembered waking up thinking it was just a terrible nightmare, but then Leonid had gone missing the next day. Jeremy had panicked and ran to Krieger who had convinced him that Leonid was fine, that he had just been moved to a new home. Steel believed him for a while until Billy disappeared two months later, then Kole, Lilith, Mik, the list just went on until Jeremy knew he need to find a way out. _

_Jeremy-now eleven years old-talking with three of the new 'recruits,' hidden away in somewhere he thought was safe. There was Davis. He had long, brown hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. His jumpsuit was covered in burn marks and he wore a tattered army jacket over it. He and his twin sister Lanny were orphans, and both had power over a certain element. Jeremy could control fire and could turn his body into pure flame. Lanny was his exact opposite. She had short, blonde hair, tanned skin, and pale, blue eyes. Her jumpsuit was incredibly clean and well kept, which matched her ability to project vast quantities of water from within her body. Then there was the third test subject, a girl with bright, blue hair, cat-like eyes, and the most endearing smile… Emily Dipik, a runaway trying to escape abusive parents who feared her abilities. She could see slightly into the future and could read others' emotions. They all believed that Cadmus had saved them, had wanted to protect them from a world that feared them… Jeremy knew the truth; every kid with special abilities Cadmus found would eventually become the subject of terrible experiments, and he told them all he had figured out himself all those years ago. All the kids who had been there before were gone… to where, he had no idea, but he didn't want to see anyone else hurt and he planned to protect them. _

_Steel watched as the scene changed again, but this one seemed to thrum with an unusual energy. It was Emily, talking to herself in her cell. Until the image brightened and Steel saw a dark form sitting beside her, making animated motions, trying to elevate her mood, just like he did every night for all the younger kids. But here, it felt different. Emily could actually talk to him. They spoke on a deeper level… and, for some reason, Steel felt his chest begin to ache with a dull pain. The memory ended and was catapulted into something darker, sadder. Jeremy-two years older-strapped to a table, thrashing about as a strange device covered in odd symbols descended towards his face. He saw Kriegar watching out of the corner of his eye, smiling cruelly, the last face he ever saw as the world went black… and then snapped back into focus. Steel awoke inside of Cadmus Prometheus, surrounded by scientists in lab coats watching him expectantly, "Good, the procedure seems to have worked. The weapon has activated in full."_

"_What do you mean weapon?" Steel had asked, startling the scientists as he surged off the table, his life as Jeremy forgotten, his mind now full of schematics of weaponry and a muddle of emotions… burning brightest of which was the feeling of courage, "What am I?"_

_Pain roared through his body as some form of energy lanced into him, knocking his new body to the floor. As his vision went black again, a cruel voice spoke above him, "It appears the safeguard I requested is indeed required. To control this weapon of yours, all you need is a little fear."_

* * *

Steel sat up so violently that he caused the others to jump away in shock and fear. Steel looked around at the others before he locked eyes Emily. Robin was the first to react.

"Steel! Are you okay big guy?" the Boy Wonder asked as Steel stood to his full height, "What happened?"

"I remembered," Steel said, his eyes flashing pink as he looked at Emily, "I remembered everything."

Steel looked down at his hands as if seeing them for the first time, before curling them into tight fists, "My name _is _Jeremy. I don't even remember my parents' faces, but I do remember Kriegar taking me from an orphanage, saying I was too gifted to be left alone like that. He brought me to this lab and helped me get control of my powers, just as he did with every 'run away' with abilities they came across. There were ten of us when I got there. They experimented on the older kids when they caused trouble…did horrible things. When Emily showed up, I was one of the last originals left on Base."

Artemis punched a wall in anger while Robin and Azrael just started at the floor shocked.

Steel continued, "I wanted to protect the newer kids, so I hatched a plan to escape, and Kriegar found out. He had been told to test me with this android anyway, but instead of making an impermanent link as was originally planned, they literally took my entire being and placed it inside of this robotic body."

"Steel, I'm sorry..." Robin said, reaching up to place a hand on his Steel's shoulder. The android shrugged his hand off and stood to his full height, "Don't be. It all happened years ago...if anything, I should be sorry."

"For what?!" Emily asked surprised, "What could you possible be sorry for?"

"I failed to protect you, Lanny, and Davis," Steel said, looking at Emily. He turned towards the door, his eyes glowing crimson, "I _won't_ do it _again_!"

* * *

Sivana entered his lab with Kriegar, the two test subjects and a retinue of guards in tow. Lanny and Davis gripped each other's hands fearfully as they saw the operating tables before them. Lanny looked up at her twin brother, tears filling her eyes, "Are we going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Davis whispered honestly, brushing a tear off her face, "But, I wouldn't worry too much. Every test has failed so far."

"Stop your whispering and get on ze tables. _Now!_" Kriegar ordered, pushing the siblings forward.

The twins marched forward in silence and laid down on the tables without a fight; what could they do with five guns pointed at their heads?

Sivana approached from the side and tightened their restraints, "Try not to struggle, it will only make the experience worse."

The mad doctor smiled cruelly, turning back to his lab table, "So far, your powers have resisted any chemical or steroid we have given to strengthen you. However, I believe this new substance may be just what we need to finally achieve your full potential."

Lanny whimpered slightly as she felt the familiar sensation of cold metal clamping around her neck. Davis refused to make a sound as he, too, felt the injection collar close around his neck.

Lanny looked back to the ceiling and let out a slight gasp as she saw someone no, some_thing _looking back at her. Clinging to the ceiling like a tree frog was a demonic looking creature with dark grey skin covered in scarlet stripes, backward bending legs, and a long tail. It was dressed in black and grey with its white hair pulled up in a ponytail. It gave her a kind smiled before bringing a finger to its face, shushing her, before it disappeared in a flash of flames.

Sivana and Kriegar had missed the entire exchange, too intent on the syringes now held in the Sivana's left hand. The doctor approached Davis first and prepared to plunge the needle filled with strange brown liquid into the collar, "This may pinch slightly."

* * *

Superboy jumped over Aqualad's head and slammed both fists into the top of one of the BEAR's heads, driving it to the ground with a crunch. He continued to pound on the robotic beast, leaving a deeper and deeper dent before he finally broke through the armor, exposing the circuitry underneath. He raised his hand to land the final blow, only to be blasted off the android's head by a well-placed rocket. He hit the ground hard and skidded several feet before regaining his footing, "You know, I'm really starting to hate bears, too."

"I believe the feeling is mutual," Aqualad said, slicing a rocket out of the air with his water bearers, "There has to be an easier way of finishing this."

Superboy nodded in agreement before focusing his attention on the gleeful Ivo standing on the catwalk above them, "I'll be right back."

Aqualad followed his gaze before dodging a sudden charge from the damaged BEAR, "Understood, go!"

Superboy leapt into the air and landed next to Ivo, much to the roboticist's utter consternation, "Oh dear, this isn't going to be fun at all."

"Vereinbart," Superboy growled, picking up the frightened doctor by the front of his shirt. He grinned before suddenly tossing the professor off the catwalk.

"Priority Alpha!" Ivo screamed, falling to the hard ground below. All three Bears forgot Aqualad entirely and raced to catch their creator. They huddled together underneath him, the damaged one with its back turned to Aqualad. Seeing his chance, Aqualad raised both water bearers and shouted, "**Tríaina tou Poseidó̱na!"**

A massive, hard, water trident shot from their connected tips and speared the exposed wires in the damaged BEAR's head. The android began to twitch and spark before going up in a chaotic explosion, taking its fellows with it in a massive fireball that rocked the entire compound. Ivo screamed as the fire shot towards him, only to be tackled out of the way by a heavy body. The Professor opened his eyes and looked up to find himself at the feet of a slightly singed Superboy and a scowling Aqualad.

"What, expecting a thank you?" Ivo asked snidely. The young heroes shot each other a look before smiling harshly down at the defeated man.

"Hardly," Superboy said as he picked up a hollow pipe from nearby and wrapped it around Ivo's prone body.

* * *

Sivana's hand slipped, nearly dropping the syringe as the massive explosion ripped through the compound. Krieger whirled around, grabbed the second syringe, and headed for Lanny, "Do it now Doctor! Ve are running out of time. Zis should help level ze playing field, as the peasantry say."

He plunged the syringe towards Lanny's exposed neck, who let out a terrified scream…and then all hell broke loose. A blur of grey and red tore into the room and took out three of the guards quicker than their comrades could react. Kid Flash skidded to a halt, surrounded by downed guards, smirking as the remaining two pointed their guns at him, "Now entering the ring, the Winged Avenger Jr!"

Hawkgirl plowed into the remaining guards, sending them flying across the massive lab and crashing through the windows on the other side, "KF, stay focused."

The two heroes rounded on Kriegar and Sivana, the latter of which cowering behind a pillar. Krieger glared the young heroes down before throwing Sivana the syringe he had been holding, "Sivana, take ze subjects and go. I vill take care of zese vermin."

Hawkgirl raced forward, mace raised, and aimed a blow for the harsh-faced man's temple. Much to her surprise, he caught it effortlessly and threw her into Kid Flash, sending both of them sprawling. He turned back to the cowering doctor, his anger palpable, "Sivana, _now!_"

The doctor jumped to attention and tried to reach the tables, only to be pushed away forcefully by an unseen force. His head connected with the lab table, knocking him unconscious. M'Gann materialized in front of the operating tables, her eyes glowing with harsh green light, "Sorry, your experiments are at an end."

"Who are you?" Davis asked as he struggled to break his bounds. His question was answered when KD appeared between him and his sister in a flash of flame, "We're friends of Jeremy, mate."

"Jeremy's alive?!" Lanny cried happily as KD worked to free her and Davis.

The G-Devil nodded and gave her a kind smile, "Yep, Steel's my best mate, excep' for my brother and all tha'. But, enough blather, le's get you outta here."

He finished breaking the restraints and grabbed ahold of the twins' hands, "Hold on tigh', mates, this migh' get a little bumpy."

He closed his eyes and raced through the bright red portal that opened in front of him, pulling the twins along with him. Krieger watched in vain as they disappeared, "_No!_ I vill _not_ have all my hard vork _ruined_ by a group of verdammt kinder!

He pushed past Kid Flash and Miss Martian as they raced to apprehend him, grabbed the syringes off the ground, and jumped through the portal right before it could close. Hawkgirl got back to her feet and looked around confused, "Where did they go?"

"The hanger," M'Gann said, "That's where Kid Devil told me he would take him if the plan worked..."

She was interrupted when the sound of running caught their attention. They whirled around in fighting stances, only to drop them when they recognized Robin, Azrael, and Artemis. A girl with bright, blue hair was with them, a panic-stricken look on her face.

"What happened?" Robin asked, surveying the scene.

"We took out the guards and the creepy bald guy over there," Kid Flash said, grinning, "And KD got away with the captives."

"Where's Krieger?" the unknown girl asked fearfully, looking around. KF's smiled faltered, "Ah, yeah, he kinda jumped through KD's portal, and…followed them."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Azrael asked, "I thought Kid Devil had to lead others through."

"What does it matter?!" Hawkgirl cried, "That means those kids could still be in danger! We have to go now."

"I wouldn't worry so much," Robin said, surprising the others, "Steel is locked onto Krieger's life signs."

* * *

"You had to pick the most uncomfortable way to tie me up, didn't you?" Ivo whined as he was marched towards the exit by Superboy.

"Oh, will you shut up already?" Superboy growled, pushing the mad scientist forward. Aqualad, meanwhile, was admiring the large egg that had been hidden amongst the illicit cargo that Cadmus had stored. It had survived the fight unharmed and was glowing with a soft crimson light. Aqualad placed his hand to the egg and activated his magic tattoos, sensing the being inside, "No! It can't be…"

He slowly pulled his hand away from the egg just as a scarlet portal snapped into view next to Superboy. KD tumbled out, followed by two bedraggled teenagers. Kid Devil jumped to his feet and cracked his back, "Tha' was harder than I though' i' would be. Sorry about tha', mates."

He lifted the siblings to their feet as Aqualad and Superboy approached, the latter dragging Ivo along with him. The twins looked at them suspiciously, Davis stepping in front of his sister protectively, "Who are you?"

"My name is Aqualad, this is Superboy, and you have already met Kid Devil," Kaldur explained, gesturing towards himself and his teammates, "May I ask what your names are?"

"Lanny, and this is my brother, Davis," the girl answered, stepping around her brother to approach Aqualad, "Kid Devil said you know Jeremy. Is that true?"

"Yes, we know him," Aqualad affirmed with a sad smile, "But not as you remember him."

As he said that, Steel came tearing around the corner, his eyes glowing crimson, his rage induced transformation almost active, "Krieger!"

Davis and Lanny whirled around at the sound of their friend's voice and started in shock at the android standing before them. Davis reacted first, "J, is that you?"

Steel's eyes lost their red coloration and turned back into their regular green as his whole body relaxed, "Davis, Lans… You're okay!"

Lanny raced forward and wrapped the big robot in a tight hug, happy tears pouring down her face. Steel lifted the petite girl up and placed her on his shoulders, "Just like old times, eh Lans?"

"Maybe not like old times," Davis said with a frown, "What did they do to you?!"

"A lot," Steel said with a grimace of his own, "But that will have to wait till we get back to the Cave."

"The Cave?" Lanny asked, "What cave?"

"Your big bro happens to be a part of a covert superhero team," Kid Devil said with a grin, the twins staring up at their mentor figure in awe.

KD's portal suddenly reopened with a loud crack ruining the happy reunion. Steel put Lanny on the ground behind him and squared up in front of her with Superboy and Aqualad on each side, Aqualad was looking at KD surprised, "KD, what is happening?"

"I don' know, mate, it feels as if something opened it from the inside," Kid Devil said, his ears pulled back in worry, "That's never happened before."

Krieger suddenly leapt from the portal, startling everyone as he punched KD aside, threw Aqualad into Superboy, disorienting them, and charged for the twins. Steel tried to raise a shield, but failed as fear suddenly gripped him out of nowhere. A cruel voice spoke up in his mind, "_Welcome back, Jeremy. I wondered when I would finally get to use my little trick."_

He watched helpless as Davis and Lanny tried to use their powers to escape, only to be electrified by the collars around their necks. Krieger lifted Lanny up to her feet first and injected the strange brown substance into her neck before doing the same to the downed Davis.

They both began to twitch violently as the brown substance began to seep through their bodies.

"Well, that is quite unfortunate," Ivo deadpanned, watching the whole experience go down from where he had landed.

The hold over Steel broke as the unnatural fear was replaced by feral rage. His eyes glowed crimson once more as he stalked towards Krieger, who was smiling at him, sure of his triumph, "I have von android. Stand down or you and your friends, new and old, will be destroyed."

As he said that, turrets began to pop up all over the floor and point towards the seething android.

Steel stopped where he was, looked back at his companions, and then turned to Krieger, his eyes still glowing crimson, "You have made a _huge mistake_!"

His form began to change; The Starheart reformed into a sharp, edged octagon as he grew in height his form now towering over Krieger. His metal body reformed into a reptilian body of blood red light covered in serrated black armor. Steel raised his bull-like head and let out a feral roar, "Let me teach you the _error_ of your ways!"

**Translations-**

**Vereinbart - Agreed**

**Tríaina tou Poseidó̱na! - Poseidon's Trident**

**Verdammt kinder - Damn children**

**Cliffhangers, go! Next time: The epic conclusion with the Team having to combat two unexpected enemies, Emily's trial by fire, and Steel's undying rage. Also, Steel's backstory (Yep, he's a human trapped in a robot's body); Now that he know this, you might see a change in him. As for Emily and the others, they're like family to him. Emily might have been something more, but you will have to wait till later to see where this goes. I had a Teen Titans easter egg in this chapter, as well. If you can find it, you win a prize. If not, don't worry, it will be returning later in the story. Vox is back from his vacation and is on the hunt for flames far and wide. This has been Damont Evermore, peace!**


	15. Sentiments

**Welcome back to Young Justice Fall of Cadmus, and the final piece of the Cadmus Achilles Arc. My story will encompass not only the television series, but the more important comics from Young Justice, as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice, but my OCs are my children, so no stealing. Unleash the beast!**

**Young Justice Chapter XV**

**Sentiments**

**Cadmus Achilles, Berlin, August 12, 02:17 CEST**

Emily teetered on her feet as Jeremy's rage, combined with the Twin's pain, hit her like a freight train. Artemis caught her as she stumbled backwards, her face a mask of pain.

"What's wrong?" The archer asked, helping the girl stay on her feet. Emily shook her head violently and took off at a full sprint heading towards the hangar bay. The others stood watching her in shock until a loud feral roar reached their ears.

Robin was about to speak, but Aqualad's voice suddenly came in over the telepathic link. "_Beta, Gamma, get to the hangar! Now!"_

Needing no other prodding, Kid Flash took off. He raced down the same hallway as Emily, the others following as fast as they could manage.

Wally slowed down beside Emily, picking her up bridal style before shooting forward once again. Emily looked up in shock.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"We're going in the same direction, thought you'd want a lift," Kid Flash said with a coy grin. "Name's Kid Flash. By the way, has anyone ever told you you have amazing eyes?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?!" Emily asked surprised, "Really, you think this is a good time?"

Kid Flash smiled unabashed, "It was worth a try."

"Keep dreaming," Emily said with a roll of her eyes, just as another wave of pain and fear hit her, "And speed up, Lanny and Davis need help!"

"Your wish is my command," KF said, accelerating, their combined form becoming a blur of yellow, red and blue.

* * *

Superboy leapt to the side yet again as a wrecked turret came sailing towards him. Usually he would have kept stationary and caught the debris, but he had an unfortunate tag along.

"Be more careful, you numb skull!" Ivo shrieked in a high pitched voice, "That one almost took off my head!"

"Why did I get stuck with you?" Superboy deadpanned, avoiding a hail of bullets from a still functioning turret. KD appeared on top of it and ripped the power core out, causing it to stutter to a halt.

The Genomorph opened a portal and reappeared behind Superboy, a wicked grin on his face, "No one said you had to take him."

"Are the twins safe?" Superboy asked, ignoring his blood brother's banter as they both raced towards a large blue dome near the back of the hangar.

"Yeah, I go' them to Aqualad righ' before Steel star'ed ripping the room apar'," Kid Devil said, looking back towards the carnage the android was creating, "I jus' hope they'll be okay."

* * *

Steel let out a bestial roar. He smashed apart another turret that had appeared in the way of his true target, Krieger. Krieger stood between the largest turrets with a snide smirk on his face, despite the murderous look Steel was giving him.

"Vat a display," Krieger said scornfully, pressing a button, the adjacent turrets whirring to life and begin firing a rocket barrage at the enraged android, "And over something so _insignificant_."

Steel suddenly charged, his head down, his hate filled eyes locked directly on Kriegar. Ignoring the artillery fire on either side, Steel bore down on the smug baron with blind rage.

Krieger ducked beneath the behemoth's initial swing and rolled between his stomping legs, coming up behind him with a pistol drawn. Steel turned around, slowly ripping one of the turrets free of the ground as he did so. He glared down at the tiny man before him and brandished his improvised club.

"Do you expect me to be afraid of that little pea shooter?" Steel asked, his voice feral and harsh.

"Zis is much more than a pea shooter, boy," Krieger spat, pulling the trigger. Instead of a bullet, a lance of electricity shot from the barrel and pierced Steel's left eye. Letting out a scream of pain, he swung his improvised club in defense, which connected with Krieger and sent him flying across the hangar where he smashed apart several crates.

Steel held his damaged eye as he marched over to the injured villain and looked down at him in disgust. Krieger's face was already starting to bruise and he was missing several teeth. His left arm was clearly broken, twisted at an unnatural angle, while both of his legs showed evidence of breakage, as well. The Baron partially opened his blackened eyes and coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Jeremy," Krieger croaked softly, causing the android to lower his bovine head, "You've turned out better than I could ever have hoped."

Steel recoiled in shock and disgust as the broken man began to laugh wetly, "You've failed them; nothing can help 15 and 16 now."

"Their names... are _Lanny _and _Davis_!" Steel roared, "And you are never going to hurt them or anyone else ever again!"

Steel raised his massive fist above his head, energy coursing up his arm until the hand caught alight with blood red fire, "I hope the Devil treats you as well as you treated your 'subjects'."

He punched downward, his eye burning with pure hate, when he was suddenly knocked sideways by a substantial force. He rolled into a crouch and let out a feral roar until he recognized Superboy, who was standing in front of Krieger with his arms raised in a fighting position.

"What are you doing?!" Superboy yelled, a mix of shock and anger muddling his features.

"Giving him _exactly_ what he deserves!" Steel shot back, glaring at his teammate, "Now get out of my way!"

"No, this isn't how we do things!" Superboy shouted, taking a step towards Steel, "Look I understa-"

"_No,_ you _don't _understand!" Steel yelled, his eye burning with red fire, "Cadmus didn't take your family away piece by piece! Cadmus only had you for half a year; they took fifteen of mine! The only ones that could understand are Emily and the twins!"

"Krieger is going to pay for what he did," Steel said, still crouching like a cat, "Get out of my way before I make you!"

Superboy narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists, "Try me."

Steel made to lunge forward when a clear commanding voice cut through the rage fueled haze that had filled his mind.

"Enough!" Aqualad shouted, "Both of you stand down, now!

Aqualad stood nearer to the squared off duo, his normally calm face broken by a deep scowl.

Superboy quickly dropped his fighting stance and bent down to pick up the broken form of Krieger. He carried him away from Steel, his face set in a grimace.

Steel was about to shout at Aqualad when he noticed Kid Flash standing over the twins with a conflicted look on his face. Emily kneeled beside them, her face plastered with worry, "Jeremy, what did you do?"

Kid Devil was standing next to Aqualad, his normal smile lost as he gripped the imprisoned Ivo by the shoulder. The Professor let out a disappointed sigh, "Oh, and I was looking forward to seeing them beat the life out of each other."

"Shu' up," KD said with a frown, turning Ivo around, walking after Superboy. Steel was so focused on the disappointment in Emily's voice that he barely heard them speak.

Steel's form seized up and shrank as his anger disappeared, leaving him drained and confused. He stared around and caught sight of Superboy walking away with a mangled form in his arms.

Aqualad marched towards him, his expression softening slightly at the look of terror and pain that was written across Steel's face as he collapsed to his knees.

Steel's damaged eye flickered as he raised his head wearily to acknowledge his leader, "Did…_I_ do that to Krieger?"

"Do you remember anything?" Aqualad asked, reaching out a hand to pull his teammate to his feet.

Steel shook his head as he stood up, "The last thing I remember was the turrets appearing, and then, nothing."

"Are the twins okay?" Steel asked, stumbling forward, his body finally registering the amount of power he had used and the damage he had taken.

"I do not know," Aqualad responded, walking over to support Steel on his right side, "They have slipped into unconsciousness and the substance Krieger used is spreading."

At that moment, Robin, Miss M, and the remainder of the Team had been arriving, but they immediately froze when they discovered the carnage Steel had wrought.

"Steel!" M'Gann cried, soaring over to help her battered friend while the others surrounded the twins and their keepers.

Artemis grimaced when she noticed Krieger's mangled body, "What happened to him?"

"Steele." Superboy said tersely, nodding towards the android as he limped over. His eyes remained locked on the twins.

"Steel did that!?" Artemis asked perturbed, "How? Why?!"

"He lost control," Emily said softly as she caressed Lanny's face. The younger girl was shivering violently and her skin had taken on a clammy green color.

"His grief and anger overtook him," Emily stated, looking up at Artemis and Superboy for the first time, "Jeremy got lost in the moment; he forgot everything but the pain Krieger caused us. I hate Krieger too, but I didn't want this."

Robin, Azrael and KF crouched nearby, taking in every word before they turned back to Davis, who had a terrible fever and incredibly dry skin.

"What's happening?" Azrael asked, examining the boy's neck where he had been injected. It had scabbed over with a hardened, mud-like substance that was creeping outward at a slow pace. It had covered the left half of his face and was making its way down his arm.

Robin opened his holo-computer and began searching through the files he'd stolen, "Here we are; Subject: 15, Code Name: Cinder, Identity: Is referred to as Davis, Parents: unknown. Abilities: Able to turn himself into a living construct of fire by igniting the oxygen in his body."

"So his body is trying to fight off the foreign matter by burning it up!" Kid Flash said, amazed, before he looked at Lanny, "Check what her abilities are."

"Alright, Subject: 16, Code Name: Aquifer, Identity: Is referred to as Lanny, Parents: Unknown. Abilities: Able to expel massive amounts of water from her body, source of water unknown."

"This is great!" KF said, shocking the others with his enthusiasm, "Their bodies are fighting back! The drug might not take!"

"Keep telling yourselves that," Ivo said with a frown, earning himself a glare from KD and Hawkgirl, who had taken up guarding him.

"Wha' are you going on abou'?" KD asked, getting in the mad scientist's face.

"Well, what Jr. says is true; their bodies will fight off any drug. In fact, I've seen them do it," Ivo said with a small smirk, "But that is _not _a drug."

"What is it, then?" Hawkgirl asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Oh, I have no clue," Ivo scoffed, "But he does."

Ivo nodded towards the empty doorway behind the young heroes.

Kid Devil sniffed the air tentatively before smirking at Ivo, "No one's there ma-Argh!"

Kid Devil collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain as a bolt of electricity ripped through his body.

"KD!" M'Gann screamed, racing to his side, before she too, was electrocuted, causing the rest of the Team to leap to attention. Superboy glared into the darkened hallway with his infrared vision, catching sight of the attacker.

"Try me next," he growled, positioning himself next to Aqualad at the front of the group. Robin raced over to his unconscious teammates and checked their vitals, to make sure they were okay.

"I'd rather not," came a snide reply as Sivana walked out of the darkness. He held one hand to a sizable bump on his head while the other held the same kind of strange gun Krieger had used on Steel.

"You are outnumbered," Aqualad stated calmly, his tattoos sparking sporadically, "I would have this day end without anyone else being injured."

"Oh, how noble of you," Sivana said haughtily, "However, you will find that I am not as outnumbered as you believe. Cinder, Aquifer, wake up!"

The twins sat up suddenly, their eyes filled with panic. Lanny glanced at Emily, her eyes leaking grey muddy tears, "Why can't I move?!"

"Because I haven't told you to yet," Sivana stated with a cruel grin, pointing his pistol at Artemis, who had been moving to get a cleaner shot, "Not one more step, girl, or you'll be the next one to figure out what a lightning strike feels like."

"What did you do to them?!" Emily cried.

"I didn't do a thing," Sivana said with a grin, "Ivo was correct with his observation about the substance. It is not a drug, but an organic material that takes over the body through a form of parasitism."

Sivana pulled out a small remote from behind his back, "This remote connects to the collars around Subject 15 and 16's necks. I can use it to signal the substance through voice command, like so: Cinder, stand up."

The team watched disturbed as Davis got to his feet unsteadily and then stood stock still. Superboy and Steel shot the Doctor death glares and moved towards him, the latter still limping slightly.

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that, now," Sivana said, brandishing the remote, "You don't want them to hurt _themselves_ do you?"

Superboy and Steel stood down, while the others shot the Doctor dark looks.

"Good," Sivana said, before his face broke into a sadistic smile, "However, nothing is stopping me from having them hurt _you_."

"Stop him!" Robin shouted, pulling a throwing disk from his utility belt while Aqualad and Hawkgirl charged forward.

"Aquifer, inundate," Sivana whispered calmly as the Atlantean and Thanagarian bared down on him, "Cinder, immolate."

Aqualad reached the mad doctor first, knocking the controller free of his hand before he pinned Sivana up against the warehouse wall.

Hawkgirl walked over to the controller and smashed it with one stomp of her Nth metal boot.

"Well, that was easy," Kid Flash said, earning him several dirty looks from his teammates, "What?"

At that moment, Davis and Lanny both let out a pained scream and dropped to their knees.

"Shit," Kid Flash said before racing to the twins' side, with Steel limping along behind him.

"What is it? What's wrong?!" Steel asked panicked. Lanny looked up and Steel noticed that green muddy water was pouring from her eyes.

"What did you do?!" Aqualad snapped, inches from Sivana's face.

The Doctor simply smiled before stating, "Made them whole."

Davis changed first: His whole body erupted in protrusions of grey, dusty rock that stabbed into the ground before lifting his struggling body into the air until he was suspended face down by four stone pillars connected to his arms and legs.

Steel and Hawkgirl started pounding away at the rock formations, but found that they couldn't weaken it enough to free the mutating teen. The rocky shell continued to swell and grow before it completely covered Davis's body, except for the right half of his face, which was quickly disappearing.

Lanny, meanwhile, was being taken over by watery, grey mud, which had pooled around her feet before slowly creeping up her legs and waist till only her arms and torso were free.

"Emily!" Lanny cried, reaching out for her foster sister. Emily grabbed her hand and pulled, only to find that the younger girl wouldn't budge. Aqualad then tried to use his sorcery to slow the water, but found that his powers had little effect.

"Stop this!" Steel yelled, limping slowly towards Sivana, his eyes flashing red with a hint of yellow.

"I can't," Sivana said with a sadistic smile, "The controller was destroyed, the last command was a fail safe. They'll only see you as enemies now!"

Sivana let out a mad cackle, which caused Steel to rear back his fist to knock him out when Hawkgirl slammed into the wall beside them, unconscious. Steel whirled around and stopped when he saw what had happened to his friends.

Davis was gone; in his place was a massive, golem-like creature made of craggy, grey stone that stood over twelve feet tall and had a torso at least eight feet wide. It had a blocky head with no nose, red, glowing eyes, and a gaping under bite with two sharp fangs. His arms were incredibly long with his three fingered hands hanging below his knees, while his legs bowed out slightly at the knee and ended in rounded, toeless feet. The big brute was currently standing stock still, but Hawkgirl's mace was next to his right foot, showing he had been the one that had knocked out the Thanagarian.

Lanny's new form, which looked like a salamander made of grey river mud, was reared up even taller than Davis's titanic form. Its face looked like a featureless snake's head with great green globes of water for eyes. It had a long, lanky body with short, four fingered hands held close to its body, and in the center of its lanky chest was a bright green bubble of water, which held a shadowed form within. It had a long tail which arched up behind it and two stubby legs that it perched upon, waiting for direction.

"Destroy the heroes," Sivana said with a manic grin, "Leave 14 alone, though, she is needed."

"Yes, Master." The twins stated, Davis in a gravely, slow voice and Lanny in a soft, lispy tone.

Davis struck first, grabbing Azrael, his rocky hand encompassing her entire torso. She pushed back again, his crushing grip with her enhanced strength, but soon found that he had her outclassed as his hand closed tighter and tighter.

"Put her down!" Artemis yelled as she drew and fired an explosive arrow at Davis's face. The explosive arrow struck his forehead and went off, disorienting him, but left no damage except for a large scorch mark. Davis growled menacingly before tossing Azrael aside and bending down to grab at Artemis.

Azrael landed hard, knocking the air out of her. She gasped in a deep breath before regaining her feet and activating her gauntlets. Robin appeared beside her and the couple turned their attention on Lanny, who was busy trying to trap Superboy.

"What do we do?" Azrael asked, looking backward and forward between the mutated twins. Robin stayed silent for several seconds, analyzing the situation.

"All right, Davis is incredibly strong and durable, but he's slow," Robin stated matter-of-factly as KF raced past, carrying an unconscious Miss Martian in his arms, "I'll help Artemis harass him until one of our heavier hitters either wakes up or frees themselves up."

"Got it. I'll go for Lanny," Azrael said, "She's fast and slippery, but I think I'll have a better chance with her than with Davis."

"Good luck," Robin said, activating his bo staff, running to back up Artemis. Azrael only nodded in response before leaping into the fight against Lanny.

Aqualad watched Davis take a wild swing at Artemis and turned to Steel, "Stay here."

"What? Why?" Steel asked incredulously, removing the gun from Sivana's hand and crushing it, "I want to fight."

"I know you _want _to," Aqualad said, throwing Sivana towards him, "But you're almost past you limit. You're injured, drained. Any more fighting could do some very permanent damage."

Steel's damaged eye flickered as he looked down at the bullet holes and scorch marks that riddled his form before answering, "I can fix this; I can still help."

"Help by protecting the injured," Aqualad said, motioning KF towards them, who was busy trying to keep their unconscious friends from harm, "And by watching Sivana and Ivo."

Steel looked as though he was about to disagree before nodding halfheartedly, "Fine."

The android raised his hand above his head and formed a bright green dome just as Kid Flash reached them. The speedster laid Miss M down next to Hawkgirl before he raced away, heading for Kid Devil, Emily, and Ivo.

"Go," Steel said to Aqualad before forming a set of glowing green chains around Sivana, "I'll keep them safe."

Aqualad nodded before he drew his water-bearer and ran out to help Robin and Artemis.

Kid Devil came around just in time to see Kid Flash racing towards him, only for the speedster to get hit by a disgusting blob of green slime. KF was instantly blinded and didn't see Lanny's tail whip around to meet him. He was sent flying across the room, where he slammed into a metal pillar and was knocked unconscious.

KD looked around in surprise at the goliath mutants attacking his friends before noticing Emily and Ivo cowering behind a large group of crates. Flipping to his feet, he dodged under Lanny's wildly lashing tail and tore at the air in front of him, opening a red portal, which he leapt through. He closed his eyes as he felt the familiar lick of flames and heard the odd whispers, only to open his eyes again, crouching besides Emily and Ivo.

"Ready for a ride, mates?" KD asked with a grin before grabbing Emily by the hand and Ivo by the back of the neck. Kid Devil closed his eyes and focused as a massive rift opened in front of them. He let out an excited laugh as he dragged the others after him.

They reappeared beneath Steel's bubble and Steel bent down to help Emily back up to her feet. Next to her, Ivo was struggling to sit up, but his binds refused to let him.

Kid Devil stood up and instantly felt a wave of nausea that nearly brought him to his knees. Purple blood began to slowly leak from his nose, which he tried to staunch with a closed fist.

"Knew tha' would come back to bite me," KD said as he sat down hard, his already taxed body unable to take any more stress.

"Four down," Sivana taunted, "Six to go."

Steel glared at him before sharing a worried look with Emily, who had bent down to make sure Devil wasn't too badly hurt.

Superboy was having a tougher time than he had thought he would, but, then again, when it came to fighting, he never really planned out his moves. Lanny's new form was incredibly fast and could take hits without taking any damage. Azrael jumped over Superboy's head and went to punch the mutant girl in the face, only for Lanny to rear back and fire a glob of green slime out of her mouth. It caught Azrael in the chest, stopping her momentum and causing her to drop. Superboy caught her and pushed her out the way as Lanny's tail swept around and slammed him into a wall.

Robin saw what had happened out of the corner of his eye. He flipped over Davis's latest wild swing and ran over to free Azrael from the hardening goop. He helped claw her way out, but before either could say anything, a tendril of mud shot out from Lanny's body and wrapped around them.

Both of the young heroes struggled against the slowly tightening coils until the coils were wrapped so tight that their vision began to go black around the edges. Artemis fired an arrow that lanced into the mud appendage and blew it off with a small explosion.

Superboy leapt up and caught the younger heroes in his arms before laying them down carefully. Davis made to attack them, when he found his arm held back by Aqualad's water bearer. Aqualad held on to the water bearer with both hands before he sent a blast of electricity up the solid water and into the goliath.

The electricity danced all along Davis's new form, but didn't affect him at all. Instead, the behemoth pulled his arm forward, taking Aqualad with it. He then grabbed ahold of Aqualad and slammed him into the ground hard enough to dent the concrete. Then he raised his hand and punched downward once again leaving the Atlantean unconscious at the bottom of a small crater.

"Five," Sivana said, his grin widening.

Artemis drew and notched an arrow into her bow and pointed it upwards.

"Hope this works," Artemis muttered to herself as she fired the untested arrow into the air. The arrow tip suddenly freed itself of the shaft and then shattered into into three separate pieces that then exploded into massive balls of white light that disoriented the mutated twins.

Superboy took the chance to pick up the oxygen starved Robin and Azrael and move them out of harm's way. Artemis raced behind him as they headed for Steel's protective dome, when Davis lashed out and smacked the archer aside. She landed hard several feet away and didn't get up.

"Four."

Steel made to pull Superboy into the dome, when a muddy tendril snaked out of the haze left by the phosphorous arrows and wrapped around Superboy, drawing him back in with Robin and Azrael in tow. When the dust cleared, Robin and Azrael hung limp in Lanny's coils while Davis had Superboy in an incredibly tight choke hold, which he then turned into a choke slam. Superboy nearly blacked out as several tons of living rock suddenly bore down on top of him. Lanny dropped Azrael and Robin to the ground and then began to slither towards Steel's bubble, hissing menacingly. Davis followed behind her at a slower pace, dragging the semi conscious Superboy behind him.

"Three, two..." Sivana said, his grin sickeningly wide as he turned to look at Steel, "And one."

Emily looked up in fear, her mental barriers almost at their breaking points as she felt the pain and fear of her would be rescuers, and then a new emotion-Pure, cold determination pierced the cloud.

Steel looked down at Emily before his whole form began to glow a bright fluorescent green. The light coalesced into hands and spheres, which shot out quicker than the mutated twins or Sivana could react. They gently cradled the injured heroes outside of Steel's protective barrier and drew them in.

As his friends were placed inside of the sphere, Steel stepped out of it. The glow around him started to dull and the chains holding Sivana faded to nothing. The mad doctor walked out of the sphere triumphantly and stepped around the battered android. He motioned for the twins to halt and stood in front of them, his smile still incredibly wide.

Emily made to follow Steel and found that the barrier had become solid and no matter how hard she pushed, she couldn't get out.

"Jeremy! What are you doing?!" Emily cried as a final flicker of light shot from Steel's form and landed in front of the barrier. It formed into a hazy shape that was very dim, but she could make out the form of a young man standing in front of her. The shade placed its hand opposite hers on the dome and she felt something that she hadn't in three years:

Feelings raw, primal and unadulterated, just like how she and Jeremy had communicated years before. Feelings of guilt, love and an overwhelming feeling of protection emanated through her body. She fought back tears as the whisp disappeared, seeping back into Steel's form as he knelt to the ground with his head bent, seemingly defeated.

"Kill him," Sivana said emotionlessly, turning and stalking towards where Kriegar was still splayed, "And then capture his friends. I have more experiments I would like to run."

Davis and Lanny nodded in acknowledgement before they stalked towards Steel, their faces hard and uncaring.

"No!" Emily cried, just as something snapped deep inside. Her eyes glowed gold as pure grief and shock overtook her. She needed to help him, but she was stuck. Davis ignored her cry while Lanny shuddered slightly before refocusing on Steel. Davis punched Steel across the face, cracking some of the metal plating and shattering the glass over his still functioning eye. Lanny darted forward and slammed her tail across Steel's back, sending him the ground, yet he did nothing to fight back or defend himself.

"Stop!" Emily screamed as both of her former friends continued to pummel the downed robot.

This time, the mutated twins stopped and turned to look at her curiously while Sivana marched towards her.

"Silence!" Sivana said, glaring at her from the outside of the barrier, "This display will get you nowhere! No one is going to help Subject 10 and no one is going to help you!"

Emily screamed, her mind no longer able to hold her barriers together. The glow in her eyes intensified as wave after wave of pure emotion poured out of her.

Hatred, burning and fierce, so strong it nearly knocked Sivana off his feet as Emily focused all her pain and anger at the man who had taken three of her favorite people away from her.

Fear, cold and harsh, ripped into Davis and Lanny, causing them to take several steps away from Steel. Lanny let out a frightened hiss, while Davis remained silent.

Love, bubbly and uplifting, seeped from her and latched onto the presence she had felt only this morning, yet what seemed to have been days ago. It was ancient, bestial and it awakened with a spark of flame in a darkened void.

Emily slowly slumped to the ground, spent as the golden glow in her eyes faded. Sivana brushed himself off and smirked down at the frazzled teen.

"Have you gotten it all out now?" Sivana asked cruely, before he turned back to the twins, "Did I tell you to..."

He was interrupted by a loud explosion as a stack of crates, opposite where the Team was trapped, suddenly went up in flames.

"Blast that teleporter!" Sivana yelled before he noticed the Genomorph crouching beside Emily, a goofy smile on his face.

"Wasn' me mate," KD said, nodding his head towards Emily. Sivana glared at the girl, whose head suddenly snapped upwards, her eyes glowing gold.

Sivana whirled around and found himself face to face with a large reptilian snout, which caused him to stumble backwards in shock.

Standing before Sivana was a creature that looked like a crossbreed of a tiger and an alligator. It had scaly skin which was striped grey and brown and was about the size of a lion, not counting the neck and tail. It's head was thick and boxy with a long muzzle, two thin slits for nostrils, a pair of large scaly ears and fierce cat-like eyes. Its body was lithe with four powerfully built limbs that ended in sharp talons. Its long, alligator-like tail flicked back and forward expectantly as it lowered its head towards Sivana. The most impressive part of the creature, however, was its massive wings which were flared wide, throwing a shadow over the terrified scientist.

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events," Ivo quipped, smirking at the terrified look on his rival's face, "Oh, don't go fainting on us now, Sivana, you were playing the bad guy so well."

Sivana sputtered something incoherent as he backpedaled away from the newborn dragon, while Lanny and Davis came to their master's defense.

Instead of backing down, however, the dragon leapt to meet them, latching onto Davis and bringing him to the ground, surprising both Sivana and Kid Devil, who looked at Emily in shock. The girl only smiled softly before raising her hand and closing it into a fist.

The dragon's eyes glowed gold for a brief second before it bit into Davis's shoulder and removed a chunk of rock. The golem pushed the angry beast off of him and kicked out, only to for the creature to dodge. Lanny went into attack, but she missed, as well. However, the dragon had dodged the wrong way and was now pinned between the wall and the two angry mutants.

Emily opened her hand and splayed her fingers wide before shoving her hand forward. There was a low rumbling noise before the dragon opened its mouth and a stream of fire burst out of its mouth and poured over the twins. Davis stood firm against the hellish torrent, but Lanny wasn't as strong. Her mutated form began to turn brittle under the constant stream and tiny cracks formed across the water dome in the middle of her chest.

Emily closed her hand and punched forward again, a hopeful look crossing her face. The dragon responded by lowering its head and leaping forward, smashing into Lanny's form and punching out the other side with a limp body in his mouth. At that moment, the sphere around Emily and the others died, allowing for Kid Devil and Emily to race out and face off against Sivana and a damaged Davis.

Suddenly, a synthesized voice sounded over the loudspeakers, "_Warning, zeta-beams detected! Warning, zeta-beams detected!"_

"Cavalry's 'ere!" Kid Devil shouted with glee as the alarm kept blaring. Emily was kneeling with Lanny's head in her lap and one hand brushing along the side of dragon's neck. She turned towards Sivana with a fierce look in her, "Leave, now!"

"What?!" Kid Devil shouted surprised, "Uh, listen, sheila, I know you're new to this and all, bu'..."

Emily cut him off with a look before turning back to Lanny, "I've had enough fighting for today."

Sivana looked down at the girl and sneered before turning and walking away, "Cinder, grab Krieger, I yet have need of him."

"So, jus' like tha', we're letting them go?" Kid Devil asked, noticing some of his teammates coming around.

"For now," Emily responded, her eyes glinting gold as she watched the doctor and Davis disappear down the darkened hallway.

* * *

"Steel…Steel…Jeremy!"

Emily's face came into view directly in front of him, along with two dark shadows standing over her.

"Hey," Steel croaked, trying to give her a reassuring smile, but failing miserably. He pushed himself up and looked around, surprised to see several Leaguers watching over his teammates along with several medics from the Watch Tower.

"Hey? You almost die on me and all you have to say his 'Hey'?!'" Emily yelled, startling several of the people around them.

Steel flinched away from her voice, only to suddenly find her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Don't do that again, I already lost you once," Emily whispered, Steel hugged her back, trying to make it as reassuring as he can with only one arm still functioning.

The pair broke apart, allowing Steel to get a look at the other two watching over him, Batman and Red Tornado.

"You got my message," Steel stated rather than asked, looking up at the Caped Crusader.

"Yes," Batman stated with his usual scowl, "However, you should have made contact sooner. This mission was supposed to be low key, yet explosions and lights were heard and seen from all over the city."

"The authorities were preparing to raid this building when we arrived," Red Tornado stated, "I believe your evaluation of the word 'stealth' needs to be updated."

Steel nodded slowly, the guilt over getting his friends into this situation already weighing heavily on him.

"However, this raid proves that Cadmus is an even bigger threat than we knew," Batman stated, "From now on, any evidence you find will be shared with the League, and missions involving new Cadmus bases will be handed out according to threat level, not personal whim."

"I understand," Steel said, bowing his head.

"Furthermore," Red Tornado stated, "Due to the damage you've sustained, you have been pulled off the roster until you have fully recovered."

Steel made to speak before getting cut off by Batman's famous glare, "Aqualad has already agreed, and, no, this is not a punishment, it is to allow you to cope with…recent events."

Steel turned to look towards Aqualad, who was talking with Zatanna and Shining Knight about something animatedly. The Atlantean noticed Steel looking at him and turned to face him with a guilty grimace. Steel, however, just gave him a grateful smile, nodding a silent thanks before turning back to Batman.

"I understand," Steel said, getting to his feet with Emily's help, "However, I want Emily and Lanny to stay at the Cave."

"How did you know?" Emily asked amazed, before the robot pointed to his one good eye.

"Saw the whole thing," Steel said before he looked around excitedly, "Where's your new friend?"

Emily let out a piercing whistle, which was answered by a playful warble from the catwalk above. A large, grey shape landed to the ground, startling several of the medics and a few of the heroes. The dragon raced towards Emily, his eyes wide and playful like a puppy's. She smiled as it stopped before her and flicked its tail playfully.

"Where did it come from?" Steel asked surprised, staring down at the mystical beast.

"That is an excellent question," Zatanna said, having gravitated towards them as soon as the baby dragon had appeared, "A dragon like this hasn't been seen for decades."

"This beast is fearsome, indeed," Shining Knight said, looking the young creature up and down, "I faced many of his kith back in the reign of Arthur."

"He's bonded with you," Zatanna explained, seeing the confusion in the young girl's face as the dragon wrapped its tail around her feet while growling menacingly at the others around her.

"Quite an accomplishment," Batman said, completely unaffected by the young drake's display, "However, the matter of where to keep him still remains to be seen."

"The Cave," Aqualad said. Emily turned to see that most of the Team was on their feet and had decided to join the conversation, "It's a perfect place for a young dragon to live, and besides, I don't think you'd be able to remove him from Emily's side."

"Very well," Batman said, before turning his back on the team, "All of you head for the bio-ship and be prepared for a full debriefing when you reach the Cave."

Kid Flash raced forward, finally getting a good look at the dragon, "That is one hell of a souvenir!"

In response, the dragon licked his face, leaving it a slimy mess.

The stress of the day finally got to the Team, as most of them burst out laughing at the shocked expression on KF's face.

**Unknown Location, 05:34 EDT**

Krieger screamed in pain as the machine he was strapped to snapped his arm back into place before setting it with an iron cast.

"Oh, hush now, Baron," Sivana said, smiling cruelly as he approached Krieger, a long needle in his left hand, "Soon, you won't feel the pain at all."

"Vat are you doing!" Krieger yelled, struggling to get away from the needle as it lowered towards his neck, "Ze Light vill hear of this!"

"Ha, those who serve the Light are too easily blinded," Sivana stated, injecting the glowing blue and grey liquid into Krieger's neck, "Isn't that right, Krieger?"

Krieger's body seized as the substance began leaching through his body, mending bones and healing organs, before his eyes opened, now glowing neon blue.

"Yes, Master." Krieger choked out before his skin began to crack blue light shining from inside.

**Well, how's that for an ending?! No cliffhangers, a somewhat good ending for the heroes, and a very bad ending for a very bad man. Sorry for having gone on an unannounced hiatus, but I do have a reason. The past two months, I tried starting two new stories, but each proved to be quite difficult to actually put to paper: One being incredibly boring and the other dying of lack of inspiration. Add college prep to that mess and my time has been consumed. Don't worry, though, I'm back and have a whole set of ideas already flowing. So, now on to explanation time: Steel being taken off the team for a short period of time; first reason-He was incredibly damaged during the fight and will need time to recover. Add on top of that the emotional trauma of waking up from amnesia, almost killing a man and seeing your friends tortured, he needs a break, and a well deserved one, at that. Second reason-upgrading his form to better match his personality! Now on to Emily, the Twins and Emily's new friend. First off, Emily will not be joining the team in a true capacity for a while, but she and her 'pet' will make appearances every once in awhile. Her powers are based around emotion, a lot like Steel's, but she doesn't have a focus like the Star Heart nor is she controlled by her emotions like Steel. More on that later. The Twins will be making an appearance again, and if any of you watched Teen Titans, you'll have a pretty good clue as to who I based their alternate forms on and you will know their powers and their weaknesses. And now for the dragon: thrown in, maybe; a fun way to work in another Cadmus arc later on, you know it! Vox is hunting for flames as ever. This has been Damont Evermore and it's great to be back! **


	16. Denial

**A door creaks open, revealing a library covered in dust. The guttering light of a torch passes over the shelves as a lone figure walks to the alcove in the center of the room.**

"**You've been gone a long time." A haunting voice calls out, though the figure withholds his fear.**

"**I know and for that I am truly sorry." The figure says as he sets the torch into a holster next to the alcove.**

"**You think they will forgive your neglect?" The voice whispers into the figures ear, only receiving a smile in response.**

"**I can only hope," the figure says, throwing back his hood to reveal a bearded face with glowing blue eyes, "Vox warm the room will you, the chill has become intolerable."**

**The torch's flames grow higher and higher until an orange eagle-like bird bursts into existence, lighting the room with a pleasant orange glow.**

**The voice recedes to a low murmur, as the man pulls a large book off the shelf to his left.**

**The cracked cover reads 'Young Justice: Fall of Cadmus'. The man walks back to the alcove and pulls a pen out of his sleeve with a flourish.**

"**Now where was I?"**

**Young Justice Chapter XVI**

**Denial**

**New Orleans, July 27, 21:57 CDT**

Music drifted through the city streets as tourists and locals alike enjoyed the night-life. The crowd seemed to be unconsciously parting around the path of an elderly man, dressed in an immaculate black suit, holding a black cane topped with an elaborate golden headpiece in the shape of a sharp eared canine.

Kent Nelson, former mage, looked up briefly from his musings and caught sight of a elaborate sign in a store front window which read, 'Madame Xanadu', underneath the writing was the symbol for the All-Seeing Eye.

Kent frowned slightly, pulling out his stop watch. He opened it and stared longingly at the picture of his dearly departed wife, dressed in a yellow shirt, her black hair cropped short. A smile passed across his face before he snapped the watch shut and entered the shop.

Inside the shop was filled with mystical artifacts, skulls marked with pictograms, candles that refused to melt, and strange mummified claws and paws of many different creatures. In the back corner of the room sat a table, shrouded in brightly colored drapes. At the center of the table stood a crystal ball, the inside a swirling mass of fog.

Kent stopped in the middle of the room, looking at the artifacts with a critical eye. He was examining a mummified monkey's paw when the owner of the shop pushed her way through a beaded curtain and made her way over to him. She had long black hair, tan skin and olive green eyes. Large golden earrings hung from her ears while three blue gems sat in a triangle on her forehead. A black choker rested on her neck, a golden pendent in the shape of a dove hanging from it. She wore a low cut black dress and red leather corset, along with a light purple shawl.

"Bonjour monsieur," the woman said, a hint of French lilting her voice as she approached Kent, "How can Madame Xanadu be of service?"

Examining Kent's face Xanadu came to a quick conclusion, "Ah, there is someone with which you wish to speak. Your wife perhaps?"

Kent's hand closed around his watch a tad tighter for just a second before answering, "Yes, my Inza."

"Then Madame will make contact," Xanadu said, sitting down at her table, "If fate be kind."

Kent let out a long sigh, "Oh, but he so rarely is."

He then sat down across from her, resting his cane against the table. Xanadu gave him a polite smile, before cocking an eyebrow, "Ahem."

She held one of her many ringed hands out for payment which Kent acknowledged with a sheepish smile, "Oh, of course."

He reached into his jacket and brought out a roll of bills. Xanadu took the money and slide it rather suggestively into her bust before closing her eyes in concentration.

As she breathed in the crystal ball began glowing an ethereal white. Her hair flowed behind her of it's own accord as if she was underwater. A wind blew through the shop, shaking the chandelier and putting out several candles.

Kent looked around somewhat unimpressed even as the table began to levitate before him. Xanadu's eyes opened suddenly glowing they same color as the crystal ball.

"Oh my darling," Xanadu said, her voice quavery and distant, "How I've missed you. It's so lonely here and cold…"

She was cut off by an abrupt laugh from Kent, "Ha, that's the best you could do?"

Xandu's eyes changed to normal as all the activity in the shop suddenly ceased. Her face was thunderous, "You imbecile! You have broken the spell, your wife is forever lost!"

"That was supposed to be my wife?" Kent scoffed, "Heck, my little spitfire would have kicked my can for throwing away good money on you."

"No refunds for non believers." Xanadu said harshly, standing up and crossing her arms.

"I think we both know _you _are the nonbeliever Madame," Kent fired back as he gestured behind him, "A wind machine?"

He lifted the tablecloth, "Tire jacks under the table?"

"It really is a shame too," Kent said with a wistful smile, "You have the perfect aura for the work, and nothing would have pleased me more than to be reunited with my bride."

A hand suddenly gripped Kent by the shoulder startling him, he was then ripped out of his chair and into the air by a tall tan man dressed like a stage magician with an open chested white poet shirt, a golden necklace, black gloves, black pants held up by a belt with a golden A for a buckle and pointed black leather shoes. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his brown eyes glittered with malice.

"You will be with her soon enough." Abra Kadabra said a sinister smirk playing across his goateed face.

The two men suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind a shell shocked Madam Xanadu, who looked like she was about to scream. Kent's cane levitated off the floor covered in a golden aura, before it too disappeared in a beam of light. That proved to be too much for the false medium who promptly fled into her back room in terror.

**Mount Justice, August 19, 19:39 EDT**

"On my mark gens." King Croc said, holding his hand between Superboy and Aqualad. The reptilian giant was the Team's combat instructor for the day. Unlike Canary, who was a precise and efficient fighter, Croc was a brawler who enjoyed taking a punch as much as throwing one. This usually meant that his sparring sessions either devolved into boxing or wrestling matches, which most of the Team seemed to enjoy.

"Three, two, one!" King Croc cried, pulling his arm back and letting the younger heroes go at it.

With smiles the shirtless pair charged forward and began throwing blows much to the enjoyment of some of their female teammates.

M'gann, Artemis and Emily stood off to the side watching the others spar with more than a little interest. They were all dressed in civies, M'gann wearing her usual attire, while Artemis wore a brown jacket over a white shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Kaldur is...um nice don't you think?" Artemis asked, firing the loaded question at M'gann, "Handsome, commanding, you should totally ask him out."

Miss M smiled good naturedly before answering, "He's like a big brother too me, besides I _really _don't want to get on you-know-who's bad side."

She nodded toward where Katie was standing, whacking at a dummy half heartedly while she watched the boys spar.

"I take it that would be a bad thing?" Emily said, her catlike eyes watching the boys' movements rather than focusing on their bodies. The empath's long blue hair had been braided into a plait she wore over he shoulder, while she was dressed in a purple hoodie with long black dress underneath. Color was beginning to fill her cheeks though the sharp angles of her face still gave her a waifish appearance. Several parts of her hoodie had slight scorch marks while one of her eyebrows was missing thanks to her overly attached companion, who was currently asleep in her room.

"Without a doubt." M'gann said, before turning back to Artemis, "But you know who would make the _cutest _couple Artemis? You and Wally!"

The girls turned to look towards the speedster, who had walked out the kitchen with Kid Devil right behind. The former was munching on a huge homemade burrito while the latter was bantering with Caesar, who was perched on his shoulder.

"You're so full of passion," M'gann said, gesturing towards Artemis, "And he's so full of...um."

"It." Artemis said, causing the three girls to laugh.

"What about you Emily?" Artemis asked, shooting the empath a suggestive look, "Have your eye on anyone?"

The younger girl blushed pink, "Well...yes but I don't know where things stand between us."

"Is Steel doing okay?" M'gann asked, her expression worried.

Emily shook her head, "Jeremy's been… distant."

A week had passed since the Cadmus Achilles raid and the victory was still bittersweet in everyone's minds especially Steel's. While the Team had managed to save Lanny, she was still unconscious and had to be kept in a special solution to halt the spread of the substance that had infected her.

The move to the Cave had been very jarring, though M'gann and Kid Devil treating Emily like a long lost sister had lessened the blow greatly. Her relationship with Superboy was less friendly though she had realized that was just the way he dealt with people in general. Steel however hadn't left his room since returning, which worried most of the team except for Superboy, whose expression soured every time his name was brought up.

Emily thought back to the last time she had gone to visit Steel.

* * *

_She had entered his room and found him hunched over his work table drawing up a blueprint. He was still covered in holes and burns, is one eye sparked every few seconds and one arm moved slower than the other. _

"_Jeremy?" she had asked, concerned._

_His head had jerked up, a bright smile on his face as he turned to her, "Hi."_

_He sounded so tired, and she shuddered slightly as she felt the confused mix of emotions that seemed so circle him now._

"_Are you doing alright?" she asked._

"_Yeah, I…" His face suddenly went blank, his eyes locked on something over her shoulder, "I'm sorry I need to get back to work."_

_With that abrupt change in attitude he had gone back to work, not even saying goodbye when she left the room._

* * *

Emily was brought out of her musing by a loud slam thanks to Superboy tripping Aqualad and using his momentum to flip him onto his back.

"Nice move there, frère." King Croc said, patting Superboy on the shoulder, "Never get me like that, though."

"Black Canary taught me that one," Superboy said, helping Aqualad back up to his feet, "She also said that she's used that move on you to astounding success."

Croc scratched the back of his neck bashfully, "Canary is a different story, mon'ami, but if you think you've got a shot at Old Croc, remember that I went toe to toe with _Batman_."

"Ever go toe to toe with Superman?" Superboy asked, squaring off against Croc.

Croc scratched his chin thoughtfully, "No, the Boy Scout is outside of my wheelhouse, but I have fought Bane at his best and Grundy at his worst, so I ain't no pushover, Matou."

"Tomcat?" Superboy asked, confused, his brain translating the French easily, "How am I a tomcat?"

"You're always looking for a fight, frère," Croc said, crossing his arms across his massive chest, "_especially _when your opponent is bigger than you."

"He does have a point." Aqualad said, earning a small glare from Superboy.

"Moi et vous, un tour," Superboy said, speaking in near perfect French, "Nous allons voir qui est le meilleur combattant."

Croc's face broke in a menacing grin, "Don't say I didn't warn you, Matou."

The rest of the team gathered silently around the ring, Kid Flash and Kid Devil watching with rapt attention, while M'gann looked beyond worried. The two combatants squared off, Croc noticeably dwarfing Superboy.

Superboy made to charge forward when the door to Red Tornado's room opened on the ceiling of the cave. The android descended and landed between Superboy and King Croc, halting the fight.

"Have I missed something?" The android asked, his eyes burrowing into King Croc.

"Ah, no, Tornado," King Croc said sheepishly, "I was just teaching the children about my fighting techniques."

"Indeed," the android said, walking towards the exit, only for Wally to stop him in his tracks.

"So, do you have a mission for us?" the speedster asked. The rest of the Team congregated around with expectant looks on their faces.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Tornado responded matter-a-factly.

"Yeah, well he and the Robin are showing Azrael the ropes back in Gotham," Wally said, "But you're going somewhere right? Hot date or a mission?"

"If we can be of any help," Aqualad said evenly.

The robot stared at them for a second before turning around and activating the holo-computer. A picture of an elderly man in a suit, holding a elaborate cane appeared.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend," Red Tornado stated. "He is one hundred-and-six years old."

"Guy doesn't look a day over ninety." Wally whispered to Artemis, who rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen.

"And he has been missing for twenty-three days," Red Tornado said, ignoring KF's interruption, "Kent is known for disappearing from time to time, however he usually notifies one of his close friends, including myself or Zatanna. This disappearance does not appear to be of his free will."

"Why is 'e so importan'?" Kid Devil asked, an unexplainable chill running down his neck as he looked at the man.

"Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, precursor to the League," Red explained.

The image changed, Kent being replaced by a figure wearing a golden helmet that covered all of his head except for his eyes and ears. He was dressed in a lengthy, high collared cape, a blue shirt with a golden, armored neck guard, golden gauntlets, a golden belt, blue pants and golden boots.

"Of course!" Aqualad cried, looking somewhat awed at the picture before him, "Nelson was the Earth's Sorcerer Supreme! He was Doctor Fate!"

"More like Doctor Fake," Kid Flash muttered to Artemis, "Guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"Hey now," King Croc interjected, looming over Wally, "Don't go disrespecting the voodoo, it'll bring the Loa down on you."

"A practitioner of voodoo he is not," Red Tornado said, "However, Kent _is _the caretaker of the Helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic power, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded."

"He's like the great Sorcerer-Priests and Priestesses of Mars," M'gann said in a reverent tone, "I would be honored to help find him."

"Me too!" Wally almost shouted, earning himself a dirty look from Artemis, and Hawkgirl, "So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks!"

"Oh really," Artemis muttered, getting a snicker from Emily and Hawkgirl.

"This is for you kids. I don't have the stomach for voodoo or gris-gris anymore, not after my run in with Grundy," King Croc said. He then turned towards Emily, "Guess we've got to hold down the fort, chère. Let's go get that big lizard of yours and give him some exercise, oui?

"Good luck, guys," Emily said, her eyes glowing gold as a wave of affection rolled over her companions. She hugged each of the girls and Kid Devil before walking out of the room with King Croc not far behind her.

King Croc turned around at the doorway and shot Superboy a knowing grin, "Next time, eh Matou?"

Superboy gave the older hero a grudging smile and went to recover his shirt while the others remained clustered around Red Tornado.

"Take this," Red Tornado said, handing an ornate key to Aqualad, "It is the key to the Tower of Fate.

KF turned to M'gann a mock excited grin on his face, "What are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts?"

"Zero," Artemis muttered to Kid Devil, who smirked as the Team headed towards the hanger.

**Salem, Massachusetts, 20:22 EDT**

The bio-ship soared across the sky, blending in perfectly with the stars above. Inside the ship, Miss Martian was in the edge of her seat, eyes glittering with excitement while the others were all sitting in their regular positions. Aqualad and Superboy sat off to the right while KD and KF sat to the left. Artemis and Hawkgirl were seated in the front of the ship, the former shooting KF a dirty look.

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your 'honest affinity for sorcery?'" Artemis asked, sarcasm dripping off every syllable. Hawkgirl smirked knowingly while Aqualad looked over, intrigued by what Wally could possibly say to defend himself.

"Well, uh, I don't like to brag, but before I became Kid Flash, I seriously thought about becoming a wizard myself," Wally blatantly lied, his eyes locked on M'gann.

Artemis rolled her eyes while Hawkgirl muttered under her breath, "Yeah, just like I thought about becoming a ballerina... Oh, wait."

The girls laughed quietly to themselves as M'gann halted the bio-ship over an empty parking lot, "These are the coordinates the Red Tornado gave us, but…"

"there's nothing here," Superboy finished, peering out the window with both regular, x-ray and infrared vision.

"Put us down," Aqualad ordered, a light tingling in his spin telling him they were in the right place.

The Team exited the bio-ship after it touched down and made their way towards the nearby park with Kid Devil bringing up the back. As the Genomorph stepped off the ship, a cold chill ran down his back. He turned around slowly, his eyes searching for whatever had set off his instincts, when he noticed a large tabby cat staring at him from the doorway of a dilapidated theater. The cat's red eyes met his for a second and a change seemed to go through the animal. It arched its back menacingly before disappearing into the theater. Kid Devil shook it off as nothing and ran to catch up with his companions.

* * *

"Tell us how to get into the Tower and I promise to end your suffering," Abra-Kadabra said sharply, pacing around a kneeling Kent, "Continue to refuse and…"

The phony magic user punctuated his sentence with an electric shock. Kent's gasps of pain were met by the childish laughter of the other perpetrator in his kidnapping.

Sitting in the front row of the theater, watching the spectacle, was a pale boy with scruffy, pitch black hair shaped in the form of horns, thin eyebrows, and black eyes. He was dressed formally in a black suit, blood red tie, white shirt, and pointed black shoes. He looked almost utterly human except for small differences, including thin, black claws instead of fingernails, and the hint of a reptilian tongue behind his sickening smile. The cat from outside walked towards the young man and jumped into his lap before letting out a loud purr.

"Hush, Teekl!" Klarion, Lord of Chaos snapped, ignoring his familiar, "I'm watching the show."

"Enjoy it… while you can," Kent sighed painfully, slumped in a chair on the main stage, tightly bound by a length of rope, "Soon enough-my friends will come to-help me...Agh!"

Kadabra smirked sadistically as he continued to electrify the old man while Klarion jumped to his feet clapping.

"Encore! Encore!" the demonic child cried with glee. Teekl glared at him the best a cat could before letting out a loud cry.

"What?" Klarion snapped, turning to glare at his familiar. The cat let out a low yowl, its eyes glowing red.

Klarion's eyes widened slightly, a delighted smirk crossing his face, "Oh..."

* * *

Kid Flash screeched to a halt in front of Artemis and only shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, this isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think?" Artemis asked, testing him, "Adaptive micro-opto-electronics and phase shifting?"

"Absolutely…" Wally stated before noticing M'gann approach with Hawkgirl, "...not! Clearly mystic powers at at play here.

Unbeknownst to the Team, their conversation was being observed very closely from behind an illusionary wall.

"Hey, Abra-Kadabra, aren't _you _using Adaptive micro-opto-electronics and phase shifting?" Klarion asked smugly.

"Yes," Kadabra replied curtly, while the still tied up Kent smirked.

On the other side of the wall, the Team was trying to figure out what to do.

"Something is here," Hawkgirl stated, lifting up her mace, which was sparking sporadically, "My mace has been thrumming with energy ever since we got here.

"This migh' sound weird, bu' I think she's righ'," Kid Devil said, sniffing the air, "I've been feeling off ever since we go' off the bio-ship... like I go' spiders crawling up and down my back."

"I feel it too," Aqualad said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the key Red Tornado had given him, "It may be a test of faith."

Near the hilt of the key, he noticed an inscription, simply reading 'Insert'

The Atlantean's eyes glowed softly. "Get behind me."

He walked past his teammates and stopped in the center of the square. He raised the key and inserted it into the air. The front half of the key disappeared from view, and as Aqualad turned it, the audible sound of a tumbler turning was heard. As the last pin clicked into place, a massive stone obelisk appeared, reaching high into the heavens.

Several of the Team stepped back in shock, while Aqualad simply entered the door as if nothing had changed. Close behind him were Superboy and Hawkgirl, an elated Miss M on their tail, while Artemis, KF and Kid Devil brought up the end. Just as before, Kid Devil felt like someone was watching him. He turned around, his eyes scouring the buildings behind him, until a slight shimmer caught his attention. His eyes darted to the front of a dilapidated warehouse, which at first seemed normal, until he noticed the same cat from before staring at him from across the street.

"Bloody furbag..." Kid Devil muttered to himself before following the others inside the tower.

As the door slammed shut behind him Kadabra, Klarion and Kent walked through the illusionary wall, a curious look on the Witch Boy's face, "Who was that Teekl?"

The familiar let out a low hiss, and Klarion nodded his head as if the cat had confirmed his very thought, "Well, this just got a little bit more interesting."

Inside the tower, the Team found themselves in a completely walled off stone room. Superboy turned around and to his confusion saw that the door had disappeared.

"Uh… where did the door go?" he asked, only getting befuddled looks from his teammates.

"Demonic presence detected!" a voice cried, as a semitransparent image of a brown haired woman appeared before them. The figure pointed directly at Kid Devil, a spectral cage forming around the startled Genomorph.

"Bloody 'ell!" KD exclaimed. He had touched the bars and had felt a burning cold, as if all the heat had been leached from his hand. Superboy and Hawkgirl moved to free their teammate, freezing by the sudden cry of the apparition.

"Halt! Take not one step further towards the demon. I detect a key amongst you. However, I do not recognize any of you," the apparition said, a tremor going through the floor, "State your purpose and intent at _once_."

Kid Flash jumped to the head of the group with a cocky smile, "We are true believers here to find Doctor Fate."

A frown passed across the apparition's face before it dissipated, though the cage around KD remained. Wally's smile died just before the floor gave out beneath him and the others, sending them tumbling into a lava filled pit.

Hawkgirl and M'gann alightened into the air catching Aqualad and Kid Flash respectively, while Artemis pulled out a handheld crossbow, firing a grappling arrow that stopped her descent. Kid Devil and Superboy plummeted past them, the former digging his hands and feet into the wall, slowing his descent while the latter plummeted helplessly, unable to escape the enchanted cage.

"Katie, trade off!" Artemis cried, pointing towards their plummeting teammate. The Thanagarian nodded and tossed Aqualad, who fell into Artemis's waiting grasp. She then plummeted towards the lava and grabbed hold of the cage just before it did a splash down into the lava. Grunting, Hawkgirl began to gain altitude, the heavy cage weighing her down.

"Good God, was tha' close!" Kid Devil cried, his pupils as wide as quarters, "You really saved my hide, sheila!"

"No problem," Hawkgirl said with a strained smile.

"That, however, is a rather big one," Aqualad said, pointing skyward as the floor they had fallen through reformed into a solid stone ceiling.

* * *

Outside, Kadabra pushed Kent forward, a smirking Klarion and his demonic cat following behind them. A glowing gold ankh appeared on the face of the door and then disappeared, the door opening of its own accord. The four entered the Tower, Kent shooting his captors a harsh look.

"The tower man not appreciate trespassers," Kent warned mockingly.

"Mute," Abra-Kadabra said emotionlessly, his wand conjuring a collar which snapped around Kent's neck, silencing him.

In front of the group, a wall dissolved, revealing a well kept parlor, the fireplace was lit and a picture of Kent's wife sat above the mantle piece.

"Hello, Kent," the painting said, coming to life with a bright smile, "Oh, you have guests, and one with such a powerful aura! May I ask who they are?"

The light on the collar glowed and a recording of Kent's voice played, "_My friends… come to help me."_

The painting glared for a minute before giving a kind smile and freezing back in place. The wall behind it pulled apart in pieces, revealing a multitude of staircases, all in an odd state of flux.

* * *

"Augh!" Superboy screamed as he lost his grip on the wall, causing his feet to take a dip in the lava. He quickly pulled his legs up, revealing bare, but unharmed feet and singed pants.

"Those were my favorite boots," Superboy stated, his voice thick with pain, "This Kent guy better be worth it."

Above him, M'gann suddenly faltered in midair, sinking several feet, "Having trouble… maintaining altitude."

She dropped several more feet and gave Wally a worried look, "I'm so hot."

"You certainly are." Wally stated, seemingly oblivious to the group's impending doom.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled, disgusted with his behavior.

"Hey!" Kid Flash fired back, "Inches above bubbling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!"

Aqualad wiped his brow, his grip on Artemis weakening, "My physiology and M'gann's make us susceptible to extreme heat. We must find a way out quickly!"

Kid Devil looked up at Hawkgirl with steel in his eyes, "Drop me."

"What?!" she cried indignantly, "I just saved you!"

"Break the cage and le' me drop," he stated again, "I can make i' to the wall, and the 'eat doesn' bother me at all a the momen'. M'gann on the other 'and needs you now."

Katie looked up at her other friends before nodding grimly. Slamming downwards with her mace, the cage shattered, unable to keep itself together thanks to the Nth metal's interference.

Kid Devil dropped for a moment and then gripped onto the cave walls and stuck fast, he quickly crawled down the side towards his blood brother and hauled him higher up the cave face.

Hawkgirl flew up and grabbed ahold of M'gann and lifted her a little higher, but in her armor, the heat was also starting to cook her, as well.

"Still don't have a way out," she quipped.

"Hello, Megan!" Miss M cried, startling her companions, "We never really answered the question the Tower gave us."

"Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and Helmet were safe," she called skyward, earning a eye-roll from Wally.

Her words seemed to have some effect as two stone panels closed over the lava's surface. Kid Devil and Superboy jumped to the ground and were surprised to feel cool stone beneath their feet.

Kid Devil gave his friends a thumbs up. "I's fine, kind of cold, even!"

Aqualad and Artemis rappelled down her line slowly, while Hawkgirl descended and allowed Wally and M'gann to flop to the ground, the latter on the verge of passing out.

"This platform should be red-hot," Aqualad observed, bending down to touch the stone, "but it is cool to the touch."

"Weird, righ'?" Kid Devil asked, eyes darting around nervously, "Think there are any more boobietraps?"

Aqualad shook his head uncertainly while KF helped M'gann to her feet, "Don't worry, Megalicious, I got you."

Hawkgirl and KD outwardly cringed at the pet name while Artemis stormed towards him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Enough!" she cried, pushing KF away from M'gann, "Your little 'impress Megan at all cost' game nearly got us all barbecued!"

"When did this become my fault?" Wally asked, offended, earning small glares from several of his teammates.

"When you lied to that whatever-it-was and called yourself a true believer!" Artemis fired back.

Superboy and Hawkgirl nodded their assent to her words and squared off behind her with grimaces on their faces.

"Wally? You don't believe?" M'gann asked, slightly offended.

KF looked around at all the accusatory looks and finally broke, "Fine, _fine_, I lied about believing in magic; but magic is the real lie. A major load."

"You say to the girl wearing magic canceling armor, a sorcerer and an apparent demon," Hawkgirl quipped, gesturing to herself, Aqualad and Kid Devil.

Kid Devil grimaced slightly at being called a demon, but didn't say anything.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery in Atlantis," Aqualad said, having not moved from his position examining the floor, "The mystic arts there created the skin icons that power my water bearers and my spells."

"And my parents raised me on Thanagar for three years," Hawkgirl interjected, "where I learned how to redirect magic with my Nth metal armor and destroy it with my mother's mace. I have seen the God-Summoners at work, Wally. Magic is a very real and dangerous thing."

"Okay, have either of you heard of energy manipulation?" KF asked, rather rudely, "Half the bad guys back home can do stuff like summon storms or control ice. All of them are confirmed Metas!"

"In fact, in primitive cultures, fire was considered magical, too," Wally continued, "Today, it's just a bunch of tricks, and as for KD, the AI was probably confused by his appearance."

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers," Artemis said crossly.

"That's science," Wally stated dismissively, "I recreated the Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Wha' abou' the dragon we go' living in the cave?" Kid Devil asked with a smarmy grin, "Can science explain that?"

"Maybe he's an alien," Kid Flash said derisively, "or a missing link in the evolutionary chain. I stand by what I said.

"Then, let us test your theory." Aqualad stated, grabbing the handle he had found while examining the floor.

"Wait!" Wally cried, panic written across his features, "The back draft from the lava will roast us alive!"

Aqualad opened the door, and to the team's surprise, a flurry of ice and snow poured into the air.

"It's snow!" M'gann exclaimed incredulously.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked Wally, grinning smugly.

Kid Devil was the first one through the hole, and found himself suddenly upright. The others followed suit with Wally being the last one through. After he landed he turned to look at the whole they had jumped through only for it to disappear in a flash of golden light.

KD let out a low whistle as he stared around massive field of snow and mountains before them.

"This place is huge!" he exclaimed, his body shivering violently, "And bloody freezing a' tha'."

"Well?" Artemis asked Wally, "Explain this."

"Ever hear of string theory?" Wally fired back, "We're in a pocket dimension. Doctor Who one-o-one right there."

Artemis threw her hands up in frustration and stalked away while M'gann noticed something floating off to the side, "What is that?"

The rest of the team turned, noticing an elaborate cane floating in midair. Aqualad and Hawkgirl felt a familiar twinge of energy as they approached the cane, while Kid Devil took a step back, the feeling of unnatural cold burning his hands again.

"Oooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," Wally said sarcastically. He raced forward and grabbed it just as Artemis did,

"I've got it," They said in unison as the cane began glowing with a golden light, "What? I can't let go!"

The cane suddenly wrenched them skyward before it disappeared in a flash of light, taking them with it.

The six remaining heroes gave each other questioning looks before KD spoke up, "Wha' do we do now?"

"We find a way out," Aqualad stated simply, looking around for any hint of an exit.

"On i'," Kid Devil said, opening a portal and leaping through it.

The others waited for him to reappear nearby, but after several minutes, they realized he wasn't coming back.

"Well, isn't that just great," Superboy deadpanned, as the remaining heroes went in search of an exit.

* * *

KD heard the whispers and felt the lick of flames that had become common place whenever he teleported. A cold rush of air followed his exit from the portal, though when he opened his eyes, he didn't find himself in a frozen plain like he had expected, but in a parlor, with a roaring fire and old fashioned furnishings.

"Where in the…" Kid Devil muttered to himself, looking around confused. His attention turned to the picture on the mantle piece, as he stepped closer the picture moved startling him.

"Oh, hello," the picture said cheerily, "Are you another of Kent's guest's?"

"Uh…yes." Kid Devil said, nodding his head, "Bu' I kind of go' los'. Can you show me where 'e wen'?"

The picture's smile widened, revealing a staircase that spiraled skyward at an odd angle.

"Thanks," KD said, running up the stairs, an odd excitement catching him as he raced upward.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Klarion asked for the fiftieth time, as he, Kadabra and their captive walked up yet another set of stairs, "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Tell us how to find the helmet," Kadabra spat at Kent, tiring of Klarion's incessant whining. He then removed the collar around Kent's neck with a single tug.

"Can't," Kent rasped with a smug smile, "Having too much fun."

Kadabra gritted his teeth angrily and zapped Kent with his wand again, sending him to his knees.

"Still having fun?" the villain asked, making Klarion laugh.

"I am," the Witch-boy giggled, "Zap him again or push him over the side and make him go splat!"

Another scream escaped Kent's lips as more volts coursed through his body. Teekl gave his master a reproachful look, letting out a low meow. Klarion cocked his head slightly before nodding his agreement.

"Yes, yes," Klarion conceded, "I suppose we might still need him."

A sudden shimmer in the air caught Kadabra's attention, causing him to call off his attack, "Did you see-oof!"

Kid Devil kicked the villain in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards. The Genomorph then grabbed ahold of Kent and slashed the ground beneath them, dragging Kent through the portal with him.

Klarion's face turned suddenly bestial as he watched his toy get taken away from him. He grabbed the side of the portal before it could close and ripped it back open.

"Give me back my toy!" he cried, diving through the portal, a reluctant Kadabra following close behind.

* * *

Aqualad, Superboy, Hawkgirl and Miss M made their way across the ice, following a path that only Aqualad seemed to be able to detect.

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann said, breaking the silence that had overtaken the Team, "It's almost like he _needs _to believe that the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he can not comprehend," Aqualad explained solemnly, "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control."

"His uncle became a superhero when he was eight years old during an event that changed the course of human history," Katie explained, "And then, two years later, aliens came to Earth, guns blazing. After having to give up so much of what he knew, I kind of understand why he doesn't want to believe in magic."

"We can talk about this more another time," Aqualad stated, pointing up the hill to where a door had appeared, "We have found our way out."

* * *

Wally and Artemis collapsed to the ground, the staff floating between them. They both sat up and looked around, amazed by the multitude of odd staircases around them.

"Where are we?" Wally asked, confused.

"I don't…" Artemis started to say when a black and red portal opened in front of them, out of which tumbled Kid Devil and the man the Team had been searching for.

"Well, what do you know?" Kent said with a smile, his cane flying into his hands, shredding his bonds, "I was wondering where this got to."

Kid Flash opened his mouth to say something but was curtailed when KD's portal ripped open again, spitting out an enraged Klarion and a slightly dazed Kadabra.

Reacting quickly, Kent fired a bolt of magic from his staff, opening a set of doors off to his left, "This way!"

The Team bolted after him and packed inside the newly created elevator, just as Klarion fired off a blast of blood red magic.

"I want that helmet!" he cried, his face contorting inhumanly, "I want it! I want it! I want it!"

However, the doors slammed shut, blocking the attack, and the elevator started moving upwards, a pleasant tune playing from the speakers.

"I'm Kent Nelson by the way," Kent said, smiling at his rescuers.

"No duh," Wally muttered, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Artemis, "Ow!"

"I'm Artemis, sir," the archer explained, "Mr. Manners here is Wally and the one who saved you, I'm guessing, is Kid Devil."

"Well, Artemis," Kent said, "We're up against an opponent with serious mystical power."

"Abra-Kadabra?" Wally scoffed, "Please, Flash proved that he uses future technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

"E's not talking about the stage magician ya daf' gi'!" Kid Devil said, finally losing his temper, "E's talking about the creepy kid with the cat tha' makes my skin feel like i's crawlin' off my body."

"Right you are," Kent said, patting the Genomorph on the back, "Both of you."

Wally's offended look turned to a smirk in less then a second.

"Abra _is_ a charlatan," Kent explained, "But Klarion the Witch-boy, 'the creepy kid with the cat' as your friend puts it, is an actual Lord of Chaos, a demon. The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate.

"A Lord of Chaos," KD muttered to himself, that unnatural coldness returning. The others missed the comment entirely and focused on the matter at hand.

"Right," Wally said sarcastically, "You're a Lord of Order."

"Oh no, not me. I'm just an old coat Fate used to put on," Kent said, smiling despite Wally's rude behavior, "Until my wife convinced me there could be more to life."

"Ah, she was a real pistol, my Inza," the old magician said, melancholy filling his voice, "Anyway, Klarion is after the Helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of pandemonium."

A light ding let the group know they had reached their destination. They all stepped out of the elevator and found themselves facing a giant golden bell, which somehow sat at the apex of every stairway they could see.

Suddenly, above them a door opened, spilling out the rest of the Team. The boys fell into a muddled heap while the girls slowly descended trying not to laugh at the others misfortune. Artemis ran over to help Superboy to his feet while KF and KD looked on relieved

"Friends of yours, I'm guessing?" Kent said, smiling down at the rest of the Team.

A bolt of electricity fired down, missing Kent only thanks to Wally's quick reflexes. The Team looked up to see Klarion and Kadabra above them, the latter preparing another attack.

"Friends of yours?" Wally quipped, dragging Kent out of the way of another lightning bolt.

The Team scattered, moving out of the way of Kadabra's attack, while Kent walked up to the bell and slammed his cane against it. A loud gonging noise sounded throughout the tower as the bell began to glow. Kent and Wally walked forward, phasing through the bell and out of sight.

Klarion leapt into the air and followed after them with Kid Devil right his tail.

* * *

Wally and Kent reappeared on top of the tower, the Helmet of Fate floating right within their grasp. Kent reached out to grab it and was caught in the chest with a bolt of red fire.

Kent clutched his chest and nearly collapsed, but managed to stay on his feet. The old magician wrapped both hands around his cane and muttered an incantation, forming a golden barrier around Wally, himself and the helmet, blocking Klarion's next attack.

"No!" the demon cried, energy crackling across his body. He aimed another attack at Kent but suddenly found himself being wrenched backwards as KD appeared behind him and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"No' this time, mate," the Genomorph said, squeezing the squirming Witch-boy.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" Klarion yelled, red fire blasting into Kid Devil and sending him backwards through his portal. He then fired another blast of energy towards the barrier, but it was reflected as well.

"Not bad for a former 'Doctor Fake' eh kid," Kent wheezed before collapsing into Wally's arms, "The bubble will give you just enough time to do what you need to do."

"I have no idea what I need to do," Kid Flash said panicked.

"Have faith," Kent whispered, his voice becoming quieter and quieter, "in what you can't explain… Believe in what you can no longer deny."

With that, Kent Nelson breathed his last, his watch falling from his grip. Wally froze for a second before using every trick her knew trying to revive Kent, even trying to summon the lightning like his uncle could on occasion, but it was all to no avail. Meanwhile, Klarion continued to bombard the bubble, though his attacks seemed to be doing next to nothing.

"I want that Helmet!" Klarion yelled, "and I want it _now_!"

Wally looked up at the Helmet and back to Kent, for once in his life, he was truly at a loss.

"_Wally, we're in trouble!" _M'gann's voice said in his mind, "_Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate!"_

* * *

Inside the Tower, Kadabra was giving the rest of the Team a run for their money. Superboy and Hawkgirl were trapped inside electric cages, with Artemis joining them in one motion of Kadabra's wand. M'gann and Aqualad dodged around another of the false magician's attacks, but they knew he would soon overpower them. A loud crack distracted the villain for a second as the smoking body of Kid Devil dropped to the floor in front of M'gann.

"KD!" she screamed, horrified by the sight in front of her. Kadabra used this distraction to fire an electrical cage at her only for Aqualad to jump in front of her and absorb as much of the electricity as he could, though it still brought him to his names.

Kadabra smirked and raised his wand for another attack, when a sound caught him off guard.

Laughter deep and menacing began to fill the room just as the red markings on Kid Devil's body suddenly snapped alight with blood red fire. KD pushed himself up to his feet, laughing the entire time, his teeth elongating slightly. The Genomorph's eyes snapped open glowing the same color as his markings, a cruel smile passing across his face.

"Ad me adi vicissim," Kid Devil said, his voice coming out much deeper than normal. He sidestepped and disappeared, reappearing a second later with his arm around Kadabra's neck.

"Vos oportet esse timentes," KD whispered in Kadabra's ear before abruptly pulling him into a portal.

* * *

Back atop the Tower, Kid Flash was still struggling with what to do next. However Klarion wasn't giving him anymore time, summoning a ball of chaos magic in his fist's he created two large demonic hands which sunk their hands into the bubble and began to pull. Wally looked down at Kent one more time before he finally made up his mind.

"A test of faith…" he muttered to himself, grabbing hold of the Helmet.

"Hey, dumb kid!" Klarion yelled, finally ripping through the barrier, "You put that on, you may never get it off!"

Wally ignored him and placed the Helmet over his face, just as Klarion blasted him with a huge wave of fire. Wally closed his eyes and opened them finding himself in a empty black space, with a white light shining down upon him.

"Okay, okay," he muttered to himself, "I'm not here, I'm just delusional! Yeah that's it."

"Still don't believe?" a voice asked. Wally whirled around and stared in shock as Kent Nelson smiled back at him.

"Seriously, Kid, how did you get to be so bullheaded fifteen short years?" The old man asked, a slight smile on his lips.

"But you're… you're…" Wally stuttered, absolutely floored by Kent's reappearance.

"Yep, but don't feel too bad." Kent said, waving off his death as if he had only sprained an ankle, "After this whole brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend, and I will finally be reunited with my beloved Inza."

"Oh… okay," Wally said, before a startling thought overtook him, "Wait, does that mean that I'm dead?!"

"No, you're alive," Kent said, putting a comforting hand on Wally's shoulder, "but your soul no longer controls your body. See, we're inside the Helmet. You put it on and my soul got sucked in, probably because I spent so many years serving its master."

"Master?" Wally asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Nabu, the _real _Doctor Fate," Kent said, "One of those Lords of Order I told you about. He's the guy controlling your body now. Wanna watch?"

Outside of the Helmet, Nabu was standing firm against Klarion's barrage of magical attacks, thanks to the giant ankh shaped shield he had raised in front of him.

"Give it up, Nabu!" Klarion cried, "Order went out of style in the twentieth century!"

"_**This battle is pointless."**_ Doctor Fate said, his voice overlapping Wally's, "_**You sought to gain the Helmet before it gained a host, but you are too late."**_

"Shut it, you old fart!" Klarion yelled, summoning two massive pillars of stone which slammed into Fate, engulfing him. A moment later, a golden ankh lit up on the outside of the pillars as Fate easily blew the stone to pieces.

"_**Brat,"**_ Fate stated, sending a bright beam of energy towards Klarion, causing the Lord of Chaos to shatter and reform behind fate.

Klarion fired off a beam of Chaos magic, hitting Fate in the back, though, inside the Helmet, Wally felt the pain, as well.

"What gives?" Wally asked surprised, looking over at Kent.

"Well," Kent said, "it is your body."

"Then let me control it!" Wally exclaimed, "With Fate's powers and my speed…"

"Sorry, kid," Kent said, cutting him off, "doesn't work that way. But, you can see why I haven't put on the Helmet in nearly 35 years."

"And if Fate loses this fight?" Wally asked anxiously.

"Then, you see Inza before I do." Kent said grimly.

Back outside, Klarion conjured a flaming bat which he sent flying towards Fate, who rolled out of the way and raised a shield to dissipate it. It seemed to have worked only for a ball of fire to collide with his back sending him sprawling. Klarion smirked at his fallen foe, made his hands into finger guns and started firing, blasts of energy firing from above his head. Fate's shield blacked several of the hits before it shattered sending him sprawling once again.

"You're out of practice, Nabu!" Klarion cried, breathing a blast of red fire towards his enemy. Nabu took to the air, avoiding as many attacks as possible before a flaming hand grabbed him and slammed him back down to earth.

"And, I've got to say, that pathetic host body isn't doing you any favors either," Klarion said with a cruel smile, "He has zero affinity for the mystic arts."

Klarion raised his hands to the sky, calling down a red bolt of lighting, which Nabu blocked just barely with a shield, creating a kaleidoscope of color.

"Oooh," Klarion said childishly, "Rainbow power."

Teekl snarled at his master and gained a sharp retort in return, "I am paying attention, stupid cat!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm winning!" Klarion exclaimed smugly, not noticing the sudden surge in Fate's power until a massive explosion rocked the tower, destroying Klarion's spell and knocking him backwards.

When the smoke cleared, Fate appeared, wreathed in golden fire, his hands glowing brightly.

"_**It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane,"**_ Fate said threateningly.

Klarion's face changed, becoming something other than human as a red aura surrounded his body. The witch-boy fired off several balls of fire, though Fate expertly dodged out of the way of all of them.

"_**I am bound to the helmet and take a human host,"**_ Fate said, firing a blast of energy that Klarion deflected with a wall of stone, "_**But that is not your way."**_

"You're babbling, Nabu!" Klarion yelled, his voice echoing loudly.

"_**Am I?" **_Fate asked, firing a beam of energy from his chest, which dodged around Klarion and headed straight for Teekl. The familiar was blown off his feet and fell in a heap near the edge of the tower.

"Teekl!" Klarion cried in fear and anguish, "I can't believe you would assault a defenceless kitty cat!"

"_**We both know that creature is no cat, witch-boy," **_Fate stated, "_**and without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality."**_

Klarion's whole body suddenly flickered, phasing in and out of reality as his familiar fought to stay in this realm of existence.

"Bully! Killjoy! Geezer!" Klarion screamed, railing against his ancient enemy. Nabu responded with his most powerful attack yet, startling the Lord of Chaos.

"Holy crap!" Klarion, leapt through a portal, reappearing besides Teekl, whom he scooped into his arms, "We're out of here!"

Klarion then disappeared into a storm of red and black energy, which quickly disappeared.

Nabu sent his sight into the far realm and looked down upon his host's teammates, seeing that both had regained their feet while Kadabra sat wide eyed in a corner, his shirt wrapped around him like a straightjacket, a silencing collar around his neck and his wand snapped in half at his feet.

"KD!" Hawkgirl cried, looking at the near comatose villain, "What did you do to him?"

"I… don' know," Kid Devil admitted, a strange warmth burning in his chest, "Everything went black after Klarion hit me."

Inside the Helmet, Kid Flash gave a loud cheer, while Kent frowned slightly, "Now _that_ is how we do it on the Earthly plain!"

Wally expected Nabu to pull off the Helmet, but was surprised when the Lord of Order made no move to do so.

"Um, it's over, right?" Wally asked, giving Kent a side glance, "So, why isn't Nabu taking off the Helmet?"

"_Because the Earth needs Doctor Fate,"_ Nabu said, appearing inside the mindscape in the shape of the ownerless helmet, "_I will not release this body."_

"He can't do that!" Wally cried, looking at Kent, "Can he do that?"

"Can, but shouldn't," Kent said, turning to face the Helmet, "Nabu, this is not the right candidate. The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery."

"_True," _Nabu admitted, "_but I do not appreciate being hidden away for thirty-five long years, useless and isolated. Kent, while I understand why you gave up being Doctor Fate, you know that Chaos can not be allowed to reign!"_

"That won't happen again," Kent reassured, "The boy will take the helmet and make sure you are put to good use."

"Yeah," Kid Flash agreed, putting a hand to his heart, "I swear!"

"And in the meantime," Kent said, a sigh escaping his lips, "I will stick around, keep you company."

"Wait," Wally objected, "What happened to you ascending? Seeing Inza?"

"So, you believe now, huh?" Kent asked with a wide smile, "Don't sweat it, kid, I'll stick around for a few millennia here and then I _will _see Inza. That's the great thing about eternity, kid, it's eternal."

"_The bargain is acceptable,"_ Nabu said.

"One piece of advice before you go," Kent said with a knowing smile, "Find your own little spitfire, one who won't let you get away with nothing. For example, that…"

Kent's advice was cut off as Wally removed the helm from his head. The speedster turned and saw Kent's body lying where it had fallen. He walked over, sedated, and placed Kent's watch firmly in his hand before closing the man's fist around it. Wally bowed his head in respect and didn't move until the rest of the Team found him a little while later.

**Mount Justice, August 20, 03:48 EDT**

Wally walked into the 'trophy room', a spare room that Wally had converted into a place to place all the Team's mission's souvenirs, with the Helmet cradled tightly in his arms.

The Team had called the League at the end of the mission, several Leaguers arriving within minutes to take away a still babbling Kadabra and to bring Kent's body some where safe. Zatanna had arrived, her eyes leaking silver tears, while Red Tornado had disappeared into his room and had yet to come back out, though slow classical music was coming from inside his room. Batman had refused to debrief the Team and had sent all of them home with a comforting but firm command. Wally had stayed behind to do what had been asked of him.

He placed the helmet on the shelf next to Cheshire's mask and stepped back with a sad smile on his face.

"Ahem," Artemis said, her gaze softening as she walked in to stand next to Wally, "You never said what happened to you when you put on the Helmet."

For a moment, Wally thought about refuting everything that had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to spit on Kent's memory.

"To be honest, I have no idea," KF said puzzled, "The only thing I can compare it to is an out-of-body experience."

"So, what, you believe in magic now?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know what to believe at the moment," Wally admitted, the sound of Kent's last words to him resounding in his mind, "Artemis, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Wally," Artemis said, taken aback by the sudden melancholy in his voice.

"Barry told me when they plan on putting Kent to rest, and I don't really want to go there alone," Wally said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah?" Artemis asked, confused.

"I was wondering if you would mind… um... going with me," KF muttered, purposely not meeting Artemis's eyes.

"Uh, yeah, sure, Wally," Artemis said, slightly taken aback.

"Thank you," Wally said genuinely, before racing off to catch the next Zeta Tube home, leaving behind a slightly flustered Artemis.

As she walked out, a disgruntled Kid Devil and Emily appeared from behind the wall, the former handing the latter a twenty.

"I'm never making a be' with you again," KD muttered as he headed to his room. Emily smiled politely before heading to her room, leaving behind the slightly fuming Genomorph. Kid Devil entered his room, ignoring the mess of food and wrappers that covered the floor, before flopping backwards into his handmade hammock with a loud sigh. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he got the sensation of someone watching him. He looked around, and, not seeing anything out of usual, went back to sleep. However, hidden from his sight was a tall, caped figure, watching the genomorph as red light pulsed across KD's markings.

"Good..." the figure whispered with a fanged smile before disappearing into the darkness.

**Translation -**

**Gris-Gris - Curses**

**Moi et vous, un tour, nous allons voir qui est le meilleur combattant - Me and you, one round, Let's see who's the better fighter.**

**Ad me adi vicissim - My turn**

**Vos oportet esse Timentes - You should be scared.**

**So, first off, I formally apologize to Triscribe, Tazzieluv13, , NuclearRogue, Mireilles3, nekokitty55, blacktarget, doggy bye, Yu Yuuki, Shadow91259, abbydoobie, Sounduser, justheretoread.369, Looneymooney432, Ultimate-zelda-fan, jumjalala, Sillazy, zangestu15, kimhuongnguyen99, and Notice160, for being a massive clod and not updating since JULY. That is just downright sad, and I am going to honestly try my best when it comes to updating sooner! Now, on to the story itself. First off, yes, I changed a lot in this chapter, including an upcoming brawl between King Croc and Superboy, the fact that KF is not a complete jerk after his life-changing experience, and the fact that I will indeed have a funeral scene for Kent. Also, you may or may not have noticed that a change overcame Kid Devil this chapter, and don't worry, that will be explained later, including the mysterious figure that was watching him. Oh, and just to be clear, Steel will return soon, sometime within the next three chapters. Expect big changes in that department. Vox is back on duty, folks. This has been Damont Evermore, peace!**


	17. Down Time Part I

**Welcome back to Young Justice: Fall of Cadmus. I am still taking requests for characters. Any and all ideas are welcome and I will try to honor any I'm given. My story will encompass not only the television series, but the more important comics from Young Justice, as well. The story will follow a plot line in which some features of JLU are tied in. I do not own JLU or Young Justice, but my OCs are my children, so no stealing. I think we all need a little downtime.**

**Young Justice Chapter XVII**

**Downtime Part I**

**Gotham City, August 27th, 18:17 EDT**

Inside a dilapidated factory, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Robin and Kid Devil were lying unconscious on the cold concrete floor. Aqualad and Superboy were the only ones left standing, though both were on their last legs.

Superboy deflected an airborne barrel as a torrent of viscous mud slammed into his chest. The writhing mass smashed him repeatedly against the ceiling of the factory before letting his unconscious body drop to the ground.

Aqualad, meanwhile, had barely stayed standing after the torrent sent against him, though his face was set in a determined scowl.

A stone fist shot out of the darkness, which he deflected at the last minute with his water bearers, only for another to strike him across the face. He slammed into the metal shipping door behind him and collapsed to the ground. Fighting through the blow, he tried to push himself back to his feet, the memory of Batman's mission briefing playing across his addled mind.

* * *

"_A new villain has been wreaking havoc in Lower Gotham," Batman said, gesturing towards the images of a large, dark figure tossing a car at fleeing police before disappearing down a nearby alley._

"_Normally, I would be investigating this myself, but the Tweedle's have once again gotten out of Arkham," Batman continued, "Since Artemis and Hawkgirl are busy with their own mentors, you six will be investigating into whom this new criminal is, what they are after, and apprehend them."_

"_What about Azrael?" Robin asked, sharing a confused look with his significant other._

"_Azrael will be helping me and Red Hood recapture the Tweedles," Batman stated simply, ignoring the slightly shocked look on both of his protege's faces, "Now that that is taken care of, Robin, would you like to tell the other bit of information we discovered while exploring the crime scenes?"_

_Robin nodded, reaching into his utility belt, "Does this look familiar to anyone else?"_

_In his hand was a closed petri dish within which was a quivering pile of grayish brown slime._

"_Is that…the same stuff that rat Sivana used on Lanny and Davis?" Kid Flash asked, glaring down at the dish._

"_The exact same," Robin answered._

"_Wait, wouldn't that mean the new villain is Davis?" M'gann asked._

"_If i' is, wha' are we still standin' around for?" Kid Devil asked, "We owe i' to Steel and Emily to ge' 'im back."_

"_Agreed," Aqualad said, gesturing for the others to follow him to the bio-ship, "Let's go!"_

* * *

Saving Davis had been the Team's main hope for this mission, but in the end, they had made a terrible mistake.

Aqualad pulled himself out of the past as his attacker walked out of the shadows, revealing a giant made entirely of grayish brown mud. The creature's face split into a cruel grin as it advanced towards him.

With a menacing laugh, the creature reshaped its fist into a hammer and prepared to plant Aqualad into the concrete when the glass above them shattered, dropping three figures into their midst.

Azrael grabbed Aqualad and dragged him out of the way while Red Hood chucked several explosive disks into the creature's arm, turning it into a splattered mess.

Meanwhile, Batman calmly landed on its back sending it to its knees, firing a taser into the back of it's head. The electrical current coursed through the beast's semi liquid body rendering it into a bubbling pill as it fell unconscious.

Azrael and Red Hood ran over to the rest of the Team and started administering first aid to those who needed it while Batman stalked over to Aqualad.

Aqualad got to his feet and looked up at Batman, whose expression darkened, "We need to talk."

**Mount Justice, 19:58 EDT**

The Team was standing silently, cowed by the impressive glare that Batman was giving them. Many were battered and bruised, all of them covered with sticky, grey mud excluding Hawkgirl and Artemis, who had been ordered to the Cave by Batman.

"Tonight was not a success," Batman said bluntly, looking each of the teens in the eyes, "Though I understand that you are all under a large amount of stress."

"The last three mission have not been easy on you," Batman observed, "The botched rescue at Achilles, combined with the death of Kent Nelson, has put many of you on edge."

"So, in short, I am putting all of you on probation," Batman said, ignoring the astounded looks from several of the Team, "This is not a punishment, but instead, a chance to refocus yourselves and get some much needed rest."

"Hit the showers, and then go home," Batman ordered, "Tomorrow will be the start of your 'vacation'."

The Team began to disperse, most of them heading for the showers while Red Hood, Azrael and Robin headed for the teleporters. Aqualad made to follow his teammates when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Not you," Batman said, "We still need to talk about what happened tonight."

"I am sorry that you and the others had to intervene," Aqualad said ashamed, "I know the Team performed poorly…"

"The Team performed adequately," Batman said, cutting him off, "The problem was _you_. You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game."

"No! You are…" Aqualad started to say before looking away, ashamed, "Correct."

"Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world," Kaldur admitted, "For so many years it filled my every thought, but now that I am here, my dreams are of Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" Batman asked pointedly, "Or someone you left behind?"

Kaldur looked up, startled, before nodding his head slowly.

"You _can _split your time between the surface and the sea," Batman said, "But not your mind. Either you are here one hundred percent or you need to _walk away_."

"Make a decision, Kaldur," Batman said, walking towards the teleporters, "And make it soon."

Aqualad watched him leave before heading towards the showers, a conflicted look on his face.

Kid Devil and Emily had watched the exchange from a nearby hallway. The latter reached out to console Aqualad, when a stuttering clank drew her attention. She whirled around to find Jeremy limping towards them.

"Hi, Em, KD," Steel said, coming to a stop in front of the the two of them.

"'Ow are you, mate? I haven' seen you in a' leas' a week!" Kid Devil exclaimed.

"I've been busy…" Steel said, seeming to notice for the first time that Kid Devil was caked in mud, "What are you covered in?"

"They fought some kind of mud monster," Emily said, hugging herself slightly, "Like Lanny."

Steel's eyes widened slightly before reaching out a finger and brushing some of the mud off KD's shoulder into his open palm. He stared at the hardened mud for several seconds before turning around suddenly and heading back the way he came.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, startled by the sudden change in behavior that seemed to be the new norm with him.

"To finish working," Steel called back before disappearing around the corner. Kid Devil and Emily shared befuddled expressions before heading their separate ways.

**Mount Justice, August 28th, 11:16 EDT**

Aqualad stood in the hanger staring at the water below him. He had sat up for a while after Batman had left, thinking over his words, and he had finally came up with a decision.

He missed Atlantis, and his life before coming to the surface. He wished to be home, though for how long was still up for debate.

"Hey, Kal," a soft voice said, shaking him out of his musings. Kaldur turned to see Katie's worried golden eyes burrowing into him, "Sorry for not being there to back you up last night, but…"

"Stop," Kaldur said, raising his hand to quiet her. "You don't need to apologize. Everything that happened last night was on me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Katie admonished, resting a hand on his arm. "Last night was _not _your fault. Now, are you going to tell me why you're standing down here all by yourself, or do I have to guess?"

"I was thinking," Aqualad stated, "About what to do with myself while the Team is on probation."

"Well, Artemis and Wally left for Kent's funeral an hour ago, Robin and Barb are busy in Gotham, and Steel is still locked up in his room," Katie said aloud, "That leaves M'gann, Superboy, KD and Emily to hang out with in the Cave."

"That sounds like a good time," Aqualad said honestly, "But, I don't…"

"Of course, if you don't want to do that," Hawkgirl said, seeing the conflicted look in his eyes, "Maybe we could do something, just the two of us?"

Hawkgirl stepped a bit closer and looked up at Kaldur with more than a bit of longing. His face soured slightly as he answered, "I miss Atlantis, Katie. I miss home. I miss…"

"Tula," Katie stated, deadpanned, a wave of disappointment overcoming her.

"Tula," Kaldur said, a wistful smile on his face.

"You…You should go home," Katie said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice, "It should be good to see your friends again."

"Yes, I think it will," Aqualad said, a smile now firmly planted on his face. Seeing the hurt look in Katie's eyes made him back track slightly, "But, I would have loved to have spent time with you and the rest of the Team."

"It's fine," Katie said, waving it off playfully, "I'll tell the others where you went."

"Thank you, Katie." Kaldur said, leaping into the water with just a tad of desperation.

"Bye, Kal," Katie said, her wings drooping slightly as she made her way back to the elevator.

Kaldur missed the sad sight as he shot through the water heading towards the teleporter that had been specifically built for him in mind.

He was going home.

**Poseidonis, 13:20 UTC-2**

"_Aqualad, B02," _A robotic voice called out as Aqualad teleported into the Atlantean Royal Palace.

His face brightened as the familiar water of his homeland filtered through his gills for the first time in two months.

Waiting for him swam his mentor, Aquaman. He was dressed in his usual scaled orange shirt and skin tight black leggings, golden vambraces, belt and green leg coverings. The old king's one sea blue eye sparkled with happiness at the sight of his protege while the other hide behind a black eye-patch. His face was handsome despite the scar that marked the left side of his face, with a defined chin under a close-shaved blond beard and high cheekbones. In short, this was the face of a king who had fought to gain and keep his throne.

"Greetings, Kaldur'ahm," Aquaman said, speaking in Atlantean, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"King Orin," Aqualad returned, placing his closed fist to his forehead respectfully, inwardly relishing the ability to speak his own language again.

They took off at a leisurely pace through the halls of the grand palace, Aqualad breathing in the scenery he had missed so dearly.

"The Queen and I are hosting an intimate dinner tonight," Orin said, turning to look at Kaldur, "You will attend?"

"My King…" Kaldur said, not quite sure where to start, "There is someone… _special_ I had hoped to see tonight-"

"You may invite a friend," Orin said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you, my King," Kaldur said, a wide grin crossing his face.

"Until tonight," Orin said, taking leave of his young companion. Kaldur nodded respectfully before heading out of the palace and into open water.

"Home," Aqualad muttered to himself with a smile, looking up at the towering coral and stone buildings around him, as Atlanteans and sea creatures alike swam between their spires, "I am finally home."

**Mount Justice, 11:42 EDT**

"Ey, Birdie!" Kid Devil exclaimed from his seat at the kitchen counter as Katie walked into the room.

Superboy looked up from the sandwich M'gann had made for him and gave a lazy wave while Emily smiled good naturedly from her seat on the couch in the adjoining living room. Magnus was resting his head on her lap while his body look up the rest of the couch and then some.

"Are you hungry?" M'gann asked before noting the sad look Hawkgirl wore, "Katie, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Katie said with a fake smile that both M'gann and Emily saw right through, "Aqualad left. He wanted me to tell you guys."

"E just lef', with ou' so much as a goodbye?" Kid Devil asked, taken aback, "Tha's no' like 'im a' all."

"He had a lot on his mind," Hawkgirl stated simply, her wings ruffling slightly, "Home, leading the Team, Tula…"

She mumbled the last part as an after thought, not knowing that everyone had heard her.

"Tula?" Emily asked, keying into Katie's jealousy and sadness at the thought of that name, "Who's that?"

"A friend of Kal's." Katie supplied.

"More than a friend, from the way Kaldur's eyes dilate when he talks about her," Superboy observed, not looking up from his sandwich, "Which makes you jealous, because every time you speak to Kaldur, your heart sounds like it's about to explode."

"How did you…" Katie asked, blushing crimson.

"Know that you like Kaldur?" Superboy queered, "Just because I can't read minds or emotions doesn't mean I don't notice things others don't. My heightened senses allow me to pick up on minor ticks from just about everyone on the Team. Besides, the only person who doesn't know you have a thing for Aqualad is _Aqualad_."

The others nodded their assent to that while Magnus leapt from the couch to nuzzle the slightly depressed Thanagarian girl.

"Thanks, Magnus." Katie said, scratching the fledgling behind his ear, "It's just frustrating that he keeps pining after her, even after all this time! Half the time I feel like he doesn't even notice me."

"Don't worry, Katie." M'gann said, resting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "You aren't the only one who doesn't feel noticed."

"Here, here." Emily offered, with a sad smile.

"I wouldn't worry so much, Katie." Superboy said, though his eyes were locked on M'gann.

"Why?" Katie asked, giving the clone a hard look.

"He notices you," Superboy said, finally taking his eyes off M'gann, "He just doesn't know what to do about it yet."

"Okay, now that the sad romantic part of the day is taken care of, can we move on to something else?" Kid Devil asked, faking disgust at all the relationship talk, "Le's do something excitin'!"

"I kind of just want to go home." Katie said honestly.

"You sure about that, chère?" King Croc asked, walking into the kitchen. Magnus let out an excited warble and leapt at the reptilian giant, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Whoa, frère, nice to see you too," King laughed, before setting the dragon down and turning to face the others, "You're going to miss the show!"

"What show?" Hawkgirl asked, confused.

Croc's face broke into a slightly menacing grin, "Round Two, eh, Matou?"

Superboy grinned, "Round Two."

**Conservatory of Sorcery, 14:00 UTC-2**

Aqualad swam through the entrance of his old school, watching some of the younger students try their hand at conjuring their animus, their spirit energy that would eventually become marked upon their bodies.

He entered the main courtyard and was gifted with a pleasant sight. Four of his old friends were clustered around an unfinished mosaic wall.

"Oh, I'm never going to finish in time!" Topo cried, distressed. A year younger than Kaldur, he was a Chtapódi Atlantean with purplish grey skin and a large octopus shaped head, complete with tentacles and deep, black eyes. He wore a dark purplish blue jumpsuit that left his large hands and feet exposed. His nimble, three-fingered hands were working complex hand motions as he levitated the mosaic pieces into place.

"Don't worry so much, it looks beautiful!" Lori Lemaris said encouragingly. The same age as Kaldur, she was a Seirína Atlantean with pale skin, long red hair, green eyes and a long green fish tail. She wore a crown of seashells in her hair, silver vambraces and a light pink shirt that stopped above her tail.

"Yeah, Topo, I'm sure he'll love it!" La'gaan said. The youngest of the group, he was a Charákoma Atlantean with striped green skin, webbed hands and feet, finned ears and big, bright red eyes. He wore only a pair of black shorts that ended at his knees.

"Your artistry glimmers with the beauty of a master craftsman, Topo. It is sure to amaze," Ishmael said, nodding politely at his nervous friend. A year older than Kaldur, he was a Fálaina Atlantean with thick, grey skin peppered with barnacles, deep blue eyes, short fin-like arms and a long muscular whale's tail. He only wore a green and blue vest over his massive chest.

"My friends!" Kaldur cried, catching all of their attention, "It has been too long!"

"Kaldur!" Lori and La'gaan cried, racing to grasp their friend in a tight embrace.

"Kaldur'ahm, the sea has longed for your return," Ishmael said, waiting for the others to let go of Kaldur before pulling him in a warm hug. He released Kaldur and joined the others in leading Kaldur over to Topo's mosaic.

"Still the dramatic one, I see," Kaldur said smiling up at Ishmael, who grinned back serenely.

"Oh, don't mind the big blubber head," La'gaan said with a smirk, "We did miss you, though."

"Immensely!" Lori said, with an earnest nod of her head, "Though, let us save our talk until after Topo's performance."

The small Chtapódi rung his hand nervously before gesturing to the mosaic, "Watch. Listen."

The pieces of the mosaic shone blue before the images changed, telling a story narrated by Topo's voice.

* * *

"_Our beloved king was at the mercy of the vile Ocean Master." _

_The corresponding image showed King Orin trapped by the magic of an armored man wielding a trident._

"_But two young students, Kaldur'ahm and Garth, intervened, allowing the Aquaman to triumph!"_

_An image of Kaldur and his friend Garth appeared, the both of them channeling a massive vortex towards Ocean Master, freeing their king in the process._

"_Impressed with their valor, Aquaman offered both young heroes the opportunity to to be his protege._

_The image changed to Garth and Kaldur kneeling before their king._

"_Garth chose to continue his studies at the Conservatory of Sorcery, but the brave Kaldur accepted his king's offer and became the Aqualad!"_

_The image changed once more showing Garth practicing his magic while Topo watched in the background. The image shifted to Aquaman standing beside his new protege with a proud look on his face. The symbol on Aqualad's belt glowed blue before the scene ended, drawing everyone back to the present._

* * *

"Kaldur-I mean... Aqualad?" Topo asked, looking up at his smiling friend.

"It was magnificent, Topo," Kaldur said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "as always."

"Oh thank you, my friend!" Topo said, his tentacles curling with pleasure, "Um, do you think it is alright that I put myself in? I know I wasn't there, but…"

"It is fine, Topo," Kaldur reassured, "You worry too much."

"Aw, did I miss the little chum's light show?" A gravelly voice called, drawing the others' attention.

"Like it was worth seeing," A barbed voice replied.

Aqualad turned and spotted two more of his old classmates, though by his friends reactions they seemed less than pleased to see them.

The first was Nanaue Sha'ark, Ruler of the City State of Nanauve and a Karcharías Atlantean, with scarred grey skin, pitch black eyes and a massive set of sharp teeth. He wore a red-and-black jumpsuit decorated with the teeth of others of his kind he had defeated in single combat.

The second was a sour faced Ronal, a Próta Atlantean, with pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a green-and-black jumpsuit with gold armbands and a necklace with a strange eye symbol hanging from it.

Both were the same age as Kaldur, though Sha'ark's scared appearance made him seem at least a decade older.

"Nanaue, Ronal," Lori said, her voice clipped, "How kind of you to join us."

"Apologies," Sha'ark said gruffly, "I was preoccupied."

"And I really didn't care," Ronal said peevishly, standing off to the side while Sha'ark swam right up to Kaldur.

"So, Kaldur'ahm has returned to the sea," Sha'ark said, getting right up into Kaldur's face. "What, was the surface too good for you?"

"No," Kaldur said, hiding his troubles behind a smug smile, "I was just missing your gut ridden teeth, chum."

Topo let out a strangled gurgle while La'gaan burst out laughing only to stop immediately after the murderous look Sha'ark shot him. The Karcharías loomed over Aqualad with an impressive snarl before it transformed into a full faced smile followed by Sha'ark shooting Aqualad a mocking salute.

"It is good to have you back Ahm," Sha'ark said, slapping Kaldur on the back, "I have missed our friendly _chats_."

"Most of those _chats_ usually ended with one of us on the floor," Kaldur noted.

"Yes, as it should be!" Sha'ark affirmed, gesturing to the others, "See, this is someone worthy of my respect, unlike the rest of you cowardly chum!"

La'gaan and Topo shrunk away slightly while Ishmael just smiled pleasantly, clearly unaffected by the royal's cutting jibes. Lori, on the other hand, instantly started yelling at Sha'ark, while Kaldur watched on slightly bemused.

"By Neptune!" Ronal finally cried, tiring of their bickering quite fast, "I didn't come here to listen to you two bicker like a pair of lovesick dolphins."

Sha'ark let out an intolerant snort, while Lori rounded on Ronal, her face slightly flushed, "Then why exactly did you come, then, Ronal?"

"Why, to listen to the _great _Aqualad talk of his exploits on the surface," Ronal said with a hint of ire, drawing everyone's attention back to Kaldur, "So, Kaldur what is being a hero like?"

Kaldur tensed slightly, but answered honestly, "Exhilarating, though I did find myself missing home more than I'd thought."

"Is it true that no-one on the surface believes in magic?" La'gaan asked intrigued.

"No, though some are quite vehement about it not existing," Kaldur responded, his expression saddening, "In fact, the surface recently lost one of their most powerful mages...He will be sorely missed."

"I heard that many people on the surface are no longer human," Topo said, drawing the others' attention, "And that they have been replaced with strange, reptilian shape shifters!"

The others turned to Kaldur, shocked expressions on their faces. Kaldur blinked several times before letting out of loud laugh.

"Where in the Seven Seas did you hear that!" Kaldur cried mirthfully.

"I overheard Vulko talking about seeing it on something the surfacers call 'The Internet." Topo answered, ringing his hands nervously.

"I can assure you that that particular piece of information is false," Kaldur said, resting a hand on the smaller Atlantean's shoulder, "Though I _do_ know a shape shifter."

"Really?!" La'gaan asked excitedly, "Who?"

"My friend M'gann," Kaldur said, "She is not of the surface world either."

"Where is she from, then?" Lori asked, slightly confused.

"That...would take a considerable amount of time to explain," Kaldur said, "I will tell you of it later, but I must now take my leave."

"Does the great hero tire of speaking to us?" Ronal asked, his tone barbed.

"Not at all, but I must speak with Tula...and Garth," Kaldur said, adding his best friend's name as an afterthought. Lori and Ishmael shared a look before the later spoke up.

"You will find them atop the Conservatory," Ishmael said, his serene voiced tinged with a hint of worry, "Though, you may not wish to interrupt them."

"I am sure they will not mind, it is an urgent matter after all," Kaldur said, already swimming towards the roof, "I will speak to you all later."

The others watched as he swam away a mix of worry and trepidation on their faces, all except for Sha'ark and Ronal. The former because he did not care about the outcome and the latter because he found the entire situation quite amusing.

"Who is going to tell him?" Ronal asked smugly, earning disgusted looks from both Topo and Lori.

"It had better be Tula," Lori said, glaring at the rest of them, "Not a soul speaks about it until she does, understood?"

The others all muttered their consent before splitting up to go about their daily business.

**Mount Justice, 12:09 EDT**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" M'gann asked, for what could have been the twentieth time in about half that many minutes. She watched anxiously as a shirtless Superboy hit the ground with an audible smack.

"I'm fine, M'gann." Superboy said, pushing himself to his feet and getting back into his fighting stance.

King Croc smirked playfully, his massive scaled chest bare as well, as he and Superboy began to circle each other once again, "Don't worry, chère, I won't hurt him too badly."

His reassurance did little to lessen her growing anxiety. Hawkgirl gripped her shoulder reassuringly while Emily and KD's eyes stayed locked on the match. Like always, they had decided to place bets on the match.

Superboy swung a punch at Croc's torso, only for the giant to dodge to the side and come in with a pile driver of his own. Superboy stumbled sideways, but refused to go down, instead sending a writhing uppercut to Croc's chin.

Croc stepped back and grinned down at his opponent, "Not bad, Matou, but a bit sloppy. Thought Canary was teaching you to fight smarter."

Superboy grimaced before charging in, reading himself to perform the flip he had used on Aqualad to win his prior match.

He went into trip Croc, but the more experienced fighter reversed it on him, stepping around his leg before wrapping his arm in a crushing grip. He proceeded to swiftly kick Superboy in the stomach before planting a hay maker to the side of his head.

Superboy reeled away, swaying just a tad as he tried to regain his composure.

"Come on, Matou!" Croc shouted, stepping away from the panting clone, "I saw that move coming from a mile away!"

Superboy growled in response and charged forward, his patience appearing to have been spent. Croc swung forward, his arm positioned to catch him in the neck. To his surprise, the younger hero dodged under his blow, slid across the floor, and jumped to his feet behind the now wide open giant.

Superboy leapt over Croc's flailing tail and landed a hard punch to the middle of his back. Croc stumbled slightly, whirled around and threw another punch at the younger hero. Superboy braced both of his forearms in front of his face, catching the punch, though it did little to lessen the power behind the blow. He slid back several feet and fell to a crouch, looking up at his opponent.

Croc cracked one of the tendons in his scaly neck, a slight grimace on his face, "Not bad."

"Still think I haven't learned anything?" Superboy asked, his eyes narrowed slightly, watching his opponents every move.

"You're fighting smarter, that's for sure," Croc admitted, "but you still won't beat me, Matou."

"We'll see," Superboy said before charging in again. Croc smirked, sidestepping the young man's charge, refusing to be baited again. He grabbed the younger hero by the back of the neck and slammed him into the ground.

The aggressive move knocked the air out of Superboy's lungs and drew a concerned gasp from M'gann and Emily, while KD and Hawkgirl outwardly cringed. Croc then pulled the winded clone into a choke hold and began to squeeze.

"Tap out, Matou." Croc said, "I promised M'gann I wouldn't hurt you too bad and I like keeping my promises."

"No," Superboy choked out, before headbutting the larger hero in the face. Reeling in pain, Croc dropped the younger hero, who swiveled on his heel and punched him directly in the stomach and then landed a powerful uppercut to his jaw.

The older hero stumbled backwards and then touched his snout, which was now leaking muddy red blood. His normally round pupils turned to slits for a fraction of a second before Croc let out a loud, harsh laugh, "Oh, Matou, you shouldn't have done that."

In an impressive burst of speed, Croc shot forward, almost crushing Superboy to the floor with an overhand hammer blow. The younger hero dodged aside and punched Croc in the side of the head, but was surprised to see that it had no effect. He then dodged around Croc's next blow and punched him in the ribs, receiving a similar response.

The others looked on, a hint of fear starting to encroach as Croc continued to no sell several more of Superboy's punches.

Croc finally took a step backwards before lowering his head and charging forward. Superboy tensed to jump, but realized that Croc was too close for him to avoid being grabbed. A sudden weightlessness filled Superboy's body, and to his surprise, he found himself several feet in the air. Croc swiveled around, startled, and looked up to see his opponent now seemingly floating in midair. The feeling dissipated and suddenly Superboy was falling right towards Croc's head. Superboy reeled back and launched a punch at Croc's face.

**Conservatory of Sorcery, 14:34 UTC-2**

Kaldur arrived atop the Conservatory and was met by an impressive sight. Tula and Garth were in the middle of sparring, their tattoos alive with magical energy.

Garth looked the same, his purple eyes set in a determined scowl while his long, black hair was pulled back in a ponytail behind him. His blue, whirlpool-shaped tattoos stood out against his pale skin as he charged them with his animas. He wore a skintight blue and grey vest, a blue belt and grey shorts that reached his just above his knees. He wore a set of dark blue bands on his forelimbs.

Tula was as beautiful as ever, her aquamarine eyes glinting gleefully while her ruddy red hair floated wildly in the current of Garth's latest spell. She wore a skin tight yellow tank top that exposed her midriff and a short, free flowing aquamarine skirt that left little to the imagination when it came to her well-toned legs. She wore a set of yellow fingerless gloves and the aquamarine choker Aqualad had given her as a gift before he had headed to the surface. He was surprised, however, when he noticed that the eel pendant that had been a part of it was now missing. Her own tattoos flared alight as she fired off two spheres of energy at Garth.

He leapt over them and landed in a crouch before using his magic to solidify the water in front of him creating a shield that blocked her next attack.

It was then that Kaldur noticed that he wasn't the only one observing their match, standing behind Garth in the shadow of the Conservatories roof entrance was Queen Mera. Her green eyes glowed with pride as she watched her premiere students spar, calmly moving her head to the side as Tula's spell flew past, briefly stirring the queen's long, red hair. She wore a small, gold tiara, a green halterneck top and a green skirt matching the one that Tula wore. A translucent green veil fell from beneath her skirt ending at her knees. The Queen held up her hand to stop the match and then gestured her students over. Kaldur decided that this would be the best time to make his appearance and managed to catch the Queen's final words to Garth.

"Your technique is excellent," Mera said, her face somewhat exasperated, "but your choices remain predictable. Combat sorcery demands… improvisation."

"Don't tell me that Garth is still refusing to deviate from the path," Kaldur said, surprising the others. "For someone who embodies the storm, my dear friend, you are rather tame."

"Kaldur'ahm!" Queen Mera cried with joy, smiling at her former student as he came to a stop in front of them. "Oh, so good to see you!"

"And you, my Queen," Kaldur said, bowing his head and saluting her in respect. "I have missed my lessons here greatly, though I have not forgotten your teachings."

"That is good to hear," Mera said. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have another class. Will I see you at dinner?"

"Yes, your Majesty," Kaldur said with a polite smile.

"Good, we will talk then," The Queen said, before turning and swimming away.

Kaldur then turned to face his friends. Garth was looking at him with a mixture of amusement and guilt in his eyes, while Tula's brimmed with joy and a hint of longing, though something else undercut them.

"You look well, Kaldur," Tula said before gripping him in a tight embrace, one that Kaldur returned with a fierce strength.

"Yes," Garth agreed, though his eyes stayed conflicted. "Surface life agrees with you."

Kaldur released Tula and looked at his friends, confused, "You act as if I have been gone for ages, but it has only been…"

"A year," Garth and Tula said at the same time before Garth continued, "A lot has changed, Kaldur."

"That long…?" Kaldur said, looking to the side, clearly taken aback, "Then, I must make up for lost time. Tula, would you accompany me to dinner tonight at the palace?"

Tula and Garth shared a look, their expressions a mixture of apprehension and shock.

"Is everything alright?" Kaldur asked, taken aback by their sudden silence.

"Yes, sorry!" Tula cried, a bit too excited, "I would love to have dinner with you, Kaldur."

"Fantastic!" Kaldur said, beaming before shooting Garth a guilty smile, "I wish I could invite you, as well, my friend, but…"

"I made that choice long ago," Garth said, his voice gaining a slight edge to it.

"We have another class, Kaldur," Tula said, smiling at him endearingly, "but I will see you tonight."

She hooked her arm around Garth's and pulled him away, leaving behind an elated Kaldur who soon swam off in the other direction.

Once Kaldur was out of earshot, Garth turned to Tula, an ashamed look on his face. "We have to tell him."

"_I_ will tell him," Tula said, her hand absently reaching for her choker. "It is only fair."

* * *

On the other side of the city sat the Conservatory of Science, its blue spires glowing with brilliant light. Within which was head scientist Vulko, deep in conversation with the Prince Orm, half brother to the King.

"It is disturbing to the say the least," Vulko explained, his storm grey eyes glistening with wonder. His bald head was fringed with curling, grey hair, while his beard was a mix of grey and black. He wore a dark red body suit accentuated with white, denoting his position as a Master of the Sciences.

"The creature is frozen, has been frozen for millennia; yet, somehow, it still lives!" Vulko continued, leading Prince Orm into a large room with a thick glass ceiling. Sitting at its center, surrounded by armed guards, was a massive chunk of ice, inside of which, an impressive many armed form could be seen. Several monitoring devices were attached to the ice, giving off all kinds of mysterious and abnormal readings.

"Incredible," Orm remarked, his deep blue eyes enraptured with the sight before him. He cut an impressive figure, one almost as intimidating as his half-brother. His short black hair was slicked back behind his ears, revealing a long, puckered scar on the side of his neck, one that he received during one of of his many forays into the Depths. He wore a black and blood red, sleeveless bodysuit with a golden collar attached to it. He also wore a set golden bracers and a golden belt, stylized after the sweeping wings of a manta ray.

"Indeed, and that isn't even the most shocking part," Vulko revealed. "We have even detected traces of brain activity."

"Where was it found?" Prince Orm asked, swimming closer to examine the beast inside.

"Several miners from Levias discovered it," Vulko explained. "Queen Sednas personally delivered it here not five days ago during her visit to the city. In fact, she still remains if you wish to ask anything off her."

"I will take it up with my brother," Orm responded, finally turning back to face Vulko.

"Needless to say, Prince Orm, the study of this find has become the Conservatory's highest Priority," Vulko said seriously.

The head guard took that as her cue to explain the security measures now being put into place, "All security protocols are in place, no unauthorized personnel get in… or out."

"Excellent," Orm said, his expression becoming remarkably pensive.

**The Cave, 16:09 EDT**

Superboy sat on the couch, staring absentmindedly at the static covered TV screen in front of him. However, he wasn't truly taking it in, his mind focused on the aftermath of his fight with Croc.

* * *

_Superboy's punch landed square against the top of Croc's head. The blow was so strong it cracked the concrete under Croc as it failed to compensate for the force sent against it. Croc, meanwhile, collapsed to the ground with a harsh thud, clearly unconscious._

_Superboy stood over him, breathing heavily as he stared wide-eyed at what he had done. He turned and stared at his assembled teammates who stared back in return, a mix of shock and awe on their faces._

_M'gann recovered first, racing forwards to make sure that Croc was alright, while KD let out a long whistle._

"_Bugger me, mate!" Kid Devil cried, shocking the others out of their stupor. "Tha' was amazing!"_

_Emily smirked up at him before holding out her hand. "Pay up."_

_KD blinked several times before halfheartedly passing her a twenty dollar bill._

"_Wait, you two made a bet on who would win?" Superboy asked, a slight glare appearing as he stumbled closer to them._

_The two shot each other sideways looks before nodding in unison._

"_And KD bet against me," Superboy stated, his glare now fully leveled at his blood brother._

"_Well, you see, mate, I... uh…" Kid Devil began stammering, before looking to the girls for help. Emily just smirked up at him before finally pocketing the twenty and walking over to help M'gann wake up the now snoring King Croc, while Kate just stared at the genomorph with a smile on her face._

"_We can worry about their gambling habits later," Hawkgirl said, deciding to come to the flustered genomorph's rescue. "What we should be talking about is the fact that you just floored a Leaguer!"_

"_An impressive feat," An emotionless voice said, startling everyone as Red Tornado appeared from the teleporter room and stared around at the assembled teenagers and their unconscious guardian._

_At that exact moment, Croc awoke. Groaning, he pushed himself up into a sitting position before placing a hand to his aching head. He then grimaced slightly before spitting out a large tooth, which clattered to a stop next to an impassive RT's feet._

"_Damn, Matou, that was one hell of a punch," Croc said, regaining his feet drunkenly before finally noticing his fellow Leaguer in the corner of the room, "Oh, hey, Tornado what are you doing back…? And why are there three of you?"_

"_Kent's wake ended," Red Tornado stated simply, before walking over to support Croc as he stumbled again, "and I do believe you need to lie down for a bit."_

"_Yeah, that sounds good," Croc agreed, before stumbling to a stop in front of Superboy. To the younger hero's surprise, Croc ruffled his hair affectionately. "Nice job, kid."_

_RT then lead his comrade out of the room leaving behind a bemused Superboy, a brightly smiling M'gann and KD, as well as a more reserved Kate and Emily._

* * *

Superboy touched his hair lightly, still feeling Croc's rough scales when M'gann's voice broke through his stupor.

"Would you like me to turn that on?" M'gann asked politely.

"Uh, no, I wasn't really paying attention to it, anyway," Superboy admitted before getting to his feet.

"In that case, would you like to help me make dinner?" M'gann inquired with a shy smile.

"Sure," Superboy agreed, walking over to the counter.

"Great!" M'gann exclaimed before whirling around the cookbook floating before her. This caught Superboy's eye and a sudden realization came upon him about his sudden flight earlier.

"Hey, M'gann, about earlier," Superboy started to say just as a bag of brown sugar came flying at his head, which he managed to catch.

"Earlier?" M'gann queered, as she continued to levitate more ingredients towards Superboy, "Oh, earlier, that was amazing! I was so worried you were going to get hurt, but then you did that amazing move!"

"Yeah, about that..." Superboy said, managing to swipe a cartoon of butter out of the air before it beaned him in the chest.

"And then Croc was on the ground and you were just standing there," M'gann continued, clearly not hearing Superboy, "You beat a Leaguer, can you believe that!?"

"No, I can't," Superboy answered honestly, "But that isn't-"

_CRASH!_

M'gann whirled around and stared in shock at the now egg, milk and tomato covered Superboy, who lifted the bowl he now wore as a hat and grimaced at her.

"Oops." M'gann stated simply, before levitating a wet rag into her hand.

"M'gann." Superboy tried to say, only for the Martian girl's frantic babbling to cut him off once again.

"I'm sorry," She murmured as she began cleaning him off, "It was too much at once, too much at once. That is so me…"

"M'gann." Superboy said more forcefully, before grabbing her arms causing her to look at him surprised.

"Yes...?" She asked, taken aback by the warm look in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"Thank you," Superboy said simply, an actual smile passing across his face.

"For what?" M'gann asked, confused and slightly entranced.

"For earlier during the fight," Superboy explained, a tad taken aback at the the look on M'gann's face, "I wouldn't have won if you hadn't have levitated me...so thank you."

"Wait...what?" M'gann asked surprised, pushing away from Superboy slightly, "I didn't levitate you…I thought you jumped."

"No, I felt weightless." Superboy stated, looking down at her confused, "I thought…"

The teens stared at each other for several seconds before they realized how close they actually were to each other. M'gann flushed a darker green than normal while Superboy let go of her awkwardly before moving back to his seat in front of the TV, still covered in a fair amount of eggs, milk and tomato gunk.

Several minutes later KD and Kate walked into the kitchen and caught sight of M'gann robotically chopping onions while Superboy sat staring at the floor with a contemplative look on his face, he also happened to be covered in a white and red hardened paste. KD made to speak but shut his mouth when Emily elbowed him in the side and shook her head slightly, before walking back out of the room a confused genomorph in tow.

**Outskirts of Atlantis, 18:19 UTC-2**

The pristine landscape outside of the city was shattered as a massive drill arose from the rock beneath and emerged with a thunderous rumble. Following close behind it where several men in interlocking black armor, with built in propulsion units and large tinted glass helmets. Each man carried a specialized rifle which fired pure energy instead of bullets.

Two Seirína guardsman swam towards them at top speed their spear raised before them.

"Halt intruders!" One yelled just before another of the mystery invaders popped up from behind a coral outcropping and blasted them both in the chest with his rifle. He then turned his back before swimming back up to his comrades, two of which were holding a case of hi-grade underwater explosives.

One of the guardsman grabbed his spear and made to rise only for a pair of heavy metal boots to plant firmly on his back followed by a metal clad fist right to the back of the head.

"That was careless Alpha Team." Black Manta, chided seriously as he made his way over to his men. Like them he wore a thick set of pressure resistant, airtight black armor, though his helmet oval shaped with massive red eyes.

"_Don't_ let it happen again." he warned.

"No sir." His men uttered as one before getting back to work.

Turning his back on Alpha he turned on his communicator, "All squads report."

"Beta Squad ready."

"Gamma Squad ready."

"Delta Squad ready."

"Epsilon Squad ready."

"Phase one complete." Black Manta said over the comms before turning to Alpha Squad, "Begin phase two."

**Translations-**

**Chtapódi-Octopus**

**Seirína-Siren**

**Charákoma-Trench(Yes my La'gaan is one of the Trench.)**

**Fálaina-Whale**

**Karcharías-Shark**

**Próta-Proto or First**

**And that's the start folks! Sorry again for being away but life has a way of throw monkey wrenches at my plans, don't worry though it will NOT take five months for the next chapter to come out in fact it might come out quite soon. Superboy and Croc's fight was really fun to write and as you can see something odd is happening to our dear Superboy, and on top of that I made a lot of changes to Atlantis and the story of this episode as a whole. **** First off Kaldur's friends from the comics have appeared and will indeed have a part in the battle to come, Aquaman finally gets a proper description and I decided that he what the hell make him look like a bad ass instead of a friendly uncle, also Levias and it's Queen are one of my own creations and while I doubt I will travel to the city state in this story the Queen of the Whale Atlanteans will indeed make an appearance in the next two chapters. On top of that I also lengthened the time of Aqualad's departure and as you will find out made his and Tula's relationship much more complicated, oh boy am I excited for that. And finally no a regular citizen of Atlantis does not have access to the internet or knowledge of the Martians. To them the surface world is almost a fantasy, so space would be one hell of step above that, besides beneath the waves magic, monsters and ancient gods still reign supreme even though they are forgotten by **_**most **_**on the surface. Next time Kent Nelson's funeral, Manta's attack on Atlantis kicks off and Kaldur learns a heart wrenching truth. As always my faithful companion Vox is hunting for flames. This has been Damont Evermore, peace! **


	18. Announcement

So I have three updates I would to share with you all and one unfortunately is bad news.

First and foremost Ben 10 Infinity is for a lack of a better word dead. Sorry but I kept thinking over and over about this story and where I wanted to take it and I realized that the set up that I had created is no where near strong enough to evolve into the story I actually want to create so...

I am announcing the creation of it's successor Ben 10: Agent of Shield which will deal more with the MCU and the X-Men movies, however I will still tweak everything to my want and/or need, expect the fist chapter after I finish the Downfall three-parter of my Young Justice story.

And finally I am also announcing the beginning of a completely new AU story revolving around the Rooster Teeth original series RWBY, it will be a very heavy AU though so any fanatic Monty Oum fans be warned, again as always original characters will abound, in the form of my original Team BAZR. I was saving it till the Volume 4 release but...RTX has gotten me way to jazzed!

I'm back on a more regular schedule folks so expect all of these to be coming out sooner rather then you know six months down the line.

**For my Young Justice Readers don't comment on this post because you will not be allowed to comment on it's replacement.**


	19. Good Bye

So I am sorry to say that I am no longer going to be writing on this site. My work schedule and other changes in my life have caused my ability to actually sit down and write are next to none. On top of that I have also lost my drive to write during this period of my life...I may return at a later time but until then this is goodbye. However I am putting up Fall of Cadmus for adoption so if anyone would like to continue the story I will be happy to hand it over. I wish you all the best of luck-Sincerely Damont Evermore.


	20. Chapter 20

So I am sorry to say that I am no longer going to be writing on this site. My work schedule and other changes in my life have caused my ability to actually sit down and write to drop down to zero. On top of that I have also lost my drive to write during this period of my life...I may return at a later time but until then this is goodbye. However I am putting up Fall of Cadmus for adoption so if anyone would like to continue the story I will be happy to hand it over. I wish you all the best of luck-Sincerely Damont Evermore.

Update: A reader by the name of VerBeek, same last name really weird coincidence has asked if he could take over writing Fall of Cadmus, to which I happily agreed. Also to my surprise he asked if he could have my blessing and take over Ben 10: Infinity as well...so I guess you have both of those to look forward too. This will be my last post...Adios Compadres.


End file.
